The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru
by AK1028
Summary: Two years after the war, Paradox leaves Doc the warning about Nibiru. Feeling like Paradox said Nibiru for a reason, Doc writes Timmy that not only is every villain returning to destroy the goodness in the world but that Nibiru will happen too. Can our heroes stop Nibiru as well as the villains? AU, based on 'Cousins in Time'. Please read and review! -And always read and review!
1. Prologue

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome back to all of you, fan fiction readers. This is the start of The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru. Be forewarned, though, this sequel will be much darker than its prequel. You'll find out what I mean soon... And now, its time to push the button. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"We have you now." "Phillip was doing great with his training but Jorgen thinks that it is all for nothing."_

* * *

**The Chaos of Knowing**

_Nibiru_

A shadowy figure was running down an old alleyway with cloaked figures right behind that figure. Those cloaked figures had glowing red eyes. The cloaked figures started to shoot at the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure quickly and effortlessly dodged all of their attacks. One of the cloaked figures pressed a button on his wrist and just like that, a cage appeared, catching the shadowy figure. The cloaked figures approached the cage and the one that activated the cage approached it.

He told the shadowy figure, "We have you now." However, once they got a light on the cage, they saw that the shadowy figure was gone. The leader asked, "Where did he go?" A male voice answered, "Guess who." The cloaked figures spun around and saw that the shadowy figure was now…RIGHT behind them. He held out his hand and chanted, "Terra spin!" And with that, a giant wind came out of nowhere, picked up the cloaked figures, and spun them around and around.

The wind stopped and they all crashed down to the ground, rather harshly. The only one not taken up was the leader. The shadowy figure stated, "You're it, guy. Last monster standing. Presuming you ARE a monster. I can't really see your face with that cloak on…" The cloaked figure leader smirked and said, "You think you're so clever. You must be a Virtual World Services Agent if you were able to create the terra spin spell. Am I right?"

The shadowy figure reached for his left shoulder and pulled off his dark clothing. Standing there was Phillip and he looked like he was now about thirteen years of age. Phillip smirked and said, "You are." The cloaked figure stated, "Well, prepare to taste defeat, VWS agent." With that, the cloaked figure charged for Phillip. Phillip quickly reacted and jumped out of the way using a cartwheel and good old fashioned jumps. Phillip then quickly turned around and blasted the cloaked figure with some island magic.

The cloaked figure was blasted down the ground rather harshly. The cloaked figure recovered nicely and commented, "You're as strong as I expected." Phillip responded, talking smack back to this mysterious person, "Thanks, coming from you; that is a _real _compliment."The cloaked figure took out some blue rope and said, "Let's see how you fair against this." Without wasting another second, the cloaked figure tied Phillip up with the blue rope. The cloaked figure pressed another button on his wrist.

That's when a small amount of an electrical charge shocked the thirteen year old. The cloaked figure stated, "Electric static rope, every islander's weakness." Phillip was hurt but he managed a smile that the cloaked figure did NOT like...not at all. Phillip took out a wand and held it to a point where the cloaked figure could see it. "Yeah," said Phillip, who was now holding a wand, "But this islander isn't EXACTLY what he seems."

With a _'poof'_, Phillip was now floating over the cloaked figure for Phillip had returned to his fairy form. The cloaked figure trembled at this. He stated, "A magical being/fairy...impossible." Phillip joked, "No, you're thinking about one of my friends in Middleton." Phillip waved his wand,_'poofing' _the cloaked figure with some fairy magic. The powerful stream of fairy magic surrounded the cloaked figure and struck him very hard. And finally, the cloaked figure was down…and out.

* * *

That's when it is revealed that Phillip was in Fairy World and had been training. The cloaked figure returned back into Jorgen as Nacey came in. Phillip just had his training session. Phillip _'poofed'_ back to his human form. He asked, curious, "Well, how'd I do?" Jorgen smiled proudly at his son as he answered, "You're improving, my son." Nacey added, "Indeed, you've been doing quite well on this simulated training that Coco sent to us." The family of three left the training room and entered the kitchen.

Phillip opened the fridge and poured himself of orange juice. Phillip commented, "I really wanted to do a good job. I mean; two whole years have passed ever since that terrible war and I really want to make sure that I'm in tip top shape." Jorgen wagered, "You don't want to be taken by surprise again." Phillip nodded as he responded, "Well, yeah. Everyone else is doing the same thing but Phineas, Kirby, and the Tiny Toons. I'm glad that they forget everything and their worlds are sealed off to ours."

Jorgen nodded as he knew that they were better off not knowing about the magic realm. It protected the OWCA agents not to mention the animals that didn't need to be involve with their affairs. Plus, Phineas was so rude and mean to Timmy after the war, everyone agreed to seal off their realm. Nacey smiled and told him, "While all of that is true, everyone is doing normal activities. And one of those activities is going back down to Earth and going to school."

Phillip checked his watch and saw the time. His eyes flew open the minute he saw it. He shouted, "Oh man! You're right! I've got to get back to Dimmsdale!" With that, Phillip opened a porthole and added, "See you later!" As the porthole closed, Jorgen and Nacey were left alone. Jorgen turned to Nacey, who was drinking a cup of coffee. Nacey's attire had changed ever since the end of the war. She was now wearing a plain yellow blouse, blue jeans, and black high heeled shoes.

Jorgen had to admit that he admit that he missed her pink hat and scarf but she was still beautiful in his eyes. He smiled at her and asked, "When did we get such a responsible son, sweetie?" Nacey giggled as she answered, "I think ever since the war." Jorgen shook his head and stated, "I sure hate to tell him that this training he has been doing is for nothing. We've been over the entire island and the dimensions beyond with a fine tooth comb. There is NO chance that Anti-Timothy will come back."

Nacey sighed and replied, "I only wish I could be as sure as you are." Jorgen joked, "I could grant that wish, you know." She sneered a bit before she answered with, "I rather you not, honey." She checked her watch again and added, "Shoot. You've got to meet the Fairy Council and I've got to get to Abracatraz." Jorgen grabbed his stuff and replied, "Right." Jorgen then kissed Nacey's cheek. Nacey blushed at the cheek kiss as she felt awfully lucky to be his wife.

Jorgen blushed as well, also awfully lucky to be her husband. They still didn't remember anything from the original timeline, thankfully to the spell that Phillip had casted, so it was like they were always had been married. Jorgen stated, "See you later, sweetheart." Nacey nodded as she replied, "Okay, sweetie." With that, both of them left for Fairy Hall and Abracatraz.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to the start of The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru. Even though this starts off the same way the old sequel started but be assured that this one is very different. Time to push the button… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And the story that just hit Amie like a bolt of lightning!_

_Trixie: Compared to "Chaos 2" and "Rise of the Chosen Ones", this one is going to take its time and nothing will be forced upon us!_

_Wanda: And that is a good thing!_

_Poof: Sure is!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	2. Ch 1

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome fan fiction readers the second chapter of Nibiru. If you're just joining us, then welcome. If you've been here from the start, all I can say is thanks. Let's check things out... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest__*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Alright you two. That's enough. We don't need this right now and in either event, Norm, Anti-Cosmo is correct. Phillip went over to Rachel's place so that he could catch the bus to go to school." "He's related to my good counterpart. Of course he wouldn't know it. He wouldn't know it unless it smacked him in the face and said hello."_

* * *

Back down on Earth; Phillip had zapped his way into Rachel's house. Crash, Cristaen, Nicky, and Rachel were there waiting to greet him. Rachel teased, "You were almost late, BF." Phillip apologized, "Sorry, GF. But it is not easy when you live in two dimensions." Nicky got his backpack on and commented, "Not for us, not since we live here now." Phillip teasingly stuck out his tongue at Nicky. Ever since all of the islanders were able to live in any dimension they wanted.

And that alone caused most of the islanders went their separate ways. But most did return home on the weekend, if they so wish too. Phillip waved to Crash and Cristaen and said, "Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Bandicoot." Crash greeted, "Morning, Phillip." Cristaen added, "Morning." The three students heard the horn and they all said a quick goodbye as they boarded the bus to go to Dimmsdale Elementary, where they were now eighth graders, on the verge of graduating.

Still attending Dimmsdale Elementary was: Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, A.J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Tootie De Leslie, Winston Buxaplenty, Remy Buxaplenty, and Veronica Star. Francis Scott, Chad, and Tad were also still attending along with a new girl named Alicia Grey. Alicia was the girl genius in town. She had a MENSA and everything! She was thirteen, an African American, long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red blouse, blue jean skirt, and black shoes.

A.J. was attracted to her and came onto her like he did when Timmy was Timantha…with dead frogs. Timmy smacked his forehead, HARD. Chester commented, "We lost him again…" Tootie blinked a bit and pointed out, "You think we be used to it." Winston commented, "Well, you are. I'm not." Remy smiled and stated, "I'm with you, bro." After the war, Remy's parents adopted Winston and he became a Buxaplenty.

It gave access to the De Leslie's to at least see him, even though he wasn't supposed to be of this Earth. As for Nicky's best friend Kenai Cortex, he was living in Retroville with his family. Nicky felt like he was having a Timmy/Jimmy relationship with his best friend. Rachel felt the same way with her best friend, Chloe Cortex. After a generation, Rachel would've never guessed that her father and Cortex would go their separate ways….

* * *

Jorgen had made to Fairy Hall just in time. Turbo Thunder and Melody were there, waiting for him to show. Turbo commented, "Whoo…almost late, Jorgen!" Jorgen caught his breath and stated, "I know but Nance and I were training Phillip again." Melody sighed and signed something to Turbo. Turbo translated, "Training for what? Does Nacey think that things aren't what they seem with Anti-Timothy?"

Jorgen answered, truthfully, "Even I think things aren't want they seem. We all know that if Anti-Timothy is anything like Turner, he isn't down and out just yet. Of course, I didn't tell my family just yet. I just don't want to panic them. They went through a lot two years ago." Turbo responded, "Everyone did but things have turned out for the better." Melody nodded in agreement. Jorgen laughed and with that, he went into the meeting hall with Melody and Turbo.

* * *

Nacey had also made to Abracatraz just in time as well. Norm and Anti-Cosmo were there to greet her, as always. Norm, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, and H.P. had served only a year of prison time due to them majorly helping out during the HUGE war two years ago. Norm and Anti-Cosmo were now the top guards at the prison. Anti-Wanda, Foop, and H.P. were all working at Nana Boom-Boom's bakery after their sentence. And Nana appreciated the help….as did Jorgen.

Norm joked, "All hail _'Miss I'm made of magic'_." Anti-Cosmo laughed at this as did Nacey. Nacey quipped, "VERY funny, Norm." Norm stated, "I'm just glad to get out of here. I was planning to meet up with _'stares at me a lot' _before she went off to school." Anti-Cosmo pointed out, "If Nacey is here, then that means Phillip is probably already over there with his girlfriend." Norm shot him a look and asked, "What's your point 'fang face'?"

Anti-Cosmo was about to explain but Nacey got in between them before they could start to fight. She told them, "Alright you two. That's enough. We don't need this right now and in either event, Norm, Anti-Cosmo is correct. Phillip went over to Rachel's place so that he could catch the bus to go to school." Norm commented, "Well, it is Friday anyways. So, we'll probably do something since the son of Von Airhead has to go on the Squirrelly Scout camping trip anyways."

Nacey added, "He has been looking forward to it." Anti-Cosmo stated, "I'm surprised that Timothy is still in that thing." Nacey replied, "Well, according to Timmy, Squirrelly Scouts never give up and always have nuts in their cheeks." Norm stated, "I'll see you two later. I'm off to Genie World." With a _'gong'_, Norm was gone. Anti-Cosmo turned to Nacey after he left. He stated, "Well, you seem rather upbeat today."

She replied, "Phillip was doing great with his training but Jorgen thinks that it is all for nothing." To this, Anti-Cosmo shook his head and replied, "Believe me, Nance, I DON'T think that it is." Nacey stated, "You know it, I know it but I don't think Jorgen knows." Anti-Cosmo pointed out, "Hello, he's related to my good counterpart. Of course he wouldn't know it. He wouldn't know it unless it smacked him in the face and said hello."

That's when Foop_ 'anti-poofed' _in. Foop said, "Hello." Anti-Cosmo jumped out of his skin as Nacey laughed at this. But Anti-Cosmo was still startled as he commented, "Oh, very funny. But what are you doing here?" Foop answered, "Auntie Anti-Blonda is supposed to get out today." Nacey checked her clipboard and stated, "Right you are, Foop. Alright, let's go let her out you two."

Foop and Anti-Cosmo nodded and they let out Anti-Blonda. Anti-Blonda said nothing, she just _'anti-poofed' _out of there before anyone could say anything. Anti-Cosmo quipped, "You're welcome." Nacey giggled as she got back to work and so did Foop and Anti-Cosmo. Unknown to them, Anti-Blonda was heading somewhere…

* * *

-Flashback: Two Years Ago-

_Cortex was trying his hardest not to cry. Crash was doing the same. __Cortex commented, "__Well, I guess this is it, huh Crash?" __Crash stated, "Yeah, I guess." __Cortex and his family had decided to move to Retroville after the war to keep an eye on Jimmy and his friends. Crash was hesitant to ask his question but he eventually opened his mouth. __Crash asked, faster than lightning, "Will we still be friends?" __Cortex smiled to this and __answered, "Evil masks NEVER stopped me before." _

_Crash recognized Cortex's quote right away and slowly smiled. Instead of shaking hands to say goodbye [and trying to avoid using the Light when it was not needed], Crash and Cortex hugged one another. Cortex let go of his best friend as he__ commented, "Take care my ol' friend." __Crash stated, "You as well." __With a flick of his hand, he opened up a porthole and for the first time in his life, Crash was disappointed that Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex was out of his life…._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Cortex never felt so miserable in all of his life. He really missed Crash and the island. In fact, he was getting kind of home sick. The division between him and his best friend was really getting to Cortex, now more than ever. He did realize that Crash was just a dimension away but it didn't seem quite the same. But unknown to him, he was about to re-unite with his best friend…and not for a social call….

* * *

Somewhere in the distant future; Anti-Blonda _'anti-poofed'_ into a New York City looking type of town called Bellwood. There were several bulletin boards that read, _'Providence and You'_. Anti-Blonda shivered as she quickly disguised herself as a human. She wanted to make sure that she didn't draw attention. As she walked down the street, she saw a large monster and it was being fought by a Hispanic kid. Anti-Blonda studied the kid, who was really a teenager.

He had lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair. He was wearing a pair of orange goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket. His T-shirt is blue on the top-half and white on the bottom-half, with two orange rectangles on the right breast, black pants with blue geometrical patterns which glow whitish blue whenever he uses his powers. He was wearing blue gloves with orange cuffs and blue-black shoes.

Anti-Blonda took a picture of the battle after _'anti-poofing' _up a camera. She was not only taking pictures of the monster…but the kid as well. She sneered as she continued down the street, turning her back at the battle. Rex Salazar, the_'weapon' _of Providence didn't even notice her. He was too busy trying to defeat this EVO….

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Looks like Anti-Blonda is up to something in the future Bellwood, not the Bellwood that Ben Tennyson is from, keep that in mind. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this chapter was rocking, even though…_

_Trixie: Like we said before, compared to "Chaos 2" and "Rise of the Chosen Ones", this one is going to take its time and nothing will be forced upon us!_

_Wanda: And the original stuff is coming in the next chapter!_

_Poof: Sure is!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	3. Ch 2

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome fan fiction readers the third chapter of Nibiru as we see some of the past... Gotta love flashbacks... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

"_Timmy, you still have to explain these letters that strangely appear every once in a while because I have another one." "Wait a minute! There is only one genius that would know what Nibiru is!"_

* * *

Anti-Blonda arrived at the location she needed to be, a typical Chinese restaurant in Chinatown. She entered, speaking not a word to anyone. She sat down at a table which a man was sitting at. He said nothing to her, he just acknowledged her by nodding. He also seemed desecrated by the noodles that he had. Anti-Blonda slid the pictures that she took of Rex and the EVO and passed it to him. He took them, looked at them, and smirked rather evilly.

The man stated, "You've done well." Anti-Blonda stated, confused, "I still don't know why you wanted information on this kid." The man informed her, "I don't want to be taken by surprise again." Anti-Blonda just shrugged and stated, just trying to make conversation, "You sure do love Chinese food, though." The man said nothing and went back to his noodles and then asked, "What about Mr. Tennyson? Did he and Mr. Salazar meet?"

Anti-Blonda nodded and answered, "Before the war broke out two years ago, yes." The man stated, "Excellent work." As Anti-Blonda got up to leave, the man grabbed her arm. The man added, "One last thing. Is that poor excuse of an anti-fairy commander still working for the wrong side?" Anti-Blonda answered, "Yes, sir. He even works at Abracatraz, sir." The man nodded and let go of Anti-Blonda's arm and stated, "Very good. You may go." Doing as she was told, Anti-Blonda left the Chinese restaurant.

* * *

A few hours later, the man left the Chinese restaurant and was approached by someone who had long black and white hair. He was wearing a gray coat, had a golden glove, black pants, and black shoes. The mysterious man stepped out of the shadows, revealing that he was Van Kleiss, Rex Salazar's worst enemy. Van Kleiss asked, "You sent for me?" The man answered, nodding, "Van Kleiss, please, take a seat." Van Kleiss took the orders and sat down. Van Kleiss felt odd so he decided to speak up.

He told the man, "I usually don't meet someone alone like this." The man stated, "I understand that, Van Kleiss but I will make it worth your wild." Van Kleiss curiosity peeked at this as he replied, "I'm listening." The man questioned, "What if I told you that there was a way for you to get revenge on Rex and gain control over all of the nanites at the same time?" Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow to this and asked, "I say, what's in it for you?"

The man answered, smirking evilly, "Just the entire universe and the mercy of others groveling at my feet." Van Kleiss liked this guy already as he asked, liking this deal, "And what is your name?" The man answered, "Just call me Adrian for now."

* * *

Doc knew that there was something wrong. Paradox completely avoided the question of what Nibiru was. Doc was a bit confused by this, Paradox avoided the question completely and Doc couldn't figure out why. Plus, if there was really another war coming, they needed to be ready. Doc got out a piece of paper and a pen. He knew what to do….what Marty and Annie did for him and what he did for Marty and Annie.

* * *

-Flashbacks: _'Cousins in Time: Part I & II'_-

_It was November 12 at 7:00 p.m. and Marty and Annie were at the Court House. Doc was setting up for the experiment later on that evening. Doc thanked them for everything and he was excited about the future, that he was able to go through time. __Marty softened and started to say, "Doc, there is something we have to tell you about the future..." __Doc interrupted, "No! Marty, we all agreed that knowledge about the future can be disastrous!"_

_Marty's heart fell as Doc added, "Whatever it is, I'll find out through the natural course of time." __Annie said, sadly, "I suppose Doc…" __That's when the two teens had enough and went over to Lou's café and started to write a letter to Doc. __'Dear Doc, the day we go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take any necessary precautions to prevent this terrible disaster. -Your friends, Marty and Annie.' _

_Annie's heart was beating rather fast after writing that as was Marty's. __They were seriously hoping that Doc wouldn't discover the letter too soon or it would be all over. __Marty sighed and said, "Let's just hope Doc reads this." __Annie nodded and responded, "Yeah, I…I don't want to lose him, Marty." __A tear rolled down her face and Marty wiped it away._

_Marty responded, "Me either, Annie." __Marty knew how Annie felt. Doc was like a father to him too. The two cousins walked out of the café and Marty put the letter in Doc's coat pocket, praying to God that he would heed their warning. Annie was keeping an eye on Doc as he was paying off the cop._

* * *

_It was November 12, 1955 at 9:59 p.m. and a car arrived behind Marty and Annie. Marty and Annie turned around as the driver of the car got out. He asked, "Mr. McFly and Miss Baines?" __A__nnie and Marty both exchanged confused looks. __Marty asked, "Huh?" __The man questioned, "Are you Marty McFly and Annie Baines?" __Annie narrowed her eyes and answered, "Yeah…" __The man approached them and started to say, "I've got something for you…" _

_The man went for something in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. __He finished, "A letter." __Marty and Annie were stunned by this. Marty stated, "A letter for us? That's impossible!" __Annie looked at the man and asked, "Who are you?" __The man answered, "Western Union. Actually, some people down at headquarters were hoping that you two could shed some light on this. You see, we've had that envelope in our possession for the past seventy years."_

_Marty and Annie's eyes widen at this. The man went back to his car and took out an umbrella as Marty opens the envelope. The man further explained, "It was given to us with specific instructions to deliver it to a young couple matching your description at this exact location, at this exact moment, November 12, 1955. Actually some of us down at headquarters had a running bet going as to whether or not this Marty and Annie would actually be here. It looks like I lost."_

_And then the man laughed a little. Annie asked, "Did you just say the past seventy years?" __The man nodded as he showed them a clipboard. Both of the cousins sighed as Marty got out the letter and read the sender's name. He smiled and shouted; "It's from the Doc!" With that, Marty ran over to the headlights. __'Dear Marty and Annie, if my calculations are correct, you should receive this letter right after you two saw the De Lorean struck by lightning. _

_'First, let me assure you that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily here these past few months in 1885. The lightning bolt that struck…' __Just reading the year and that the fact that their best friend was still alive, Marty and Annie started to celebrate._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Back in 2004, Timmy was hanging with his friends in the park. All were present, except for Alicia, who had to go back to her house to help her dad with a project. They were all talking as Sammy, the mailman, approached Timmy. Sammy stated, "Timmy, you still have to explain these letters that strangely appear every once in a while because I have another one." Timmy perked up at this as he asked, "You have a strange letter for me?"

Trixie perked up at this and asked, "Strange letter?" Timmy nodded as he answered, "Uh, yeah it is from a friend of mine." A.J. perked up at this as he realized that the letters were from Doc. A.J. stated, "Actually, Sammy, those letters are experimental time letters from a family member of Timmy's." Sammy laughed at this after a moment of complete silence and replied, "I like Timmy's answer better." Timmy chuckled as A.J. looked dismayed.

Everyone else laughed as Sammy handed Timmy the letter and headed on his way. Tootie asked, "Why Doc would be sending you a letter?" Timmy answered, "He usually does on his birthday, mine, and November 5th. But this is August 5th!" Chester stated, "Well, don't just stand there! Open it!" Timmy nodded as he opened the envelope and letter, nervously. He had to wonder why Doc was writing him so quickly.

Timmy read out aloud, "_'Dear Timmy, I must apologize for the quick letter. __Paradox visited me to today and warned me about – not only the possible return of the evil army but something called Nibiru. __Please____ find someone that knows something about this strange word. Paradox said it for a reason and I want to know why. –Doc.'_" Timmy looked at A.J. and asked, "Nibiru?" A.J. thought for a moment and answered, "It's a Spanish word and I think it means doomsday."

Everyone exclaimed, surprised, "Doomsday!" Timmy wondered out aloud, "Wait why would Paradox warn Doc with a Spanish word that means doomsday? Remy stated, "Perhaps there is more to it." Winston asked, "But what?" Rachel stated, "Perhaps one of the other geniuses like Aunt Coco would know more about Nibiru. We have more of a chance to figure it out than Doc." Nicky smiled and replied, "Good thinking, sis!"

Rachel smiled, this was the first time that Nicky complimented her...in like, ever. Phillip turned into his fairy form and asked, "Should I take us home?" Iris floated over and stated, "Wait a minute! There is only one genius that would know what Nibiru is!" The fairies asked, in unison, "Who?" Iris answered, without blinking an eye, "Velma Dinkley."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Looks like Doc has warned Timmy about Nibiru… Just wait because it will freak you out... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this chapter was awesome!_

_Trixie: And looks like we're going to have some fun in Crystal Cove!_

_Wanda: This is going to be great!_

_Poof: Sure will be!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	4. Ch 3

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome fan fiction readers the forth chapter of Nibiru. And now, it is time to push the button. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_'There has to be another way.' "Well, apparently they did but you never had to fight them."_

* * *

Iris couldn't have been more right. Velma did indeed know what Nibiru was. Nibiru did mean doomsday, like A.J. stated but she knew what exactly it meant. It meant that the Earth was going to collide with a planetary object, causing Nibiru. Velma reflected on when they found out Nibiru and the possible way to end it…

* * *

-Flashback 1: _'Wrath of Krampus'_-

_A young man who is disrupting the neighborhood with his ghetto blaster and being rude to his elders is left in shock with white hair after an attack by a monster calling itself the Krampus. Fred tells Brad and Judy he trusts them and shows them the case he keeps the pieces of the Planispheric Disk in. Velma talks to the gang about Nibiru then they visit the Mayor and Sheriff at a video arcade where the Mayor talks to the gang about Krampus. _

_The Enigma Engine rolls up and Mr. E and his gang get out looking for the disk pieces in the Mystery Machine. Brad and Judy try to steal the case from the Mystery Machine, but have to give up when they see that Fred has it protected with a laser grid. Velma talks about the Krampus legend while Fred looks around and realizes a robot costume is missing. Pericles is spying on them and decides that Krampus will help them steal the Disk from the kids. _

_Fred suggests they go to talk to the "Baddest" kid in town and visit Mary Anne Gleardon in prison. The Krampus attacks the prison and takes Mary Anne after she tries to smash him in the face with her barbell. Krampus drags Mary to an old doll factory. After they go inside after the Krampus, Mr. E arrives and has Brad and Judy try to steal the disk again. The gang catches Krampus and as soon as they go outside they see the Enigma Engine drive off. _

_Mr. E goes back to his lair with the disk pieces and finds that HIS pieces were gone. In their places was a DVD from Mystery Inc. II. He plays the video on the disc, Mystery, Inc. reveals how they enlisted the help of Mary-Anne to help distract Mr. E., Jason Wyatt who controlled Krampus remotely, and came up with the chemicals Krampus used to give people long white hair. Also, Hot Dog Water snuck in to steal Mr. E's disk pieces._

_And this is while Fred bugged Brad and Judy to get the code to the Vault. __Also entrusted to the gang's plan is Fred's fake father, former Mayor Jones. Fred tells Brad and Judy he's not coming home for dinner. The video finishes as Scooby says they're taking Nova with them which leaves the old Mystery Inc. gang shocked. After the gang reassembles the disk, the eyes of the crystal coffin glow and it mutters "Nibiru"._

-End of Flashback 1-

* * *

-Flashback 2: _'Theater of Doom'_-

_Mr. LeFranc is on a stage talking about how the town was once saved by Friar Serra and his donkey Porto. Doogle McGuiness is there to play the Friar in the play. As the director introduces the concept of the play, he shows how they have a box with the original Friar in it. The Friar apparently comes to life and attacks them. The next night, Daphne, along with Shaggy and Scooby, help sneak Fred and Nova in her house. __While they're doing that, Shaggy receives a text from Van Ghoul._

_He laments the destruction of the play and talks them into helping. They meet George Avocados who now has to work as a janitor. Pericles talks to Brad and Judy and tells them they must get the disk back from the gang. Van Ghoul talks to the gang and convinces them to do the play in the absence of the intended cast. __Velma goes off to research Friar Serra and runs into his mummy. __Velma runs away from it and almost gets caught when the mummy grabs her. _

_Van Ghoul talks to the mayor who tells him that Valdesh Helgenjew will be here to see the play. The gang looks around for clues and finds a trail of some sort of material in the basement and runs into Doogle who warns them away. They then see the mummy again who warns them not to tell the story because it might awaken Nibiru. __The gang prepares for the play anyway and they put on the play as scheduled. __The mummy appears and chases Shaggy. _

_After the chase, they find out it was Avocados who was trying to find a diamond once stolen by his father. They then find out Avocados was the SECOND mummy of Serra. The gang returns to the basement after the play to find the mummy of Serra waiting for them. This time the Mummy comes to life and tells them the truth of how the old Crystal Cove sank into the sea. __It was his donkey Porto who did it. _

_When Serra's group had encountered the conquistador, he told them about the curse and left behind two disk pieces before running away. Serra's mystery solving group tried to figure out the mystery of what the disk was but became obsessed with it instead of solving the mystery. Eventually the dark power of the disk caused Porto to go mad and set explosive charges that caused part of the town to sink into the sea._

_Porto was eaten by alligators when he tried to leave town with one of the disk pieces. Serra issues one last warning before crumbling to dust: The only way to stop Nibiru is for Scooby to die!_

-End of Flashback 2-

* * *

Velma couldn't believe that it had to come down to that….Scooby or the world? The glass wearing girl gulped. Granted, she did blame Scooby for causing her and Shaggy to break up but looking back at it, she wasn't really ready for a serious relationship either. And she thanked Scooby for that, even though at the time where _"Shadow Orc"_ took her and Scooby prisoner so she could switch the train through Crystal Cove.

She wasn't going to sacrifice Scooby to get Shaggy back….and she wasn't going to sacrifice Scooby to save the world. _'There has to be another way,' _Velma thought, knowing that Scoobert_"Scooby" _Doobert Doo belonged here with Shaggy…with them…with Mystery Inc. II.

* * *

As the day was starting to wind down, Crunch was seriously starting to wonder. The super bandicoot was still living on the island with his current girlfriend, Selma Ponderoo. Selma walked over to him and asked, "Crunch, honey, what's wrong?" Crunch looked at her and answered, "Just thinking about what happened years ago before I became an island hero." Selma perked up and questioned, "And what might that be?"

Crunch sighed and answered, "When Crash and Cortex were fighting when I was still on his side; I saw the Elementals in their power crystals. I never thought they would return during the war." Selma stated, "Well, apparently they did but you never had to fight them." Crunch replied, "I know but I wanted to." Selma gasped at this. She stated, "Crunch, you couldn't! They are all too powerful."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'_-

_Uka-Uka yelled, "Fools, imbeciles, in-coops! Can any of you idiots do anything right?" A holograph appeared and he added, "According to this, your track record for spreading evil is pathetic!" Cortex protested, "Uka-Uka, it is not our fault, that Bandicoot is to blame!" That's when a hologram of Crash appeared. Uka-Uka snarled as Tiny tried to take a swipe at the hologram but his claw went right through it. Uka-Uka stated, "I will not let anything stand in the way of evil especially not this orange mutant."_

_He declared, "Crash must be eliminated." N. Gin spoke up and asked, "Uh, Uka-Uka, need I remind you that it seems that Crash always finds a way to defeat us? Maybe he is just too good for us!" Uka-Uka yelled, "Enough excuses! You five idiots need to come up with one good plan!" That's when he threatened, "Or else." Cortex mumbled, "How do I get myself into these situations?" He groaned. N. Trophy spoke up, "There must be something that we can come up with."_

_That's when he turned to Cortex and asked, "Say, doctor. Haven't you been tinkering with something in your lab recently?" Cortex quickly lied, "I don't know what you are talking about, N. Trophy." It had been true that he was working late in his lab as of late working on something but he didn't want Uka-Uka to know about it. However, luck was not on his side. N. Gin spoke up, "Dr. Cortex, I think he's referring to the super secret weapon you have been laboring over since the last time Crash defeated you!"_

_'Thanks a lot, Nicholas,' Cortex groaned in his mind as he was trying to stop N. Gin from going further. Uka-Uka yelled, "Enough bickering! Do we have a plan?" Cortex answered, "Well, in my scientific endeavors, I have been able to create a genetic advanced super weapon of unbelievable strength." He took a pause and added, "But the power source is the final missing critical element." Uka-Uka pondered this word in his mind and finally came up with something._

_He stated, "Elementals." Cortex perked up and replied, "Right, the Elementals that's it! If we realize their destructive energy it will create enough energy to bring my creation to life! It'll be able to crush mountains and demolish entire cities!" "And eliminate Crash Bandicoot forever," Uka-Uka added. "Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot," Cortex declared and then let out a good evil chuckle. But secretly, Cortex was hurting on the inside. He couldn't believe that he had to do this...again._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Wow, two flashbacks and a realization… Plus something tells me that Crunch wants to crunch the elementals… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this chapter was awesome!_

_Trixie: And looks like we're going to have some fun!_

_Wanda: This is going to be great!_

_Poof: Sure will be!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	5. Ch 4

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome fan fiction readers the fifth chapter of Nibiru. And now, it is time to push the button. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"The power of the elements run through me too in a way and I want to pound them into the ground for sure!" "Scooby Doo once saved the world...?"_

* * *

Crunch stated, "They might've given me my life but I do not owe them a thing. I want to give them a proper pounding!" Selma was about to say something to her boyfriend when... "You're not the only one," said a voice. Selma and Crunch both spun around and saw that Coral was standing right there. She stated, "The power of the elements run through me too in a way and I want to pound them into the ground for sure!"

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Wanda asked, "Okay, even if Velma Dinkley does know, Scooby would've mentioned it. Right?" "Not right," Timmy answered, "The timing for that would be off a bit." Trixie answered, "Even if Scooby knew, he wouldn't have told us in the first place. He doesn't like scary things like that, especially if it deals with the end of the world or anything like that." Tootie perked up at this and asked, "What do you mean Timmy?"

Timmy answered, "Scooby told me that Scrappy once trying to take over the world. After solving the Lunar Ghost mystery, constant arguments among the members of Mystery, Inc. cause the gang to go their separate ways. Two years later, shaggy and Scooby were approached to solve the mystery of the popular horror resort Spooky Island, reuniting with Freddy, Daphne, and Velma. To make a long story short, Scrappy got a hold of something called the Daemon Ritus."

A.J. crossed him arms in front of his chest and asked, "Something to control demons with, last I checked. Right?" Timmy nodded and answered, "Yeah and it corrupted Scrappy. He wanted Scooby's soul to complete the ritual to get revenge. He turned into a giant demon to destroy the gang and rule the world using the tourists' souls he absorbed. But the gang manage to get Scrappy to his original self." Everyone was in awe about this.

Remy asked, still in shock, "Scooby Doo once saved the world...?" Winston started to add, "Then why wasn't he a..." "Chosen One," a voice asked. Everyone spun around and gasped in total surprise at the person that joined them.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'Crash Be Weather'_-

_It was a beautiful day on N. Sanity Isle. But that wasn't the case at Cortex's castle. N. Gin was in his lab, working. Suddenly, the door swung open and Tiny, Nina, Cortex, and Uka-Uka entered the room. They saw a giant vacuum behind N. Gin. N. Gin turned to them and announced, "Behold! I've created a weather machine!" Cortex pointed out, "That's your big idea? We did that already!" __Tiny nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah. And we failed miserably on that." _

_Nina knew the story from her uncle and she also nodded in agreement. That's when she replied, "Sorry N. Gin but I'm with my Uncle and Tiny on this one." Uka-Uka responded, "Ironically, I agree." He then questioned, "What's so different about this old plan?" Just then; a southwestern Bandicoot with orange fur, long brown hair pulled back, green eyes, rose-colored shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes came over._

_The girl Bandicoot stated, "This time, Crunch won't go soft." N. Gin introduced, "Presenting, our latest Bandicoot, Coral!" Cortex started to say, "Wow. She looks exactly like…." Tiny interrupted, "Ivan Teen?" Nina rolled her eyes as she smacked Tiny. She yelled, "As a general rule, you shouldn't answer first." Uka-Uka corrected the evolved tiger, "Actually, Tiny, she looks like Coco." N. Gin explained, "Most of her DNA was from Crunch and the other 35 percent was from Coco."_

_He further explained to Tiny (since he looked confused), "So, Coral is Crunch's little sister and Coco's cousin." Tiny blinked a few times and stated, "She sure can fool me." Nina looked really annoyed with Tiny as did everyone else. She stated, "If she can fool Tiny, then the Bandicoots won't know the difference, either. We could have some fun with this." Uka-Uka replied, angry, "I'll accept this plan but if something goes wrong, I've Cortex on a platter."_

_Upon hearing this, Cortex gulped. He knew that if he failed, it would mean his life. Cortex replied, fearful, "I assure you, Uka-Uka. This plan won't go south-you have my word." Uka-Uka nodded at that promise and then left. When it was clear; N. Gin asked, "Why did you tell him that?" He then added, "You know that this won't work." Cortex replied, "I know. But, you know I've got to stay alive." Tiny responded, "Good luck with that, you know." Nina sighed, annoyed._

_She commented, "I'll never understand of why we put on shows when we all want is the same thing, freedom." Coral perked up at this. She asked them, "Why freedom? Are you not free in evil?" N. Gin answered, "Never had been." Tiny added, "Never will be." Nina advised, "Take my advice. Get out of this game while you have a chance." Coral was surprised by this but it was Cortex's advice that was coming up next that was going to take her by surprise._

_Cortex told her, "All of us here are nothing to admire. We needed to let people know that we are different that we are maybe because we thought something was wrong ourselves to begin with. We're all the same, evil or good. And if this plan does fail, at least by the end of it, I will be free." Coral's eyes widened in horror when she heard that. She knew what Cortex was talking about. She stated, gasping, "Oh, Cortex. You can't let that happen."_

_N. Gin commented, "It has to." Tiny added, "It's written in the contract." Nina went over to her uncle and placed her hand on his shoulder, gently. She promised, "I promise, Uncle. When and if that happens I'll pull us out of the game in your honor." To that, Cortex smiled a bit, comforted by that thought and he hugged his niece. "Thank you, Nina," he said. Nina smiled a bit herself, thankful that her uncle was at least smiling. Cortex then turned to Coral._

_He advised, "Coral, you just do what you think is right. At the end, I may see you again." With that, the team left and left Coral alone. While Coral was alone, their voices through her head and she commented, "It's not right. It's not fair. No matter what, it seems that we all lose something at the end of this. Whether it is freedom or a life, this is going to unfold in probably the most unfair way. Freedom or life; which is more important? Please, for once, let it be both."_

_To see what was beyond the evil life, she left for N. Sanity Isle. What she didn't know was that Uka-Uka was watching her. Uka-Uka stated, "This plan is already a failure. So, I'll improvise." Uka-Uka then took the weather machine and headed for the islands._

* * *

_Meanwhile; on N. Sanity Isle's beach, the Bandicoot family is playing together. Coral is hiding in the bushes. Coral whispered, "Wow…a true family…why would Uka-Uka want them dead?" Coral looked up and saw the weather machine comes over head. She whispered, "The weather machine! What's Cortex doing?" Coral squinted her eyes to try and see who is at the controls. She sees Uka-Uka's shadow and she gasps. __Coral whispered, "Uka-Uka! I should've known. Better warn the others." _

_She then takes out her cell phone. She dialed a number and it rings. Back at the Cortex castle, N. Gin picked up the phone. "Hello," N. Gin answered. Coral replied, "N. Gin, it is Coral." N. Gin perked up as he put Coral on speaker phone as he questioned, "Coral? Where are you?" __Coral flinched a little bit but she knew that she had to tell them the truth. So; she answered, "N. Sanity Isle." Cortex's eyes widened when he heard that. _

_He responded, "Coral, what are you doing there? You should be here helping us plan!" Coral reported, "Well, we've got a problem with that. Uka-Uka took the weather machine and is over here. He must've overheard our talk and decided to go solo." __Tiny asked; confused, "He went to go do a musical number?" Nina smacked her forehead at this as she replied, "It's not a musical number, Tiny. Coral is real trouble especially if the Bandicoots see her!" _

_Coral flinched at that as she defended, "Well, I know I should've thought of that when I left but I wanted to see something." N. Gin stated, "Coral check your belt. You should be armed with Poke balls." __Coral checked her belt and saw the Poke balls. She confirmed that she had them. Cortex informed, "Use them to stall for time until we get there. We'll save you and the Bandicoots." "Too sweet," Nina commented. "Yeah, Tiny is in," Tiny added. And with that, Coral hung up with them and looked out._

_ To her surprise, the Bandicoots were gone. She whispered, "Where did they go?" __What Coral didn't know was that Crash, Coco, and Crunch were right behind her. Crash cleared his throat and stated, "Um, excuse me." Coral got startled by this and she turned around to sees them. She started to stammer, "H-hi. D-don't mind me...just waiting for..." Coco finished, "Dr. Neo Cortex. We overheard your phone conversation." Crunch added, "And it's a good thing we did."_

_He paused and asked, worried, "Uka-Uka is flying solo, huh?" Coral nodded as she got off of the ground. She answered, "I'm not here to cause any harm. At least, I don't think so. I was created to get rid of you but I was told to get out of the game while I still had a chance." Crash asked, "Who told you that?" Crash then realized who had said it and then added, "Never mind that now. Are they on the way?" __And again, Coral nodded. Everyone introduced themselves to her and vice versa._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? So it looks like we have a cliffhanger and two siblings that want revenge… And I don't blame them. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this chapter was awesome!_

_Trixie: And looks like we're going to have some fun!_

_Wanda: This is going to be great!_

_Poof: Sure will be!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	6. Ch 5

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom:_ *_he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room*_ _Hey Toonami faithful! Hope you all are enjoying the story. This chapter will have many times we'll see into the other dimensions... So just sit back and relax. It's time to push the button. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle*_

* * *

-Preview-

_"Dragon Force Striker!" 'At least I know everything is right with the world and the universes.'_

* * *

Everyone saw Paradox there, the creator of this new timeline. "Paradox," Timmy asked, "What are you doing here?" Paradox answered, "I did tell your great uncle about the possible coming of Nibiru but there is a reason I did." A.J. raised an eyebrow and asked, "And that is…?" Paradox answered, "To see what Adrian would do." "Adrian," Trixie repeated. Tootie started to ask, "Isn't that also the code name of…"

"Anti-Timothy," Chester finished. Winston started to freak out as he asked, "What is he up to?!" Remy shrugged and answered, "Not sure." Iris stated, "But I can practically guess that the trouble is just beginning." "That would probably be a good home run," Roger replied. Lionel nodded in agreement as did Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Binky. Paradox stated, "Oh, the trouble is indeed starting so be prepared." With that, Paradox disappeared...

* * *

"Ability activate," a voice yelled, "Dragon Force Striker!" A mighty roar was heard as a bright red light enveloped an old abandoned stadium. The red light was coming from no other than Drago. With him was his human brawler and best friend, Dan. Dan and Drago were training like this for some time after the war. Dan wanted to make sure that Drago was in tip top shape. "Looking great, pal," Dan complimented Drago. Drago responded, _"It felt great, Dan. I feel stronger than ever."_

Dan smiled and responded, "I do too. I think it was because I was finally able to learn that Ash was alright. That alone has improved and maybe even up our game!" _"I agree with you on that one hundred percent,"_ Drago commented as he returned to ball form. Dan caught Drago in his right hand just as his Baku-meter started to ring. He looked at it and saw that his mom, Miyoko, was calling. "Hey, mom," Dan greeted. "Daniel Preston Kusco," Miyoko nagged, "Do you know what time it is?"

Dan answered, putting his hand behind his head, "Uh, not really. The Baku-meters don't have clocks in them." Miyoko sighed and told her only son, "Well, it is almost dinner time and I want you and Drago to get back home as soon as you can!" "Yes, mom," both Dan and Drago said at the same time. Dan quickly dashed out of Bakugan Interspace and started to head for home. Unknown to him, someone was watching him and Drago train. It was a person that looked like Spectra and Shadow Prove….

* * *

Johnny Test and Dukey were busy as well…busy hanging with Sissy and Missy. After the war, Sissy and Johnny had gotten together. Oddly enough, so did Susan and Eugene aka _"Bling-Bling Boy"_. Mary and Gil also had gotten together and Hugh and Lila were more than happy for their children. Things around the Test house had changed a lot but that didn't meant that once in a while, the Test kids did something stupid and they had to correct it with Agent Black, Agent White, and the General.

Things couldn't have been better. Johnny was walking with Sissy back to her house, hand-in-hand. There dogs were walking alongside them. In fact, if one didn't know any better, it seemed like they were actually talking in a human language rather their own animal language. But, that was a story for another time. Johnny told Sissy, "You know, I'm kind of glad that Anti-Cosmo went after my key. Otherwise, we would've never gotten together."

Sissy responded, "I'm not sure, Johnny. I think this was going to happen either way. It just happened sooner." She paused and asked, "And what about Janet? Do you miss her?" Johnny winced. Janet Nelson Jr. was Johnny's other crush. She was a lot like Trixie Tang but Johnny could never love someone as snobby as Janet. Besides, she had moved away from Porkbelly a long time ago. "Nah," Johnny answered, "I don't miss her. In fact, it was because of her that those weird pants attacked town."

Johnny was referencing to the time where he had asked Susan and Mary to make him smart, to impress Janet. They were called Super Smarty Pants. Naturally, Johnny defeated them by shredding them. Then his sisters put them into a container and dropped them off at the North Pole. Sissy snuggled into her boyfriend, affectionately which Johnny didn't mind. "You've got a point, Johnny," Sissy said, "I just hope that those things don't come back."

"Me too, Sissy," Johnny responded, "Me too." Unknown to Johnny, someone had arrived at the North Pole. That someone took out a small round container that was shoved underneath the ice. Inside were these white jeans with a low flare draggy bottom that was once described as _'adds style'_….

* * *

In Dragon Falls, Spyro the Dragon was getting ready for an important date. He was planning to purpose to his girlfriend, Sara. Spark, Spyro's guardian, knew that the young dragon wanted to settle down but thought it was WAY too early for him. However, the little dragonfly knew that his best friend wouldn't listen to him. On the other side of Dragon Falls, the remains of a dragon long past started to glow a bright but very dim red color….

* * *

Meanwhile, on N. Sanity Isle, Belle was enjoying her rule as queen. Since she was the oldest, she got the crown first. Fialda was the princess and since Charlie was a knight in their kingdom. Belle was a good leader but she had missed her friends dearly. Fialda and Charlie missed them as well but realized that they were all safe and sound in the other dimensions. Unknown to them, there was commotion going on Toola Isle where the Academy of Evil was….

* * *

In the Pokémon world, Ash had settled down with his beautiful wife, Misty. He had not told Misty of what had happened two years ago, although Misty was a little suspicious when she would catch Ash training with his best friend, Paul and his fiancé, Ranee. Paul and Ranee had moved to Pallet Town after Reggie was killed in some sort of terrible accident. At least that's what they said. The truth of the matter was; they wanted to make sure that Ash wasn't taken by surprise if something did occur.

Dawn was travelling around in Johto while Brock was studying to be a Pokémon doctor. Barry Jun was also travelling but in the Unova region. Ash also secretly kept in constant contact with his cousin and the Bakugan world. He even knew that Dan was about to propose to Runo. What Ash didn't know was that someone was going to go find the ex-leaders of Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Plasma…

* * *

In Retroville, Texas; Jimmy was attending school as per usual. Things in Retroville had also changed like they had in Dimmsdale and in Danville. Cindy had her hand in Jimmy's and they were walking together. Sheen was walking with Libby, also hand-in-hand. And Carl lagged behind as per usual. Jimmy was no longer the show-off genius as he once was. Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex was teaching him on how to tone his knowledge down.

Jimmy was thankful for his help but just wished that Cortex and Crash didn't have the same kind of friendship relationship that he did with Timmy Turner. _'Oh well,'_ Jimmy thought, _'At least I know everything is right with the world and the universes.'_ However, the genius of Retroville was wrong about that…VERY wrong. For someone was going to Planet Zeenu…

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was spending his time with his girlfriend, Princess Peach. His brother, Luigi, and his girlfriend, Princess Daisy was with them. They were going to go visit Yoshi and Rosalina on Yoshi's island. Mario loved having the princess of his kingdom on his arm. Unknown to either plumber, a dark fog was bringing Bowser out of Mushroom Kingdom's jail….along with all of the other villains that Mario and Luigi had faced in the past.

* * *

In Bellwood, California; Ben was working yet again. He and his family were called into yet another Plumber's mission. Gwen, Kevin, Devlin, and Emily were even helping out Alex, Kenny, and Chandra. Ben was Humungousaur. Humungousaur is a 12 feet tall humanoid dinosaur-like alien. Kenny was XLR8. XLR8 resembles a skinny semi-armored velociraptor, has wheel-shaped feet, scissor-like claws and wears a helmet with a windshield. Chandra was the Fantasy Knight.

Much like her aunt's transformation, her long blonde hair was now in a ponytail and beautifully braded. She was wearing a long hat like the ones witches are supposed to wear. Her dress was purple and looked like a dress Charmcaster would wear. She has long purple boots and a purple mask over her face. She was also holding a golden wand in one hand and had an invisible shield in her other hand. The Tennyson's and the Leven's were hard at work yet again.

* * *

In Middleton, North Dakota; Kim Possible was enjoying her life as Mrs. Ron Stoppable. That's right; Kim and Ron FINALLY got married right after the war. Wade was more than happy for his friends and about a year after the wedding, Kim and Ron welcomed fraternal twins: baby girl and boy into their family. Nancy Lila Stoppable looked just like her mother…only difference was that she had her father's infamous messy blonde hair.

As for Samuel Wendell Stoppable, he looked just like his father…only difference was that he had his mother's infamous red hair. Ron was reading the newspaper by the fire. He looked up and saw the ghost of Master Sensei looking right at him. Sensei had died several years before Ron's infamous return as the Black Ninja. Ron was upset about it naturally but he knew that he would see Sensei again one day. He just didn't think that time would be now…

"Sensei," Ron breathed, the minute he saw his other mentor. "Stoppable-san," said Sensei, "I have been watching you and your family from above. I must say that you have a wonderful family. I just wish that I did NOT have to learn about that magical secret of yours in the way that I did." Ron bowed to Sensei, out of respect. Ron responded, "Forgive me for that, Sensei. Times were tough back then and I could not reveal it to anyone."

He paused and added, not looking up, "Not even to my wife, I fear." Sensei nodded as Ron straightened up. Sensei told Ron, "Yes, I had learned that when that war you and Possible-san were in two years ago. It is understandable and forgivable." Ron raised an eyebrow to this. He asked, "If it is forgivable, Sensei, then why are you here?" "I am here merely to warn you," Sensei answered, sounding very serious.

Ron gulped, like he usually did when Sensei talked like that. "Warn me about what," Ron asked, getting a bit fearful – not for himself but for the kids and Kim. "Warn you that soon your other mentor will be in serious danger," Sensei predicted.

* * *

In Amity Park, California; Danny Fenton and his girlfriend, Sam Mason was going to school as per usual. Not much had changed there – except the fact that everyone knew Danny was _'ghost boy'_ aka Danny Phantom. Tuck was already at school, as per usual. Danny was escorting Sam to class, hand-in-hand as someone in the shadows watched them…

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, that's one heck of a chapter with a lot of transitions. Seems like Sensei is warning Ron about Nibiru as well... And now, its time to push the button… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Well, this chapter was a long one since I hadn't updated since the third of this month._

_Timmy: We did use the same transitions from the deleted story but there is a reason we did that._

_Trixie: Right on but you have to wait and see what happens!_

_Wanda: Got that right, Trixie!_

_Cosmo: Can we have creamed corn...?_

_Poof: *sighs, annoyed* No, dad..._

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	7. Ch 6

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom:_ *_he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room*_ _What's up Toonami faithful? Looks like we're doing a double update on this story while Amie works on Unova League Chronicles. So let's go check this out, shall we? It's time to push the button. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Something's wrong with Pikachu! Pikachu's acting really weird!" "Ease down…leader of Kids Network Studios."_

* * *

Back in Bakugan Interspace, Drago and Dan were having their own problems. Drago was losing control of his powers for a strange reason. Drago roared out of pain as Dan tried to guide Drago back to reality. _'Something is wrong,' _Dan and Drago thought, _'I can feel it.' _That's when Dan's Baku-meter went off. Dan turned it on and was about to yell at the person…until he saw the face of his cousin. "Ash," Dan asked. "Dan," Ash said, panicking, "Something's wrong with Pikachu! Pikachu's acting really weird!"

* * *

What Ash was telling Dan was true. Pikachu looked beyond worried...more than the _'Chosen One'_ incident. Misty was with the electric type – trying to get Pikachu to calm down. Ash stated, "Dan, I don't know what's going on with Pikachu but...it is oblivious that something is wrong." Dan responded, "I know what you mean, Ash. Drago's acting weird now after he lost control of his powers." Ash looked at his starter Pokémon, worried. Ash asked, under his breath, "What in the world is going on?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue blur of color zoomed on by. This flash of blue was not only collecting rings but it also saw its friends with some animals that were acting strangely. The flash of blue color stopped in its tracks...revealing Sonic the Hedgehog! He wondered, "What in the world is going on here?"

* * *

In Porkbelly, Dukey felt awful as did Missy. Johnny and Sissy both looked worried. Johnny asked, "Dukey, what's the matter?" Dukey struggled to answer. He stammered, "I-I don't know, Johnny. Something is wrong, that's for sure." Sissy looked at her dog. She asked, "Missy; is this true?" Missy nodded, rather weakly. She answered, "Sissy, I do fear that the _'Chaos'_ has returned to _'The Chaos of Knowing'_."

* * *

In Hill Valley, 1992, Doc was with his family and his friends. Annie, Doc, and Marty couldn't help but notice that Emma, Clayton, and Emily were all acting – not only hyper – but they seemed like they were sensing like something was wrong. Doc gasped, "Great Scott!" He then asked his daughter, "Emily, what is the matter?" Emily answered, scared, "Not sure, daddy. I really don't know!" Emma and Clayton said, in unison, "Us either."

Marty told Doc, "Doc, I can't help but not shake this feeling that something is wrong." "Same with me, Doc," said Annie. Doc considered this and responded, "Perhaps this is what Paradox was trying to tell me." Jules perked up and asked, "Professor Paradox was here?" Doc nodded and answered, "Yes and he said that we would be helping Timmy yet again." Clara asked, "But, with what?" To that question, Doc just shrugged.

* * *

In Retroville, Jimmy was in his lab, modifying Goddard. Goddard was whining up a storm and Jimmy thought there was something wrong with the robot dog's programming or wiring. But when Jimmy saw that it was neither of these things, he decided to call Jones and Wade. "Something must be wrong," Jimmy reasoned, "But I'll need their opinion."

* * *

In Middleton, Ron was looking at his mentor – in the Mystical Monkey Power – with a surprised face. Ron asked, "What do you mean Nance is in trouble?" Sensei answered, "Exactly what I mean, Stoppable-san. The trouble you faced two years ago will be returning and Nibiru will be starting." Ron raised an eyebrow and asked, "Nibiru?" Sensei nodded and answered, "Yes, doomsday is coming to _'The Chaos of Knowing'_."

* * *

In an unknown point; a male stated, "I can't believe this is happening." He paused and added, "I mean; I always knew that Timmy was special but I don't think he and his friends can stop doomsday." A female voice scolded, "Darien, you lack faith. He can do it and then bring light to Rex's future...not to mention the true future as well." Darien groaned as he stepped out of the shadows. It was a slightly younger Pappy Turner.

He commented, "Estelle, that doesn't make any sense. I don't even know why you spoke to Anti-Cosmo two years ago." Estelle was the one to come out of the shadows now. She was a slightly younger Estelle Brown-Turner! She responded, "It shall be revealed, Darien. Just have faith. All things come to those who wait. And it is all in due time." Darien groaned again and asked, "Have you been watching over your brother again?" Estelle just smiled, sheepishly.

* * *

Back in the town called Bellwood, Rex Salazar had just finished defeating an EVO and now he was having some down time with his best friend Noah and his chimp sidekick, Bobo Ha-ha. Rex's thoughts were everywhere. His nanites were acting up something awful. And Rex was also thinking about Ben and their adventure together. Rex remembered what Six said – that it was possible that he and Ben would meet again. _'Maybe I'm just paranoid,'_ Rex thought.

"Hey, Rex," Noah called out. Rex looked up and saw that Noah was holding a basketball. "You want to shoot some hoops," Noah asked. "Sure," Rex answered, practically jumping at this chance to get his mind off of things, "But you are going down this time." "That's what you always say," Bobo pointed out, which had earned him a glare from Rex. Bobo then asked, curious as to why he got the glare, "What I say?"

* * *

Meanwhile, villains of all shapes and sizes were gathering in a hall that seemed to be, well, foreboding. Anti-Blonda was there and so was Alpha. Alpha was the creature that Ben and Rex had taken on before – together – and won. Also arriving were: Nega-Timmy _"Michael"_, Biff Tannen-A, Miff Tannen, Andrew Hikari, Evil Jimmy _"Samuel"_, Eddy, Evil Danny _"Steven"_, Van Kleiss, Professor Pericles, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Super Smarty Pants, Pepper, Red, Anubias, and Sellon.

Just entering were the students from the Academy of Evil, Madame Amber, King Deedee, Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, N, Mega-Alakazam, Mega-Gengar, Dorkus, Bowser, Fawful, Princess Shroob, Warmandga, Warhawk, and Vlad Masters. Adrian had also arrived and saw that mostly everyone had gathered. Adrian stated, "Soon, it will be our time to rule the Earth." The villains shouted happily as they liked the idea of taking over the world. However, Professor Pericles and Michael were skeptical.

"You're forgetting one tiny detail, Adrian," said Pericles. "Yes," Michael asked, agreeing with Pericles, "What ARE we going to do about that troublesome good double of mine?" Adrian waved off Michael and stated, "Relax, wheels are already in motion and by the time Timothy _"Timmy" _Tiberius Turner finds out what we're doing – Nibiru will be here!"

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy was hearing all of the reports that everyone was pouring in about the animals acting strangely. He and his friends had all gone home for the day so Timmy was home with his fairies. Cosmo and Wanda were putting Poof down for a nap. Timmy observed that animals were even acting weird in dimensions that weren't involved with the war two years ago. Timmy was writing down all of the dimensions that were having unusual activity when a porthole opened in his room.

Timmy spun around and saw Anna standing there. "Hey, Timmy," Anna gushed. "Anna," Timmy gushed back, hugging his friend. Anna hugged back as Timmy stated, "It's great to see you." "You too, Timmy," Anna responded. "On that we agree, sport," said another voice. Timmy perked up and saw that coming through the porthole now was Chip Skylark, Anna's – believe it or not – boyfriend. "Hey, Chip," Timmy gushed, hugging his pop star friend now. "Hey, squirt," Chip responded, hugging Timmy back.

Anna saw the chalkboard that Timmy had and saw the list that he was making. Anna whistled and asked, "Timmy, what is all of this?" That's when Timmy explained to Anna and Chip about everything. Chip stated, "Seems like you've got a lot on your plate, squirt." Anna asked Timmy, "Have you figured out the center fold of the universes? Where everything connects?" Timmy shook his head and answered, "At first I thought it was the island but it doesn't make any sense."

He paused and added, "I thought the island was the oldest universe around but it isn't. It doesn't go all the way back in time." Anna nodded in agreement…rather slowly. Timmy saw this and saw that time around him had stopped. "Clockwork," Timmy asked, "Are you here?" "Yes, Timmy, it is me," answered Clockwork as he appeared to Timmy. Clockwork greeted, "So good to see you, Chosen One of the Fairies and I'm sorry to be coming here so late but I figured better late than never."

"What's up," Timmy asked. "I've come to warn you," Clockwork answered. "If this is about Nibiru, I already know," Timmy responded. Clockwork shook his head and told the pink hated boy, "Oh no, this has nothing to do with Nibiru. Although it does it have to do with it a little bit." "What are you talking about," Timmy questioned. "Your sister is in danger," Clockwork answered, looking straight into Timmy's eyes. Timmy was puzzled by this and started to answer, "I don't have…"

That's when he realized and looked right at Clockwork. Timmy asked, "Please don't tell me that she has now become involved with this…?" When Clockwork didn't answer; Timmy begged, "Please." Clockwork finally gave up a big sigh – confirming the pink hated boy's worst fears. Timmy – without saying another word – started to grab supplies. Clockwork saw this and asked, "Timmy, what are you doing?" Timmy answered, rather harshly, "What does it look like, Paradox? I'm going to go see my sister!"

Clockwork questioned, "But why? Nibiru isn't affecting her yet so that would be an unwise move." Timmy knew he was defeated and sighed. But then he spun around and asked, "But then what should I do?" Timmy started to add, "By the time I get a team together she might be…" Timmy couldn't help it. He just started to cry…until he realized something. If she was involved with this, then that meant… Checking his hutch, Timmy went back to the chalkboard.

That's when he wrote down three words that he wished that he never knew: the real world. Timmy looked at the connections of the worlds to the real world and saw that they had fit perfectly. Timmy was about to tell Clockwork about what he had discovered, but he was already gone… Time restarted again as Anna noticed the three words that Timmy had put on the blackboard. "Timmy," Anna said, "Please tell me that you're joking." Timmy sighed and responded, "I only wish that I was, Anna."

* * *

In another dimension, a woman was at her college and looked outside. She saw that the weather was being most unusual. The rain was pouring down one minute and the next it was hailing and then it was windy. Someone stood alongside of the woman and stated, "Strange weather we've been having lately." "You know Buffalo," the woman replied. The stranger chuckled as he stated, getting on a computer, "Too true."

The woman looked up again and knew that this wasn't ordinary Buffalo weather; she just had that feeling that there was more to it but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Suddenly, time around her suddenly stopped. She perked up and saw that she was the only one freely moving around. Her hands started to glow a white color as she levitated off of the ground. She demanded, "Alright, what's going on? Who's there? Show yourself."

Clockwork stepped out of the shadows and stated, "Ease down…leader of Kids Network Studios." The woman stopped levitating and her hands stopped glowing. She stepped forward and it was revealed that this woman was indeed Amie _"Am"_ June Kuhn, the leader of Kids Network Studios.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, that's one heck of a chapter with a lot of transitions. Seems like not only the cartoon world is having trouble with Nibiru but the real world as well... And now, its time to push the button… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Well, this chapter was a long one since I hadn't updated since the third of this month._

_Timmy: We did use the same transitions from the deleted story but there is a reason we did that._

_Trixie: Right on but you have to wait and see what happens!_

_Wanda: Got that right, Trixie!_

_Cosmo: Can we have creamed corn...?_

_Poof: *sighs, annoyed* No, dad..._

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	8. Ch 7

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom:_ *_he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room*_ _What's up Toonami faithful? Looks like we're doing a triple update on this story while Amie works on Unova League Chronicles and an idea for a new Back to the Future story or a new Pokemon story. It's time to push the button. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"During the war two years ago, four real world people mysteriously appeared: Amie, Lawton, Kellen, and Daniel." "And here's the clincher. Out of all the places Cosmo could've gone...why Buffalo, New York? And out of all the people Cosmo could've met in the real world…why Amie?"_

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Chip and Anna were staring at Timmy's blackboard, shocked. Chip asked, "Anna; is that…possible?" Anna nodded and answered, "I'm afraid so." Timmy explained, "During the war two years ago, four real world people mysteriously appeared: Amie, Lawton, Kellen, and Daniel. But after Lawton and Daniel betrayed Amie, she only allowed Kellen to remember what happened." Chip asked, "But how were they able to get to here?" Timmy took a deep breath and started to explain.

* * *

-Flashback: During _'Fairly Odd Baby'_-

_After Timmy wished for Cosmo to get lost, he stumbled upon some shining gates. "Ooh," said the green haired fairy, "Shiny!" Cosmo placed his hand on the gate and the gate automatically creaked open. Cosmo went through the gate...and wounded up in Buffalo, New York. _ _Cosmo read it aloud, "The City of Good Neigh – bors." Cosmo paused and wondered aloud, "I wonder why they call bors neigh…." Cosmo just shrugged at this and decided to do some exploring and to get more lost!_

* * *

_While the green haired fairy was exploring….and getting lost, a young woman was studying at her college campus. This college campus was Medaille and the young woman was Amie June Kuhn. Amie was studying for her math test and decided to pack it in and head for home. Amie didn't drive so she started to walk home. On her way to the subway, she ran into a man….and he looked pregnant. Amie shook her head and thought, 'Maybe I'm seeing things.' _

_With that, she went over to the person. She asked, "Uh, may I assist you?" "Only if you can tell me why you call bors neigh," the person answered, in a high pitched voice. 'Defiantly NOT a woman,' Amie thought to herself as she knew that the person was a man. Amie responded, a bit rattled, 'Uh, I think you mean neighbors." The man blinked out of confusion. He asked, "Is that the good batch of fire ball burritos or the bad batch?" _

_Amie said nothing – she was just rattled on how much this guy sounded like... __That reminded her! She introduced, "Uh, anyways, my name is Amie Kuhn." She paused and asked, being polite, "What's yours?" The man took a long pause before answering. Finally; he answered, "Uh, it's not Cosmo." Amie perked up at the reference to 'Super Zero'. She responded, joking, "Sounds like you are trying to be Super Not Cosmo." __The man seemed to have smiled._

_He gushed, "There's an idea!" The minute he pulled out a wand, Amie knew that something wasn't right. She decided to get this person's attention._ _She asked, "Uh, doesn't Wanda look fat in every dimension?" The person put down the wand and answered, "That is SO TRUE!" That's when he busted up laughing. It was then that Amie saw him for who he really was...Cosmo. "Cosmo," she breathed. She saw that he was still carrying Poof and she knew that she had to take him in before anyone else did._

* * *

_Back at her house, Amie's dad, Ricky was in total and complete shock. "Cosmo," he said, still not believing this, "Cosmo is...here and in our house!" "I couldn't just leave him there with him still carrying Poof," Amie pointed out to her father, "And besides that, if Poof is born here, at least he'll be safe from the anti-fairies and the pixies." Ricky sighed, knowing that his daughter was right. _

_"Okay," Ricky said, defeated, "You've got a point." He paused and asked, "But do you remember how much trouble Cosmo gave poor Timmy in 'Fairly Odd Baby'? Are you sure that you can handle that?" "Not really," Amie answered her father, "But, I don't think he can grant my wish of going back home where he belongs." Ricky sighed again. He hated when his daughter pointed out things that he already knew and the things that he didn't._

* * *

_Cosmo fitted into the real world…surprisingly without a problem. Everyone and anyone who looked at him just thought that he was overweight. It was at the Kuhn household he exhibited the fact that he was pregnant…by throwing up, eating vintage Pokémon cards, and getting weird mood swings. Amie was handling things pretty well but she wished that she could figure out how to send Cosmo back to Dimmsdale. Finally, Amie decided to ask Cosmo. _

_"Cosmo," Amie asked, "Don't you think you've been here long enough?" "Yeah, I do," Cosmo answered, surprising Amie. "Say what," she asked, obliviously surprised. Cosmo nodded and answered, "This place is nice but I really want to go home before the baby is born so I can keep you out of trouble." Amie smiled at Cosmo's gesture. "That's sweet of you, Cosmo," she responded, "But you don't have to go." "I want to," Cosmo said, whining a bit, "I want to go home." _

_Cosmo started to really cry and that's when Amie knew that it wasn't a weird mood swing. He was just homesick. Feeling bad for him, Amie wrapped her arms around the green haired fairy and rubbed his back. Cosmo came closer to her, feeling rather warm when she did that. Amie even tickled Cosmo in between his wings, making him laugh. After laughing so hard, Cosmo knew that it was time to go. He floated up and away from Amie, looking sad. _

_'This girl,' Cosmo thought – which was rare for him, 'Is SO much like Timmy. It's almost like they are one!' "I'll miss you, Cosmo Cosma," Amie said, sadly. Cosmo hugged the real world girl and responded, "I'll miss you too, Amie June Kuhn." Cosmo gave her a quick peck on the cheek as Amie wished, "I wish you just get lost!" Cosmo obeyed her wish, smiling, as he 'poofed' out of there….leaving Amie stunned. Cosmo Cosma…granted her wish! She smiled and said, under her breath, "You're in for it now, Timmy."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Chip was fascinated by this story and asked, "And then? What happened next?" "Cosmo just returned to the flower garden where Wanda and I found him a bit later," Timmy answered. Anna stated, "Only one thing bothers me, though." "What's that," Timmy asked. Anna answered, "Well, the gates that Cosmo opened are a direct path to the real world. Only a Von Strangle can open them."

Chip and Timmy both jumped out of their skin when they heard this. "What," they both asked, in unison. Anna nodded and added, "And here's the clincher. Out of all the places Cosmo could've gone...why Buffalo, New York? And out of all the people Cosmo could've met in the real world…why Amie?"

* * *

Speaking of the real world, Amie was surprised to see Clockwork yet again. The girl was currently wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. Her glasses were hiding her green eyes and she had short brown hair still but now she had bangs on the right side of her face. She stated, "Clockwork, I wasn't expecting you." Clockwork replied, "Forgive the surprise visit, Am. But I told Timmy that Nibiru has not yet affected your world."

Amie perked up at this and asked, "Nibiru? Are you telling me that we're having doomsday?" "Planet X is coming and will hit the Earth soon, possibly at the same time the villains will possibly take over the world," Clockwork stated. Amie cringed at this as she whispered, "Oh great." Clockwork started to say, "Am, you must tell Kellen and…" Amie instantly got mad as she threw a magic power ball over Clockwork's head, mainly as a warning.

She hissed, "Say their names and next time, I won't miss." Clockwork stated, "I apologize, Am. I know you are still mad with every reason to be." "You got that right," Amie replied, "But Kellen will be warned about Nibiru as will my Tim, Jasmine, Emmanuel, Nicole, and the others." Clockwork then asked, "What gets me is why you are not telling them the truth?" "That I am half magic and human," she questioned. Clockwork shook his head and answered, "No, that your soul and Timmy Turner's soul are connected."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, that's one heck of a chapter with a lot of transitions. Seems like Am now knows the truth about her and Timmy Turner. Now, its time to push the button… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Thanks again, Tom._

_Timmy: And some of the things we say sometimes do change too..._

_Trixie: They sure do._

_Wanda: And this is a great chapter 8!_

_Cosmo: Now can I be...?_

_Poof: *sighs, annoyed* No, dad..._

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	9. Ch 8

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom:_ *_he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room*_ _Welcome to Toonami night eve, Toonami faithful and its time for another chapter in Nibiru. Time to rock and roll... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"You have five seconds to explain yourself." "Our home…destroyed."_

* * *

Amie looked at Clockwork in utter confusion as she asked, "What are you talking about? Timmy and my soul aren't connected." "You would be surprised," Clockwork stated. Amie grabbed Clockwork by the throat and pinned him to the wall, furious with the time traveler. She had learned mostly everything by secret and quite frankly, it was getting rather tiring. "You have five seconds to explain yourself," she hissed. Clockwork put his hands up in defense and stated, "Okay, okay!"

With a wave of his hand, Amie saw that she and Clockwork where at the gates - the same gates Cosmo used to come into the real world. "Why have we come here," Amie asked, interested. Clockwork answered, "These are the gates that protect the cartoon world from the real world…and vice versa. They were put here on orders of Jorgen Von Strangle. According to fairy legend, cartoon character with fairy godparents came to the real world and met a real world person."

He paused and added, "But once the real world person found out about the fairies, the cartoon character was forced to risk his life to save his fairies." "I know," Amie said, annoyed, "I WROTE that legend!" Clockwork responded, "Yes, but here is something thing you already know. Cosmo was able to open the gates because he is related to Jorgen Von Strangle – a distant cousin. And seeing that a Von Strangle locked those gates, Cosmo was able to open them.

"Unknown to him – he had left them open…which explains how you met my good counterpart." "Well," Amie said, mostly to herself, "That DOES explain a heck of a lot." Clockwork stated, "And there is more." Amie perked up as she looked at Clockwork. He added, "Out of all the places and people in this world, Cosmo was able to go to your hometown and find you." He explained, "You see Buffalo, New York and Dimmsdale, California are…connected if you will, by a magical force…a magical bond we'll call it."

Amie was in shock with what Clockwork had just told her. Timmy and she were…connected…by their souls? That was just too weird! Clockwork stated, "That's why we you felt so weird whenever I wrote in Timmy's point of view. And that makes you and Timmy more like siblings." Clockwork snapped his fingers and brought the two of them back to Amie's college. That's when she saw her old Agent A costume that she had hung up when she was betrayed by Lawton and Daniel.

"It is time, Am," said Clockwork, "Agent A must return to fullfil her destiny. She must protect the captain." She took her costume, in much wonder. That's when she turned to Clockwork and asked, "Protect the captain?" By the time she had asked that, Clockwork was gone and time was unfrozen. Amie quickly hid her costume by using her powers. That's when that she realized something...she had to return as Agent A...

* * *

In Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi's island was a complete mess from the hurricane that had passed over about only a week ago. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy came to help them clean up and assess damage. "Thanks for coming on such notice, Mario," Yoshi said to the red hatted Plumber. "No trouble, Yoshi," Mario responded, "We were glad to help!" Rosalina looked all around at her destroyed home and sighed. "This is just terrible," she told them, "Our home…destroyed."

"It is a sad sight to see," Peach agreed while sighing. Rosalina looked like she was going to cry. Yoshi came over to her and held her, confronting her as much as he could. Everyone smiled at the sight, especially Mario. He could tell that his friend was obliviously in love. Just then, baby Yoshi's came over to the foursome. The small yellow one asked, "Mr. Mario, how did you get the princess to be your girlfriend?" Mario blushed as did Peach when they heard that question.

Mario knelt down to the little dinosaur's eye level and answered, "Because I had saved her from certain disaster. And not just her, many other people as well." Peach smiled at that as did everyone else. Mario was indeed a hero as was Luigi. However, the youngest Mario brother didn't think that he was. Luigi just walked off, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

In Hill Valley, 1992, Doc couldn't help but wonder why the young kids were getting so hyper. They were sensing something. If Doc was a rich man, he put a million dollars down that it involved his great nephews: Timmy and Danny. Marty and Annie came over to him…with the same looks. Doc finally came to his senses and told them, "Tonight, I'm sending us into the future! We've got to check on Timmy and Danny!" To this, Marty and Annie smiled. It was just like the night at the clock tower all over again…

* * *

Back in Middleton, North Dakota; Sensei had disappeared and Ron was alone to think over what he had warned him about. Ron sat down in his chair, like a surprised and bewildered zombie. He wasn't expecting for Nibiru to come or for the villains to return. Ron sighed as he sat back, his magical aura arising within him. _'I can sense it,'_ Ron thought, _'Heroes from all corners of the globe coming together. They will be working together...like Sensei predicted.'_

* * *

In Bakugan Interspace and Cerulean City, Dan and Ash both told Misty about the war two years ago as her Togekiss starts to act strangely, also sensing Nibiru and the trouble like Pikachu. Dan stated to Ash, "This doesn't look good." Misty stated, "I can't believe this is happening, Ash. Other dimensions? Wars? More Chosen Ones?" "I know it seems unbelievable but it is all true, Mist," Ash replied, "Every word."

* * *

In Fairy World, Nacey was in shock. "Are you serious," she asked. With her was Sinbad, the original king of N. Sanity Isle and the creator of Uka-Uka and Aku-Aku. Sinbad nodded and answered, "Yes, the reason that the staff wasn't as powerful as it was because it was missing four keys." The Champion was in total shock. Sinbad nodded and added, "And I told Belle to tell the others to be careful. And hopefully we can find the missing four keys." "Do you have any idea of where they are," Nacey asked.

Sinbad answered, "Three of them, yes. One is in another town called Bellwood. And the other...is in Crystal Cove. And the last is in where a blue hedgehog lives." "Hedgehog," Nacey repeated, a bit surprised. Sinbad nodded as he stated, "Hedgehog, Nanites, and mystery glass...the symbols on those three keys. I barely remember the last key but it had a buffalo on it..." Speaking of Sonic, he had just gotten a strange key from a strange man after stopping Dr. Eggman yet again.

* * *

In the future town called Bellwood; Rex was bored out of his mind. Nothing exciting was happening since he had just taken down another EVO and weirdly got this key. His boredom was quickly dashed when he saw a familiar looking EVO in the sky…Big Chill. Rex sat up in the grass, rubbing his eyes in surprise. Big Chill was still there…and getting closer. "That can't be," Rex stated. Big Chill landed right next to Rex and transformed back into Ben. "Ben," Rex asked, surprised. "Hey, Rex," Ben said, smiling.

* * *

Speaking of Scooby, he was still a bit shocked he had to be sacrificed to save the world. _'Racrificed,'_ Scooby thought, rather bitterly, _'Rhat's rounds rike romething Rcappy rould ro.'_ Scooby looked up at the full moon, remembering those events that took place on Spooky Island so long ago… **[1]**

* * *

-Flashback: _'Scooby-Doo'_-

_Fred and Velma ran over to a down Emile Mondavarious. Velma poked at him but her hand was forced away due to an electrical shock. They had just figured out that Emile Mondavarious wanted Scooby as a sacrifice so that dog looking like demons could rule the world for 10,000 years. But thanks to a lot of screw-ups (mostly on Shaggy's part) Scooby was safe…and so was the world. Fred looked at Emile Mondavarious and saw that his face was slightly torn._

_He pointed it out to Velma. He said, "Look, Velms a man in a mask." As he said that, he pulled on the mask. He revealed…not another person…but a robot! As Fred and Velma puzzled at this, the robot opened up and inside…was a puppy. But not just any puppy….this puppy was familiar to both Fred AND Velma. The puppy was a Great Dane like Scooby but only a lighter brown of fur. The puppy stated, "Dun, dun, dun! Puppy power!"_

_He started to say, "I've out smarted…" But then he was zapped by the wiring in the robot, making him pass out for just a second. Scooby turned his head around and watched in shock as his nephew came out of the robot…the person, er, animal behind it all…Scrappy Cornelius_ _Doo._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Scooby just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Sure, he could understand that Scrappy was mad at the gang for kicking him out…but why did he have to turn evil…? As for Nibiru, how was Planispheric Disc so evil and why did he be the one that had to go? "Ri rust ron't runderstand rit," Scooby said out loud, not caring if anyone heard him or not, "Rhy ris rappening? Rhy ran rhings ro rack ro rhe ray rhey rsed ro re?" **[2]**

* * *

Up above, Darien and Estelle both felt bad for the Great Dane. Scooby had a lot of hardships in his life and the things happening with Pericles and the gang was at the top of the list. "Poor Scooby," Estelle cooed. She always had a soft spot for dogs. She even had a soft spot for old Copernicus, who had to be put down twelve years after he met Marty and Annie in 1955. "Darien," Estelle asked. "Yes, Estelle," Darien asked. "I'm going down there and helping Scooby," Estelle answered, firmly.

* * *

**Scooby Doo Translations:**

**[1]: 'Racrificed, rhat's rounds rike romething Rcappy rould ro.': Sacrificed, that's sounds like something Scrappy would do.**

**[2] "Ri rust ron't runderstand rit. Rhy ris rappening? Rhy ran rhings ro rack ro rhe ray rhey rsed ro re?": I just don't understand it. Why is this happening? Why can things go back to the way they used to be?**

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, that's one heck of a chapter with a lot of transitions. Seems like Scooby and Rex are getting more into this and who is the captain in danger? Guess we have to wait to find out... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Thanks again, Tom._

_Timmy: And we just wanted to say that Jhnoas Enorth played an awesome game last night versus the New Jersey Devils before he got hurt._

_Trixie: He did a great job and if he didn't get hurt, we might've won last night in the overtime or shootout._

_Wanda: Anyways, this is a great chapter 9!_

_Cosmo: Now can I be...?_

_Poof: *sighs, annoyed* No, dad..._

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	10. Ch 9

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom:_ *_he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room*_ _Welcome to Toonami night, Toonami faithful and its time for another chapter in Nibiru. It's time to roll... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

___'He deserves it. __Not me.' "Yeah, I know. Your father and I've got some explaining to do…"_

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom; on Yoshi's Island, Luigi was alone in his thoughts. He just really wanted to be alone right now as he remembered the day where he and Mario went out to his old _'haunted house'_ to give it some needed attention.

* * *

-Flashback: _'New Super Mario Adventures'_-

_It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. And the two Mario brothers weren't enjoying the nice weather. They were actually at Luigi's haunted mansion. Luigi asked his older brother, shaking a bit, "Mario, why are we here again?" "I know you like your big mansion but this mansion needs your attention too," Mario answered, opening the door and going in. "Are you sure about this," Luigi asked, a little afraid. It had been 5 months since Luigi set foot inside his haunted mansion. _

_Luigi didn't despise the place at first but now he totally hated going near it. Mario couldn't understand why though. So, he forced Luigi to come in. After the door closed behind them with a loud creak, the two brothers went into the main dining hall where there was a long table with candle holders on it and candlesticks in it. There was also an empty painting in back. Mario stated, "See? This place isn't THAT bad." Luigi said nothing; he just kept his eyes on the ground. _

_Mario sighed. He would NEVER understand his younger brother. Mario went into the next room which was the master bedroom. Mario grabbed a broom and started to sweep. Luigi was still in the main dining hall, holding himself, trying to calm himself down. 'I won't break down,' Luigi thought to himself, 'Mario's okay now and this place is no longer haunted. I just got to keep a cool head.' Mario looked out of the master bedroom._

_The red hatted plumber saw that Luigi was holding himself, trying to stay calm. He rolled his eyes, thinking that his brother was just a big scare-y cat. Mario didn't remember much from the last time they were here but the older brother knew Luigi wasn't like that the last time he was here. So, why did he change so? Mario put the broom down and went back into the main dining hall. Luigi had not seen him yet as he still was shivering with fear. _

_Mario heard him whispering, "Easy, calm down, Luigi. Mario's okay. He's safe in the other room. You DON'T have to be scared." Mario perked up at this. Did something happen to him the last time they were here? He didn't remember... Mario called out, "Luigi!" Luigi jumped up out of pure panic and brought out an ice flower. When he saw that it was his brother, Luigi put the ice flower away. "Sorry, Mario," Luigi apologized, "I thought you were one of those Boos." _

_"It's okay, Luigi," Mario responded, "I understand you're scared." He paused and started to add, "But..." Luigi raised an eyebrow as Mario continued, "But there is no reason to be. You got rid of all of the Boos. There is nothing to haunt this mansion anymore." "Y-yes, there is," Luigi whispered. Mario perked up as he asked, "What are you talking about?" Luigi saw that Mario's eyes were filled with confusion. That's when the younger brother realized... _

_"You don't remember," Luigi questioned, finally letting himself go. "I remember coming over here that day you came," Mario answered, "And then wham! My mind was a blank after that." Mario paused as something, a memory, was coming back to him. He added, "The only thing I do remember was waking up to you, crying over me. I thought you were just being a baby." Luigi looked down, almost if he wanted to cry. __Mario picked up on this._

_Luigi started to respond, "The reason I was crying over you was..." He paused and added, "I met Professor E. Gadd and he told me about the ghosts here. That's when we had learned that the King Boo had entrapped you in that portrait." Luigi turned and pointed to the empty painting in the back of the room. Luigi added, "I went in to defeat King Boo and save you." Mario was surprised and that's when Mario remembered everything. Even one point in the battle; where King Boo had Luigi on the ropes._

* * *

~Flashback within a Flashback~

_"Give up, green man," King Boo boomed, "I have you now! You get to join your brother in a frozen state forever!" Mario might've been frozen but he could see and hear everything that was going on._ _Luigi weakly got up and said, "N-no, I-I'm NOT giving up!" King Boo was surprised that Luigi had so much strength left in him. Even Mario was surprised. That's when Luigi picked up the Poltergeist 3000._ _"I am a Mario brother and we NEVER give up," Luigi yelled._

_He added, "And we NEVER lose to the likes of someone like you!" Even though Mario was frozen, he was able to manage a smile._ _But, that's when Luigi added something else. Luigi yelled, "That's my older brother you have prisoner there and I won't let him be killed! I rather lose my own life first before I let you murder him!"_ _Mario was stunned. Luigi was willing to risk his own life...for his? This couldn't be the same Luigi...could it? _

_Mario saw that Luigi had new life breathed into him after telling King Boo off._ _King Boo boomed, "Very well. If you want to join the ranks of the dead before your brother...so be it!" That's when Luigi defeated the massive Boo and freed Mario...and himself._ _When Mario came to, he didn't remember what had happened. All he saw was his younger brother hovering over him...and in tears. Mario was puzzled by this and asked, "What's the matter, Luigi? D-did Bowser show up?"_

_Luigi didn't answer, he just hugged Mario. Luigi answered, "No but thank goodness you're safe and sound!" Mario was puzzled by this as Luigi quickly added, "I mean; you're early, brother." "Whoops," Mario responded, "Sorry." "That's okay," Luigi said, his tears long gone, "You always go by that old saying; better late than never!" Mario smiled at his younger brother, wondering what had gotten into him._

~End of Flashback within a Flashback~

* * *

_Luigi wasn't trying to cry. Luigi confessed, "When I realized that you didn't remember what had happened, I decided not to tell you. I didn't know how you would react to me saving your life. That's why I HATE this place. I almost lost you here." Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder__ as Mario hugged him. Luigi was surprised. Mario stated, "This is how I would've reacted. This is a thank you for saving my life." Luigi was happy to hear this and returned Mario's hug. His fear of this mansion was now long gone._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Luigi was glad that those bad memories were finally behind him now and he and his brother were equals. Even though Mario had gotten most of the glory, Luigi knew that he was more of the type that needed to be seen instead of him. Luigi was a behind-the-scenes type of guy compared to his older brother. _'He deserves it,'_ Luigi thought, _'Not me.'_ "Luigi," a female voice called. Luigi perked up at this and spun around. Standing there was his girlfriend. "Daisy," he asked, surprised.

* * *

In Retroville, Texas; Dr. Neo Cortex was sipping his morning coffee, with a strange feeling that he would need it. He noticed that Jimmy Neutron wasn't around – and that was strange in itself. Usually, the fudge haired genius – or that's how Cosmo would describe him – was running around. And he would try and fix whatever he did wrong with his newest invention. Just then, a porthole opened and out came Charlie.

Cortex was startled to say the least. "Charlie," Cortex asked, "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong on the island?" "Kinda," Charlie answered, "Belle reported that her father had told her that there were four extra keys to the staff of Camille." Cortex spat out his coffee in total surprise as Charlie added, "Can you tell Jimmy and the others this?" "You bet I can," Cortex answered, as he flew out of the door.

* * *

Back on Yoshi's Island, Luigi was surprised that his girlfriend was able to track him down so easily. "Daisy," Luigi asked, "How'd you find me?" "It was easy," Daisy answered, "I know you pretty well. I know you like the beach and I know that's where you go to think." Luigi smiled and stated, "You do know me so well." Daisy smiled back and responded, "Well, that's my job." She paused and asked, "What were you thinking about?" Luigi answered, "The time was Mario and I went back to my haunted mansion."

Daisy came over to her boyfriend and asked, "You really thought you lost him, didn't you?" Luigi nodded and answered, "Yeah, I did." Daisy thought she change the subject, since she saw that Luigi was still a little sensitive to it. That's when she asked, "Do you remember how you and Yoshi met Rosalina and me?" Luigi smiled now and nodded. Luigi answered, "I remember my brother returning from Sarasaland and telling me of his adventure there and then he asked me to come and meet you."

Luigi paused to blush a bit. He added, "You were so beautiful. In fact, you still are." Daisy was the one to blush now at Luigi's compliment. Luigi finished, "I was too shy to tell you how I felt but Mario helped me with talking to you…and that's how we started to date." Daisy wrapped Luigi's arm around her and asked, "And what about Yoshi and Rosalina?" Luigi answered, "Well, when Yoshi saw your cousin kissed me and Mario for rescuing her, he got jealous because he didn't have a girlfriend.

"I then remember him being jealous of us when we went golfing. Later on though, he met Rosalina and fell in love." Daisy responded, "I remember that." Luigi added, "Then I remember that the next day that Bowser kidnapped her and Yoshi took it upon himself to rescue her by himself by going through Bowser's Castle. And that's how they fell in love." Daisy nodded and responded, leaning into him, "I remember that well." "So do I," Luigi responded, leaning in as well and giving her a gentle kiss.

* * *

In 1992, Annie sighed as she remembered how worried she was that night of the first experiment in 1955. Not only was she worried about Doc – which was natural – but she was also worried that Marty and she weren't going to make it back to 1985…at least not as teenagers. "Mommy," Emma asked, gaining her mother's attention. The little girl asked, "Is there something you and daddy aren't telling us?"

Annie sighed and answered, "Yes, sweetie. And it has to do with how your father and I got together." "You mean you didn't get together at a dance," Clayton asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Annie answered, "We did, sport but in 1955...not 1985." Both of the kids puzzled at this and Annie responded, sighing even more now, "Yeah, I know. Your father and I've got some explaining to do…"

* * *

Back in the real world, Amie was doing some serious reflecting after she returned home from her classes and locked herself in her room. Her parents had no idea that she was special beyond their wildest dreams for if they did come in contact with her powers, she made them forget. But she never expected to get powers. She never expected to save Daniel or Lawton with those said powers and then wind up getting betrayed. She never expected to get hurt by those two that she called _"best friends"_.

She never expected to fall in love with a Super Saiyan and human leader of the Autobots…her beloved Timothy. She never expected to be connected to her brother, Timmy Turner's soul. She never expected to not have a normal life... But what Clockwork said to her was bugging the daylights out of her. She knew that Clockwork said it for a reason...but what reason...? "Protect the captain," she wondered. Why was this message bugging her so much?

That's when she knew that it meant that some captain was in danger. Her eyes widened at that moment. She thought, _'Wait, captain...'_ She looked over at her closet and opened it quickly. In there was a blank 28 jersey, that used to be a Paul Gaustad jersey before he got traded. The clues all kicked in at that moment as she gasped. She commented, "Pominville, he's the captain of the Buffalo Sabres! He's in danger!" This realization hit Amie like a ton of bricks.

She looked at her Agent A costume that Clockwork gave her back. The one she would refuse to wear again after being betrayed. She sighed as she knew what she had to do. "Its time for Agent A to return," she said. But instead of downing the costume that was in front of her, she created a new one. Quickly grabbing a dark blue shirt and black jeans, wrapping a red ribbon around her waist. The ribbon she knew represented the red in the Autobot symbol.

She then put on the black wig, shortening the hair on it to match her own hair length. She looked herself over in the mirror and she saw that she looked a lot stronger than what she did. The dark blue shirt and black jeans hugged her well, showing that she had changed after the betrayal. "Time to stop Nibiru and protect the captain," she commented. That's when she used her powers to take her to where Pominville was going to play that night with his team: Philadelphia, PA.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, that's one heck of a chapter with a lot of transitions. Seems like Am is going to Philly and things are picking up. What a chapter for Toonami night... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Thanks again, Tom._

_Timmy: The next chapter will be delayed until after the hockey game tomorrow._

_Trixie: That way we can we put in the game stats in the chapter!_

_Wanda: Anyways, this is a great chapter 10!_

_Cosmo: Now can I be...?_

_Poof: *sighs, annoyed* No, dad..._

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_


	11. Ch 10

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he walks into the bridge/screen room* Hey, what's up Toonami faithful? Last night sure was awesome but I lost an hour of sleep thanks to daylight savings time. But welcome to chapter 11 of Nibiru... Time to push the button. *he pushes a few buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Jason, the Buffalo Sabres have been looking for this Chosen One for years and have never found them." "We fans always have faith in you and your team. You have been doing alright but even I know that you can do better._"

* * *

In Philadelphia, Jason Pominville was lacing up his ice skates, getting ready to take on the Philadelphia Flyers. That's when the goaltender, Ryan Miller, came over to him. Ryan asked, seeing his captain in deep thought, "Jason, are you okay?" Jason sighed and answered, truthfully, "Not really, Ryan. I'm starting to think we'll never find this Chosen One." Ryan sighed too and stated, "Jason, the Buffalo Sabres have been looking for this Chosen One for years and have never found them."

Jason replied, "I know but I'm not giving up." That's when Jason pulled out something underneath his gear. Around his neck was a chain and attached to this chain was a key...with the logo of the Buffalo Sabres on it. Ryan commented, "If you're not giving up, then neither am I." Jason smiled at his goaltender as Tyler Myers came back in, looking for them. Tyler commented, "C'mon you two, let's take the Flyers down!" Jason and Ryan both nodded at this and followed Tyler out onto the ice.

Jason tucked the key underneath his gear again, starting to wonder if the legends were true... As the Sabres got on the ice, Jason saw the Flyers were already on the ice with their players, coach, and assistant coach. Jason turned to Ron Rolston, their interim coach after Lindy Ruff was fired. Ron asked his captain, "You ready, Jason?" "As I'll ever be," Jason answered, truthfully. However, before the game could get underway, the lights went out.

Rick Jeanneret, the voice of the Sabres, was confused by this. He announced, "Well, looks like we're having light troubles down here in Philly." Jason sighed as he knew that was gonna be a long night...until he heard some evil chuckling. He perked up as did his teammates and the Flyers. Christian Ehrhoff asked, "What's going on?" That's when a dark porthole opened in center ice and Michael Turner stepped through. Michael looked eviller than before, if that was at all possible.

That's when the lights went back on and the crowd saw the boy on the ice and started to whisper. Michael looked at the referee and hissed, "Drop a puck." The referee nodded, having seen the strange boys powers. Jason watched in much horror as Michael used a bolt of dark magic to put the puck in the Buffalo net. The audience was stunned to silence. Rick announced, "Unbelievable, this mysterious boy just threw the puck to the net and made a goal magically!"

Michael stated, "I am here to challenge the captain for the rights to the key." Everyone in the audience was chatting and just when Jason was about to accept, the same puck that Michael had forced into the net floated up into the air and hit Michael in the head. Everyone started to laugh as it continued to happen repeatedly. Rick announced, "It seems like the same puck that this boy put in is now hitting him...again and again." Michael got the puck to stop with his magic.

"She's here..." he muttered. "You bet I am," said a female voice. In an instant, someone cartwheeled off of the top of the scoreboard and landed in front of Michael. Jason studied the new person that had arrived. She had short black hair with bangs on the right side of her face, green eyes, wearing a dark blue top, black jeans, a red ribbon around her waist. She was also wearing ice skates. Jason looked at her and looked down at the key.

The key was glowing with a strong white light. Jason perked up as he wondered, _'Does that mean that the Chosen One of our realm is that girl...?'_ "Hello, Michael," she stated. "Unbelievable," Rick announced, "this mysterious girl comes out of nowhere and is standing right front of the mysterious boy." Michael controlled the air waves from where Rick was broadcasting and stated, "The mysterious boy happens to me, Michael Turner. And the mysterious girl is Agent A."

Jason thought,_ 'Agent A...she has to be the Chosen One, the key is pointing at her! She's the Chosen One of our realm, the stories are true!'_ Amie questioned, "What are you doing here, Michael?" Michael answered, "I'm here for the key that the captain has." "You'll have to go through me first." "My pleasure," Michael stated. With that, Michael started to attack Amie with dark pulses. Quickly reacting, Amie threw a magical shield over the two teams, reflecting the power balls back at Michael.

Rick stated, "Ladies and gentlemen, a true magical fight has broken out on the ice and Michael just assaulted Agent A with magic power balls. But Agent A responds back by protecting both teams with some sort of magical force field!" Amie felt pumped hearing Rick Jeanneret announcing their battle, mainly because she respected the man and his job. "You're going down, Michael," she stated, firmly, "You'll never get the key from the Buffalo Sabres!"

_And you ask me what I want this year_  
_And I try to make this kind and clear_  
_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_  
_Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_  
_And desire and love and empty things_  
_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Michael flew up and produced a dark lightning bolt with his dark magic, throwing it straight at Amie. Amie quickly floated up, strengthening her shield around the teams. She threw a light thunder bolt with her light magic at Michael. Michael got hit and started to fall towards the ice. Rick announced, "As Agent A avoids the lightning bolt from Michael, she attacks him with a strong thunder bolt and he's going straight down to the ice!"

_So take these words_  
_And sing out loud_  
_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_  
_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

The crowd was about to cheer that Agent A had this bag but then Michael floated back up before he had a chance to hit the ice. The crowd groaned as Amie noticed that all of the fans...Flyers and Sabres alike...were cheering and rooting for her! She couldn't believe it. Just then, Michael came up from behind her and started to glow a dark aura. Jason yelled, "Agent A, behind you!" Amie spun around and saw that Michael was coming right towards her...in his dark aura.

_And it's someplace simple where we could live_  
_And something only you can give_  
_And thats faith and trust and peace while we're alive_  
_And the one poor child that saved this world_  
_And there's 10 million more who probably could_  
_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

Amie gasped as she blurted out, "A magical Giga Impact?!" She threw up a shield to protect herself from the attack and pushed Michael back as much as she could but it wasn't enough. The magical Giga Impact was too strong as it broke the shield and Amie went started to go down towards the ice with Michael right on her. Jason quickly put on his helmet and skated out onto the ice, much to Ron's surprise. "Jason," he yelled.

_So take these words_  
_And sing out loud_  
_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_  
_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

Rick announced, "The powerful magical attack that has surrounded Michael has Agent A falling towards the ice! And now Jason Pominville is out on the ice! What is he gonna do?!" Jason looked at the puck near his feet and knew that he only had one shot. He took his stick and slapped the puck, his heart beating fast. The shot was fast and it went high out of play and hit Michael right in the stomach area. Hurt, Michael lifted off of Amie and she still went towards the ice as Michael started to land towards the Philly net.

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_  
_And somehow stop this endless fight_  
_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Jason quickly caught Amie in his arms, letting her get to the ice safely. As for Michael, he went straight into the Philly net, where he got tangled up. Rick smiled at this and yelled, "GOAL! Michael Turner is in the Philly net all thanks to Jason Pominville!" Jason smiled as his attention went towards Amie. Rick's did too as he got worried. "And what about Agent A, is she alright," he announced, worried. Jason shook Amie a bit as he asked, softly, "Agent A...?" Amie woke to see the Buffalo Sabres captain over her.

_So take these words_  
_And sing out loud_  
_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_  
_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_  
_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

She asked, "Mr. P-Pominville?" Jason smiled as he yelled to Rick, "She's okay! She's alright!" Rick smiled as he announced, "And that goal made by Jason Pominville was assisted by one very talented and magical girl...Agent A!" The audience got on their feet as they cheered for Amie and Jason. Amie stood in awe as she giggled and started to wave, the tomboy side of her come out. Her dream of being on center ice with her team and a crowd cheering for them...had just come true...

Suddenly, the ice started to rumble. Ron yelled, "Get out of there!" Amie grabbed Jason's wrist and floated up with him. Jason was winded a bit, totally surprised but then saw that Michael had broken free of the net...and destroyed most of the ice. The Flyers gasped as did the Sabres. Rick announced, "Just when I thought it was over, Michael seems to have broken free of the net and destroyed most of the ice!" The audience gasped but they were not leaving their seats to leave.

They wanted to see what would happen. Jason saw that Michael was alright...mostly. Jason turned to Amie and asked, "What are you gonna do?" "If he can do the magical Giga Impact then so can I," she answered, determined. She looked at Jason and stated, "We fans always have faith in you and your team. You have been doing alright but even I know that you can do better." Jason lowered his head as he knew that she was right. They weren't doing that well at all this season, tainted cup or not.

Amie smiled and stated, "Mr. Pominville...Jason...I believe in you. And if you put your mind to it...you can accomplish anything!" With that, Amie placed Jason behind the shield and added, "And I believe that I can do this. As long as all of you do." The Buffalo Sabres looked at each other and nodded. Ron stated, "Go get them, Agent A." Amie nodded as she flew up and the light aura surrounded her. Jason watched as everyone in the stands started to cheer.

"Agent A, Agent A, Agent A," they all chanted. Michael perked up at this and mumbled, "This is impossible...she's not giving up... She's not depressed anymore about Lawton and Daniel... She's...back..." Amie felt stronger than usual, as if she felt everyone's faith in her. She smiled as she charged into Michael with the magical Giga Impact. Rick announced, "Here we go, Agent A is coming back with the same attack that almost did her in! Just who is she and can she stop Michael?!"

Michael screamed as his world went dark and the magical Giga Impact rocked the ice rink. The Flyers were knocked down instantly but the Sabres stood strong, believing in Amie...the person they knew that was their Chosen One. There was a flash of light as the ice settled down and the Sabres saw that Agent A was still standing there, looking stronger..and a knocked out Michael in her hand. The crowd cheered loudly as they couldn't believe it.

Rick announced, "Unbelievable, Michael Turner has been defeated! Agent A is the victor!" Amie smiled at Rick as she turned the Sabres bench and looked at one player specifically...Jason. She smiled softly at him and Jason skated out to her. He stated, "Agent A, that was awesome! What a display of bravery, courage, and strength. You are defiantly the Chosen One." Amie stepped back in surprise as she asked, "Wait, me? C-Chosen O-One?!"

* * *

-Song by the Goo Dolls: 'Better Days'-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, that's one heck of a chapter with a lot of transitions. What a battle and what a perfect chapter for the after Toonami night day... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Thanks again, Tom. And this chapter was rocking, that's for sure!_

_Timmy: I'll say, I never saw you write like that!_

_Trixie: You were really into this one!_

_Wanda: Sure was!_

_Cosmo: Awesome job, Am!_

_Poof: I agree!_

_Iris: Anyways, time to do the wrap up! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_


	12. Ch 11

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he enters the bridge/screening room* Greetings fan fiction readers to the twelfth chapter of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru". Things are gonna be interesting as things get heated. __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"And you two were born in different times. Emma, you were born in 1935. Clayton, you were born in 1936." "You mean to tell me that the villains are teaming up again for another war and Nibiru is coming?"_

* * *

Emma and Clayton McFly were awed struck about the story. They couldn't believe the story that Annie had just told. And Annie could tell this. "You don't believe me, do you," Annie asked. "Not really, mama," Emma answered, truthfully. "Me either," Clayton added, agreeing with his sister. Annie sighed; she knew that they were going to say that… She got up and headed for her and Marty's bedroom. She got the frame that was covered.

She brought it back out to her children and uncovered it. It was the picture of her, Marty, and Doc back in 1885 when they were in front of the clock tower. And Annie was giving Marty a kiss. The two siblings gapped at this as Annie added, "Yes. Your father, Doc, and I – are the world first travelers." She paused to take a deep breath for the next part – the part she knew that it was going to be a hard pill to swallow.

She added, "And you two were born in different times. Emma, you were born in 1935. Clayton, you were born in 1936." Emma Clara and Clayton Brown McFly both gapped at this, totally surprised. They were born in different years? Not in 1990 and 1991 like it had said on their birth certificates?

* * *

Back with Scooby, he was feeling like he was all alone in Shaggy's house, even though Shaggy was present in the house. "Scooby," said a soft voice. Scooby turned around and saw a little girl there. She looked about ten year's old, messy long brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white dress. "Rho re rou," Scooby asked, worried about she got in the house. She answered, "My name is Estelle Joan Turner. I am Timmy Turner's grandmother."

* * *

Speaking of Timmy Turner – or rather his universe – Cortex had found Crash's house. Cortex knocked on the door with all of his might. Crash answered and was bewildered to see his best friend there. "Cortex," Crash asked, "What are you doing here?" "Crash," Cortex answered, "We've got a BIG problem." "What is it," Crash asked, tilting his head a bit. "There is a time virus in this timeline," Cortex answered. "Say what," Crash asked, quoting Johnny Test a bit.

* * *

Back up in heaven, Darren was watching his beloved Estelle helping Scooby. Darren looked up and asked, "Why can't I help? Why can't I help my beloved wife?" "Because," a voice answered, "You don't have unfinished business like Estelle does. And you can't help Amie Kuhn either. She's avoided our light once…and she can do it again." The voice paused and added, "Besides, she learned at an early age that she wasn't exactly _'normal'_."

* * *

On N. Sanity Isle, Belle was alone in her chambers, not believing that this was all happening yet again. Just when she was about to absorb her feelings and face her friends yet again, a voice captured her attention. "You aren't giving up on me, are you, Belle," the voice asked. Belle spun around and saw Charmcaster standing there. "Charmcaster," Belle gasped, "What are you doing here?" "My magic sensed that you were in danger yet again," she answered, "So, I came as soon as I could."

The silver hair girl paused and added, "And you don't have to keep calling me Charmcaster. You can call me by my real name." Belle smiled, sincerely. "I'm sorry, Hope," Belle apologized, "I'm just so used to calling you Charmcaster!" Hope smiled back at her magical friend and responded, "That's okay. Just make sure that you do that. I missed being called that." "I understand," Belle stated. Belle and Hope smiled at each other and headed out to the chambers where Belle's subjects and friends were waiting.

* * *

-Flashback-

_A young ten year old girl was running down the street, her long brown hair waving in the wind. Next to her was a ten year old boy, the same age as her and his curly orange hair was staying surprisingly still despite the fast past he was going. These two were Amie June Kuhn and Daniel Louis Ramirez, respectfully. The two were being chased by some bullies that they had – well – gotten mad. Daniel had pranked them by putting A LOT of hot sauce in their milk. _

_Amie wasn't sore at her best friend…she just wished that he would grow up a little for her sake – and for his. Daniel asked, as they ran, "Did I mention that I hate bullies…?" "Who doesn't," Amie quipped and joked at the same time. Eventually, the two took a wrong turn and wound up face-to-face with the bullies. The bullies snickered as they knew that they had got the two corned. Daniel asked his best friend, "Do you have a plan?" "I would fight them off but it would be 3 against 1," Amie answered. _

_She had learned to defend herself after the last time Daniel had gotten her and himself into trouble…and that was a while ago. "3 against 1," Daniel questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not counting you," Amie commented, both jokingly and serious. "Oh yeah, right," Daniel responded as the bullies got closer to them. Amie held out both her hands and started to ask, "Maybe we can talk about this….?" Just then, a magical blast came out of her hands and hit one of the bullies right on the head. _

_The other two bullies were surprised…as was Daniel. Daniel asked, "Am, how did you do that?" Amie pulled her hand back, just as startled as her best friend. "I have no idea," Amie answered, truthfully and just as spooked. The other two bullies didn't care how it happened but they figured that Amie was faking it so they kept coming. Amie decided to put her faith and trust in what had happened as she put out her hands again muttering two words that changed her life – forever. _

_"Terra spin," she muttered. Out of seemingly nowhere, a wind vortex appeared. The wind vortex blew away the other two bullies, saving Daniel and Amie from certain disaster. Daniel stammered, "W-what just happened…?" Amie looked at her hands, scared out of her mind and answered, truthfully, "I have NO idea, Daniel..."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Back in the Bakugan Universe, Dan and Drago had gotten Drago's powers back under control again and Runo had approached him. She asked, "Dan, are we going to N. Sanity Isle?" "Yeah," Dan answered, "But I want to wait for Ash first." _"Ash IS his cousin and they don't need to be separated again,"_ Drago stated. _"That is a good point," _said Tigerra as she appeared on Runo's left shoulder. "Okay," Runo said, leaning her head on Dan's shoulder, "Then I will wait with you."

Dan blushed as he turned to Runo. Runo looked up at him, curious. Dan stated, taking her hands into his, "I wanted to do this under more romantic circumstances but this is better than nothing." That's when Dan got down on one knee, making Runo's eyes widen in surprise. Dan brought out a diamond ring and asked, "Runo Misaki, will you marry me?" Runo's eyes sparkled at this and answered, happily, "Oh, Dan…yes!"

Dan smiled as he slipped the ring on her ring finger. Dan got up; Runo happily hugged him and kissed him. Dan kissed back, happily. _"These human rituals are so strange,"_ Tigerra stated. _"Indeed,"_ Drago responded.

* * *

In the future town of Bellwood, Ben and Rex were flying overhead. Rex was using his jetpack nano while Ben was Jetray. Rex was caught up with what was mostly going on. "So," Rex asked, "You mean to tell me that the villains are teaming up again for another war and Nibiru is coming?" "That's the short version of it, yes," Ben/Jetray answered. "Man," Rex responded, "This is _loco_!" "I know and that's why we need you and Providence to help," Ben/Jetray added.

* * *

Back in the real world, Amie threw Michael into the near-by penalty box, impressing Jason once again with her strength. Jason cleared his throat and stated, "Agent A, it is clear that this key belongs to you, this realm's Chosen One." Amie perked up at this and asked, "You know of the other realms?" "From legends passed down to me from the captains before me, yes," Jason answered. He took a pause as he knew that he had to admit what was on his mind earlier.

He admitted, "And before you and Michael showed up, I was seriously starting to doubt that this whole thing was legit but I never gave up hope." "Just like your loyal fans," Amie stated, with a smile. Jason also smiled as he showed her the key. Amie took it and saw that it was indeed glowing in her presence. "The real world's Chosen One," she muttered, in total shock. Jason nodded as he asked, "Freaky, huh?" "Freaky doesn't begin to describe it," Amie answered, truthfully.

Jason chuckled as Amie marvelled at the key, surprised that the key had the Buffalo Sabres' logo on it. "This isn't my key," she commented, "This is the key to the Buffalo Sabres victory! May they always be the best hockey/sports team in Buffalo!" A few of the fans cheered from the Buffalo Sabres but the Flyers remained silent. Jason laughed as he approached Amie and asked, "So why is all happening now?" Amie was about to answer when the penalty box doors blew open.

Quickly reacting, Amie protected Jason and hid the key. Michael flew out of the penalty box as Rick announced, "Unbelievable, Michael blew the doors off of the penalty box and is going straight for Agent A and Pominville!" Amie quickly chanted, "Terra spin!" Automatically, a wind vortex appeared which turned into an icy wind, almost freezing Michael. Michael had no choice by to retreat...for now. "I'll be back," he stated. With that, he left in a dark porthole, making the fans jump to their feet and cheer.

Amie started to get pump again and she flew up and spun around happily, even levitating off of the ice, having the fans cheer more. Jason laughed at this as she floated near Jason and held out her hand to the captain. Jason took it and shook it and instantly, the ice was repaired. Jason looked around and started to ask, "How did you...?" But when he turned around to look at Agent A, she was long gone...it was if it had never happened...

* * *

Back at the bad guy headquarters, a porthole opened and in came Michael, frozen a bit. Nega Trixie, Elizabeth, gasped and ran over to him. She asked, "Michael, are you okay...?" Michael shivered a bit as he chattered, "N-not really." Elizabeth snapped her fingers and Anti-Iris appeared in an _'anti-poof'_. Seeing the problem, Anti-Iris waved her wand and instantly, Michael was warmed and unfrozen. He stated, "Elizabeth...Agent A...is back and she's stronger than ever..."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he is in the captain's chair* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to the twelfth chapter of Nibiru. Rex now knows what is going on and Elizabeth now knows that Amie - as Agent A - is back... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this was an awesome chapter!_

_Trixie: Sure was for the fun is just beginning!_

_Wanda: As is the adventure!_

_Poof: Can't wait for the adventure to start__!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	13. Ch 12

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he enters the bridge/screening room* Greetings fan fiction readers to the thirteenth chapter of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru". We're getting closer to Toonami night so make sure that you all check it out... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

___-Preview-_

___"I have orders from the master to bring lovely Belle back over to the side where she truly belongs." "You know."_

* * *

Hope/Charmcaster turned and standing there was Michael/Morningstar/Darkstar. Hope couldn't believe it. Of all the people to show up…why was it the man that she thought loved her…? "Michael," Hope asked, trying not to cry in front of her best friend, "What are you doing here?" "I have orders from the master to bring lovely Belle back over to the side where she truly belongs," Michael answered, in a suave kind of way. "Lovely Belle," Hope steamed.

It wasn't because she was jealous – although that was part of the reason – but was also angry as well. "You won't capture me," Belle stated, defiant. Belle was NOT going to leave her subjects the way Jorgen did two years ago. "We shall see," Darkstar responded as he used his vampire like powers to start draining Belle of her powers. "Belle," Charmcaster said, worried. She threw a few rocks which then turned into rock like attack dogs.

Darkstar wasn't worried for he drained them of their mana. Before Charmcaster could react again, Charlie and Crunch stepped in front of the silver haired girl and the island princess. "Charlie," Belle said, weakly. "Crunch," Charmcaster added. "We are helping you two against this guy," Charlie declared as he produced an aura sphere in his hand. "Whoever he is," Crunch added. "Crunch," Selma cried out, worried. "Charlie," Fialda cried out, also worried. With a matter of seconds, a battle began!

* * *

In the future town of Bellwood, Ben and Rex arrived at Providence. Both boys returned back to normal. Rex asked, "Are you sure calling Providence in is such a good idea, Ben?" "We really don't have any other choices," Ben answered; wisely, "We need all the help we can get." "Fine," Rex responded, rolling his eyes a bit, "But I don't think the Doc is going to buy your story." Ben smiled.

Even though Rex's nickname for Doctor Holiday was also _"Doc"_, Ben still smiled at the reference to Dr. Emmet Lathrop Brown. "What's with that smile," Rex asked, noticing Ben's smile. Ben perked up and said nothing. The wielder of the Ultimatrix only entered the headquarters of Providence with a puzzled _"weapon" behind him._

* * *

Back on the island, Charlie and Crunch were protecting Belle and Charmcaster from Darkstar. Both boys were fighting hard. Charlie threw aura spheres at Darkstar (which he avoided easily) as Crunch threw punches at Darkstar. But Darkstar avoided the attacks. Selma and Fialda watched on but that's when both boys screamed. The two girls saw their boyfriends in a lot of trouble. Darkstar was draining their powers!

"Crunch," Selma shouted. "Charlie," Fialda shouted. John and Pete knew that they had to do something and fast. "Let's do this, Pete," John commented. "Sounds freaking awesome to me, John," Pete stated. John ran over, using Volt Tackle. Pete sent out Shock Wave as those two attacks stunned and knocked out Darkstar. Darkstar had not expected the two of them to attack him. The islanders cheered as the powers that Darkstar had drained returned to their respected owners.

* * *

Back in Hill Valley, 1992, Annie saw the expressions of her two children. She couldn't help but feel that she knew what they were thinking. Clayton and Emma were really shaken up that they were born in 1930 and 1931. Annie knew that they wouldn't believe her. She barely did as well. _'But then again,'_ Annie thought to herself, _'Stranger things have happened. Just like the time stream being totally out of whack. And that includes when we were supposed to save Timmy from the time stream.'_

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Chaos of Knowing'_-

_Foop looked around the time stream and asked, "Any ideas how we can get out of here?" Before Jorgen could answer, they looked up ahead and saw….a train! Jorgen asked, "What the heck?" That's when Jorgen heard Doc yelled, "Marty, Annie! Grab them and bring them in!" _ _At that moment, two teenagers opened the window and grabbed the anti-fairy baby and the toughest fairy in the universe. The two teenagers dragged them into the time train. _

_Jorgen and Foop were dragged into the train. Jorgen opened his eyes and saw Doc. Jorgen exclaimed, surprised, "Doctor Brown!" _ _Doc exclaimed, also surprised, "Jorgen Von Strangle!" Marty and Annie exchanged surprise looks at one another as did Clara, Jules, and Verne. And that's when they saw Foop. Clara asked, "What's an anti-fairy doing in the time stream?" Foop answered, with a question of his own, "And how do you know who I am?" _ _Marty and Annie were giving Clara confused looks._

_ Jorgen stated, "I knew this train looked familiar. It was the same train you were working on back in 1897." Doc nodded as Foop gasped. He told Jorgen, stammering a bit, "B-but that's one hundred and five years ago. They can NOT be the same person." _ _Jorgen responded, "They ARE the same person. This is Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown, the inventor of a time traveling De Lorean and this magnificent time train." Foop turned back and forth between Doc and Jorgen, not sure what to believe now. _

_Doc told Jorgen, "I'm sure that my great nephew has told you about me." _ _Jorgen responded, "Not in so many words." Clara turned to Doc and asked, "Emmet, I thought we were going to pick up Timmy, not THESE two. What is going on?" Jorgen explained, "Allow me to explain, Mrs. Brown. You see, the future of which WE come from has changed drastically. And what you once knew is now a 'cross time'." _ _As the two teenagers exchanged confused looks, Foop spoke. _

_"So, you're going to drop us off in the Middle Ages," asked Foop. Doc nodded and answered, "Yes and afterwards what you do is your call." Jorgen told Foop, "I'm going to Retroville and warn Neutron of the impending anti-fairy attack." _ _Foop responded, "I'm going to Fairy World and give myself up. At least in Abracatraz, I'll be safe from Anti-Timothy AND my father's wrath." Marty and Annie looked at each other and nodded. _

_Marty commented, "Jorgen, consider us in if you need any help." _ _Annie added, "Yeah because from what it sounds like, you might NEED more time traveling help." Jorgen responded, "That would be great; thank you." Both teens nodded as Doc added, "And that goes for me too. I have a feeling that Timmy is going to need ALL of his family to pull this off."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Annie thought, _'That was an interesting day.'_ Clayton finally broke the ice and asked his mother, "Mom, if time travel is possible then how come you can't see what's going wrong with me and Emma?" "Alas," Annie answered, "right now until Doc is ready to go...he has yet to tell Emily about the time machine." Emma blurted out, "Are you serious?!" Annie nodded, sadly. "Very," she stated.

* * *

Back in the real world, Amie returned to her bedroom and quickly changed back into her regular clothes - hiding the key under her shirt. She went out into the living room and saw her father there. She smiled at him and his mouth was agape. "What's the matter dad," she asked, with a feeling that she knew. He answered, "You have to see this!" Amie obeyed and on the television was a re-broadcast of her and Michael's battle...highlights and everything.

Amie gulped quietly as Ricky stated, "That Agent A sure is powerful. She really gave that Michael Turner a real beating!" "S-she sure did," Amie replied, knowing she was stammering a bit. Ricky perked up at this and looked at his youngest daughter. He asked, "Scared, Am?" "A bit," she answered, which was the truth. She was scared that she was this realm's Chosen One and that she had to help stop Nibiru...without anyone from this realm figuring out who she was...at least not her family.

Ricky stated, "I do believe that Agent A does sound familiar..." "S-she does," Amie replied, stammering. Ricky nodded and looked at his daughter, smiling. Amie stood there, a bit frozen, wondering if he figured it out and his memories came back to him. He commented, "Am, whoever this Agent A is, I'm sure that she'll make a fine Chosen One." Amie knew her father well and from that statement, she knew that he knew. "You know," she breathed. To this, her father nodded.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he is in the captain's chair* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? This was a great __thirteenth_ chapter as Darkstar is now on the islands and Ben and Rex have reached Providence. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this was an awesome chapter!_

_Trixie: Sure was for the fun is just beginning!_

_Wanda: As is the adventure!_

_Poof: Can't wait for the adventure to start__!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	14. Ch 13

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he enters the bridge/screening room* Greetings fan fiction readers to the fourteenth chapter of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru". We're getting closer to Toonami night so make sure that you all check it out... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"I might've lied to Rex about my background but I'm going to make it up by helping his friend." "How did you figure out that Agent A was me...?"_

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Paradox had left after telling our heroes that Scooby was indeed a Chosen One. Timmy couldn't believe it and neither could the others. Timmy stated to A.J., "You know, maybe we should go see everyone on the island and find out if there are more keys." A.J. replied, "Not a bad idea." Just then, a porthole opened behind them. Coming out of the porthole was Queeny. "Queeny," Phillip gushed as he smiled at the Elite Four member.

Queeny smiled at the half magical being/fairy and replied, "Good to see you too, Phillip." "What are you doing here," Rachel asked, coming over. Queeny answered, "Well, I'm here to tell you about what Belle and Fialda learned. They are four other keys, which means there are four more Chosen Ones." Trixie questioned, "Wait, does that mean the staff wasn't at full strength two years ago?" When Queeny shook her head, all of their eyes went wide in shock.

* * *

Back in the future town of Bellwood, Rex Salazar and White Knight couldn't believe their ears. No one else could believe it either. "You expect us to believe that," Six-Six questioned. "But it is all the truth," Ben defended. "But what you've stated is impossible," Dr. Holiday responded. "Not impossible if you have an open mind," Ben defended again, showing off the Ultimatrix. "Monster boy does have a point," Rex chimed in.

When everyone shot him a look; he added, "I mean, we take down EVO's all of the time and he can change into several aliens. I believe that anything is possible." Ben smiled. He needed to hear that from his inter-dimensional best friend. _'So this is how Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner feel about their friendship,'_ Ben observed in his mind. Noah spoke, making his presence known, "I believe me too and I'll help." "Deal me in too," said Bobo Haha.

"You can't be serious," boomed White Knight. "Oh, we're serious alright," Bobo Haha stated. "Yeah," Noah added, "I might've lied to Rex about my background but I'm going to make it up by helping his friend." "Noah," Rex said, touched. Noah turned to him and nodded. Rex nodded too as Ben turned the Ultimatrix. "And I know the perfect alien to get us back to the island," Ben told them. Ben slammed down the Ultimatrix and with a flash of green light, Ben turned into Stinkfly.

Stinkfly is a Lepidopterran from the swamp planet. Stinkfly is a combination of various Earth bugs, has four thin wings on his back, and has four eye stalks, and his razor-sharp tail and pincer-like legs. "Oh man," Noah said, plugging his nose, "You reek!" "I know," Ben/Stinkfly said. Ben/Stinkfly grabbed Noah and Bobo Haha while Rex used his EVO jetpack. They took off for the island, leaving the stunned Providence agents behind.

* * *

Back in Ben's Bellwood; Kevin, Gwen, Devlin, Emily, Alex, Kenny, and Chandra were done with the Plumber business. Kevin stated, "Well, now that is done, we better get to the island." "I wonder if daddy got the help he said that he was going to get," Chandra wondered out loud. "There's only one way of finding out," Alex stated. "Yeah, we head for home," Kenny responded, pumping his fists into the air. "And we could finally see N. Sanity Isle," Devlin added, excited.

"That will be totally awesome," Emily also added, also excited. Alex was about to open a porthole via island magic but that's when Gwen spoke. "Hold on, Alex," Gwen stated, "I wanna try something." Alex nodded, letting the Anodite do what she wanted. Gwen got into an Indian sitting position and started to chant, "Zwelous pelwal viwna!" With a swirl of mana, a porthole opened up and everyone saw Chestnut Ridge, N. Sanity Isle.

"That's where John and Pete live," Kenny told his cousins. "Too sweet," Devlin gushed. "I agree," said Emily. "Then let's go," Chandra said as the kids stepped through the porthole. "Kids," the three adults commented in unison. After that comment; Kevin, Gwen, and Alex followed the four kids.

* * *

Back on N. Sanity Isle, Belle turned to Michael/Morningstar/Darkstar. Belle asked, "Why did your master want me? Start talking, NOW!" "I rather not answer that question," answered Darkstar, in a very cold voice. Hope/Charmcaster got furious and sent out her rock dogs. She demanded, "Tell us NOW Michael or I will have these three eat you for lunch." Michael gulped and begged, "Please don't Hope...I came to apologize!" Charmcaster started to say, "My name isn't..."

That's when she realized that Michael had said her name. Not out of pure luck or quick slip of the tongue but he had meant it. "What," Hope asked, surprised. "It's true," Michael answered, "I felt bad for everything I did to you, Hope. I was blinded by my hunger for power." Hope had tears in her eyes as Michael was making eye contact with her the entire time. Michael...was telling the truth.

He wasn't sent by Adrian. He had come to apologize to her. "Belle," Hope stated, "Let him go." "Hope," Belle nagged. Hope turned to Belle and added, "Please." Belle obeyed but she still wasn't too sure so she kept a close eye on Michael. But all he did was kissed Hope.

* * *

Back in the Bakugan universe, Dan and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers also started to head for the island with the feeling that something was defiantly wrong. They heard that the Pok_é_mon team was on their way as well. Ash had to call upon Charizard as Ranee called upon her friend, Aria Skies, a professional hot air balloonist. Anyways, on the ride with them was Phoenix, Jorgen's Haos Bakugan. _'I said that Jorgen is my friend and I will stand by him yet again,'_ the Haos Bakugan thought.

* * *

Back in 1992, things were all set for the time traveler's return to 2004. Annie held Emma and Clayton's hands while Marty got Emily aboard the train with her brothers and her mother. "I'm scared, Marty," Emily told Marty, grasping onto her mother's dress. Marty smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Emily calmed down as Marty told her, "Welcome to the world of time travelling." Marty kissed her forehead and headed out of the train.

He was glad that Doc finally told Emily the truth. Emma and Clayton went in next along with Doc. "Now," Doc asked, "Do you have the time coordinates?" Marty nodded and answered, "Yeah, everything is all set. Annie and I are going straight to May 1, 2004. We arrive at 1:23 a.m." "And we take Einy with us," Annie added, who was gesturing at the sheep dog that was in the De Lorean. Doc nodded and responded, "Right and we follow behind in the train, arriving three minutes later."

"Gotcha, Doc," Marty commented. "Mind your manners," Annie advised her children. Emma and Clayton nodded as Doc commented, "I am worried about Timmy, I wish we could've warned him." Clara stated, "Honey, there's not much we can do now, let's just go and see him and Danny." As they were talking, Marty and Annie got into the De Lorean. Marty got everything on. He said, "Okay. Time circuits: on. Flux compositor: fluxing. Engine: running."

"Let's just hope this old thing doesn't stall," Annie joked. Marty shot her a look as he backed up a bit. Marty then got onto the road and got the De Lorean up to 88 MPH. The two of them passed by a cop as they disappeared with a flash of light and leaving a pair of fire trials behind. The cop commented, rubbing his eyes, "I gotta get off the night shift!"

* * *

Back in the real world, Amie asked her father, "How did you figure out that Agent A was me...?" Ricky sighed and started to answer, "I remember Cosmo. I remember your birthday that one year where all of your fan fiction friends came over along with the fan fiction characters. I remember you became Agent A to return to..." Amie tensed up and firmly warned, "Dad, do not speak his name." Ricky perked up at this and stated, "Something happened, didn't it."

Amie nodded sadly as she replied, "When he said that about Aunt Wanda when she passed, he came back recently and wanted to _'apologize'_ to me. But then he turned around and told Nicole that he had better friends than what we were. That got me mad and sad at the same time. I felt so betrayed like when Daniel betrayed me by not saying goodbye. I hung up my Agent A outfit and vowed that I would never become Agent A again."

Ricky looked at his daughter and asked, "What made you change your mind?" Amie looked outside and observed the strange weather again. She answered, "With the strange weather going on, I was sensing something wrong within my magical aura. I didn't confirm it until Clockwork appeared to me and told me that Nibiru is coming as is another war. He told me that it was time to return as Agent A...and protect the captain, which meant protecting Jason Pominville."

"Amazing so you are now back," Ricky asked. Amie looked down, still looking outside. She answered, "I'm not sure if I am or not. Granted, I was amazing in that battle against Michael looking like I was back in action. But I get mad whenever I hear those two names and that gets me to get me out of my zone." Ricky stated, "Which is why you move first before anyone can say their names." Amie nodded at this as her head was still hanged. Ricky noticed this and asked, "Dolly, what's wrong?"

Amie answered, "First I find out that I'm connected to Timmy Turner's soul, then I found out that I'm the Chosen One of this realm, and now this." Ricky placed his hands on Amie's shoulders and stated, "You are ready, you are worthy, you can do this." Amie smiled at her father and replied, "Thanks dad." She turned to him and asked, "Promise not to tell mom?" Ricky nodded and answered, "Promise." With that, the two of them shared a hug.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he is in the captain's chair* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? This was an awesome fourteenth chapter as Darkstar has apologized to Hope... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this was an awesome chapter!_

_Trixie: Sure was for the fun is just beginning!_

_Wanda: As is the adventure!_

_Poof: Can't wait for the adventure to start__!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	15. Ch 14

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he enters the bridge/screening room* Greetings fan fiction readers to the fifteenth chapter of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru". We're getting closer to Toonami night so make sure that you all check it out... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

___-Preview-_

___"We'll explain later, let's just hurry to Lake Valor!" "Y-yeah but that's not what happened at the Sinnoh League Conference…"_

* * *

In 2004, three sonic booms were heard and a 1979 De Lorean appeared onto the streets of Hill Valley, California. Luckily, it was at night so no one saw the De Lorean's arrival, not even the night cop. Marty drove down the streets much more slowly, fearful that he might puncture the space-time continuum again before Doc arrived. Annie checked Einstein, who had fallen asleep in the back seat. "He is okay," Annie told Marty.

"Just like on the night of the experiment," Marty responded, with a sly smile. "Who knew that whole thing was going to change our lives forever," Annie stated, squeezing her husband's hand and smiling. "I think Doc did, Ann," Marty replied, returning his wife's squeeze, "I think Doc did." That's when the time train appeared and Ben/Jetray with Rex, Noah, and Bobo-Haha flew overhead.

Ben/Jetray landed and got Noah down onto the ground safely as Rex did the same for Bobo. Ben turned back and that surprised Emma, Clayton, and Emily. But the rest of the time travelers weren't as surprised. In fact, Marty felt like he knew Ben from somewhere else besides the war…

* * *

-Flashback: _**'My Time Traveling Cousin'**_ universe: _'A Timely Friendship'_-

_Ben was thrown back in time by Professor Paradox, after there was only one piece of the Map of Infinity left. Ben looked up and saw he was in front of City Hall. Ben got up off of the ground and saw that the clock said, 10:04. Ben stared at it and an elderly woman came up to him and said, "Save the clock tower! 30 years ago, lightning struck the clock tower and the bells haven't rung since…" Ben put a quarter in her can and said, "Thanks for the history lesson, I think." _

_He walked away from her and grabbed a newspaper. Ben checked the date which said, "July 20, 1986." Ben gasped at what he saw and said aloud, "Ah, man. I'm really in the past." Just then, a tough male voice brought him out of his thoughts. He said, "Hey, McFly and Baines. How you have been hanging?" Ben turned around and saw a gang and their leader - a mean looking teenager about 18 and he had the whole bully look going for him._

_They surrounded a teenage boy, about 18, short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes and a teenage girl, about 18, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a pink sweater, blue jeans, and white running shoes. Both of the teenagers rolled their eyes and said to the leader in unison, "Hey, Needles." Needles turned to the girl and asked, "So, Annie. Does it bother you that you're related to a chicken?" _

_Annie rolled her eyes and answered, "At least Marty doesn't risk his life for something stupid! I mean, geese! You almost hit that Royals Royce last year!" Marty nodded in agreement and said, "And that could've been me and Jen! I'm not risking my future." Ben could've sworn he heard Marty silently add, "Not anymore." Ben looked on curiously as Needles turned and saw the bearer of the Ultimatrix. Needles asked, "What are you looking at?" _

_Ben shrugged and answered, "I was hoping someone could help me." Needles looked annoyed now and said, "Well, can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" Marty grabbed his shoulder and decked him. Needles collapsed on to the ground and his grunts gasped at what they just saw. Annie smiled and said, "Nice left hook, Marty." Marty smiled back at her and said, "Thanks, Annie." Needles ran off along with his grunts. _

_Marty turned to me and said, "Thanks a lot, mister." Annie smiled and said, "Yeah, if it wasn't for you, things might've ended badly…." She perked up as she realized, "Darn it, Marty! We're supposed to meet Doc twenty minutes ago!" Marty perked up and said, "Ah, you're right!" Ben perked up now and asked, "Doc?" Marty nodded and said, "Yeah and he's going to have our butts when we show up! Let's go, Annie!" Marty ran off and Annie was on his heels as Ben followed them._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Marty was really confused. Who in the world was this _"Jen"_ character? There was no _"Jen"_ in his life… And the only girl he considered dating was Annie! And why would he treat Annie like she was his sister and not the love of his life? What in the world was going on? Annie saw Marty's face and tilted her head, worried. She knew something was wrong but she had no idea what...

* * *

Back in the real world, Amie went downstairs to the basement, bringing her father with her. Ricky asked, "Why are we coming down here, dolly?" "If I'm returning, then so is Kids Network Studios," Amie answered. She snapped her fingers and instantly, Ricky saw everything...the former glory of Kids Network Studios. The sign was down, looking like the rope that was holding up was breaking. The designs on the walls were fading away, like a bad memory.

The desk was rotting away with the letters: KNS on it. The chair was broken and the lights were hanging low. Ricky could feel the sadness in the former web show. He knew how much it meant to Amie...so why would she let this happen to it...? Amie finally spoke and stated, "When I hung up my Agent A costume, Timmy Turner and I agreed to shut down the web show for good. It was the hardest decision of my life because everyone put so much into it."

Ricky replied, "The fan fiction writers even defended this place on your birthday." Amie nodded as she remembered that day very well. She had just returned home from her date and all of the fan fiction writers and fictional characters were present to wish her a happy birthday. They also came to save the web show...the web show that they loved so much. She couldn't believe that they did. _'This is for them,'_ she thought, _'the friends that were always there for me. Not for the ones that weren't.'_

* * *

In the Pokémon universe, everyone that didn't have a flying type to ride on was in Aria's balloon. Those that did were riding them. Ranee was on her Fearow with Paul behind her – his arms around her waist, Barry was on his Staraptor, and Ash was on his Charizard with Misty behind him – her arms around his waist. Brock was in Aria's balloon as was Dawn. Aria yelled to Brock, "You guys mind telling me what this is all about?" Brock answered, "We'll explain later, let's just hurry to Lake Valor!"

Barry nodded and stated, "Yeah, there's a reason that Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf called us all and if we don't find out there, someone is getting a big fine!" Everyone sweat dropped at this as Ash stated, "I know the reason that Dan said that he was going to the island to find out what's going on. I think that the reason that Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf are bringing us there to take us to the island." Misty perked up at this and replied, "That's pretty smart, Ash."

Paul smirked and joked, "That's a first." Ash shot him a look, jokingly. Dawn stated, "It does make some sense." Ranee added, "And with my Dimensional Scream acting up, I know something is wrong…" That's when she cringed, grabbing hard on Fearow's feathers. "Fear," Fearow asked, worried about its master. Paul asked, "Ranee, are you okay?" That's when Ranee started to see into a strange timeline…

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Semi-Final Frontier'_-

_It was now time for the semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference, and Ash has found himself up against Tobias, the Trainer who has managed to defeat all the Sinnoh Gym Leaders and all the other competitors using only his Darkrai. As battle commences, Tobias unsurprisingly sends out Darkrai to battle first, whilst Ash sends out his Heracross. Brock comments that it's a good choice to use a Bug-type like Heracross against a Dark-type Pokémon like Darkrai._

_ Tobias tells Darkrai to use Ice Beam whilst Ash has Heracross use Hyper Beam and the two attacks collide. Ash then commands Horn Attack, but Darkrai intercepts it with a Dark Void putting Heracross straight to sleep. Luckily Ash is prepared for this and calls out for a Sleep Talk, which turns into Megahorn. The Megahorn slams into Darkrai, who quickly rebounds and knocks out Heracross with a Dream Eater attack._

_Ash recalls Heracross and sends out Torkoal, commanding a Flamethrower. Darkrai intercepts it with Dark Pulse and causes a huge explosion which sends Torkoal flying back and knocking it out. Now that two of his Pokémon have fainted, Ash knows Tobias and Darkrai are living up to their reputations. Ash decides to send out Gible next and has him begin with Rock Smash which manages to land a direct hit. Tobias calls for Ice Beam, and Ash orders Gible to keep dodging. _

_Eventually Gible fires a Draco Meteor, but Darkrai dodges and uses Dark Pulse, knocking out Gible. Tobias compliments Ash on Gible's power, and admits that the Draco Meteor would have knocked out Darkrai had it made contact. __Ash sends out his next Pokémon: Sceptile, who has speed and power on its side. Darkrai fires an Ice Beam, but Sceptile dodges and uses Quick Attack, which Darkrai also avoids. Ash then orders Sceptile to use Leaf Storm but Darkrai dodges._

_It hits with Sceptile with a close range Ice Beam. Sceptile is hurt and stumbles, allowing Darkrai to land a Dark Void and put Sceptile to sleep. Darkrai then attacks Sceptile with Dream Eater which hits Sceptile and causes him to react in pain from the attack. At this point, Sceptile is floating in his dream, wondering what's happening, when he hears Ash's voice callingto him and wakes up immediately in response much to Tobias's surprise and shock. _

_Ash tells Sceptile to use Leaf Blade, and Sceptile strikes hard on Darkrai, finally managing to take the Pitch-Black Pokémon out of the fight. Everyone cheers for Ash, but Brock reminds Dawn and Barry that Tobias still has five other Pokémon to battle. __Tobias recalls Darkrai into its Poke Ball, impressed with Ash, admitting that he earned his spot in the semi-final rounds for accomplishing what no other Trainer could while battling him. _

_For the first time in Sinnoh, he now has to send out a second Pokémon. Not worried in the slightest, he throws a Poke Ball into the air which releases Tobias's second Pokémon, a Latios. __The Eon Pokémon descends from the sky, strafes past an astounded Ash, Pikachu and Sceptile, streaks around the stadium, then heads over to Tobias, ready to battle. Ash can't believe what he's seeing, while an equally surprised Dawn looks Latios up on her Pokédex, which explains that Latios can fly faster than a jet plane. _

_Barry is confident in Sceptile's abilities. __Ash tells Sceptile to use Leaf Blade on Latios, but Tobias is ready for this and commands a Giga Impact from Latios who is far faster than Sceptile. Latios hits Sceptile in mid-air, knocking it out in one hit, to Ash's shock. __Ash thanks Sceptile for a great job after recalling it, and sends out his Swellow to combat Latios next. The two let out a battle-cry at each other._

_Brock and Dawn feel that Swellow has a very good chance of winning since it'll be able to take Latios on in the sky. Ash tells Swellow to use Quick Attack, and Swellow speeds forward. However, Latios easily dodges it. Despite its high speed, Swellow is no match for Latios and finds itself on the run from the Eon Pokémon. It manages to get behind Latios and tries another attack, but Latios once again dodges and begins chasing Swellow. _

_Ash tells Swellow to head to the ground and then use Aerial Ace. Swellow flies up towards the sun blocking it from view and then descends quickly with Aerial Ace powered up. Tobias orders Latios to use Luster Purge, and Latios hits Swellow in the middle of the descent. Swellow crashes to the ground, knocked out with not a single blow scored on Latios. __Ash recalls Swellow thanking it for trying its best, but fights back tears as the reality of the situation sets in. _

_He only has one Pokémon left to fight and he looks ready to forfeit. Dawn, Brock, and Barry, unwilling to see Ash give up, tell him that he could still make a comeback. Ash looks at the scoreboard, which displays the daunting fact that Ash has only one Pokémon left which Tobias still has Latios and four others. Pikachu is also upset at the seemingly hopeless situation but Ash tells Pikachu that he isn't giving up yet and Pikachu lets his Trainer know he's ready to battle. _

_Ash pulls back his hat backwards and sends Pikachu in knowing that no matter what, he and his Pokémon will always give it their all. Despite having gained respect for his opponent, Tobias is certain that this will be their last bout, and hopes that they'll both do their best. __Pikachu starts off with a Quick Attack, and lands a small hit. Pikachu turns around and uses Volt Tackle and Latios spins around and uses Giga Impact to counter. _

_The two attacks collide, and Pikachu comes out of it the worst as he is sent flying backwards. Wincing, Pikachu lands on his feet and watches as Latios flies into the air and begins another Giga Impact. Pikachu tries to intercept once again with Iron Tail, but like before is sent flying backwards. Latios flies high up in the sky until it was barely visible, then flies back down, a sparkling pink Luster Purge glowing at its mouth. _

_Ash sees Pikachu lying on the ground injured, and orders Pikachu to dodge, which Pikachu does, the Luster Purge narrowly missing. __Latios flies by and arcs up back into the sky, and unbeknownst to it, Pikachu has managed to get onto its back. Latios turns and sees Pikachu hanging on tightly. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on the flying Latios, causing severe damage. Tobias tells Latios to shake Pikachu off, and Latios flies around trying to shake Pikachu off. _

_However, he is hanging on for dear life and uses Thunderbolt again, causing Latios more damage which is now beginning to take its toll. Tobias then orders Latios to use Light Screen, which cuts the power of Thunderbolt when Pikachu uses it again. __Pikachu tries again and again to knock out Latios but to no avail, while Latios flies high into the sky. Latios twists suddenly to descend and as Light Screen wears off, Pikachu loses his grip and starts falling. _

_Latios lands inches from the ground and Tobias tells Latios to finish Pikachu with Luster Purge. Ash yells out for a Volt Tackle and Pikachu somersaults and dives directly towards Latios with Volt Tackle fully powered. The Luster Purge meets the Volt Tackle, but the Volt Tackle slowly cuts through. Pikachu's strength is waning and he is struggling to cut through the attack. Ash yells at the top of his lungs for an Iron Tail._

_That cuts through the Luster Purge fully and scores a direct hit on Latios, causing a giant explosion which nearly knocks Ash and Tobias off their feet and manages to knock out all of the monitors. __The battlefield is covered with smoke as everyone is desperate to see what happened. Eventually the smoke clears and it turns out that Pikachu successfully took down Latios but was also knocked out in the process. As Ash has no Pokémon able to continue, Tobias is declared the winner by default. _

_Paul is watching the battle on TV and walks away, disappointed for Ash upon seeing him lose. Tobias approaches Ash and they thank each other for the battle. Dawn and Barry are upset over Ash's loss, but Brock points out that Ash was amazing and that this marks the first time he's ever made it into the Top 4. __Tobias is then shown defeating a Trainer's Magmortar with his Darkrai, winning him the Lily of the Valley Conference.__._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ranee gasped at this. Paul, who was hanging onto her, saw what she saw and also gasped. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. She stammered, "Y-you saw it too?" Paul nodded and answered, "Y-yeah but that's not what happened at the Sinnoh League Conference…"

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he is in the captain's chair* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? This was an awesome fifteenth chapter as Marty, Ranee, and Paul see into other timelines... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this was an awesome chapter!_

_Trixie: Sure was for the fun is just beginning!_

_Wanda: As is the adventure!_

_Poof: Can't wait for the adventure to start__!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	16. Ch 15

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he enters the bridge/screening room* Greetings fan fiction readers to the sixteenth chapter of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru" and Toonami night eve. Tomorrow night, we're going have a lot of anime coming on. Anyways, there is gonna be three flashbacks in this chapter, all from the same story, "Sinnoh League Chronicles". Let's get this started... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

___-Preview-_

_______'__Infernape was Ranee's first Pokémon. No doubt that is going to be an awesome battle.'_ _'Fearow is fast just like all of Ranee's Pokémon. Fearow is going to be hard to hit. So, how do…. Wait, that's it!'_

* * *

-Flashback 1: _'The Final Match of the Century'_-

_As Ash and Pikachu entered the stadium, he heard the roar of the crowd. The energy in the crowd was huge. Last night, Ash was introduced to Ranee's parents, Roy and Elizabeth Katina as Ranee was introduced to Delia Ketchum. Ash and Ranee filled them in on what had been happening and agreed to keep it quiet about Ranee's plan. Ranee entered the stadium at that moment as Ash started to focus on why he was here. He was going to face Ranee in the finals._

_Ranee was startled by the roar of the crowd for she had never gotten this far before. She was really psyched as she couldn't wait to face Ash in a full battle, since they never had just a one-on-one battle. The announcer boomed, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final match of the Sinnoh League Conference! Today, we have an exciting match up! On the left hand side is Ranee Katina, a coordinator/trainer from Veilstone City trying to reach the very top._

_But, will she taste victory or will Ash Ketchum, a young budding train from Pallet Town stop her from getting there? Let's watch and see." The battlefield was decided; it was a desert like battlefield. With the field in place, Ranee called on her first Pokémon. She told Ash, "Here we go and we're not holding back. Sandslash, let's go!" She threw her poke ball and her Sandslash appeared. Dawn got her Pokédex out and looked up Sandslash._

_The Pokédex chirped, "Sandslash, the mouse Pokémon. If it digs at an incredible pace, it may snap off its spikes and claws. They grow back in a day." Brock pointed out, "Sandslash is a ground type and it would have an advantage on a desert like battlefield like this." Paul also pointed out, "She wants to give herself plenty enough room to study Ash's battle style." Barry responded, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that they never had a one-on-one battle before."_

_Misty thought, __'Come on, Ash. You can do it.'__ Delia cheered for her son while Roy and Elizabeth cheered for their daughter. Ash got a poke ball ready and said, "Sceptile, I choose you!" He threw his poke ball and his Sceptile appeared. The referee told them, "Ranee has the first attack. Begin!" Ranee didn't waste any time. She commanded her mouse, "Fury Cutter!" Sandslash ran at Sceptile with amazing speed. Dawn commented, "It is fast."_

_Ash responded, "But, Sceptile is faster. Dodge it!" __With ever greater speed, Sceptile dodged the super effective move. Ranee smirked and told Ash, "Nice try but it is going to take more than that to stop Sandslash. Swift!" Sandslash spun around making little stars come out of its body. It hit Sceptile. Ash yelled out, "Sceptile!" Sceptile was a bit dazed but unhurt. Ranee smiled and responded, "Sceptile has great endurance. But, it won't stand a chance against this. Poison Jab!"_

_Sandslash spun around and made a fist. It came at Sceptile but Ash reacted first. Ash commanded, "Leaf Storm!" Leaf Storm hit Sandslash first. Sandslash went down and it was out. The referee called, "Sandslash is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" Ranee recalled her Pokémon. She smiled at her poke ball and said, "Great job. Take a nice long rest." Delia commented, "Sandslash was so fast like Sceptile." Roy nodded to this._

_He responded, "Well, any of the Pokémon that Ranee leaves in our care get the best of care." Brock seemed impressed and said, "Let's see what Ranee is going to do against Sceptile." Ranee got another ball ready and threw it. Within a flash of light, her Snover appeared. Ash thought to himself, __'She's going with an ice type. What could she be up to?'__ He went to Sceptile and told it, "Be careful, Sceptile." Sceptile nodded as the referee yelled, "Begin!"_

_Ash commanded, "Bullet Seed!" Sceptile nodded and the Bullet Seed came straight at Snover. Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!" Snover did as it was told and Ranee ducked the Bullet Seed. Ash perked up and thought; __'Now I know what she wanted! She wanted a Dimensional Scream!'__ Ranee got back up and smirked. She commanded, "Snover, Ice Beam right at Sceptile's chest!" Snover did as it was told and not only did it cause damage, it froze Sceptile a bit as well!_

_Ash yelled, "Sceptile!" Sceptile struggled to get freed but Ranee commanded, "Icy Wind!" Snover got in at close range and fired. It froze Sceptile solid and it was down for the count. The referee called, "Sceptile is unable to battle! Snover wins!" Ranee and Snover celebrated as Snover started to glow a bright white light. As Ash recalled Sceptile, he had saw Snover was gone and in its place was Abomasnow._

_The announcer yelled, "Well, this an interesting turn of events as Snover has evolved into Abomasnow!" Elizabeth perked up and said, "Well, I wasn't expecting that." Misty knew that Snover was strong from the other day went Ranee used it to save their butts but she never expected…. Ranee got out her purple Pokédex and looked up her newly evolved Pokémon. Her Pokédex chirped, "Abomasnow, the frosted tree Pokémon. It lives a quiet life on mountains that are covered with snow."_

_Ranee smiled at Abomasnow and said, "That's awesome! You evolved into Abomasnow!" Abomasnow smiled. Ash smiled too. This gave him a chance to give Ranee a shock. She turned to Ash and asked, "So, Ash. Which fire type are you going to use? Torkoal or Infernape?" Ash smirked and answered, "Neither." Ranee perked up as did Paul, Barry, Dawn, Piplup, and Ranee's parents. Brock, Delia, and Misty exchanged smiles. Ranee asked, "Then, who?"_

_Ash threw his poke ball and out popped….Charizard! Dawn perked up and blurted out, "Ash has a Charizard?" Paul yelled, "No way!" Barry yelled at Misty, Delia, and Brock, "I'm so going to fine you guys for not telling us that!" Everyone sweat dropped as Dawn looked up Charizard in her Pokédex. The Pokédex chirped, "Charizard, the flame Pokémon. Breathing hot, intense flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath can inflict terrible pain on enemies."_

_Ranee perked up as she studied Charizard. That's when she knew. Her Abomasnow was no match against a Charizard. The referee called, "Begin!" At that moment, Ranee recalled her Pokémon. Ash perked up as he wondered which Pokémon she could switch Abomasnow for. She got the next poke ball ready and clutched it pretty tight. She whispered, "I'm counting on you my old friend. Bring us victory." With that, she added, "Infernape, let's go!"_

_She threw her poke ball and her starter Pokémon appeared. '__Infernape was Ranee's first Pokémon. No doubt that is going to be an awesome battle.'__ Ash thought. He turned to his dragon and asked, "You ready?" Charizard roared, telling Ash that it was ready. Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!" With that, Dragon Rage headed straight for Infernape. Ranee commanded, "Fire Blast!" The two attacks hit each other head on, creating an explosion._

-End of Flashback 1-

* * *

-Flashback 2: _'__A Dimensional Aura!'_-

_When Dragon Rage and Fire Blast collided, it caused an explosion. But, Dragon Rage got through and hit Infernape dead center. It was a bit shocked but it was alright. Ranee told Ash, "I never expected for you to have a Charizard." Ash offered, "How about we hold off on the fire type match up until later?" Ranee nodded and responded, "Sounds good to me." With that, they both recalled our fire types. Ash knew with Charizard out there, it could rip through all of Ranee's Pokémon. He didn't want that. _

_Ash wanted an awesome battle and he knew that Ranee did too. Ranee stared at the scoreboard, she saw that she had five Pokémon left as did Ash. Ranee knew two of his Pokémon and he knew three of his. She had to get him reveal the other four of his Pokémon. So, Ranee threw out Abomasnow. Abomasnow looked ready to fight as Ash threw out Infernape. Ranee thought, __'I'm not going easy on you Infernape. Even though Abomasnow is at a clear __disadvantage I'm not giving up.'_

_At that moment, the referee brought her out of her thoughts by yelling, "Begin!" Ranee checked over her newly evolved Pokémon with her Pokédex and commanded, "Wood Hammer!" Abomasnow went over to Infernape and got its attack ready. Ash quickly commanded, "Flamethrower!" Infernape's flames were powerful enough to send Abomasnow back on its back. It was also close and powerful enough to knock out the poor ice/grass type. _

_The referee called, "Abomasnow is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" Brock explained, "Since Abomasnow had just evolved Ranee couldn't really do much of anything to Infernape." Barry asked, "Do you think the pressure is getting to her?" Paul shrugged. He really couldn't tell since this was Ranee's second Pokémon that she lost. Misty's eyes were glued on the battle. Dawn yelled, "You guys can do it!" Piplup squeaked, "Pip, Piplup!" Delia, Roy, and Elizabeth were just cheering on their kids. _

_Ranee recalled her Abomasnow and got another ball ready. She said, "Let's go, Gorebyss!" She threw her poke ball and her shiny Gorebyss made an appearance. Dawn got out her Pokédex and looked it up. The Pokédex chirped, "Gorebyss, the south sea Pokémon. It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason." Barry pointed out, "But, Ranee's Gorebyss is a gold color!" _

_Roy explained, "Ranee caught Gorebyss when she was traveling around in Hoenn. Elizabeth and I were quite surprised that Ranee caught a shiny Pokémon." Misty reasoned, "That's why she didn't freak out much about Noctowl." Brock nodded and responded, "Well, one thing is for sure. Infernape is at a disadvantage." Ash asked his fire monkey, "Can you handle it?" Infernape nodded as the referee called, "Begin!" Ash decided to go with the direct approach. _

_He commanded, "Infernape, Mach Punch!" Infernape came at Gorebyss with great speed. Unknown to Ash, that's what Ranee wanted. Ranee commanded, "Water Pulse!" Gorebyss launched the water type move and it hit Infernape pretty hard. Ash snarled and commanded, "Infernape, quick use Dig!" Infernape burrowed underground as Ranee told him, "Not so fast, Ash. Use Hydro Pump!" Gorebyss did as it was told and fired a Hydro Pump right in the hole Infernape created. _

_The Hydro Pump was so powerful that it forced Infernape out of the hole and knocked it out. The referee called, "Infernape is unable to battle! Gorebyss wins!" Delia told them, "Ash should've brought Infernape back to its ball beforehand." Everyone nodded in agreement as Ash recalled his fire type. Ash thanked Infernape for its hard work and turned to his partner, Pikachu. Pikachu went out onto the battlefield. The referee called, "Begin!" Ranee commanded, "Psychic!" _

_Gorebyss lifted Pikachu up into the air, which freaked Pikachu out. Gorebyss landed Pikachu on the ground, harshly. Ash asked, "Pikachu, are you okay?" Pikachu nodded as Ash commanded, "Thunder Bolt!" Thunder Bolt hit Gorebyss rather hard before Ranee could have a chance to react. Gorebyss went down for the count as the referee called, "Gorebyss is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Ash called out Pikachu, who came back to Ash's side. _

_Ash sensed something with Ranee's next Pokémon. He couldn't help why his aura was bugging him. Ranee threw her next poke ball and her Fearow appeared. Ash got his next Pokémon ready, Snorlax. The referee called, "Begin!" Ranee commanded, "Aerial Ace!" Fearow came at Snorlax with great speed. Ash commanded, "Body Slam!" Snorlax came at Fearow with its big belly. Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!" Fearow was fast as it dodge Snorlax's belly and hit Snorlax from behind. _

_Ash snarled and thought, __'Fearow is fast just like all of Ranee's Pokémon. Fearow is going to be hard to hit. So, how do…. Wait, that's it!'__ Ash commanded, "Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" Snorlax got Hyper Beam ready as Ranee got comfortable. She commanded, "Drill Peck!" Fearow got in close and hit Snorlax hard. But, that was what Ash wanted. He commanded, "Body Slam!" Snorlax did as it was told and slammed down on Fearow with all of its weight. _

_Snorlax pulled up and Fearow was down. The referee called, "Fearow is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" Roy commented, "How many times is Ranee going to fall for that?" Elizabeth perked up and turned to her husband, "Honey, she might use…." Ranee recalled Fearow as she smirked. She had gotten Ash right where she wanted him as she called upon her fifth Pokémon, her Absol. _

_Ash saw the dark type and new that he was in trouble. __Maybe this was what his aura was trying to warn him about….. The referee called, "Begin!" Ranee commanded, "Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded, "Hyper Beam!" The two attacks collided, thus creating another explosion._

-End of Flashback 2-

* * *

-Flashback 3: _'__The Truth Comes Out!'_-

_As the smoke cleared, Ash was able to see Ranee's Absol standing strong. Hyper Beam didn't phase it a bit but Dark Pulse did a lot of damage on Snorlax. Snorlax was even down and out for just the one blow! The referee called, "Snorlax is unable to battle! Absol wins!" The crowd went nuts as Ranee flipped a piece of her hair of out her face. She told Absol, "Nice work." Absol nodded and said, "Sol." That's when Ash knew things were going to change in an instant. _

_Ash got his next poke ball ready and threw it as Heracross appeared. Ash knew that a bug type would have an advantage over a dark type. '__Heracross, how obvious is Ash going to be? Guess I'll have to show him some true power in ordinary for him to bring Charizard back out,'__ Ranee thought. That's when she asked Absol, "Are you ready?" Absol nodded and responded, "Sol." The referee called, "Begin!" Ash commanded, "Megahorn!" _

_Heracross came straight at Absol and Ranee wasn't worried. She commanded, "Psycho Cut!" Absol flicked its head and the powerful psychic attack hit Heracross dead center. Barry commented, "Wow, Absol is fast." Brock added, "It seems like all of Ranee's Pokémon are speedy." Roy responded, "They are and Ranee trains with them every day." Elizabeth boasted, "That's why our little girl is so fast." Misty was impressed. Ranee sure sounded like a great trainer. _

_'Maybe she isn't so bad after all.'__ Misty thought. __The referee called, after seeing Heracross down and out, "Heracross is unable to battle! Absol wins!" Ash couldn't believe how strong this Absol was. Heracross couldn't even land one attack. Ash recalled Heracross and brought out his dragon. Ranee told him, "Ah, so the real battle begins." Ash couldn't help what that meant. The referee called, "Begin!" Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!" _

_Charizard roared and launched its attack. Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!" Absol did as it was told and quickly dodged the attack. Ranee commanded, "Dark Pulse, go!" Absol launched the attack right at Charizard and it quickly dodged it. Ash commanded, "Seismic Toss!" Charizard flew over to Absol and Ranee decided on a last ditch effort. She commanded, "Night Slash!" Absol hit Charizard with Night Slash but Charizard picked up the disaster Pokémon._

_Charizard took it up into the air, turned around and around and slammed it down into the ground. Absol was down and out. Ash celebrated as the referee called, "Absol is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" Ranee recalled Absol as Ash thought to himself, __'This is no time to be celebrating. Ranee's got one fresh Pokémon that I haven't faced yet. And if her Absol was that fast, there's no doubt that her last Pokémon is super speedy.' __Paul knew which Pokémon Ranee was going to use. _

_Ranee got her poke ball ready and threw it up into the air. Out came a Flygon. Dawn got her Pokédex out. It chirped, "Flygon, the mystic Pokémon and the evolved form of Vibrava. It is nicknamed __"The Desert Spirit"__ because the flapping of its wings sounds like a woman singing." Ranee called out to her Flygon, "Be careful, Flygon. This Charizard is at a very high level." Flygon nodded as the referee called, "Begin!" Both of the dragons took off as Ash commanded, "Flamethrower!" _

_Ranee commanded, "Dragon breath!" The two attacks collided head on and did damage to the other. Ranee commanded, "Iron Tail!" Flygon swung its tail at Charizard and Ash yelled, "Catch it!" Charizard did as it was told and caught Flygon's tail. Ranee smirked and told Ash, "Got you." She commanded, "Aerial Ace!" Aerial Ace got Flygon out of that jam, did damage, and it flew away from Charizard. Ash snarled and commented, "Not bad." _

_Ranee responded, "I may not be able to fly or hold my breath underwater for a long time but the one thing I've taught my Pokémon is to be speedy." Ranee commanded, "Dragon breath!" Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!" The two attacks collided and Dragon Rage got threw after it build up from Dragon breath and hit Flygon hard. It landed on the ground hard. It was down and out. The referee called, "Flygon is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" _

_Ranee recalled her fallen dragon. She thought, __'Well, at least Flygon was able to do a lot of damage to Charizard. I'm still in this.'__ Ranee took out Infernape's poke ball and whispered, "No matter what happens, my friend, we'll be partners until the end." She yelled, "And we're not giving up that easily. Infernape, let's go!" She threw her poke ball and her last Pokémon appeared…..Infernape. Ash knew that Infernape had taken some damage from when it battled Charizard earlier._

_He also knew that Charizard took a lot of damage from both Absol and Flygon. Things weren't going to be easy. The referee called, "Begin!" Ash commanded, "Flamethrower!" Ranee also commanded, "Flamethrower!" The two Flamethrowers collided and Infernape's Flamethrower cut through Charizard's like nothing. Delia asked, "What's wrong with Charizard?" Dawn answered, "It's probably tired." _

_Paul responded, "I have a feeling that it is going to go down between Infernape and Pikachu." Flamethrower hit the weakened Charizard. It fell out of the sky and down on to the battlefield. It was down and out. The referee called, "Charizard is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" Ash recalled Charizard and turned to his partner, Pikachu. Pikachu headed out on to the battlefield, charged and ready to go. The referee called, "Begin!" Ranee commanded, "Solar Beam!" _

_Infernape got charged up and Ash saw this as a chance to strike. Ash commanded, "Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu did as it was told and both attacks hit their mark. Pikachu and Infernape were both still standing. Ranee asked Ash, "Why don't we make this final mark one to remember?" Ash answered, "You're on!" Ranee commanded, "Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded, "Volt Tackle!" Both Pokémon charged at one another and collided, causing a small explosion. _

_The smoke cleared as both Pokémon stared the other down. Pikachu and Infernape were both catching their breath. As Infernape smiled, it went down for the count. The referee called, "Infernape is unable to battle! Pikachu wins and the victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!" Ash couldn't believe that he had won. Ash yelled, "We did it!" Ash ran out to Pikachu, who at that moment collapsed into his arms. Ash caught his best friend and partner and said, "Pikachu, you're the best!" _

_Pikachu responded, weakly, "Pika pi." Ranee went over to Infernape. Infernape gave her an __'I'm sorry'__ look. She told it, "No need to worry, Infernape. You did your best and that's what counts." Infernape smiled at its master as Ash went over. He told Ranee, "That was an awesome battle." Ranee got up, shook his hand, and responded, "It sure was and I'm glad that you won, Ash. Maybe it will pack more meaning into your speech." _

_Ranee recalled Infernape with her left hand; she let go of my left hand with her right, and left. For the first time since this whole thing started; Ash felt like that he didn't need to go chasing after her. The reporters swamped Ash as he accepted the winner's trophy, later that day. One of them asked, "Would you like to say a few words?" Ash answered, "I would love to. I would like to thank my mom for being here, my friends for supporting me..._

_"Ranee for giving me a great battle and most importantly...I would like to thank my Pokémon for doing a fine job. They deserve this trophy more than I do." At that moment, Ash's whole team popped out of their poke balls and they all posed….together. Ash added, "I would like also to give a special thanks to one very special girl in my life. The only girl that I have always loved, always will love, and will forever love." That's when Ash looked right up into the stands._

_He finished, "Misty Waterflower, come on down!" Misty was in total shock for she thought that Ash loved… Ranee, who was standing right next to Misty, pushed her into the crowd and told me, "Go, __your__ boyfriend wants you." Misty walked away from her. As she walked down to the stadium, Misty was seriously wishing that she could take everything she had ever said and thought mean to Ranee and Ash. Misty got down to the stage and stood next to Ash. _

_He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. Misty was in heaven. '__I'm sorry, Ranee. And thank you,'__ Misty thought. She could've sworn she heard Ranee telling me, __"It is all water under the bridge now. You have your boyfriend back and I've got mine back."__ As Misty broke off the kiss with Ash, she turned to the stands and saw Paul and Ranee sharing a kiss. __'Well, I wasn't expecting that,' Misty__ thought. _

_As Ash and Misty shared another kiss, a Pokémon appeared to the two of them. It was a Togekiss and this Togekiss seemed to know Ash and Misty. That's when Misty realized and asked, "Togepi?" It nodded and cooed up to Ash and Misty. We both exchanged smiles as the media took several pictures. One thing was for sure, I would never forget this trip as long as I lived._

-End of Flashback 3-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he is in the captain's chair* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? This was an awesome sixteenth chapter as there were three flashbacks in this chapter and that was pretty much it, we wanted to explain about the timeline we're using right now. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this was an awesome chapter!_

_Trixie: Sure was for the fun is just beginning!_

_Wanda: As is the adventure!_

_Poof: Can't wait for the adventure to start__!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	17. Ch 16

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he enters the bridge/screening room* Greetings fan fiction readers to the seventeenth chapter of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru" and Toonami night. Tonight, we're going have a lot of anime coming on. Anyways, there is gonna be one flashback and one kiss. Let's get started... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

___-Preview-_

___"Yeah, might be a good idea to have two geniuses on our side." __"Hey guys, w__hat's going on?"_

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale; Iris stated, "Since there are more keys and Chosen Ones, maybe Belle would know where they are." "Or at least Sinbad would," Rachel pointed out. Nicky added, "Yeah, he was the one at the breaking of the staff years ago." "Besides Uka-Uka, Aku-Aku, and Jorgen," Remy stated. Veronica asked, "Can't we also ask Jorgen about the keys as well?" "Well, don't forget that he passed the keys onto Paradox and Clockwork to give them to the Chosen Ones," A.J. answered.

Tootie looked at A.J. and asked, "What about Alicia? Are you gonna tell her about all of this?" Lionel answered, "He can if he wishes but has to do so." Roger asked, "Why not? Might be a double header." Cosmo added, "Or a triple boogie!" Trixie stated, "Well, I think it might be a good idea that you tell her, A.J." Chester nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, might be a good idea to have two geniuses on our side." Binky added, "Yeah, that sounds great!"

Wanda turned to Timmy and asked, "What do you think, sport?" But that's when Wanda realized that Timmy was not present. "Big brother," Poof asked. "Hey, where's Timmy," Cassie asked, a bit concerned. Juandissimo answered, "He was there a few minutes ago." A.J. perked up at this. It wasn't like Timmy to run off in the middle of a conversation, unless he was hiding something... A.J. rubbed the bottom of his chin, in a thinking position. Something was wrong, he knew it.

* * *

Belle looked out at Hope and Michael, admittedly a bit worried. She prayed at that moment that Hope knew what she was doing. Rich approached the princess with a huge blush on his face. Belle turned and saw him with her own blush on her face. Granted, they did kiss during the war two years ago but that was about it. Rich had yet to ask her out, in fears of rejection. Rich gulped and stated, "Hey, Belle." "Greetings Rich," she replied, gulping a bit herself.

Rich questioned, "Belle, are you sure that Michael being free around here is a good idea?" "Not really," she answered, sighing, "Hope and I have been friends for about 15 years or more and she didn't have the best judgement. She is the ruler of her magic realm, Adwaita, and now I am the ruler of mine." "Adwaita," Rich repeated, unsure of the word. "The magic realm she's from," Belle explained, "When we met years ago, she showed me and I'd tried to help her free her people."

"And that didn't work," Rich questioned. Belle shook her head and answered, "We tried but her father wounded up getting killed." Rich gasped as Belle nodded. She stated, "Yes, it was a hard time for her after that and she refused my help after that. She then went with her uncle to try and find a way to save her people but you know the rest from there." Rich sighed as he nodded and replied, "Yes, she became evil and tried to take over the world."

"Wasn't the best decision in the world but I guess she wanted to do what she thought was best," she stated. Rich held Belle in his arms and replied, "You are worried with good reason." Belle blushed as she responded, "Thanks, Rich." Rich brought Belle closer to him and before either of them knew it, they shared a kiss. Rich pulled her closer and Belle came closer with no argument. The island princess was defiantly in love with the former FBI agent.

* * *

-Flashback: _'AK1028's Birthday'_-

_It was a typical day in Dimmsdale, California. Timmy was running away from Vicky - as usual - at his usually fast pace. Timmy slammed the door on Vicky when he reached his bedroom as Cosmo 'poofed' in, looking charred up. Timmy asked, "Hey, Cosmo. What happened to you? And where have you been?" Cosmo answered, "Well, I just came from the real world. You won't believe who I'm working with!" Timmy asked, curious, "Who?" Cosmo answered, "Her name is AK1028 and she's a Fan fiction writer!"_

_Timmy raised an eyebrow at this but before he could ask another question, Vicky started to use her chainsaw to get into Timmy's bedroom. She yelled, "I'm coming for you twerp!" Timmy, in a panic mode, quickly wished, "I wish I could meet AK1028!" Cosmo waved his wand and with a 'poof' the two of them were gone. The door to Timmy's bedroom crashed down and Vicky saw that her favorite twerp was gone... __In another 'poof', Timmy and Cosmo reappeared in a dining room of some kind. _

_There was Scooby Doo stuff in one corner of the room; a table, a china cabinet, and a workstation were a laptop was sitting. Timmy saw someone behind in the computer chair that looked like a girl. She was twenty years of age, 5'7", 185 pounds, medium length brown hair, green eyes, round like glasses, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, purple jeans, and white shoes. __"Hi, AK1028," Cosmo said. AK1028 turned around and saw Cosmo. She had not seen Timmy just yet. _

_"Oh, hey Cosmo," said the woman, "Where have you been?" "I went back to my world and I brought someone who wanted to meet you," Cosmo answered, pointing to Timmy, "As you know, this is my godchild, Timmy Turner." "Ah, Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner," said the woman, "A pleasure to meet you in person." Timmy asked, "Is AK1028 your real name?" __She shook her head and answered, "Not really. My name is Amie Kuhn. 1028 is the month and date I was born." _

_Cosmo gasped in shock and asked, "You were born in the 28th month and on the 10th day?" Amie rolled her eyes and answered, "No, Cosmoron. I was born October 28th." Timmy asked, "So, you're an October baby?" Amie nodded and answered, "Yup….and you are a March baby." Timmy raised an eyebrow. Amie saw this and giggled. __She asked, "Cosmo didn't tell you, huh?" "He just told me that this was the real world," Timmy answered, "But, that's all I know." _

_Amie nodded and responded, "Well, this is the real world. And in this world, you and your friends are all fictional characters." Timmy's head was spinning. He asked, "Are you saying that we don't exist?" "To quote Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown played by Christopher Lloyd from 'Back to the Future'," Amie answered, "Precisely!" __At that moment, Timmy started to do freak out by doing weird things with his face and making weird sounds. After he was done, he fainted. _

_Cosmo told Amie, "I told you he was cool." Amie sighed, annoyed. Amie took Timmy to her couch and laid him down. A few hours later, Timmy started to wake. He asked, groggy, "Wanda? Wanda is that you?" "Easy, Timmy," Amie said, soothingly, "You've been asleep five hours now." __Timmy mumbled, "I had a horrible nightmare. I met a Fan fiction writer and she told me that we weren't real characters." Amie flinched as she thought, 'Where have I heard this before?' _

_That's when Amie told Timmy, going for a light switch, "Well, you are safe and sound here in good old Buffalo, New York." Timmy's eyes bugged opened as he repeated, "Buffalo, New York?" With that, Amie turned on the lights as Timmy got up in a shot, panting, totally scared. __Amie whispered to Cosmo, "Is it ever any wonder why I think this kid is related to Doc?" Timmy shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. He __asked, "So, am really a fictional character?" "Yup," answered Amie._

_Timmy was stunned. Cosmo told Timmy, "I told you she was cool!" __"Cosmo, if you mind," Timmy told his fairy godfather, "I think I should be 'poofed' into a real world adult. I want to talk to Amie in private." Cosmo shrugged and with a 'poof', Timmy turned into a twenty year old man. Timmy commented, his voice now changed, "Whoa! I'm like Gah again." __Amie merely giggled and with that, the two of them headed to the waterfront. __A friendship had been born._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Down in the Timmy Cave, Timmy was looking at a picture in this beautiful frame. In it was a picture of him and Amie, under a tree. He was sitting in her lap as Amie was sitting on the ground, her right hand on his right shoulder. It was just them...no Cosmo...no Wanda...no Poof... Timmy sniffled a bit, it had been oblivious that he had been crying. He knew that Amie was the other Chosen One, he just had that feeling. Amie had told him everything about her life and it was scary how much they were alike.

Timmy had a feeling that he and her were connected more by friendship or being _"siblings"_. "Aw Am," Timmy sniffled, "You were hurt twice...I was hurt twice. You had battled the Darkness...I had battle the Darkness... You almost lost your life...I almost life... We are more than best friends...more than siblings..." Clockwork was in the shadows, knowing that Timmy had almost figured it out. He knew that the pink hated boy would return to the real world once he had found out.

Clockwork continued to watch the young boy, he had to admit that the Chosen One of the Fairies deserved a good friend and _"soul friend"_ in the Chosen One of the Real World...the leader of Kids Network Studios. Clockwork knew it was time, that's why he appeared to Amie to get her to return as Agent A. Clockwork had given the key to Buffalo Sabres when they first started, knowing that the key would be eventually passed down to Jason Pominville.

Clockwork had to admit that Amie's battle with Michael was tremendous and that she was still shaky, unsure of whether or not she was indeed back. Clockwork knew that only one person could reassure her and that was her own brother, Timmy Turner.

* * *

In the real world, away from Amie and her family, was Michael _"Mike"_ Scott - one of Amie's friends from Twitter. He noticed the change in weather, just like Amie. "This is really odd," he stated. He turned on the television in his room and the news was on. Just when Mike was about to change the channel, he saw two words that he thought he would never see again...Agent A. Mike was drinking some water at the moment so he did a bit of a spit take as he coughed.

He turned up the sound as the reporter stated, "And just when Michael had Agent A trapped, she came back with the same attack that hit her to the ice and defeated him with the greatest of ease! Just who is Michael Turner and more importantly: why was he attacking Jason Pominville, captain of the Buffalo Sabres?" Mike couldn't believe it and when he checked Twitter, Agent A was trending. "Holy cow," he said, as he tweeted the others. He had to find out what was going on.

_"Hey guys,"_ he tweeted, _"What's going on?"_ Nicole was the first one to respond. She saw what was happening as well and she answered, _"Don't know but Agent A returned for a reason."_ Emmanuel answered next and he stated, _"Yes and for some reason, Michael Turner is real and challenged Jason Pominville for some sort of key."_ Mike whispered, not tweeting this at all, "Aw, Am...what trouble are you into this time...?" Nicole and Emmanuel were thinking the same thing Mike was.

They all knew that Amie was in some sort of situation...why else would she return as Agent A? They all knew that she vowed to never return as Agent A. Nicole looked at her mentions and saw that Tim had tweeted her just a few minutes ago. He tweeted, _"Nikki, is Agent A really back...?"_ The red head gulped. Tim had become like an older brother to her and the two always watched out for Amie. Mike saw the tweet as did Emmanuel. All three of them were unsure what to tell him...

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he is in the captain's chair* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? This was an awesome seventeenth chapter as our heroes from the real world start to expand into Twitter and Fan fiction. It is not sure if these guys will stay as cameos or enter in on the fun... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey everyone, welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: And this was an awesome chapter!_

_Trixie: Sure was for the fun is just beginning!_

_Wanda: As is the adventure!_

_Poof: Can't wait for the adventure to start__!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	18. Ch 17

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge/screening room* What's up Toonami faithful? Time to put on those green shirts and get those four leaf clovers, its time for St. Patrick's Day. And it is also time for another chapter. I love this gig but I'm not singing happy birthday to us. You'll see why soon. *he pushes a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"I don't know, Tim. None of us do. We have to await for the leader of Kids Network Studios to return." "Hello, my dear sister, Eima."_

* * *

Nicole Natasha Dean was also known as violet2008 on fan fiction and on twitter. When she joined fan fiction, it was because of Amie's stories. She was such a good writer and her stories were so much fun. Nicole had eventually gotten to known Amie over time along with Mike, Emmanuel, and Tim. Nicole didn't meet Jas, Jose, or Kellen Ellison personally like Amie or Tim did but she wanted to. She was too afraid to publish her own ideas after she had also gotten burned by Lawton...

* * *

-Flashback-

_Nicole had just published "Siblings" and found out that the current shipping for Amie would be TimPrime1. Nicole perked up at this as she saw the other shipping was with Lawton, her recent reviewer. So what was going on? She messaged the one person that she could figure this out...Amie. Amie told her that she did prefer the shipping involving with Tim, mainly because she loved him and Lawton drove her nuts. Nicole agreed and got the next chapter ready._

_When the chapter hit, Lawton had a fit and the rest was history. Nicole went back, forceably, to change what she wrote so well. Then Lawton fell for Nicole. Nicole felt bad for the kid and agreed to be his "girlfriend", although she pretty much hated it. When Lawton and her broke up, they went their separate ways and even though Nicole was trying to be a good friend to Lawton, he backstabbed her and Amie yet again...something that neither girl was expecting._

_Lawton stated, "I don't know what was wrong with Amie today. I get she was stressed about her Aunt Wanda passing away, but seriously, you can't really feel THAT bad at your aunt dying. I would know." Emmanuel was the first to see and took a picture of it, surprising Amie to a point where she was seriously depressed and angered at the same time. Tim protected her as the "friendship" between Lawton and Amie ended...sort of._

_In the end of February, Emmanuel told her that Lawton wanted to apologize to Amie. Lawton had said, "It may be late saying this, but, this is to an old friend that I still know, but had a falling out with. If you know who the girl is, then thank you for listening. If not, well, I don't want to mention names, but I will message the name to you. Basically, I was a complete jerk to not caring about this girl's one family member. I realize what I did was wrong. I never wanted this to happen and now it has._

_"Heck, I'm just gonna say it, Amie Kuhn, if you can see this, please know that I want to apologize for my hurtful and selfish behavior, I didn't know right from wrong, and I let my role play get the better of me. I understand if you're mad at me, but I want your forgiveness and I want to be willing to talk with you again. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm... I'm sorry." Nicole was worried about this and went to private message her "friend"._

_She told him, "Emmanuel told me that you wanted to apologize to Am. I don't think its a wise idea to go near her or Tim for that matter. You got Tim mad. And Am was so surprised that she actually got queasy, shaky, and afraid - something that isn't like her at all. Lawton, I'm sorry, but I don't think she'll ever talk to you again." Lawton stated, "Okay, honestly? The girl is better off without me. So are you. Mostly you and all your friends would want me dead."_

_Nicole replied, hissing a bit, "After what you did to us, you can't hardly blame us." Lawton hissed back, "Shut up! I'm done with all of you! I have new friends now and they're all better than you, and they love Phineas and Ferb just as much as I do!" Nicole couldn't believe it, Lawton truly was evil. Amie had been betrayed yet again. Sometimes she did reach out to the impossible causes, most of the time, she wounded up getting hurt._

_Nicole commented, very angry, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. You're the one that caused all of this and you will get what you deserve! You made Am become scare of you! I had nothing to do with it! So I'm done with you as well. Farewell you jerk and may you never hurt my friends like that ever again!" With that, Nicole went off, totally angry at Lawton, wishing that Amie and her never met at all..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Nicole finally tweeted Tim back and answered,_ "Yes, Tim. Agent A is back. And she's in something big...probably saving us something that we don't know about."_ Tim perked up at this answer and gulped. _'So Aim is back as Agent A but why now and what's going on,'_ Tim thought. He tweeted back, _"Question is, Nikki, why now and what's going on?"_ Nicole answered, _"I don't know, Tim. None of us do. We have to await for the leader of Kids Network Studios to return."_

Tim sighed, he couldn't wait that long. He wanted to help Amie now, if he could. Mike had gotten in on the conversation and tweeted, _"That is the best idea. Amie knows what she's doing and if we got involved, she might be afraid that we might get hurt."_ Emmanuel also tweeted, _"Besides, Michael Turner came for her and the captain of the Buffalo Sabres, Jason Pominville - not us."_ Tim looked at that last tweet and stated, both on twitter and aloud, "That's what I'm worried about..."

* * *

Back with the bad guys; Elizabeth was still in shock as she questioned, "B-but how? She was supposed to be still depressed about everything! How can she be back?" That's when Adrian _'anti-poofed'_ in. He answered, "That's because she's just as strong as my good counterpart, its only a matter of time before he finds out that he and Amie are connected by their souls." Anti-Iris stated, "Surprised that he hasn't yet." Elizabeth nodded in agreement to her anti-fairy god parent.

A voice stated, "He will soon enough, just like he'll find out about one other timeline that should never be found out about." Michael Turner, Elizabeth, Anti-Iris, and Adrian spun around and saw a person standing there. She looked a lot like Amie but her hair was longer and her eyes were a colder green color. She was wearing a black blouse, a black skirt, a torn purple string around her waist, and she didn't need any glasses of any kind. Michael smiled at her and stated, "Hello, my dear sister, Eima."

* * *

In the Timmy Cave, Timmy placed the picture down as he sighed. He couldn't believe that he and Amie were getting involved with something big like this yet again. The pink hated boy was seriously hoping to keep Amie as a secret not only to protect her world but keep her heart from breaking from another possible betrayal. Timmy sighed and knew that if they were going to stop the war and Nibiru, he would have to call her in and expose everything.

Timmy stroked over the part of the picture where Amie sat and asked, "Aw, sis...what am I gonna do...?" Clockwork was still in the shadows as he knew that things really couldn't get underway til Timmy figured out that he and Amie were connected by their souls. "Buddy," a voice called, surprising Clockwork. The time walker made himself invisible as A.J. entered the secret part of the Timmy Cave and saw the picture in Timmy's hand. "A.J.," Timmy breathed.

* * *

In Crystal Cove, Scooby rather enjoyed Estelle stroking his fur. It calmed him down quite a lot. Finally, Shaggy re-entered the room and saw Estelle. He asked, "Like, who are you?" Scooby jumped to his feet and started to say, "Raggy..." **[1]** Estelle put her hand in front of Scooby and told the Great Dane, "Allow me, Scooby." She turned to Shaggy and answered, "It doesn't matter who I am but I am not gonna let you sacrifice Scooby to stop Nibiru."

Shaggy was stunned as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would never consider sacrificing Scooby in the first place but to be accused that he was... Shaggy looked down as Scooby perked up at this and sensed his sadness. Scooby turned to the angel and stated, "Rstelle, Ri ron't rhink rhat re ras roing ro rhat." **[2]** Estelle perked up at this and asked the lanky teen, "Is this true, Shaggy?" Shaggy nodded and answered, "Like, yeah. The gang and I want to stop Nibiru in other way."

Estelle gasped as she hugged Shaggy and apologized, "I am so sorry, Norville." Shaggy perked up his real name and sensed the warmth in the little girl's hug. He asked, "Like, who are you? How do you know my name?" Scooby answered, "Rhat's Rstelle Rurner, Rimmy Rurner's randmother!" **[3]** Shaggy's eyes widen at this as he asked, "This little girl is Timmy Turner's grandmother?!" Scooby nodded and answered, "Rure ris!" **[4]** To this, Shaggy fainted.

* * *

**Scooby's Translations**

**[1] "Raggy..." : "Shaggy..."**

**[2] "Rstelle, Ri ron't rhink rhat re ras roing ro rhat." : "Estelle, I don't think that he was going to that."**

**[3] "Rhat's Rstelle Rurner, Rimmy Rurner's randmother!" : "That's Estelle Turner, Timmy Turner's grandmother!"**

**[4] "Rure ris!" : "Sure is!"**

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 18 of Nibiru. We wanna thank Nicole, violet2008, for helping us out with the first part of this chapter, seeing as she is the only one keeping up with her reviews. But we never worry about the reviews, we just worry about you the readers. And now, let me hand it over to some real pioneers. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again Tom for sticking around and welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: You know, having Tom around as an announcer is just awesome, I think that this joint thing with Tim is working out great!_

_Trixie: Yeah, things are simpler and are getting done much faster and quicker._

_Wanda: And clean up is a lot less messier..._

_Poof: Except when dad is around and doing his Super Not Cosmo impression..._

_Cosmo: *dressed as Super Not Cosmo* *wails* He knows me so well!_

_Iris: *sweat drop* Anyhow, for the first time in this story, we're going to ask Tom to take the wrap up! He deserve it for being so awesome and Toonami's birthday was last night at midnight!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Thanks so much, you guys and thanks for not singing happy birthday. But it still is an honor to be with you as well since we will be celebrating my return to the air ways soon on May 26th. By that time, it would have been a whole year that Toonami has returned. And I have to say that a lot of credit for me returning is with you - the fans just like you caused Amie and Tim to return to their roots as well. So, I thank you all for my return and theirs. Without further ado... __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	19. Ch 18

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge/screening room* What's up Toonami faithful? Amie's spring break is over with sadly as she goes to classes all day today and then has a driving lesson. Time for Timmy Turner and Amie Kuhn combination. *he pushes a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"You don't have a sister." "Who the heck is Amie?!"_

* * *

Timmy looked at A.J., totally scarred. "A.J., I can explain," he stated. A.J. replied, "You better cause I have never seen a girl like her in that picture here in Dimmsdale." Timmy sighed as he looked at the picture. He whispered, "I'm sorry sis, he has me over a barrel." "Sis," A.J. repeated, surprised. He commented, "You don't have a sister." "I'm fully aware of that, A.J.," Timmy stated, a bit frustrated. That's when he grabbed his head in pain and screamed.

A.J. went over to him and asked, "Timmy, what's wrong? What is your forth dimensional sense telling you? Is it something about Nibiru or about the villains?" Timmy shook his head and answered, "N-no...it's about Am..." "Am," A.J. repeated, confused. That's when the genius grabbed his head in pain and also screamed. "N-no the mental link, I forgot about that," Timmy exclaimed, still much in pain. And Timmy was right on the money, Chester and Phillip were the same way at the moment.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Tale of Two Amie's'_-

_It was a chilly November day in Buffalo, NY. And Amie was inside on this day and helping her ailing mother, Ranee. She wiped her forehead after getting her mom safe and sound back in her chair. With a 'poof', Timmy and his fairies; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, appeared. "Timmy," Amie gasped, "You're early." "Yeah," Timmy said, "Francis was giving me a wedgie so I thought I wish myself out of there before it got worse..." __Amie laughed at that as she greeted the fairies. _

_"Hey, guys," Amie greeted. "Hi, Amie," said Cosmo and Wanda, in unison. "Poof, poof," added Poof which got a giggle out of Amie. As Amie went into the kitchen; Timmy asked, "So are you and Tim going out later?" "Can't," Amie reported, sadly, "Dad is going to be late so I've got to watch mom." "That stinks and it isn't fair to Tim," Timmy protested. "Timmy, you've got to understand that I am the only one that can watch mom in our entire family," Amie responded._

_As she said that, she rolled her eyes a bit. She paused and added, sadly, "And besides, life isn't fair." Timmy hated seeing Amie like this but he knew that she was right. So; he offered, "Can I help?" "I rather you not, sport," Amie responded, "You're so little and I don't want you to get hurt." "You get hurt all the time," Timmy defended. "I'm not the important one anymore, Timmy," Amie told him, "Haven't been since freshman year of high school." Timmy sighed, hating seeing that Amie was so unhappy._

_Later that day, Timmy was home again and he was pondering Amie's words not to mention her unhappiness. He hated it. He just didn't think it was fair. "This stinks," Timmy groaned, "Amie can't have any fun with us with her mom sick!" "But, Timmy," Wanda pointed out, "Amie is used to that kind of stuff and besides that, she seems happy with that life." "That's just it! 'Seems'! Wanda, I saw her eyes today and I saw that most of the happiness in her eyes was replaced with being tired," Timmy defended._

_"Yeah, she looked like Wanda when she doesn't get enough sleep or enough make-up," Cosmo added, which earned him a glare from Wanda. He asked, confused, "What?" "That's it," Timmy shouted, "I wish Amie's mom was never sick in the first place!" Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands as Poof rattled his rattle and with a 'poof', Timmy's wish was granted. But nothing changed. Everything in his room and downstairs with his parents were the same._

_"Hey, what gives," Timmy asked, "What went wrong? Did the wish go through?" "According to our wands, it did," Wanda answered. Timmy yawned and commented, "Well, I can't wait all night for the wish to go through. So, I'll go visit Amie first thing in the morning." "Sounds like a plan, sport," Wanda responded as she 'poofed' Timmy into his pajamas. Timmy hugged his godfamily and said, yawning, "Good night guys and I love you." "We love you too, Timmy," Wanda said as she kissed him on the forehead._

_"See you in the morning, Timmy," Cosmo said as he messed up Timmy's hair. "Poof, poof," little Poof added. With a 'poof'; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof returned to their fishbowl and Timmy went to sleep. He couldn't wait to see how much better Amie's life would be tomorrow that he could hardly fall asleep but the Sandman eventually got him. Little did he know, his wish was going to cause trouble...as usual._

_The next day, Timmy got home just in time to here that his parents were going somewhere stupid and leaving him with Vicky. After Vicky was done torturing him, he was finally free to go to Buffalo. Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda 'poofed' out. "Finally," said Timmy, "Now I can wish myself to Amie's place and see how her life is not being tied down with helping her mom! I wish we were in Buffalo, NY!" With a wave of their wands (and Poof's rattle), Timmy and his fairies were 'poofed' to Amie's hometown._

_In Buffalo, New York; Timmy and his fairies 'poofed' in, all wearing heavy jackets. Timmy huddled his fairies close mainly because they were his coat and he was cold. Timmy whispered to his fairies, "So, what do you think Amie is doing right now?" The fairies were about to answer when Timmy collided with something...more like a someone. Timmy looked up and saw a man standing there. He was about Amie's age, had short brown hair, and he had green eyes hidden behind glasses. _

_He was wearing a green sweater, blue jeans, white running shoes, and a green winter jacket. The instant he saw Timmy, he smiled. "Timmy," he gushed, "you made it!" Timmy questioned, "Made it for what and who are you and how do you know me?" The man laughed at this and said, "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. You have a great sense of humor! Yup, yup, you sure do!" Timmy still looked confused as Leanna Anderson came over with Travis Deseret. "Hey, the shrimp made it," Travis joked. _

_That earned him a glare from Leanna. "Hey, guys," Timmy gushed, "Boy, am I glad to see you! You can protect me from this weird-o." To this, Leanna and Travis started to laugh, which got Timmy even more confused. After she stopped laughing; Leanna pointed out, "Timmy, why are you acting this way?" "Yeah," Travis added, "You're acting like you never saw Amie's older twin brother before!" "Older twin brother," Timmy blurted out, even more surprised. _

_Leanna giggled at this and responded, "Yes, Timmy. Older twin brother. That's Matthew Jacob Kuhn. But, we all call him Matt." "And on occassion, I call him 'Mr. Annoying'," Travis added, getting in Matt's face, jokingly. "Hey, I'm not the annoying one," Matt defended, jokingly, "YOU are." Cosmo commented, "I'm guessing that they don't like each other." "What was your first clue," Wanda asked, "Or did Sherlock Homes have to help you?" Timmy didn't bother to brake up his fairies or Travis and Matt. _

_He was just surprised and thrilled that Amie now had an older twin brother! And from the look of things, Matt was pretty tight with him, Travis, and Leanna. Leanna got between them and said, "Alright you two, break it up. We don't want to do this tomorrow, do we?" "No," Matt and Travis both said, in unison. Leanna smiled and responded, "Good because we don't need that on a sad occasion." Timmy perked up at this real quick. Did something happen that shouldn't have?_

_Timmy asked, "What sad occasion is that, Leanna?" "Have you went time traveling with Doc again," Travis asked, a bit worried. Timmy's eyes glistened when he heard Doc's name. He just had a brainstorm to get through this alternate timeline without trouble! 'Of course,' Timmy thought, 'Why didn't I think of it before?' "Uh, yeah," Timmy lied, "And my memories are a little fuzzy right now." "Well," Leanna responded, "tomorrow is our farewell party for Amie." 'For Amie,' Timmy thought, surprised._

_"Yeah, she's going back to her unit tomorrow and we're planning a farewell party," Matt added, sadly. "Unit," Timmy repeated. "Yeah," Travis responded, "Amie's a solider in the US Army. She's a captian." "And what about Timothy," Timmy asked. That's when Matt, Leanna, and Travis exchanged confused looks. Timmy saw this and gulped. Timmy thought, 'Did my wish erase him from existence?' Timmy asked, "Timothy Smyth: human warrior of the Autobots and a Super Saiyan?" _

_"Ooh," said the three of them, in unison. "What about him," Leanna asked. "Well, isn't he against this since they are going together," Timmy asked. That's when Matt, Leanna, and Travis started to laugh. Timmy was even more confused now more than ever. Travis answered, with a question of his own, "Timmy, how can Timothy and Amie be going together if they never met?" Timmy's jaw dropped as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof gasped at this. _

_Matt perked up on this and asked, "Timmy, what's wrong?" "I, uh," Timmy stammered as he saw a house near by that was up for rent. "I'll be right back," Timmy told them as he dashed for the house. Leanna shrugged and told the two boys, "Some boys just can't hold their punch." "Did you get that from Cindy Vortex in 'The Tomorrow Boys'," Travis asked. "Maybe," she answered. Matt wasn't paying attention but mainly on the house that Timmy dashed to in such a hurry._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Chester and Phillip gasped out of surprise as did A.J. and Timmy. That's when Timmy realized something. Despite everything, Amie always rose up to the occasion thrown at her and did her best to lead her troops into any battle with the greatest of plans...just like him. Timmy muttered, "We're connected." A.J. stated, "Of course we're connected Timmy, Paradox said so." Timmy shook his head and replied, "Not us, A.J. Amie and me. We're connected." A.J. blurted out, "Who the heck is Amie?!"

Timmy looked at A.J. and saw that he was upset. Timmy answered, "Just go and get Alicia and then I'll explain." "You want her in on this," A.J. asked, very surprised and blushing heavily. "I want her in on this," Timmy answered, "And I want to see my sister." That's when Timmy pressed a button on the wall, which opened up the dead end wall. A.J. watched awe as he saw a large porthole. Timmy stated, "See you, A.J." With that, he walked through to go to Buffalo, New York.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 19 of Nibiru as Timmy has figured out that Amie and he are connected but how will he react when he discovers the real truth? Find out soon...now let's head back to headquarters... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again Tom for sticking around and welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: I love this chapter!_

_Trixie: I can see that..._

_Wanda: Well, it does explain why he and Amie are so close._

_Poof: Ain't that the truth._

_Cosmo: Truth? Is that a name for a girl in Washington state?_

_Iris: *sweat drop* Anyhow, Tom, can you take the wrap up?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: It would be my honor, Iris. __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	20. Ch 19

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge/screening room* What's up Toonami faithful? Amie did pretty well on her first and second driving lesson, just need to figure out how to do turns. Well, here we go as we enter Nibiru once more. *he pushes a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Yes, well, Timmy knows him better than I do." "Didn't Clockwork tell you that?"_

* * *

Ben looked at Alex and shook his head. She asked, "Ben, what's wrong?" "Alex, this is gonna sound weird but I think we met Marty somewhere else," Ben answered. Doc raised his eyebrow at this and asked, "Ben, what are you talking about?" "Doc, I've seen it too," Marty stated. Rex looked beyond confused as he asked, "Ben, what the heck is going on? Who are these guys?" Ben explained, "Rex, this is Doctor Emmet Brown, Marty McFly, and Annie Baines-McFly. They are the world's first time travelers."

Annie added, "And this is Doc's family: Clara, Jules, Verne, and Emily. And these are our children: Emma and Clayton." Gwen perked up at this and asked, "I thought Professor Paradox was the first time traveler." "Professor Paradox," Doc repeated. Gwen nodded as she asked, "Yes, do you know him?" Doc answered, "Yes, well, Timmy knows him better than I do." "Timmy Turner," Ben questioned. When Doc nodded, Ben was surprised as he had a flash.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Two World's Greatest Warriors'_-

_Ben, Alex, Kevin, and Gwen were on Galvan and approached Azmuth. Ben asked, "You sent for us?" Azmuth answered, "Yes, I did." Alex asked, "What's wrong?" Azmuth explained, "We had gotten a strange message from a planet named Yugopotamia." Gwen stated, "Yes, Majastar Gil asked us to go see what the trouble was." Kevin asked, "You something about this?" Azmuth answered, "A little. The Yugopotamians love war and hate peace. I think this might be a trap."_

_Ben stated, "Well, if it is, we'll be ready for it. Right?" Alex, Gwen, and Kevin nodded as they headed for the Rust Bucket and took off for Yugopotamia. A few minutes later, the team arrived at a planet and see that it is somewhat destroyed. Alex turned to Gwen and asked, "Do you detect any life?" Gwen's eyes glow pink and then stopped. She answered, "Yes and he's close." Ben stated, "Lead the way." Gwen nodded as she took the lead, with her manna leading her to the life form._

_A few minutes later, they come across a knocked out kid...with a stupid pink hat. Ben commented, "Hey, it's a kid." Alex raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What is he doing here?" Kevin slapped Timmy lightly and commented, "Hey, kid. Wake up." Timmy didn't stir as Gwen commented to Kevin, "Smooth, let me try." With that, she knelt down to Timmy. She tried to use some of her manna and stepped back, surprised. She stated, "This kid has got some sort of magical aura around him. I can't tell who he is."_

_Timmy started to stir as he asked, "Uh...what happened? Cosmo, Wanda, Poof. Where are you?" Timmy looked up and saw Ben. Timmy got up in a flash as he asked, trying to stand strong, "Who are you and where are my friends?" Ben placed his hands on Timmy's shoulders and stated, calmly, "Easy, kid. You've been through an awful lot." Timmy, however, wasn't calming down, since he was frightened and angry. He knew that something was wrong, especially since his fairies were missing._

_Timmy commented, angry and scared, "I won't ask again. Where are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?" Gwen stated, softly, "There is no one else here besides us, I'm afraid." Timmy's face fell at that moment as he muttered, "Then, that means…he got them." Kevin perked up at this and asked, "Who got them?" Alex also asked, "And who are you?" Timmy pointed out, "There isn't time for that! Look, I don't know how you got here but Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are my friends as are the Yugopotamians."_

_Ben questioned, "How did a kid like you get involved with Plumber business?" Timmy answered, picking up a cannon, "Long story but you don't want to mess with me." Ben was mad and stated, "Yeah? Well, you don't want to mess with me." With that, Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix and became Swampfire. Ben/Swampfire commented, "Swampfire! Take this!" With that, Swampfire threw fire balls at Timmy. Timmy quickly dodged them as he commented, "Okay, I've got to admit. That's pretty cool."_

_Gwen yelled out, "Ben, he's just a thirteen year old boy!" Ben/Swampfire pointed out, "So? He shouldn't have threatened us!" Alex pointed out gently, "Ben, put yourself in his shoes. If just woke up with all of your friends gone and getting no answers, wouldn't you do the same thing?" Kevin added, "Gwen and Alex got a point, Tennyson." Timmy perked up and asked, "Tennyson as in Ben Tennyson?" Ben reverted back and asked Timmy, "You know who I am?"_

_Timmy answered, putting down the cannon, "Sort of, I know that Mark called the Plumbers." Alex perked up at this and asked, "Mark?" Timmy explained, "The prince of the Yugopotamians. He's a friend of mine." Gwen questioned, "So, is that the reason you are here?" Timmy shrugged and answered, "Sort of. You see, my name is Timmy Turner and the Yugopotamians think that I am the greatest warrior in the universe." To this, Kevin busted up laughing. Everyone shot him a look and he asked, "What?"_

_Alex rolled her eyes and asked Timmy, "How come they think that?" Timmy scoffed a little as he answered, "That's simple. I skipped through flowers, hugged teddy bears, and ate chocolate." Ben pointed out, "But, anyone can do that." Timmy shook his head and explained, "Not the Yugopotamians. They hate fun. So, while my friends and I were visiting Mark…Yugopotamia was attacked." "By whom," Gwen asked. "By someone who had an octopus on his head," Timmy answered._

_Ben's teams gasped and exclaimed in unison, "Vilgax!" "Who," Timmy questioned. Ben explained, "He's my arch foe and will do anything to get his hands on the Ultimatrix." Alex questioned, "How can he be alive, though?" "Vilgax is Vilgax, Alex. He never dies," Kevin stated. Gwen traces Vilgax and told her teammates, "He's near-by, on some pink planet near a blue moon." Timmy started to say, "Thunder World and the blue moon of Vegan? Why would he go there? Unless…" Ben asked, "Unless what?"_

_Timmy explained, "He probably wants his hands on Turbo Thunder on Thunder World and the wands in the blue moon. With alien and magic on his side, he would be virtually unstoppable." Gwen perked up at this and asked, "Did you just say magic?" Timmy nodded. Gwen stated, "When I tried to use my manna to find out who you were, I was stopped by the magical aura around you." Kevin questioned, "So, is you a Plumber's kid?" Timmy shook his head and answered, "I don't think so…"_

_Alex questioned, "Then, how in the world do you have a magical aura?" Timmy explained, "Because I'm around magic all the time. I can't explain further, I'm afraid. If I do…let's just say I won't be able to save Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." Ben asked, "Hold it, what makes you think that we're taking you with us?" Timmy pointed out, "Look, like it or not, I'm the only one who knows these stars better than anyone." Gwen stated, "He has a point, Ben. And he also has his friends to save."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ben gasped as he asked Alex, "A-Alex, we met Timmy different too..." Alex tilted her head and asked, "Just what in the world is going on?" Kenny asked, "What is going on, Doc?" "Yes, can you explain," Chandra questioned. Doc sighed as he answered, "It's the cross times becoming more visible since Nibiru is coming. And since Nibiru is coming to distract us from the villains, its either they take over the world..." Rex finished, "Or we let Nibiru happen."

* * *

In Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo was looking at something in his sleeve. It was a picture of him as a baby with his father, Anti-Papa Cosma. Anti-Papa Cosma was just like him, he also had a monocle and vampire like teeth. Anti-Cosmo smiled slightly at the picture as he sighed sadly. Although Cosmo was a mama's boy...Anti-Cosmo was just the opposite, like all anti-fairies. He hated his mother...and loved his father. "I sure do miss you, dad," he whispered.

Unknown to Anti-Cosmo, someone was watching him from the shadows. That someone was watching Anti-Cosmo very carefully, taking notes on everything. That's when Anti-Wanda _'anti-poofed'_ in and saw her husband looking so sad. She asked, "Anti-Cozzie, what's the matter?" Anti-Cosmo looked up at her and showed the picture. He answered, "Just remembering my past with everything that's going on." Anti-Wanda looked at the picture and smiled at it.

Unlike Wanda, Anti-Wanda liked Anti-Papa Cosma. She stated, "Oh yeah, you were really cute as a kid, ahuh." Anti-Cosmo blushed at that and replied, "I-I was not my sweet, I was born blind in one eye...how could I be cute?" Anti-Wanda smiled more as she responded, "Because I see you as cute, ahuh." Anti-Cosmo blushed further as Anti-Wanda lifted up his chin and met his eyes. Her eyes were filled with that brilliant pink that he had fell in love with 10,000 years ago.

"You were always cute to me and I will always love you," she stated, in one of her rare moments of clarity. Anti-Cosmo knew that he had to snatch the moment while he can. He took his hands and placed them on her cheeks. He replied, "And I will always love you too." Anti-Wanda smiled as he brought her closer and gave her a loving kiss. Anti-Wanda returned it, very much in love. The person in the shadows nearly gagged at this...it was making them sick to see such a thing.

* * *

In the real world, Timmy Turner had finally arrived and the first person he saw was Amie. She saw him and immediately hugged him. Timmy returned it as she started to cry on his shoulder. Timmy felt the tears on his neck as he softly smiled. He thought that he was gonna be the first one to cry. He was still unsure that she was ready for this. She was still unsure that she was ready for this. Timmy stated, "Am, you don't have to do this."

Amie pulled away from Timmy and replied, "I have to, its destiny. Somehow, we're connected by our souls." "Wait, what," Timmy asked, surprised. Amie looked confused now as she asked, "Didn't Clockwork tell you that?" "No, I figured out that we were connected but not by our souls," Timmy answered, completely freaked out. Amie looked into those blue eyes of his. She stated, her voice barely a whisper, "We are, Timmy. We are."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 20 as more cross times are revealed and things get underway. Now let's head back to headquarters... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again Tom for sticking around and welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: I love this chapter!_

_Trixie: I can see that..._

_Wanda: Well, it does explain why he and Amie are so close._

_Poof: Ain't that the truth._

_Cosmo: Truth? Is that a name for a girl in Washington state?_

_Iris: *sweat drop* Anyhow, Tom, can you take the wrap up?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: It would be my honor, Iris. __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	21. Ch 20

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge/screening room* What's up Toonami faithful? Amie did pretty well on her third driving lesson, doing much better on her turns. Well, here we go as we enter this brand new chapter... *he pushes a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"I don't really know what to tell you, sport. If Clockwork didn't tell you, there either must be more to this or something is going to happen soon." "Amie, does the name Madelyn Whyte ring any bells with you?"_

* * *

Timmy was in shock. He and Amie…connected by their souls…? He stammered, "A-Am, this is all impossible, isn't it?" Amie shrugged as she stated, "I don't really know what to tell you, sport. If Clockwork didn't tell you, there either must be more to this or something is going to happen soon." At that moment, Ricky came into his daughter's room. Timmy saw her dad and hid under the bed. Amie laughed at this and stated, "Timmy, relax. Dad knows."

Timmy peeked out of his hiding place and asked, surprised, "You told him after all you done to stop him from remembering?!" Amie answered, "Actually sport, he figured out that I was Agent A after I kicked Michael's butt." Timmy stated, "Oh." Ricky turned to his daughter and asked, "What's Timmy doing here anyhow?" Timmy got out from underneath the bed and answered, "Well, I came here because your daughter and I have a bit of a problem called Nibiru."

"Nibiru," Ricky repeated, "I thought this has something to do with Michael." "It does, the villains are probably using Nibiru as a cover to take over the world," Amie explained. Timmy added, "And we have to get a move on before he recruits the Deceptions or the Saiyans." Amie shook her head and commented, "Sport, I think that this is just gonna be a magical battle and they won't get involved with something that gives them no energy and they can't control."

Timmy nodded in agreement as Ricky was really proud of his daughter. He was rather impressed about his daughter's leadership. Amie stated, "Now, before we head to the cartoon world, I wanna check on Vox and then I want you to see the new Kids Network Studios." "Sure," Timmy replied. With that, the two of them headed out as a flash hit Ricky like a ton of bricks...

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Darkness's New Friend'_-

_A young twenty-one year old woman was running across her college campus. Her feet were faster than her body. She checked her watch, cringing at the time. "I'm SO not going to make it in time," the woman groaned. She kept running though. She just HAD to make it! Wiping out her small cell phone, she checked satellite time. And it was in agreement with her watch. She wasn't going to make it. "Darn it," the woman moaned, "The ONE time I wish that I COULD drive."_

_Finally making it to her location, she had made it just in time. She was in the subway….and had just caught the train. She caught her breath and said, "Ha! I just proved time wrong! Now, I SHOULD get home no problem!" Let me explain a little. This woman was named Madelyn Julia Whyte. She was a junior at Medaille College, studying communications. She didn't live on campus nor did she drive so she had to rely on buses to get to and from her where she was going._

_Granted, it was rather annoying but she vowed that she would NEVER drive. Not only was it a headache but it cost WAY too much just to own a car! That and she couldn't really see her driving because her mom's health. You see; she is a caretaker to her ailing mother. She had medium length brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a white sparkling dress long sleeved shirt, blue short pants, and black shoes. Madelyn was a good woman but she was just living a crazy mixed up life._

_But, she wouldn't change it. However, what she didn't know was that her life was about to be turned up-side down…. "Mom, dad," shouted Madelyn as she entered her parents and her apartment, "I'm home!" Her father came down out of the kitchen and said, "Okay honey." Then Mr. Whyte, Tom, added, "How was your day, Madelyn?" "Not too bad," Madelyn answered, "Although, I am kind of loaded down with homework and assignments."_

_"Well, you better get started on that," Mr. Whyte told his youngest daughter. "Yes, dad," Madelyn said, nodding. She took off her book bag and turned to her mother, sitting in her rocking chair. Madelyn always had to put on her best face when facing her ailing mother. It was just NOT easy when she had a tough day or when she couldn't help her right away. Her father ALWAYS made sure that her schoolwork came first. And for that, Madelyn would ALWAYS be grateful._

_"Hi, mom," Madelyn said, trying to be chipper. Mrs. Whyte, Angela, said something to her daughter that sounded like, "Hi." After that, it was a typical night for Madelyn. After doing her assignments and homework, she changed her mother and stayed up late with her father. Madelyn sighed, tired and exhausted. "Something wrong, Madelyn," Tom asked. "Nah, just thinking daddy," Madelyn answered, honestly. She was thinking about was the strange storm clouds that were reported hovering over U.S._

_'I wonder what is going on,' Madelyn thought. Little did she know that she was about to find out… The very next day, Madelyn's alarm went off. She deactivated it, went to change, and headed out to greet her parents. Her dad and mom were already up and at them, as usual. "Morning, mom and dad," she said, tired. Tom blinked in total confusion. "Uh, honey," Tom asked his wife, "Why is this street girl calling us 'mom' and 'dad'?" "Uh, because I'm you daughter," Madelyn answered, freaked._

_'What is wrong with dad today,' Madelyn thought to herself. "But, we don't have a daughter," Angela announced. Madelyn was surprised and even more freaked now. Her mother was in perfect health! Madelyn was in TOTAL shock. "Uh, mom, is that you," Madelyn asked, BEYOND freaked now. "Listen, miss," said Angela, "I'm NOT your mother. After all, we decided years ago against having children. So we can have less responsibility, more money, and weekends free!"_

_Madelyn blinked in total confusion. What in the world was going on? Why were her parents acting like…..? Before she could finish that thought; her father added, "Besides, having a child/adult would weigh us down from doing things like going to the MARF festival this weekend!" He handed her the newspaper and Madelyn read, "The Middle Aged Rock Festival?" The two of them said, pretending to rock out, "Because you're never too old to rock 'n' roll!" They were both rocking out when their backs gave out._

_Tom yelled, "Maybe we ARE too old...to the heating pads!" Angela added, "Uh, grab a muffin and let yourself out, street girl." When they left, hopping badly, Madelyn decided to try and figure this whole thing out. She mumbled, "Street girl…MARF festival? What the hell is going on?" That's when she saw something on the table. She picked it up and saw that it was a fairy anniversary muffin. She mumbled, "What the...?" She decided to take a chance and thus she took a bite out of it._

_She wished, after she gagged at the horrible taste, "I wish I was with someone that knew what was going on!" With a 'poof', Madelyn disappeared… With another 'poof', Madelyn found herself in Fairy World. She was applauded by this. Somehow, she was in 'The Fairly Odd Parents' world. She mumbled, "Okay, what is going on here?" "So, you've finally arrived," said an Austrian thick voice. Madelyn spun around and saw Jorgen standing there. "Jorgen Von Strangle," Madelyn asked, surprised._

_"Yes," Jorgen answered, "And you need to come with me." Madelyn was about to follow him but her instincts kicked in. She asked, "Are we going to cut through a jungle, climb up a mountain, and cross a desert only to come back here and then you groan about us going around in circles?" Jorgen yelled, right in Madelyn's face, "I LIKE GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES." "Noted," Madelyn commented, brushing her hair out of her face. She should've expected that. He did the same thing in 'Abra catastrophe'._

_She paused and added, "Then, let me just point out the Cave of Destiny now so I don't hear you whining about how you can NEVER find that place." Jorgen shot her a look as she pointed up at the Cave of Destiny. Overhead it had a sign that read: 'Cave of Destiny: Free Wi-Fi'. Jorgen groaned and told Madelyn, "It is true. I can NEVER find that place." Madelyn and Jorgen entered the Cave of Destiny. The inside of the cave was spooky, with skeletons lying on the ground, and bats flying in and out._

_There was also pictographs etched over the cave walls. Madelyn whispered, "Timmy was right. This place is creepy. But, it's very creepy." Jorgen told her, "Don't mind the skeletons; those were from last year's Halloween Party...at least I think they are. We also rent this place out for weddings." Madelyn added, trying to get this on a bit, "And for Jewish celebrations, yeah I know." Jorgen groaned and responded, "I wish you would stop doing that." Madelyn crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_She told him, "I'll only stop once you tell me what is going on, blowhard." Before Jorgen could say anything; Madelyn cut him off, "And you TOTALLY can skip over the prequel. I pretty know everything that happened during Wishology." "Wish what," Jorgen asked, with an eyebrow raised. Madelyn grimaced at this. She almost forgot that these characters wouldn't know what the real world people called some of their adventures._

_She sighed and explained, as simple as she could, "Turner's fight with the Darkness." "Ooh," Jorgen said, getting a slap on the forehead from Madelyn. She knew Jorgen was dense….but not THIS dense! Jorgen told her, "Well, since you know that part, let me explain what you are doing here." He paused and explained, "Some fragments of the Darkness that had not been turned into the Kindness is now running wild." "Yeah," Madelyn responded, "It was all over the news last night."_

_Jorgen added, "But the Darkness was NEVER supposed to enter the real world. The Darkness somehow took a wrong turn and came into your world." Madelyn asked, her curiosity peeking, "Okay, but how does this involve me? And how do you know about my world?" "Your world is a lot like ours," Jorgen answered, "So, if it were to be taken over by the Darkness, our world would suffer the same fate." "What the heck," Madelyn asked, "Like a Wobbuffet using Destiny Bond?"_

_"Precisely," Jorgen answered, "And there are three wands in your world that are identical to ours. The only difference is that the second wand is on your moon." Madelyn rubbed her temples, trying to absorb this information. She asked again, "And this is great and all but how the heck does this involve me?" Jorgen answered, "Well, as you know only a Chosen One can obtain the wands and defeat the Darkness. And this Chosen One is you….**MADELYN WHYTE**!"_

_Madelyn yelled, "WHAT?" Jorgen pointed at a cave drawing and said, "Yes, check it out. Brown hair, blue eyes, initials MW….and I am NOT the only one who knows about it." 'Oh no,' Madelyn thought as Jorgen lit up a vent with his wand. Madelyn asked, "The Eliminators were here? They know I'm the Chosen One? And you just said my name aloud?" "And it kind of echoed a bit too, didn't it," Jorgen asked. Madelyn started to point out, "Who cares if it echoed or not? We got to…."_

_At that moment, Eliminators busted through the cave walls. They all said, **"Eliminate the Chosen One!"** Madelyn cried out, "Wow, those things are terrifying." That's when the Eliminators tried to suck her and Jorgen into them. Madelyn told Jorgen, "Get us out of here!" Jorgen whistled for his fairy cycle. The two of them hopped on and drove out of there, with the Eliminators right on their tales._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ricky gasped in horror as soon as he saw that and ran downstairs to the web show. "Am," he yelled, "Dolly!" Amie perked up at her father's nickname for her and asked, "What is it dad?" Ricky answered, "Amie, does the name Madelyn Whyte ring any bells with you?" "No why," Amie questioned. That's when Ricky grimaced. Timmy perked up at this and asked, "Mr. Kuhn, what is it?" Ricky looked at Timmy and answered, "Timmy, someone else might've been our Chosen One."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 21 as 'The Darkness's New Friend' cross times is revealed. Now let's head back to headquarters... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again Tom for sticking around and welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: I love this chapter!_

_Trixie: I can see that..._

_Wanda: Well, it does explain why he and Amie are so close._

_Poof: Ain't that the truth._

_Cosmo: Truth? Is that a name for a girl in Washington state?_

_Iris: *sweat drop* Anyhow, Tom, can you take the wrap up?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: It would be my honor, Iris. __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	22. Ch 21

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge/screening room* What's up Toonami faithful? I'm not singing happy birthday again. You'll see why in a minute. *he pushes a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button on the arm rest*_

* * *

-Preview-

"Well, they are all possibilities. A different way things could've turned out differently. Like if I found the Omnitrix instead of Ben." "It's okay, I'm here."

* * *

Amie groaned as she asked Timmy, "Timmy, does anything my dad saw have anything to do with the cross times?" "I'm afraid so, Am," Timmy answered, as he nodded. Ricky perked up at this and asked, "What are cross times exactly anyhow?" Timmy explained, "Well, they are all possibilities. A different way things could've turned out differently. Like if I found the Omnitrix instead of Ben." That's when a flash hit Amie.

* * *

-Flashback: _'A Fairy Connection'_-

_It was a rainy March 21st day. And Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner saw the rain was very fitting as it matched his current mood. It was his thirteenth birthday and he was spending it the same way he always did. Vicky, his evil baby sitter, was down stairs watching television at the current moment. Earlier that day, Timmy was tortured by Francis and failed by Crocker yet again. Things with Dorothy "Tootie" Jill De Leslie were looking up; the two of them were close friends now._

_Tootie found out that Timmy wasn't really her type when he agreed to go to the movies with her like a date. Beatrice "Trixie" Elizabeth Tang, however, was a different story. Her popularity was sliding down the charts with each passing day. She was almost at Timmy's standards according to the status quo. Timmy shook his head as he looked out the window and watched the rain coming down. Timmy knew that there was no way that Trixie remembered the Darkness battle three years ago._

_It was impossible and Timmy knew it. With a 'poof'; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared to him. Wanda saw how sad her god son was and asked, "Aw, sport… Are you upset that your parents forgot your birthday again?" "I thought he was upset that the Pirates lost in overtime," Cosmo commented, being his stupid self again. Timmy rolled his eyes and answered his fairy god mother, "Yeah, I can't believe that they forgot their own son's birthday…again!" Poof floated over to his god brother and hugged him._

_Poof said, "Love you, brover." "Love you too, baby bro," Timmy replied, returning Poof's hug. "Aw," Cosmo and Wanda said in unison. "Thanks for cheering me up, buddy," Timmy stated, tickling Poof under his chin. Poof giggled as that's when Cosmo and Wanda exchanged looks and nodded. Wanda stated, "Timmy, there's something we need to tell you." "What is it," Timmy asked. Wanda took a deep breath. It was apparent that whatever she had to say was important._

_Timmy perked up at this and started to wonder what she had to tell him. The pink hated boy looked over at Cosmo and saw that he looked serious, something that he wasn't used to. This had to be serious if Cosmo wasn't being his usual silly self. Wanda started to say, "Timmy, you are…" "TWERP," Vicky yelled, breaking down the door. The fairies were startled back to their fishbowl as they knew that Timmy's torture was about to begin…_

_Meanwhile, a girl ran in the rain towards her destination, with footsteps right behind her, splashing in the puddles. The girl kept running, keeping up the fast pace, not caring she was getting wet. She couldn't believe that this all was happening but it was. She jumped up and sprang her feet off a building, propelling her high into the air. She did it again, to get higher up the people that were chasing her. The shadows were surprised by the girl's unique jumping ability._

_"I thought that she wasn't a cheerleader," one of the shadows stated. "She's not," the other shadow replied, just as surprised. The two of them were in more of a surprise. When the girl was high enough, she started to spin herself around in midair to gain more power and eventually, her whole body started to glow white. The two shadows stopped in their tracks and saw this. They gasped in surprise to this as the girl fired white streams of magical power balls straight at them._

_They were blown away and when the girl got the ground again, she landed gracefully on her feet. She walked over to them, revealing that she was Amie "Am" June Kuhn, a magical half human warrior. "Yeah," she said, "But you boys don't know who I truly am. No one should." With that, she erased their minds and went on her way, soaked to the skin. When she finally got to her house, she entered the bathroom without saying a word to her father, who looked a bit worried._

_After about 20 minutes, Amie came out of the bathroom with dry clothes on and her hair was now washed. She tossed her wet clothes in the laundry as she hung up her rain jacket to let it dry. Ricky went over to his youngest daughter and asked, "Are you okay, dolly?" Amie smiled at her father's nickname for her and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." He studied her as she was now wearing a pink blouse, red pants, and white socks; letting her soaked shoes dry. "Got soaked, huh," he teased._

_"What gave it away," Amie teased right back, smiling. Her dad had a good chuckle as did Amie. She needed that after almost being attacked for her magic powers but she wasn't going to let her father know that. Anyways; Ricky asked her, "So, do you have anything that you need to do?" "No, thanks for asking though," Amie answered, with a smile. Ricky nodded but he had a feeling that Amie was hiding something from him._

_Finally after a good 35 minutes of doing Vicky and his own chores, Timmy flopped down onto his bed, totally annoyed. He was so annoyed that he screamed into his pillow, letting a few tears fall down his face. He hated that this happened to him every year on his birthday ever since he got his fairies. He felt like he was unloved, that he really didn't belong there with his parents. Like he belonged somewhere else...perhaps with Cosmo and Wanda. They were his family...no one else._

_Speaking of his fairy family, the three of them appeared to him. Wanda placed her hand on Timmy's shoulder. Her touch was so soft...like a mother's touch. Timmy slightly smiled at that, he wanted so badly for Wanda to his mother. "Timmy," she said softly, "There's something that we have to tell you." "What is it," Timmy asked, sitting up. Wanda took a deep breath again and answered, "Timmy, you are our son." Timmy started to correct her, "Wanda, I think you mean..."_

_Wanda shook her head and stated, "No, Timmy. You are our son. You are a Cosma." Upon hearing this, Timmy sharply gasped. He looked at his fairy god father. Cosmo nodded as he hung his head. Poof looked like he was going to cry. "How can a human be your son," Timmy questioned. Wanda sighed as she explained, "Timmy, long ago, Cosmo and I were alone one night before fairy babies became against the law. Cosmo got pregnant and you were a baby in his tummy when the fairy council found out."_

_Cosmo added, being in his rare moments of clarity, "The fairy council found out about it and told us to put you on Earth with a family with a still born. That's when you ended up with your Earth parents." Timmy looked at Cosmo and then Wanda. He stated, "T-that explains why I was so out of it when I was a fairy." Wanda nodded and replied, "And it won't take Jorgen to put 2 and 2 together and start to rip us apart again." Timmy looked hurt. He couldn't believe that this was happening._

_"That's not fair," he shouted, "I just found you guys and he wants to take you guys away from me because I'm your son?!" Wanda nodded again and replied, "Afraid so, what we did was wrong and we have to be punished for it." Cosmo looked down as Poof started to cry. Timmy hugged Poof just then. He whispered, "Don't fret, Poof. Jorgen won't separate us again, I promise." "What are you going to do, sport," Wanda asked. Timmy looked at his mother._

_There was a fire of passion in his eyes...he wanted to get Jorgen back for all that he did to him. He answered, "First, transform me back into my fairy form." Wanda nodded as she raised her wand and with a 'poof', Timmy was a fairy yet again. 'Now I know why I felt right when I was a fairy,' Timmy thought, 'Because I am a fairy.' Wanda looked at her oldest son with the utmost pride. Cosmo did the same as did Poof. The three of them knew that things were going to get better soon..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Amie gasped as she grabbed her heart and fainted in much shock. "Am," Timmy asked, worried. "Dolly," Ricky asked, also worried. Timmy went over to his sister and his soul connection, leaning over her. "Amie," he asked, swiping the hair out of her face. "Amie," Ricky also called, a bit more worried than Timmy. That's when he saw that Amie was out cold...

* * *

A few hours later, Amie opened her eyes and she saw Tim holding her, looking worried. "Tim," she whispered, her heart beating fast from just seeing him. "Sh sh sh," Tim stated, ever so softly, "It's okay, I'm here." "What happened," she asked, a bit out of it still. "You passed out according to your dad," Tim answered, holding her close. Amie's blush grew more as he asked, "Wanna tell me what you saw?" Amie nodded and told him everything.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 22 as 'A Fairy Connection' cross times is revealed. Now let's head back to headquarters as you'll see why I'm not singing happy birthday... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again Tom for sticking around and welcome back to Kids Network Studios! And today is Timmy's birthday! So, on the count of three, we're singing happy birthday. One...two...three!_

_Everyone but Timmy: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Timmy, happy birthday to you!_

_Timmy: Hey thanks so much guys. _Tom, if you please?

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Sure thing, Timmy. Happy birthday, man. __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	23. Ch 22

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge/screening room* What's up Toonami faithful? Tonight is a triple header. We have "Fairly Odd Puppy", "Kids Choice Awards", and tonight is Toonami night. It's gonna be an awesome night. *he pushes a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button on the arm rest*_

* * *

-Preview-

_ "What are you thinking about Uncle Neo?" "When I was evil with you, I hated everything. I felt like I couldn't be free to just me. Now I know how you felt, Uncle Neo."_

* * *

On the island, Cortex was alone with his niece, Nina. Both of them were reflecting on years past. Cortex looked at his Goth niece and smiled. Nina did the same when she looked her ex-evil uncle. Nina asked him, "What are you thinking about Uncle Neo?" "Mostly about the years past," Cortex answered, truthfully, "I only wish that I didn't listen to my grandfather back then. Perhaps we won't be in the mess we are in now." "You don't know that," Nina pointed out. That's when a flash hit her.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Cortex Chaos'_-

_Uka-Uka was enraged. Stephen was Cortex...the always failing Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex. Uka-Uka had no idea that the ex-evil scientist was still alive, let alone had magical powers that only he could control. It was totally unbelievable. Uka-Uka boomed, "I want Cortex here by tomorrow morning or else!" Nina was lagging behind everyone else, her mind on her family. Her father was dead (yes, she still wasn't over that), her mother was still alive, and she had no idea where her uncle was._

_'Uncle Neo,' Nina thought, sadly. She practically had to flinch when she thought of his name. She couldn't believe it... Granted, her and her uncle didn't have the best relationship in the world but he was the only father figure in her life. She never wanted to be evil. When she was around five years of age, she saw that her uncle had captured two bandicoots: the future saviors of N. Sanity Isle: Crash and Coco._

_She showed kindness to them and because of that, her skin was died blue and her hands were changed into grappling hands. She clenched a fist, still not believing that her own uncle...her own flesh and blood...did that to her. Nina felt like hitting something hard but her heart instantly softened. Even though she was sent to the Academy of Evil, she did meet Gus there, who wanted his freedom just like her. Gus and Nina actually met in detention, right after Nina had returned the Evil Twins incident._

_Nina got detention for cutting her classes and Gus got detention for being on time to his classes. Nina was also reflecting on when she was captured by Evil Crash. Her uncle not only called her his "daughter" but he had also offered to take her place in exchange for her freedom. Nina was touched at that. But then her thoughts turned to when N. Gin told her that Cortex was gone. She was in denial at first but when N. Brio and N. Trophy had confirmed it, she started to cry._

_She was only 17 years old and she had lost the only family she had. Tears were rolling down Nina's face at that moment when she thought about it. Stephen noticed this and it tore his heart apart. Stephen thought, 'I can't believe that I can be so selfish. This is really tearing Nina apart. If I tell her the truth, it will shock her and she'll probably never speak to me again. But if I don't tell her, she'll be a wreck for a long time.' He questioned himself, 'What should I do?' Just then, a song popped into his head._

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

_As Stephen made a fist, he looked over at Nina, who was still crying. Granted, Nina never made the same mistakes he did but he caused her heart so much misery. 'No,' Stephen thought, 'I couldn't have done that. Could I?'_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Stephen observed Nina from afar as he saw that Nina did push a lot of people out of her life except for Gus after Cortex had 'disappeared'. 'Are you really playing it safe because of me,' Stephen thought, sadly._

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh every day of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_'No,' Stephen thought, his fist clutched,'Nina's heart was always whole...wasn't it? She always cried in front of me...hasn't she? Was she really faking smiles for my sake?' That's when he started to cry. If he really knew Nina that well, he would know those answers and he wouldn't question all of that._

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_'Is she really afraid,' Stephen thought, almost at his breaking point. Stephen turned towards Nina and saw that she had sat down on a rock. She was still crying and she did seem VERY afraid. Cortex never saw that kind of fear in her eyes before, Stephen or not._

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same darn thing_

_Stephen's heart literally skipped a beat. Stephen went over to Nina as he asked, "Did you really hear your uncle crying at night in his sleep?" Nina looked up and nodded, sadly. Nina answered, "He should've known better than to lean on me because he never thought of anyone else. He just saw his pain." Stephen gulped as he noticed that she was quoting the song. He asked, "Do you cry in the middle of the night for the same darn thing?" Nina looked up at Stephen, as the same song played in her head._

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Finally, she answered, "Yes."_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Nina gasped, as she snapped out of it. Cortex perked up at this and asked, "Nin, what's wrong?" She looked at her uncle and hugged him tightly. Cortex returned it, surprised. "Nina," he asked, stroking her hair, "What's the matter?" Nina looked up at her uncle and answered, "When I was evil with you, I hated everything. I felt like I couldn't be free to just me. Now I know how you felt, Uncle Neo." Cortex smiled as he held his niece close, so glad that they finally had understanding.

* * *

-Song by Kelly Clarkson: _'Because of You'_-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 23 as 'Cortex Chaos' cross times is revealed. Now let's head back to headquarters... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Well, tonight is gonna be a busy night!_

_Timmy: Yeah, I'm getting a fairy puppy!_

_Trixie: And hopefully we will win the Kids Choice Award!_

_Wanda: Well, we have a good chance._

_Cosmo: Hope so!_

_Poof: Me too, daddy!_

_Iris: Let's head back up to Tom!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Thanks, Iris. __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	24. Ch 23

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge/screening room* What's up Toonami faithful? Tonight is Palm Sunday as we enter the Easter holiday soon. *he pushes a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"N-not really, I'm nervous on how to approach Alicia about this." "That's Sparky."_

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, A.J. went over to Alicia's house. Lionel was with him, disguised as his dog. Lionel looked at A.J. and asked, "Are you okay?" Lionel saw that A.J. was sweating up a storm, it was oblivious that the bald thirteen year old genius was nervous. A.J. answered, truthfully, "N-not really, I'm nervous on how to approach Alicia about this." "Don't blame you," Lionel stated, "But you'll figure out a way to convince her." "Hope so," A.J. replied as a flash hit him.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'Timmy's Hidden Talent'_-

_Later that day at A.J.'s house, A.J. was alone with Alicia. Everyone else went on home and Timmy was upstairs in his room, studying his lines. A.J. stated, "I'm really impressed with you, Alicia. You really got the handle of Taylor." Alicia smiled at A.J.'s compliment. She giggled and stated, "That's sweet of you to say, A.J." She turned to him and asked, "How long have you known Timmy?" A.J. thought for a moment before answering, "I guess since forever."_

_Lionel 'poofed' up some lemonade and acted like a human butler so A.J. could impress Alicia. A.J. winked at Lionel secretly and Lionel did the same. Lionel went into the kitchen so he could leave them alone. Alicia added, "You know something. Timmy is a nice kid, don't get me wrong but there is something seriously wrong." A.J. looked at her with sweat of worry on his brow. A.J. asked, nervous, "Like what?" Alicia looked at A.J. without blinking an eye._

_She answered, "He talks to intimate objects, strange stuff happens around him all of the time, and once, I could've sworn that I saw him taking off in a flying De Lorean!" A.J. chuckled at this a little uncomfortably. He responded, "Yeah. Timmy is a total adventure loving person." Alicia commented, "He looks a lot like Cleft and Naked Lad." A.J. perked up at this. He naturally knew that Timmy created the Cleft the boy Chin Wonder alias to help out the Crimson Chin._

_As for Naked Lad, he just wished himself to the comic book store one time and Cosmo and Wanda forgot to dress him. A.J. just sat there, silent. Alicia asked, "A.J., are you okay?" A.J. shook his head and answered, "Uh, yeah. I'm alright, Alicia." Alicia wasn't convinced. Overhearing their conversation, Lionel quickly ran in and told A.J., "Uh master Johnson. May I have a word with you?" A.J. answered, "Of course Lionel." With that, the two went into the kitchen while Alicia toured the house._

_A.J. asked Lionel as he poofed back into fairy form, "What is it, Lionel? Can't you see that I'm drowning out there?" Lionel answered, "That's why I asked for you. I knew that I had to get you away from Alicia before she discovered your and Timmy's secret." A.J. peeked back out into the dining room and saw that Alicia was gone. A.J. screamed as Lionel asked, "What's the matter, A.J.?" A.J. answered, "Alicia! She's gone!" Now it was Lionel's turn to scream._

_Timmy was too busy studying his lines to notice. There was a knock at the door and Timmy started to say, "What's up, A…." Timmy saw Alicia and finished, "J." Alicia smiled at him and asked, "Is this a bad time?" Timmy giggled and answered, "No, not at all. Come on in." Alicia did as she was bidden and Timmy closed the door behind her. Alicia told him, "Nice room." She saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in their goldfish form and added, "Cool goldfish." Timmy responded, "Thanks."_

_Timmy turned to ask her, "What could I do for you?" Alicia answered, "Well, I was hoping you could answer a few questions." Timmy responded, "Fire away." Alicia sat down on Timmy's bed and Timmy sat down next to her. Alicia asked, rapid fire, "How long have you known A.J.? Does he have a girlfriend? And…can I be your friend?" Timmy smiled. He had no idea that Alicia was crushing on A.J. but he knew that A.J. was crushing on her._

_He answered, "A.J. and I have known each other since kindergarten. We're like brothers. He doesn't have a girlfriend…." Alicia smiled at this as Timmy added, jokingly, "Unless he forgot to tell me about it." Alicia looked at Timmy, not getting his joke. She blinked for a second, confused. Timmy noticed and added, "Never mind." He changed the subject and asked her, "Why would you ask me to our friend?"_

_Alicia answered, "You seem like the leader of the crew…and the most respected. I could tell that all of your friends respect and admire you." Timmy perked up at this. He knew that his friends respected and admired him. He knew that because his friends told him. But, he never expected this new girl to get that this quickly. Frankly, he was impressed. He told her, "Alicia, you have earned that MESA." Alicia smiled at his compliment. Timmy stated, "But, you still didn't answer my question."_

_Alicia sighed as she admitted, "Well, I'm a lot like Gabriella in the play. Although, it's my dad that gets transferred a lot instead of my mom." Timmy smiled at her, sincerely. Timmy wrapped his arm around her and said, "I'm sorry about that, Alicia." Alicia smiled at him and responded, "Well, you didn't know. And that brings me to my last question." Timmy looked at her as he let go of her. He asked, "What's your last question?"_

_Alicia answered, "What are you doing here in your best friends' house and not in your own home?" Timmy sighed as he knew that was coming. He explained, "Well, about three years ago, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson learned what kind of home I was living in and arranged this living arrangement for me. However, since my parents were deemed unworthy to be my parents, I've been living here ever since." It was Alicia's turn to smile at him, sincerely._

_She wrapped her arm around him and said, "I'm sure sorry about that, Timmy." Timmy responded, "Well, you didn't know. I guess we're two peas in the same pod." Alicia smiled at this and told Timmy, "I better get back downstairs before A.J. and Lionel freak." Alicia turned to Timmy and asked, "I was wondering if we could have some pizza together sometime?" Timmy smiled at her and answered, "Is tomorrow okay? I know the owner of Shirley's pizzeria."_

_Alicia smiled back at her new friend and responded, "Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Alicia left his room and his fairies 'poofed' out. Wanda stated, "Oh, that poor girl. I feel bad for her." Cosmo added, "She must really trust you in ordinary to tell you all of that stuff, Timmy." Poof just said, "Poof, poof!" Timmy responded, "I guess it's because, in an odd way, I am a lot like Troy."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Meanwhile in Fairy World pet store, a dog was sitting in a cage looking beyond lonely. He had light yellow-orange fur, a big blue nose, blue eyes, an orange bit of fur on top of his head, orange fluffy ears, a crown, fairy wings, and a tail that is shaped like a wand. Foop was floating by the pet shop and saw the dog in the window. "Father," Foop asked, "Who is that dog?" Anti-Cosmo stopped to look and answered, "That's Sparky."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 24 as 'Timmy's Hidden Talen' cross times is revealed and Sparky comes into play. Now let's head back to headquarters... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Well, tonight is gonna be a busy night!_

_Timmy: Yeah, I've got Sparky!_

_Sparky: Hi, everyone!_

_Trixie: Aw, he's so cute! I love dogs!_

_Wanda: And we got robbed in Kids Choice Awards._

_Cosmo: I didn't know there was a robber there..._

_Poof: *smacks his forehead, HARD*_

_Iris: Anyways...can you take the wrap up, Tom?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Thanks, Iris. __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	25. Ch 24

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge/screening room* What's up Toonami faithful? Today is Tuesday, we're only a few day away from Easter. Let's check this chapter out, shall we? *he pushes a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Alicia Grey, my name is Jorgen Von Strangle and I am your fairy god parent." "Vox, Optimus and Tim have their own war to worry about. Cybertron technology and Am's magic don't exactly mix."_

* * *

It had been a typical day for Alicia. Her father was at work, as usual. And since her parents were divorced, her mother was no where in sight. It was one of those times she had wished that something exciting would happen for once. That's when there was a knock on her door. She went over to the door and opened it. There was A.J. and his dog, Lionel. She smiled sweetly and said, "Hi A.J. Hey Lionel. To what I owe this honor?" A.J. took both of Alicia's hands into his and stated, "Alicia, we need your help."

"With what," Alicia questioned, raising an eyebrow and her face flushed with a blush. A.J. took a deep breath and answered, "Alicia, how would you react if I told you fairies are real and that we need your help in stopping Nibiru...?" Alicia perked up at this and before she said anything, there was an _'atomic poof'_ that caught both of their attentions. Standing there was Jorgen. "Jorgen," A.J. breathed, a bit surprised to see the fairy commander. "Hello A.J.," said Jorgen, with a smile.

A.J. perked up at this and started to wonder why Jorgen would smile at him. A.J. asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, "What are you doing here? Are you here to take away Lionel from me?" Jorgen perked up and shook his head and answered, "No because its Alicia's destiny to get fairies." "Fairies? Destiny? Nibiru? Okay, what is going on here," Alicia asked, getting freaked out. Jorgen kneeled down to Alicia's eye level and stated, "Alicia Grey, my name is Jorgen Von Strangle and I am your fairy god parent."

* * *

Back in Fairy World, Foop looked at Sparky, who look very sad. Foop turned to his father and asked, "Why is he in this pet shop father?" Anti-Cosmo answered, "Mainly because he has previous masters but always goes to far, pushing the master to bring Sparky back to the pet store." Foop looked at Sparky, feeling badly for the fairy dog. "Aw poor pup," Foop stated. That's when Nacey came to the store and opened Sparky's cage, letting him out. Sparky looked at her, confused.

He asked, "Hey, what are you doing? Who are you?" "Aw poor Sparky, you don't remember me do you," Nacey cooed, as she petted the fairy dog. Sparky sniffed her for a minute and then started to wag his tail. "Nance," the fairy dog said, licking her face over and over again. Nacey giggled as Anti-Cosmo floated over to her. He asked, "Nance, what are you doing?" "Sparky is needed with us, Anti-Cosmo," Nacey answered, as Sparky continued to lick her face, "He can help."

Foop stated, "Well, he is a rather nice dog." "Except I bark funny," Sparky admitted as he barked with a wharf instead of woof. "See," he said to Foop. Nacey giggled and stated, "You don't bark funny old boy. And I happen to know a boy that will love a dog like you." Anti-Cosmo perked up at this and smiled. "Let me guess," said the ex-anti-fairy commander, "Timothy Turner." "Timmy Turner," Nacey corrected, with a playful smile on her face.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Timmy's Hidden Talent'_-

_Jorgen had token Alicia to Chet Fairy. The place was unusually empty. Jorgen knew it was cleaning day and it was the perfect place to talk without being interrupted. He motioned for her to sit down which she did. Jorgen slowly started to tell her everything that had happened to him: when he met Nacey, when he met and lost Winston, when he fell in love with Nacey, and when he learned about the alternate future. __Alicia took all of this in and responded, "Wow, you've really been through a lot." _

_Jorgen joked, "Most of the time, I think that the Anti-Fairies are testing me." Alicia giggled at the joke as did Jorgen. For the first time since Winston was killed, Jorgen felt whole. Alicia was a nice girl and she seemed rather lonely. Jorgen looked at her and asked, "And what about you?" Alicia sighed and answered, "Well, I'm a lot like Gabriella in the play. Although, it's my dad that moves around a lot…not my mom." __Jorgen bit his lower lip, knowing that he was going to regret asking this. _

_Jorgen asked, slowly, "And where is your mom?" Alicia looked up. No one had asked her that question in such a long time. She answered, rather bitterly, "My dad and mom are divorced. Mom is now living in Washington State while my dad and I travel throughout the country because of his company." Jorgen asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well, what about your friends?" __Alicia answered, "I haven't got any friends. The only friends I've got are my friends in Dimmsdale and that's thanks to Timmy." _

_Jorgen smiled at this and stated, "That's Turner for you." Alicia shot him a look and laughed. Jorgen joined her. Sooner than later, Jorgen could've sworn that he heard Winston saying, "She needs you. She is your answer." Jorgen just smiled and told Alicia, "You're my answer." __Alicia was startled at Jorgen saying something when she was laughing. She asked, completely puzzled, "The answer to what?" Jorgen answered, with a smile on his face, "The answer to my problem and prayers." _

_Alicia looked at the head fairy, even more confused. Jorgen asked, "How would you like to be my newest fairy godchild?" Alicia was stunned by this. Granted, she never expected this. She always wanted to have a fairy. Alicia answered, "You bet I do."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Back in the real world, away from what was going on his own hometown, Timmy was checking over a red Italian sports car. "You okay Vox," Timmy asked the car. Usually, one doesn't talk to cars but this car was special since it had an Autobot symbol on it. Vox answered, _"I'm fine, I'm just glad that I got Tim here when Amie passed out."_ Timmy nodded in agreement and stated, "I agree but it won't be long before the other Autobots catch on." Vox replied, _"You might meet Optimus Prime if you're lucky."_

Timmy paled at this. Granted, he always dreamed about meeting the leader of the Autobots in person but he didn't want to get the Autobots involved with their war...since the Transformers had their own war to worry about. Timmy stated, "Vox, Optimus and Tim have their own war to worry about. Cybertron technology and Am's magic don't exactly mix." Amie's magic didn't work on any of the Transformers (which she found out the hard way) and Timmy had wished that she had a battle suit.

Vox stated, in his Italian accent, _"I know that and I care for Am as much as you do, sport. But you need to realize that if this is your fight, it is ours too."_ Timmy still looked skeptical. "I know but magical fights aren't something that you are good in," Timmy replied. Vox considered this and responded, in his Italian accent, _"I suppose you have a point, Timmy. I just don't like it."_ "I know and thanks," Timmy commented, with a smile.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 25 as Alicia gets Jorgen as her fairy god parent and we see Amie's guardian Autobot. Let's go back down headquarters... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks Tom. I have to admit, you are a better announcer than Chet Ubetcha!_

_Timmy: I happen to agree and we have a new cast member! My fairy dog, Sparky!_

_Sparky: Glad to be here, Timmy!_

_Trixie: And we are glad that you are here!_

_Wanda: Sure are!_

_Cosmo: Right on, man!_

_Poof: *giggles*_

_Iris: Tom, if you are still there, can you wrap things up?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: I'm here for the entire story, Iris. And I would love to take the wrap up. __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	26. Ch 25

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge/screening room* What's up Toonami faithful? Today is Wednesday, we're getting closer Easter. We do have an announcement for you Toonami fans. Following up on the news first confirmed during MomoCon earlier this month, Toonami's Tumblr page has confirmed even more news related to next month's block changes, starting with the confirmation that the block will re-air the IGPX futuristic racing anime co-produced by Cartoon Network and Production IG in 2005 for the Toonami block as an attempt to produce original programming. Note that there was a previous series of 5-minute shorts with the same title released in 2003 with a very loose connection to this TV series. Now, let's go into this chapter... *he pushes a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"A.J., is this really happening? Do I really have a fairy godparent?" "He revealed that he had you trapped in a painting again. King Boo demanded that I hand over the Dark Moon pieces, in return for Mario's life, so he can use their power to take over the Mushroom Kingdom."_

* * *

Alicia stood there in shock. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Why was it happening? A.J. seemed just as surprised as Alicia. With a _'poof'_, Lionel appeared. Alicia gasped in surprise as she stepped back in shock. Lionel took Alicia's hand into his and stated, "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Alicia but Jorgen here I could reveal my true form." Alicia looked at A.J. and asked, "A.J., is this really happening? Do I really have a fairy godparent?" A.J. nodded, still in shock as he answered, "Yes, apparently."

A.J. then turned to Jorgen and asked, "But I don't get it, why now?" "She's also important to the second war and stopping Nibiru," Jorgen answered. "Nibiru," Alicia repeated. Lionel nodded and stated, "Yeah, Nibiru is coming Alicia." "Wait you know what Nibiru means," A.J. questioned, still reeling from the shock. Alicia nodded and commented, "Yes, it means doomsday." Jorgen nodded as well and stated, "You deserve that MENSA." Alicia blushed from embarrassment. "T-thank you," she stammered.

Jorgen smiled at her and replied, "You're welcome, Alicia." A.J. smiled now and commented, "Seems like you're gonna be a fairy godparent again." Jorgen stated, "Sure hope so." He then looked at A.J. and asked, "Have you seen Norm lately?" "Last I heard, he went to Genie World," A.J. answered. "Well, Rachel was worried about him so I thought I ask," Jorgen stated. Alicia looked at A.J. and asked, "You are friends with a genie?" A.J. nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I am," he answered.

Alicia turned to A.J. and asked, "So what's going on?" A.J. turned to her and answered, "Two years ago, we found out that this air head showed Timmy a wrong timeline where everyone would be better off." Jorgen added, "After I confessed, I went on self imposed exile and gave the keys to the Chosen Ones of each realm. I was trying to prevent the villains finding Shadow Valley and the gates to the island's alternate evil universe." Alicia looked confused and asked, "What island?"

"Not what island," A.J. answered, "Thee island. N. Sanity Isle, the home of Crash Bandicoot." "Wait video games are real," Alicia blurted out, totally surprised. Lionel stated, "Many things are real, Alicia." Jorgen nodded in agreement to the fairy juror's statement. He replied, "Yes, many things are real and as long as you keep an open mind, you can see them clearly." A.J. smiled as he stated, "Like Timmy has been saying lately, always think outside of the box." Hearing that, Jorgen turned pale.

* * *

Back in Mushroom Kingdom, Rosalina looked at the little Yoshi's in total worry. Yoshi came over to her and asked, "What's the matter, Rosalina?" "Just worried about the little ones," Rosalina answered, "They are really sensing something, Yoshi." Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy looked at the little ones. Peach stated, "This is worrisome." Mario nodded in agreement and replied, "Perhaps Belle will know something. We should go to N. Sanity Isle." Luigi rubbed his eyes, annoyed.

He muttered, "This is worse when I worked with Professor E. Gadd again..." Daisy perked up at this and asked, "Wait, you worked with Professor E. Gadd again?" Luigi nodded and answered, "Yeah, he was living in a region called _"Evershade Valley"_. He studied the friendly ghosts residing in the area. King Boo came back and shattered the Dark Moon, which hanged above Evershade Valley, which caused the ghosts to suddenly become hostile.

"I was called by E. Gadd to re-collect the five pieces of the Dark Moon, which have been scattered to different mansions, in order to restore peace to Evershade Valley. After working my way through the various mansions and rebuilding four fifths of the Dark Moon, I was intercepted by King Boo, while returning to E. Gadd's bunker. Boo captured me and brought me to a parallel dimension built around my haunted mansion. He reveals himself as being behind the destruction of the Dark Moon."

Luigi turned to Mario with his lower lip quivered. Mario perked up at this as Luigi further explained, "He revealed that he had you trapped in a painting again. King Boo demanded that I hand over the Dark Moon pieces, in return for Mario's life, so he can use their power to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But I refused, battling him and eventually defeating him once more. I was then returned to our dimension where I freed Mario from the painting and rebuilds the Dark Moon completely.

"And with the ghosts pacified once more, I bid farewell to E. Gadd and returns to my home with Mario, The Toads, and my newly adopted Polterpup, my ghost dog." Daisy gasped at this as did Mario and Peach. They couldn't believe that they didn't know about what happened. Mario went over to Luigi and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that it happened again? Were you afraid that I wasn't gonna believe you?" To this, Luigi nodded to his older brother's question.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Just a Memory'_-

It was the after party of the party of the century. Amie and Timmy, were cleaning up things at Amie's house. "That was an AWESOME party, Amie," Timmy commented. "Even though I did YOUR jinx," Amie asked, in a teasing kind of way. "Yeah," Timmy answered, laughing a little bit, "But, that's what you get when you work with me." "And I won't have it any other way," Amie confessed, "This house used to be SO quiet before Cosmo come along." Timmy bit his lower lip hard.

He asked, "Were you the one that directed him to the flower garden?" Amie bit her lower lip now as that answered Timmy's question. Timmy stated, smiling a bit, "I owe you one." "Yeah," Amie responded, "But you, Wanda, and Anti-Cosmo were screwing things up every time you turned around." Timmy blushed out of embarrassment as the doorbell went off. Amie asked her father as she was going into the kitchen, "Dad, could you get that?" "Sure thing," Ricky answered, going into the living room.

As Timmy was about to call on Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to get _him_ home; Jorgen stomped in. He asked Timmy, being blunt, "Where is Kuhn?" "Kitchen," Timmy answered, shaky. Jorgen entered the kitchen as Timmy's fairy family appeared to him. Wanda asked, "What's Jorgen doing back?" "Not sure but I don't like it," Timmy answered, going for the phone with the feeling that Jorgen was going to do something stupid. Meanwhile, Tim was chilling out in his bedroom when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller id and saw it was Amie. He started to say, "Hey..." "Tim," said Timmy, freaked. "Timmy," "Timmy," Tim responded, noticing that Timmy was freaked. He asked, "What's the matter?" "Jorgen's back," Timmy answered, looking into the kitchen. Timmy saw that Jorgen had a tube of Forgeticin behind him. Timmy added, freaking out, "He's got Forgeticin! Get over here, quick!" "Right," Tim responded, hanging up. Tim automatically fired up the transporter and with that, he headed back to Buffalo.

* * *

"Why did you come back, Jorgen," Amie asked, unaware that she was in danger, "Did you forget something?" "Yes, Kuhn," Jorgen answered, showing her the tube, "I did forget something." Amie quickly turned whiter than usual as she recognized the tube. She asked, freaked, "W-what are you doing with the Forgeticin?" "Stopping the web show once and for all," Jorgen answered. Amie backed up until she hit the counter. She couldn't get around Jorgen since he was so huge…she was trapped in the kitchen.

"I-I don't get it," she stammered, trying to stall, "I thought we had won! All of the Fan fiction writers and everyone here figured out that you were just trying to get attention and get on the web show." "That wasn't my intention at all," Jorgen responded, "It was at first until I saw you coming in with Timothy." "Tim," Amie repeated, surprised. She asked, shrugging, "What does HE have to do with any of this?" "There should be NO romance between Fan fiction writers," Jorgen answered, more than upset.

Amie was surprised by this and taken back. "Jorgen," Amie stated, "I love Tim. And if you plan to wipe my memories with the Forgeticin, I WILL remember him because I love him!" "No; you won't," Jorgen responded, not knowing that Tim was hearing this, "Because it is all over for the web show and THEE Amie June Kuhn!" After he had said that, he pressed the button on the tube and with a flash, her memories were gone. Tim cried out, "Amie!" He came into the kitchen with everyone else.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and begged, near tears, "Amie, please say something! Please, say something!" Amie blinked a few times and the first people she saw were…Tim and Timmy. She stared at him blankly and asked, "Do I know you people?" Tim was crushed. She…didn't remember? He let go of her, his heart breaking in two over the girl he loved. Timmy hissed at Jorgen, wishing he was old enough to slam Jorgen against the wall, "What did you do?"

"This Forgeticin was directly targeted with her memories of the web show, you, and Tim," Jorgen answered, "She can only recognize people and things from her stories and T.V." Amie looked down at Timmy and said, freaking out, "Timmy Turner...real...and in my house!" She saw Jorgen next and gasped. "Jorgen Von Strangle," She added. She paused and asked, "W-what are you doing here? Why are you real?" She pointed to Tim and asked, "And who is this person? W-what is he doing here?"

"Aim," Tim asked, "Don't you recognize me?" He saw the confusion in her eyes as he added, painfully, "It's me, Timothy. I'm your boyfriend." "I don't have a boyfriend and suggest you leave before I have my father call the police," Amie hissed. Tim couldn't believe this. The Forgeticin…had worked. Tim had no choice to comply. "Alright," Tim said, sadly, "I'm leaving." "But, Tim," Timmy protested, "You didn't even try to get through to her." Tim backed away sadly and stated, "It's no good, sport."

Amie shook her head and stated, "I don't know what you are talking about. Now get out before _I_ call the cops!" Jorgen nodded and with an _'atomic poof'_, they were gone. As soon as she knew they were gone, Amie broke down and cried. She collapsed on her kitchen room floor and started to cry. Ricky came in and saw the state his daughter was in. "Honey," Ricky asked, getting down on the floor, "What happened? Did Jorgen hurt you?" "No, but he did hurt Tim and Timmy," Amie answered, in between tears.

"What do you mean," Ricky asked, as he got himself and his daughter off of the floor, "And where are they?" Amie just cried and pressed herself up against her father's chest, crying up a storm. Ricky immediately comforted his daughter by hugging her and stroking her hair, trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't until later he learned what had happened. Amie told him everything. "Honey," Ricky asked, "Why didn't you tell Tim and Timmy the truth?" Amie sniffled. She knew that question was coming.

She answered, "Wait just a second." She left the kitchen and entered her room. She went into her closet since that was the one place Jorgen would NEVER look. She knew that because of watching _'Fairy Idol'_ so much. She grabbed a silver disk and brought it back out to her father. She sighed and said, "This is why." She pressed the middle button and a hologram of Nacey appeared. Ricky perked up at the hologram of the Champion of N. Sanity Isle. He couldn't believe what was happening.

She reported, _"Amie, I sent you this message mainly because I know Jorgen is going to come back and zap you with the Forgeticin. __If that does happen, please let Jorgen believe that he had won. Let me explain. __If he doesn't succeed with wiping your memory; he might take Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof away from Timmy or something awful might happen to the man you love. __Now, I know this is a shock but if I'm right, the decision is up to you. If I'm wrong, then I apologize for wasting your time."_

With that, the hologram faded. Ricky commented, "But Nance is NEVER wrong." Amie stated, "I know, that's why I didn't tell them the truth. I couldn't risk it." Ricky stated, "But now you can't help your friends." A tear rolled down her cheek. She replied, "A small price to pay, I guess. I'm going to go have a good cry." "I'm sorry," Ricky apologized. "Don't be," Amie stated, "I guess I can go back to being _'normal'_." With that, she went back into her room and cried all night.

-End of Flashback-

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 26 as Alicia learns more about the war two years ago and we incorporate "Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon" into this story as well. Let's go back down headquarters... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks Tom. I have to admit, you are a better announcer than Chet Ubetcha!_

_Timmy: I happen to agree and we have a new cast member! My fairy dog, Sparky!_

_Sparky: Glad to be here, Timmy!_

_Trixie: And we are glad that you are here!_

_Wanda: Sure are!_

_Cosmo: Right on, man!_

_Poof: *giggles*_

_Iris: Tom, if you are still there, can you wrap things up?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: I'm here for the entire story, Iris. And I would love to take the wrap up. __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	27. Ch 26

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, we are almost out of March and headed into April. Sunday is Easter so make sure that you thank whatever you believe in or just spend the day with family. We also had to delete "A Fairy Connection" but that's mainly because that story was going nowhere fast. Now that is out of the way, it is time to push the button. __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

___-Preview-_

___"Yeah, its me and Anti-Timothy sent me here to destroy you and your family." "I need to stop this."_

* * *

After Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda broke out of their kiss, someone clapped, capturing both of the anti-fairies attention. Both of them looked around as Anti-Cosmo placed an arm in front of Anti-Wanda. "Who's there," Anti-Cosmo demanded, wanting to protect his wife. With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Binky appeared. "Hello, Anti-Cosmo," said Anti-Binky. Anti-Cosmo hissed, "Anti-Binky." Anti-Binky stated, "Yeah, its me and Anti-Timothy sent me here to destroy you and your family."

_We're not gonna be_  
_Just apart of their game_  
_We're not gonna be_  
_Just the victims_  
_They're taking our dreams_  
_And they tear them apart_  
_'til everyone's the same_  
_I've got no place to go_  
_I've got no where to run_  
_They love to watch me fall_  
_They think they know it all_

Anti-Cosmo responded, "Over my dead body." "Then you die first," Anti-Binky commented. With that, Anti-Binky sent out a dark pulse towards Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo quickly waved his wand to _'anti-poof'_ him and Anti-Wanda out of the way. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appeared in another part of the room as Anti-Wanda gripped onto her husband in total fear. He placed a shield around her and faced Anti-Binky. "Bring it on, Anti-Binky," Anti-Cosmo stated. "That I will and you shall join us again," Anti-Binky replied.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_But I'll make it on my own_  
_I've gotta prove them wrong_  
_Me against the world_  
_It's me against the world_

Anti-Binky surrounded himself with a shadow like aura. He went towards Anti-Cosmo in a fast fashion. It was sort of like the Shadow Pokémon move: Shadow Blitz. The Shadow Blitz hit Anti-Cosmo rather hard. Anti-Cosmo recovered a little as he did the same but the attack was a bit more powerful. It was like the Shadow Pokémon move: Shadow Rush. He hot Anti-Binky with the same amount of speed and power. Anti-Binky hissed at that. Anti-Binky stated, "You'll regret that!"

_We won't let them change_  
_How we feel in our hearts_  
_We're not gonna let them control us_  
_We won't let them shove_  
_All their thoughts in our heads_  
_And we'll never be like them_

"I already regretted working for the master. So I don't regret doing this at all," Anti-Cosmo replied. Anti-Binky smirked evilly and commented, "Yes but why work for good? You don't have the heart for it." Anti-Cosmo perked up at this and started to think on Anti-Binky's words. What if he was right...? Maybe he didn't have the heart for it. Anti-Binky saw his chance as a shadow attack hit Anti-Cosmo. It was like the Shadow Pokémon move: Shadow Wave.

_I've got no place to go_  
_I've got no where to run_  
_They love to watch me fall_  
_They think they know it all_

Anti-Cosmo was hurt on that attack, badly. Anti-Wanda perked up and knew that what Anti-Binky had said got to him. Anti-Wanda yelled, "Anti-Cozzie, don't let his words confuse you! You are a hero! You do have the heart for it because you are good and kind to the others!" In her one moment of clarity, it got to Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Wanda always spoke the truth since the war. He knew that he could trust her...not Anti-Binky. That's when he sent out another shadow attack.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_But I'll make it on my own_  
_I'm gonna prove them wrong_  
_It's me against the world_  
_Me against the world_

It was like the Shadow Pokémon move: Shadow Rave. Anti-Binky was forced back a bit. He had to admit that wasn't gonna work. Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo were very much in love and if the other was sad, the other would cheer up that person. Anti-Binky snarled as he now knew that he had to kill Anti-Cosmo like he had planned. Anti-Binky charged up his dark aura as he sent out a shadow twister. It was like the Shadow Pokémon move: Shadow Storm.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_  
_So come on and take your shot_  
_You can spit all your insults_  
_But nothing you say is gonna change us_  
_You can sit there and judge me_  
_Say what you want to_  
_We'll never let you in_

Anti-Cosmo directed the twister away from him. Anti-Binky snarled at this even more. _'Just how long can he hold out,'_ Anti-Binky thought. Anti-Binky knew that he had to do something fast. So he started to charge for his shadow freeze attack. It was like the Shadow Pokemon move: Shadow Chill. Anti-Cosmo looked up and saw this. Anti-Wanda cried out, "He's gonna use Shadow Chill!" Anti-Cosmo shivered at the drop temperature. "I need to stop this," he stated, the coldness in the room showing his breath.

Anti-Cosmo floated it up towards the warm sun while Anti-Binky stayed in the cold shadows. He started to charge for his shadow flame attack. It was like the Shadow Pokemon move: Shadow Fire. Anti-Wanda braced herself as the two attacks clashed after Anti-Binky and Anti-Cosmo launched them. Anti-Cosmo's attack was more powerful as it sliced Shadow Chill right down the middle and hit Anti-Binky, knocking him out. Anti-Cosmo, once he knew it was over, floated over to his wife.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_But I'll make it on my own_  
_Me against the world_

He took her hands into his and asked, "Are you alright my sweet?" "Yeah," she answered, still in her rare moments of clarity. She looked at him and asked, "Are you okay though?" Anti-Cosmo smiled and stated, "Yes, thanks to you, my dear." "I love monkeys," she replied, back to her stupid self. Anti-Cosmo chuckled at this, knowing that was coming. He didn't care, quite frankly. He stroked her hair, caressed her cheek, and kissed her ever so gently.

* * *

-_'Me Against the World'_ by Simple Plan-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 27 as another rocking battle takes place. Don't worry, things will get moving quite soon, be assured of that... Guys, time for your comments... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Well, things might be moving slowly along and I know Norm hasn't been around in this lately but don't worry, I haven't completely forgotten him._

_Timmy: We hope to bring Norm back in the next chapter or two, don't know fully yet._

_Trixie: Well, whatever happens, I'm ready for anything!_

_Wanda: Well said sweetie!_

_Sparky: We seem to be saying "well" a lot today._

_Iris: I got that too..._

_Cosmo: *he is in the well* Little help...?_

_Poof: *sighs, annoyed* Tom, if you please..._

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Sure thing, it really is an honor to be here and on TimPrime1's profile as well. Anyhow, p__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	28. Ch 27

_*we fade on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, tonight is another Toonami night as we make this one as the start of April. Amie is doing better with her driving lessons as she learned three point turns today. Time to push the button... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

___-Preview-_

___"What's this all about anyhow?" "The only way to stop all of this is to gather all of the Chosen Ones and have them beat the villains yet again. And then leave the rest to two souls. The ones with the intertwined souls and destinies."_

* * *

-Flashback: _'Fairy Idol'_-

_Tired of his life in the lamp, Norm finds a way out of the lamp when discovered in Da Rules that if a God Parent quits, the position is open to anyone. Which he plans to trick Cosmo and Wanda to quitting their job as a way of getting revenge on Timmy. So after using his last master to wish everything he wished back to normal as he was about to be beheaded by a guillotine. He wished to have Norm's lamp transferred to Chester. Norm uses Chester to make the first wish to spend more time with Timmy._

_At Timmy's place, it is shown that Timmy is abusing his fairies for all of the trivial and unnecessary wishes such as making his bed and getting him dressed up. Norm appears as Timmy and his godparents prepare themselves. Norm wins the trust of Cosmo and Wanda by giving Wanda a giant hunky man chocolate bar and Cosmo a small piece of string. Norm takes Timmy outside to discuss about Chester's wish to spend more time with him. However, Timmy doesn't trust Norm for the obvious reason._

_Then Norm creates a clone to Timmy that would keep Cosmo and Wanda busy while the real Timmy plays with Chester. Unknown to Timmy, while he had fun with Chester, Norm made the Timmy clone to act selfish and unappreciative to manipulate Cosmo and Wanda. Finally, when Cosmo and Wanda had enough of the abuse, they quit their jobs as his fairy god parents. Timmy was too late to stop them as Norm later appeared admitting he was behind the whole thing._

_Right after that, Jorgen comes in to wipe Timmy's memories of his godparents. However, Timmy managed to have Jorgen wipe the memories of the clone. Believing Timmy's memory is gone, a singing contest is held in Fairy World to determine who gets to replace Cosmo and Wanda as godparents and Norm is already preparing for his plan to work as he plans to enter the competition. Before he does, he tricks Chester into making his second wish in order to keep him occupied._

_And that is by wishing Chester's father was the most successful baseball player ever. In turn, moved Chester's family from the trailer park to a big mansion with lots of wealth, and most noticeable, his dad, Bucky McBadbat is much more muscular and no longer wears his trademark paper bag in shame. Meanwhile, Timmy was determined to try and make it up to his godparents and get them to come back, his only problem at the time was how to get to Fairy World since he no longer has his fairies._

_Fortunately, it was revealed that Crocker just finished constructing a portal to Fairy World in his Crocker Cave that can take him there. Just before he could, Timmy knocks him out with sleeping gas, takes some fairy hunting tools with him and uses the portal, taking him to Fairy World. In the meantime, the singing competition dubbed "Fairy Idol" was taking place. The judges of the competition include: Simon Sparklefield, Blonda, and Binky. Jorgen makes himself the master of ceremonies._

_Back on Earth, Chester was growing more miserable as due to now being the son of a rich and famous baseball player, he can't spend anytime with his dad. Despite that he really does want to spend time with his own son, Bucky was always taken away by roaring fans and against his will. Except for when it came to groupies of beautiful women. To occupy himself, Chester is forced to learn how to play the banjo, which he greatly despises. Chester becomes even sadder from this._

_At Fairy Idol, the remaining contestants are: The April Fool, Juandissimo, Cupid, the pixie Sanderson, Norm the Genie, and Cosmo and Wanda themselves. After The April Fool only sang one line from the song Emotions, he was sent flying out and knocked out the security guard in the process, giving Timmy a chance to sneak backstage. He then gets caught by the guards inside and they ask him if he has a hall pass. Timmy says no and then they ask him if he has a stupid crown._

_Timmy notes he has a pink hat on him. One guard notes that the hat is stupid, but it is not "fairy" stupid, so they take him away and lock him up into a cage. The guards then tells him he will later have a violent chat with Jorgen before they leave. Timmy realizes he has to get out because if Jorgen finds him here then he will know he did not wipe his memory and Timmy will not get a chance to apologize to Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy manages to escape and disguises himself as Crocker so nobody would spot him._

_After Juandissimo, Cupid, and Sanderson sing; Timmy catches Cosmo and Wanda in a Fairy Net and reveals himself to them. Timmy told his former fairies everything that happened because of Norm, they believed him but because of his abusive behavior before Norm's interference, they refuse to forgive him, particularly Wanda. Timmy is left heartbroken...not believing that he was really losing the only family he had...besides the mysterious Doc, who he had yet to meet._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Reflecting on those events, Norm couldn't believe that he was cold. Of course that all changed when he became Rachel's genie. He was still surprised that the youngest Bandicoot didn't want anything to do magic. He believed that was going against her own nature, since she was practically made of magic, like Nacey. Her own father was Crash Bandicoot - the original hero of N. Sanity Isle! Norm couldn't figure Rachel out, honestly. His mind was on when they first met as well.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Chaos of Knowing'_-

_It was a typical sunny day on N. Sanity Isle and Rachel was eating her breakfast. She was sad. Nicky was driving her nuts as usual and her parents were being more mysterious than usual. Rachel turned to Nicky who had a 1970's lamp next to him. Crash had already left and Cristaen was about to leave. Rachel asked, "Nicky, where did you get that lamp from?" Nicky shrugged and answered, "It just appeared one day. Totally weird….you can have it." Nicky slid it down to his sister and she caught it._

_Nicky added, "Later." With that, Nicky and Cristaen left. Rachel blinked in total confusion as she stated, "My brother is totally weird…." Rachel snapped her fingers and added, "I know! I'll take out my frustrations out on this lamp!" With that, she rubbed the lamp and with a 'gong', a genie appeared. It was Norm! Norm was on his cell phone yet again. He said to the other person, "No, I wanted that pizza a century ago. Yeah, just deliver it to the crazy guy in Dimmsdale…." Norm looks and sees Rachel._

_She blinks at him, surprised. He adds, "Uh, hang on." With that, he hangs up and puts his phone away. He takes out a card and reads it aloud, "Greetings, "Insert human's name here" I'm Norm the all-powerful genie!" With another 'gong', a neon billboard appeared over Norm. He started to tell her, "You get three wishes and..." That's when he noticed that she looked rather down. This threw Norm for a loop. Usually, whenever someone found his lamp, they would start wishing up a storm._

_Norm stated, "Ah, earth to blonde kid staring at me. Did you not hear what I had just said? I'm a genie and I can grant you three wishes." Rachel responded, "I know that, Norm. I know the stories from Dimmsdale and Fairy World. You can't trick me. After all, I'm Rachel Bandicoot!" Norm perked up at the last name. He asked, "Wait, did you just say 'Bandicoot'? Are you related to Crash Bandicoot?" Rachel answered, blinking a bit, "My father." Norm slapped his forehead at this._

_He stated, sarcasm in his voice, "Great. Not only is my new master the daughter of the most feared and original island hero but she knows 'I'm made of magic'." Rachel blinked in confusion yet again. She knew that Norm was sarcastic but she had NO idea he was THIS bad. She asked, raising an eyebrow, "And who is 'I'm made of magic'?" Norm said, sarcasm in his voice, "Wow, you're really dim. Dimness like that screams 'I've been home schooled'." To this, Rachel shot him a look._

_Norm backed off a little bit and explained, "For your information 'stares at me a lot', 'I'm made of magic' happens to be Nacey Cortex." Rachel corrected, "It is Nacey Von Strangle now." Norm perked up at this. Granted, he knew A LOT when it came to Fairy World and Dimmsdale but knew NOTHING about N. Sanity Isle. It was his turn to blink in total confusion as he was surprised that Jorgen and Nacey wound wind up together. He stated, "Wow, I never thought that 'I'm made of magic' would get re-married."_

_Rachel responded, trying to be nice, "She more than got re-married. She also has a son…my boyfriend." She paused and added, quickly, "I mean, he IS a boy and he IS my friend…." Norm waved his hand and told her, "I get the message 'Stays here all the time and sees no action'. I get it." Rachel asked, being curious, "Why are you always so sarcastic all of the time?" Norm answered, blinking a bit, "It's a part of being snarky and devious." That's when Rachel had enough and she knew she had to do something._

_Rachel stated, "Well, there is NO way that I'm going to let you trick me or harm Chester OR Timmy for that matter. They've been through too much already because of that air head, Jorgen Von Strangle." She put down the lamp on the counter and got her island magic ready. "So prepare yourself for a magical battle," she added, "If I win, you grant my wishes and leave Chester and Timmy alone. If you win, I'll do what you want." Norm smirked as he stated, "Bring it on, 'always in the shadow of her father'."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Norm never expected to start a magical fight with Rachel. He never expected that the two would wind up being friends. He never expected...to be free. And now, he was sensing something bad. One of the genie counsel approached him. He had the royal purple smoke around him so Norm couldn't see his features. The gene stated, "Nibiru is coming, Norm." "Nibiru," Norm repeated, very surprised. The genie seemed to have nodded to this. Norm asked, "What's this all about anyhow?"

He explained, "You see, the Nyu Naki are inter-dimensional beings from Planet X that visit Planet Earth every few thousand years. They arrive during Nibiru when the barriers between the two words grow weak. The Nyu Naki have a great history helping humans but they have no physical form and must inhabit animals. This is why some animals - their decents - can talk and others cannot. But not all Nyu Naki are kind and good. There are evil ones and they are causing Nibiru - doomsday."

Norm was stunned by this as the genie added, "The only way to stop all of this is to gather all of the Chosen Ones and have them beat the villains yet again. And then leave the rest to two souls. The ones with the intertwined souls and destinies." "And they are," Norm asked, for once not using a bit of sarcasm. The genie seemed to look at him and answered, firmly, "The Chosen One of the Fairies: Timothy Tiberius Turner and the Chosen One of the Real World: Amie June Kuhn."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 28 as we focus more on Norm on this chapter. Don't worry, we'll go back to the action, Am knows what she is doing. Speaking of Am... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: I appreciate you being here, Tom. It truly has been an honor._

_Timmy: Sure has been, he's totally awesome!_

_Trixie: And we have a big surprise this summer!_

_Wanda: Actually, we've got two!_

_Sparky: Yeah and we aren't saying what they are til much later!_

_Iris: This is gonna be awesome!_

_Cosmo: *he is still in the well* Guys? Hello? Anyone?_

_Poof: Dad is still in the well? You got to be kidding... Tom...please take over..._

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Well, whatever you guys are planning I'm sure will be awesome. Anyhow, p__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	29. Ch 28

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Welcome Toonami faithful to another chapter of Nibiru. Happy Easter to all of you fans out there as Amie decided that in this chapter and the next one, we enter Crystal Cove... Time to push the button... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"It's not worth it if I don't have my Cassidy." "She will if you do the right thing."_

* * *

In Crystal Cove, Mystery Incorporated II was looking at Estelle in pure shock. They couldn't believe that she was really an angel and she really came to help Scooby. Scooby pulled out the key from underneath his collar and looked at it. The symbol on his key was the same that Mystery Incorporated I had. Speaking of Mystery Incorporated I, Mr. E aka Ricky Owens was wondering where Professor Pericles was. Brady Chiles and Judy Reeves went with him so Ricky - er - Mr. E was really in the dark.

Thinking back on it, Professor Pericles had been a lot of trouble since Ricky had saved him and ever since they started Mystery Incorporated I. He looked at the pictures of Cassidy Williams again in much sorrow. He couldn't believe that he had a hand in her - how he had to choke on this word - murder. It had been about six months since Angel Dynamite aka Cassidy Williams was killed. Ricky looked back on those events with a very long face...

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Midnight Zone'_-

_A robot disguised as a Nazi World War II soldier attacks Cassidy Williams at her radio station, eventually self-destructing as Cassidy fights back, taking the entire building with it. She explains to the gang that these robots have been attacking her for the past week and that she would've told the gang but they don't exactly trust her. Robots continue to attack the gang as they investigate. When the gang realizes that the robots are coming from deep underwater, Daphne recruits two of her babysitting charges._

_And they are: Tom and Tub, and their seal also named Scooby, to transport the gang in their submarine to the robots' spawning vats, in an area the kids call "The Midnight Zone". Shortly after submerging, the sub is attacked by a group of robots and damaged. Thee gang stumble upon an underwater base and attempt to use it to repair the sub. However, they discover that the base is the factory where the robots are constructed and it is run by Pericles._

_Pericles reveals that he met Abigail Gluck in the 1930's, meaning that he is at least 85 years old. That's when Pericles snatches the disk piece from her dead body. In the end, Pericles escapes leaving the laboratory to self-destruct, possibly killing Cassidy Williams as everyone else escapes._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Mr. E still couldn't believe it. Was he really having an attack of conscious now? He was really close to the treasure of Crystal Cove but he had no idea what Scooby and the others knew. He didn't know that the treasure was evil and needed to be destroyed. He just thought that the treasure was going to make him rich and powerful beyond his wildest dreams. He sighed. "I have to admit," he stated to someone in the shadows, "It's not worth it if I don't have my Cassidy."

"But what about that poison that Pericles put in you," the person asked, sounding concerned. Mr. E shook his head and answered, "Forget the poison, forget about the possibility of going to prison. Forget everything. I want to make up for everything I did." The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal Alice May, the girl that Mr. E hired on multiple occasions. Alice placed her hand on top of Mr. E's rather gently. She knew that he needed a friendly hand right now -employer or not.

Especially since Ed Machine and Cassidy were both killed by Pericles. Even though Mr. E had sort of a hand in the fact that Cassidy was killed, he still needed a friend and Alice knew it. She had just gotten out of prison so she went to see Mr. E. When she first got here, she saw that he was all alone. She was going to ask him where everyone was but she knew the news that Cassidy was possibly killed. She really started to hate Pericles but she wasn't going to tell Mr. E that...unless she had to.

She said, "Mr. E - Ricky. You really think that Mystery Incorporated II is really gonna believe and trust you after what you and Pericles did to them." "I tried to help those kids," Mr. E pointed out, lying. "From the beginning it was all about the treasure and you know it," Alice replied, not beliving his lies. Mr. E sighed sadly and responded, "You're right Alice. It has been about the treasure since the start." Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest and stated, "Sure has been."

Mr. E closed his eyes and made an angry fist. He commented, getting mad, "What a fool I've been. Instead of trying to solve the mystery of Crystal Cove like I was supposed to, I got caught up in getting that darn treasure. And it cost me a good employee and the love of my life. Cassidy will never forgive me." Alice walked over to him and did the one thing that he wasn't expecting. She hugged him and stated, "She will if you do the right thing." Mr. E was taken back by Alice's hug.

She was just his employee - one of his best - and she was hugging him... He was stunned...beyond stunned. Alice realized what she was doing and pulled away from him. "Sorry, I was only trying to help," she told him, looking down. Mr. E, for the first time that this started to happen, actually smiled. It was pure and it was genuine. He stated, "No, no Alice. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hired you to try to destroy the kids to flush Pericles out. I wasn't thinking."

Alice perked up at this and asked, "What are you saying?" "You are no longer my employee, Alice," he answered, sounding firm. Alice smiled, throwing Mr. E for a loop. She stated, "I much rather be your friend right now and besides, I came here out of my own free will." "As did I," said another voice. Mr. E and Alice spun around. Alice's eyes widened in surprise as she saw who was coming in. She asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 29 as we focus more on Mr. E and Alice and the mysterious person that had just entered the headquarters. Things are heating up, don't worry. Time to send it down to headquarters. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Well, today is Easter Sunday everyone!_

_Timmy: And last night Toonami was totally awesome!_

_Trixie: You stayed up for it?_

_Wanda: Apparently..._

_Sparky: Anyhow, we wanna wish everyone a Happy Easter for today is the day that Jesus raised from the grave._

_Cosmo: ...did you dig him up...?_

_Iris: *sweat drop* It figures, the one time we're trying to be serious, he decides to be his stupid self..._

_Poof: Ain't that the truth... Tom, if you please...?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Sure thing, kid, be glad to. P__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	30. Ch 29

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, after a bad case of writer's block, Amie is back and we are actually going to spend three chapters in Crystal Cove than the planned two chapters. Time to push the button for the 30th chapter of Nibiru... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

___-Preview-_

___"Alright you two, that's enough. What happened in these past weeks had nothing to do with the two of you or what you did to me or to those kids. What is important now is our mission is still the same. We have to stop Pericles - the bird of terror as you call him Marci - from getting the treasure." "And what's your real name?"_

* * *

Alice and Mr. E saw Marci _"Hot Dog Water"_ Fleach standing there. Mr. E was furious. He couldn't believe that Hot Dog Water was actually here ever since she stole the pieces of the Planispheric Disk. However, a part of him was also glad that someone was going to try and solve the mystery of Crystal Cove. Mr. E asked, hissing, "What are you doing here Hot Dog Water? Haven't you done enough to me already?" Marci waved her hands in defense. She answered, "Whoa, I only came to see how you were doing."

"And to spy on him for Mystery Incorporated II as well I'll bet," Alice accused, pointing a finger at Marci. Marci gave Alice a dirty look and accused, "Says the girl that tried to blow up my friends to get her hands on a stupid disk piece and flush out that bird of terror!" Alice's eyes widen in pure surprise as Mr. E raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe that Marci had the guts to say what was on her mind aloud. Mr. E had nothing to say about the bird that caused him and his friends so much misery.

But he knew that he had to get in the middle of this before Alice and Marci got into a fight. So; he commented, "Alright you two, that's enough. What happened in these past weeks had nothing to do with the two of you or what you did to me or to those kids. What is important now is our mission is still the same. We have to stop Pericles - the bird of terror as you call him Marci - from getting the treasure." "Where is that bird anyhow," Marci asked, now noticing that the parrot wasn't perched on Mr. E's shoulder.

Alice answered, shrugging, "He went off somewhere with Brad and Judy. Now Ricky - er - Mr. E has poison in him from that bird of terror because he wanted to be in charge!" "Poison," Marcy repeated, blowing off that Alice had called Mr. E by his real name. Mr. E stated, "It's no concern of yours, Hot Dog Water. Besides, I was on my way to see Sheriff Bronson Stone." Alice perked up at this as she knew that the sheriff didn't have the best track record for when it came to solving crime most of the time.

Plus, Sheriff Bronson Stone and Mayor Janette Neddles had a relationship going after a very rocky start. Alice asked Mr. E, "What for?" "To turn myself in," he answered, walking by the two girls and out the door. Worried and putting aside their differences, Alice and Marci went after him. Marci stated, "Mr. E, the law will not show you mercy." Mr. E replied, "I don't care." "You'll never get out," Alice added, trying to help out Marci. "I don't care," he simply replied again. That's when Marci thought of something.

She stated, "You'll never avenge Ed and Cassidy's murders!" Mr. E's face fell to this. He did feel responsible and did want to avenge their deaths but he thought that going to jail was a better idea. He reflected on what happened to Ed when the truth all came out about The Freak of Crystal Cove...

* * *

-Flashback: _'All Fear the Freak'_-

_Shaggy and Scooby were running away from the Freak as fast as they could. They had a piece of the Planispheric Disk and just then, a car crossed their path. In the car was Ed Machine. He told the two of them, "Get in this car if you wanna live." Shaggy was reluctant at first but obeyed and Scooby got in as well. At K-Ghoul radio station, the gang was gathered there. Fred stated, "You had no right to bring us here." Angel had her hands on her hips, not wanting any of their cold shoulders._

_She replied, "I brought you here to protect you." "Yeah where I have heard that before," Fred hissed, really not in the mood for Angel right now. At that moment, Shaggy and Scooby came in. Velma asked, "Shaggy, Scooby. Are you two alright?" Scooby answered, "Reah rhanks ro rim." At that moment, Ed Machine came in. "Ed Machine," the gang blurted out in unison. Angel looked at him and asked, "What happened?" Ed answered, "The Freak attacked them at their home."_

_Angel stated, "He's getting more desperate." Ed replied, "I'll tell Mr. E they are safe. The rest is up to you." With that, Ed left for his car. The gang turned to Angel at that moment. Fred asked, "I thought you told us that you were no longer working for Mr. E?" Angel answered, "When the needle is in the red zone, sometimes you have to dance the devil's gig. Now, I know you kids don't exactly trust me but E and I are the only ones that dealt with this freak before." She asked, "So, truce?"_

_She knew that it was a long shot but she was hoping that the kids would agree for their own safety. The gang nodded as they headed out of the small place where Angel did her radio broadcast. She was starting to plan out when the kids locked her in and headed off on their own. Angel quickly called Ed, who just got to a house and left his phone in his car, which had just started to ring. However, Ed didn't hear it and entered the house, not knowing there was trouble._

_Ed threw his keys on the table and turned on the lights. On the chair in front of him was Professor Pericles. He stated, "Hello, Ed Machine." Ed asked, "What are you doing here?" Pericles answered, "I'd like you to deliver a message to Ricky - or should I call him Mr. E." Ed crossed his arms in front of his chest and stated, "Say what you want to say Pericles and then get out of my house." Pericles chuckled evilly at this. He knew that Ed was a lot like Ricky since they were practically like brothers._

_He commented, "Dear Ed, you misunderstand. I don't want to say anything." Ed turned white as Pericles approached him with something electrical. Some say that all you could hear in the house after hearing something electrical going off was a piercing scream and then nothing but quite and peaceful silence._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Mr. E looked at them. First at Alice who was first pretending to be Deacon Carswell's daughter - to give Mystery Incorporated II a yearbook - and then turned into the Obliteratrix, to flush out Pericles. She then teamed up with the kids to take down them - the original Mystery Incorporated. Mr. E then looked at Marci. She was at first the Manticore to get her father close down their amusement park which she despised. Then she became the Dark Lilith to lure the gang to get the fifth piece of the disk.

She, like Alice, teamed up with the gang and stole the disk pieces that he, Pericles, Brad, and Judy had. Mr. E looked at Marci and asked, "Do you know where the kids are?" "Last I heard they were at Shaggy's house," she answered, wondering where this was going. Alice was wondering the same thing as she asked, "Ricky, what's this all about?" Mr. E looked at the blonde girl and answered, "Before I go to prison forever, I think its time I said my peace." Mr. E then turned back to the brown haired girl.

"Can you take me to the Roger's household," Mr. E asked Marci. "Sure if that's what you want," Marci answered. Alice perked up at this as the two of them headed out as Marci looked back at her. She asked, "Aren't you coming, Alice?" Alice's eyes widen at this and asked, "Y-you want me to?" Mr. E softly smiled and answered, "If not for Hot Dog Water then how about for me?" Alice perked up again as she looked at Mr. E. He was smiling softly at her, almost if he knew that she wanted to be his friend.

Marci wanted the same thing, though she couldn't really explain it. Marci was a lot like Ricky, she didn't have many friends and she wanted to have more than just the gang. And they were in Ricky and Alice. Alice answered, "Ricky, I'll go but only if you call me by my real name." "And what's your real name," Ricky asked, for the first time, being himself and not Mr. E. Marci added, curious, "Yeah, what is it?" She softly smiled at the two of them and answered, "It's Vanessa. Vanessa Cress."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: I'm actually glad that Amie updated today. Two years ago on this date, Tim and Amie met for the first time right here on fanfiction. So this chapter is to celebrate the event. Anyhow, it is time to send it down to headquarters. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Thanks for saying the dedication, Tom. It really means a lot._

_Timmy: And since we had bad writer's block, Unova League Chronicles will not be updated today but possibly tomorrow._

_Trixie: So stick around tomorrow for the next chapter of ULC as we call it!_

_Wanda: Make sure that you also follow Amie and Tim on Twitter, they give out updates on their stories there as well._

_Sparky: And Amie role plays as us as well!_

_Cosmo: Yay! I love role play!_

_Iris: We all do._

_Poof: Sure do! Tom, if you please...?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Sure thing, kid, be glad to. P__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	31. Ch 30

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, after another bad case of writer's block, Amie is back and finished off the trilogy of Crystal Cove. Time to start chapter 31 of Nibiru... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

___-Preview-_

_____"It was my honor, Chosen One." "You are making a mistake."_

* * *

Back with Mystery Incorporated II, Velma was still in shock that Estelle was an angel from above. She never believe in magic or in science fiction. It never made any sense to her. She was a science girl, believing that things can be explained with rational logic and scientific reasoning. That was Velma. Shaggy, however, was different. He was the only one (besides Scooby) that was actually talking to her. Velma found it odd that Shaggy wasn't questioning her - then again - stranger things had happened...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Howl of the Fright Hound'_-

_Crystal Cove is terrorized by a mysterious robotic dog called the Fright Hound, and Scooby gets the blame and gets arrested. While visiting Scooby at the Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum, Mystery Inc. encounters Professor Pericles, who gives them a warning - "Beware of those close to you." The warning is meant specifically for "Frederick". Meanwhile, the gang is introduced to Jason Wyatt, an over weight nerd with a monster crush on Velma. The Fright Hound attacks the Animal Asylum._

_During the attack, most of the animal inmates to escape, then gives chase to Mystery Inc. as they arrive and rescue Scooby. It chases them into a steel factory after the Mystery Machine runs out of gas. The Fright Hound is destroyed by Scooby, and the person in control of it is revealed to be Jason's mom, who created The Fright Hound to destroy Mystery Inc. and frame Scooby in order to break them apart so Jason could get his true love, Velma. _

_Velma insists that she and Jason be friends, to which Jason happily agrees. Shaggy reveals how much Scooby means to him, and decides that he's not ready to have a girlfriend, leaving Velma heartbroken. Sheriff Stone gets a call from Officer Johnson stating that all the animal inmates of the Animal Asylum have been accounted for... except for Professor Pericles. Then Velma get a text message from Mr. E telling the group to "follow the parrot"._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Just then, there was a knock at the Roger's household. Shaggy got up and asked, "Like, who could that be?" Shaggy opened the door and saw: Alice, Marci, and...Mr. E. "Mr. E," Shaggy blurted out, totally surprised to see him here. Velma perked up as she came over and saw her former employer. She also saw Marci there. "Marci," Velma blurted out, also surprised. Freddy came over with Daphne, Scooby, and Estelle. That's when they saw Alice. "Alice May," the four of them blurted out, surprised.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'The Road of the Chosen One'_-

_Timmy and his team had stopped on a near-by planet to get some much needed shut eye. Timmy was still awake though. His mind was racing. Granted, he could be either Turner or Kuhn during this whole thing and it wouldn't matter to Amie but it mattered to this battle. Timmy was about to try to go to sleep when he heard this familiar voice. "What's the matter, sport," the voice asked, obvisiouly male. Timmy perked up and looked around. All of his friends, his fairies, and his sister were sound asleep._

_So...who was talking to him? Timmy thought, 'Maybe it's just my imagination.' Timmy lay down back in his sleeping bag and was about to close his eyes when he heard the voice again. "Timmy, don't fall asleep," said the voice, "You need to talk to someone and I'm here." Timmy sat up again. This time he knew that he heard someone. Again, Timmy looked around and saw nothing. Timmy thought, 'Am I losing my mind? Who am I hearing?' Timmy tried it again but he heard the voice one more time._

_The voice said, "Great Scott, Timmy, please listen to me!" Timmy automatically perked up. There was only one person in the entire world that HE knew that said 'Great Scott'. He whispered, looking back and forth between his pillow and his surroundings, "Doc?" "Timmy," Timmy heard Doc say, "You must listen to me!" "Wait a minute, Doc," Timmy whispered, trying not to awake anyone up, "Where are you?" That's when he felt someone tapping on his left shoulder. Timmy immediately looked up._

_That's when he saw Doc standing over him. Timmy was about to exclaim his name but Doc quickly covered his mouth before he could. "Timmy," Doc instructed, whispering, "We must not talk here. We must get to the De Lorean." Timmy nodded as Doc uncovered his mouth. Quitely and quickly, the duo went past the team and got to the De Lorean near-by. Timmy gushed, when he knew it was safe, "Doc, I never thought I see you again!" Timmy hugged Doc and Doc hugged back instantly._

_Timmy let go of Doc and asked, "But what are you doing here?" "I've been time traveling for a while now and I was about to drop in on you but you weren't home," Doc answered, "then I heard the news. You're anti-fairy counterpart has returned." Timmy asked, "Doc, what should I do? I need to stop him, Sanderson, and...the Destructionator. I just don't know what to do." Doc brought Timmy in close and put the small boy in his lap and wiped the tears surfacing on Timmy's face._

_Doc whispered, "Timmy, in all of my years of time travelling, I've NEVER seen a better Chosen One than you." Timmy was about to protest but Doc cut him to the chase. Doc responded, "Even though you are my great nephew. Timmy, you're the best chance to get the real world and the cartoon world together again." Timmy perked up at this. He asked, hesitant, "You know?" Doc nodded, sadly. He responded, "I knew ever since the time stream changed." Timmy sighed, disappointed at himself._

_He asked, "Then, you know that I screwed up?" Doc laughed at this, silently. Timmy perked up at this as Doc answered, "Timmy, I hardly think you screwed up. You were just trying to keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof out of more danger." He paused and added, "But, in doing so, you forged a new path for yourself." Timmy perked up more as he asked, "What do you mean?" Doc answered, "Timmy, I believe that the Fairy Council wanted this to happen but I'm not too sure." Timmy sneered at this._

_He responded, "Maybe to get rid of the real world once and for all." Doc advised, "Timmy, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement." Timmy perked up and asked, "Why not?" "Because you might do something you'll regret later," Doc pointed out, wisely. Timmy bit his lower lip. Doc had a point, rather or not Timmy liked it. Doc saw this and added, "Timmy, the only thing I can tell you right now is to brace yourself." "Brace myself," Timmy questioned, looking up at Doc, confused._

_Doc nodded and responded, "Yes, for the worse thing you can ever imagine is about to happen." Timmy asked, "And what might that be?" Doc warned, "Timmy, you know that no man should know their own destiny." He sighed and responded, "Yeah, I knew that was coming." Doc smiled and replied, "I'll be back soon. Once you need me." Timmy nodded as he got out of Doc's lap. Doc got in the De Lorean, backed up, and zapped back into time. "Bye Doc," Timmy whispered as he returned to the campsite._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Snapping out of his reverie, Timmy realized that the time stream was coming unstable. He was still in the real world as Vox had assembled Amie and Tim's friends, mostly from Fan Fiction and Twitter: Nicole, Jas, Mike, and Emmanuel. Amie and Tim came out of her house and saw their friends there as well as Vox. "Thank you for bringing them here, Vox," Amie stated. _"It was my honor, Chosen One,"_ Vox replied, in his Italian accent. "Still have to get used to that title," Mike joked.

"Oh ha ha," Amie responded. Emmanuel commented, "I wish you let us come with you." "Or at least Vox," Jas added. Timmy stated, "The Transformers don't know how to control magic and we can't stop them with magic either. Plus, this is more about magic than Cybertron." Nicole shook her head and replied, "You are making a mistake." Amie responded, "Nikki, guys, Vox knows that this is important to us to stop the war in our realm...our way. We have to take this threat out our way."

Tim looked worried as he wasn't too sure about this either. He pointed out, "Yes but they had help." "And we have to stop this before the evil magic part of our realm gets a hold of the Saiyans or the Deceptions," Timmy replied. Amie responded, "Listen, I'll make you guys a deal. If we aren't back here in a week, you can come and get us." _"That's fine, Am,"_ Vox commented, a bit too quickly. Amie smiled at her Autobot as she made a porthole. Both Timmy and she stepped through and headed for Dimmsdale.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: I know that it has been awhile since we have updated but we are working on a M rated story for Pokemon at the current moment. No idea when it is going to be up so stay tuned. Now, it is time to send it down to headquarters. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Thanks for saying the dedication, Tom. It really means a lot._

_Timmy: And since we had bad writer's block, Unova League Chronicles will not be updated for a while either._

_Trixie: Shoot! Oh well, more time for us to think, I suppose._

_Wanda: Make sure that you also follow Amie and Tim on Twitter, they give out updates on their stories there as well._

_Sparky: And Amie role plays as us as well!_

_Cosmo: Yay! I love role play!_

_Iris: We all do._

_Poof: Sure do! Tom, if you please...?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Sure thing, kid, be glad to. P__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	32. Ch 31

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Well, after another bad case of writer's block, Amie is back and going into Mushroom Kingdom and Ben & Alex's past. Time to start chapter 32 of Nibiru... __*he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

___-Preview-_

___"Well, all of the ghost of Evershade Valley have seemed to have vanished!" "How is Circe?"_

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario looked at Luigi, speechless that his younger brother was hiding the fact that he was a hero again. Mario approached him and asked, "Why did you assume that I wouldn't give you the respect that you deserve?" Luigi was about to answer but just then, he heard barking. Luigi spun around and saw Polterpup coming over to him. "Polterpup," Luigi called out, with a smile. The green hatted plumber ran over to ghost pup and petted him. Polterpup licked Luigi's face.

Daisy gushed, "Aw, he is cute..." "Yeah but a pain in the neck at times," Luigi stated as he petted the ghost pup in between his ghostly ears. Polterpup's tail wagged in happiness as Mario came over to them. "It seems that you were indeed telling the truth," Mario commented. Luigi merely shrugged as if to say _'so what'_. Mario extended his hand on to Luigi. Luigi took it and Mario shook it, pulling his younger brother into a big hug. "You are indeed a hero, Luigi," Mario stated, "My hero."

Luigi was stunned by this as Daisy came over and kissed Luigi's cheek. She added, "You are my hero too." To this, Luigi blushed as Polterpup started to growl. Peach perked up at this and asked, "What's wrong with him?" Luigi broke out of his hug with Mario and knelt down to Polterpup. The ghost pup growled at Luigi, looking a little hurt. Luigi perked up at this as his Dual Scream started to ring. He had kept it to keep in touch with Professor E Gadd, who was still living in Evershade Valley with his assistants.

Yoshi asked, "What's that noise?" "Sounds like a cell phone," Rosalina stated. Luigi turned to them and answered, "Oh, that's just my Dual Scream. It's how I now stay in touch with Professor E Gadd." With that, Luigi opened the Duel Scream and asked, "Hello?" On the other side of the line was indeed Professor E Gadd himself. Professor E Gadd commented, "Luigi, so good to see you, my boy! Certainly has been awhile." "Hey Professor," Luigi stated, "What seems to be the trouble?"

E Gadd answered, "Well, all of the ghost of Evershade Valley have seemed to have vanished!" "Vanished," Luigi repeated, surprised. He then asked, "Is that why Polterpup is acting strange?" "Yes," E Gadd answered, "He probably senses that all of the ghosts have left Evershade Valley for some reason or another." Luigi looked down at Polterpup and the ghost dog still looked worried. It had calmed down, remembering its master and friend. Luigi was relieved as he looked at E Gadd and sighed.

The green hatted plumber asked, "Do you still have the Poltergust 5000?" Mario perked up at this as did the professor. E Gadd answered, "Yes, I still have it with all of the attachments to capture the ghosts...why?" "Pixelate me to Evershade Valley, Professor," Luigi stated, "I'll explain when I'm there." E Gadd was surprised that Luigi was acting like this, usually he was too scared to enter into an adventure...especially when ghosts were involved. "Uh sure, Luigi," said the professor, obliviously surprised.

With that, Luigi hung up on Professor E Gadd as a camera pointed at the green hatted plumber. Mario grabbed Luigi's shoulder as did Peach. Yoshi grabbed onto Mario's hand as Rosalina grabbed Peach's hand. Daisy grabbed Luigi's hand as Polterpup grabbed onto Luigi's leg. Luigi was surprised that they wanted to go with him. Polterpup he understood but his friends and brother...? They all hung onto Luigi as all of them were pixelated to Evershade Valley, the home of Professor E Gadd.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Chesnut Ridge; Ben, Alex, Kenny, Chandra, Kevin, Gwen, Delvin, Emily Leven, Rex, Noah, Bobo Haha, Doc, Clara, Jules, Verne, Emily Brown, Marty, Annie, Emma, and Clayton were there. John and Pete were glad to see them all as were Sharona, Nicole Pichu, and Mike Pichu. With John and Pete were a Pikachu, an Oshawott, and an orange squirrel. They were Thunder, Seashell, and Conker. Sharona asked, "So how long have you known these guys?"

"For like forever almost," John answered. Pete did the introductions, "Sharona, Nicole, and Mike; these are: Thunder, Seashell, and Conker." After exchanging hellos and handshakes, Rex went over to Ben. Ben turned to him and asked, "How is Circe?" Rex answered, "Still on the other side of the line." Alex heard this as she slightly smiled at this. She remembered when she first met Ben for the first time...

* * *

-Flashback: _'The More Things Change'_-

_A sixteen year old Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson had recently taken down Zombozzo again with the help of his twin cousin, Gwen Tennyson, and his seventeen year old best friend Kevin Leven. Gwen was leaving for college and Kevin was going with her. Gwen and Kevin had left as Ben returned to Plumber headquarters, already missing them. As Grandpa Max was going to tell him of his new partner, they had an alert coming in. Ben went charging into action without thinking first...as per usual._

_Meanwhile, Alexandra "Alex" Judy Silverstein had recently became a Plumber to find and locate Sheila, Specter's daughter. __Alex was on this mission alone, wanting to give her friends some much needed time to train their powers. Anyways, Alex got the danger alert and flew off after transforming. __Arriving on the scene first was Ben after getting out of his car. "Whoa, bye bye Bellwood," Ben mumbled as he saw the massive pit in front of him. Ben went down to the pit to check things out. _

_That's when he saw a big monster dog coming out of nowhere. After a long battle, Ben was still Spider Monkey. That's when he felt a jolt of electricity going through his body. Ben/Spider Monkey looked up and saw something pink in the sky. Before he could figure out what it was, a bolt of lightning struck him again. __"AH," Ben/Spider Monkey yelled in pain. He looked up and unable to see much do to being shocked, he only saw a pink blob. Firing up a web, the webbing surrounded the pink blob._

_ "AH," the pink blob said, obviously a girl's voice. Ben/Spider Monkey pulled on the webbing, bringing down the pink blob. Ben/Spider Monkey heard a thud and that's when the electricity stopped. He went down in a thud but the pink blob (which was really Alex as the Princess Ace), zapped out the webbing and flew overhead. __Ben/Spider Monkey came to and finally saw his attacker. She was wearing a pink princess dress, a silver tierra, holding a gold symbol in her hand and a golden necklace around her neck. _

_She had pink nylons on along with pink flat shoes. She had long blonde hair that she wore in pigtails and emerald eyes. Ben/Spider Monkey asked, "Who are you?" "The name is Princess Ace," Alex/Princess Ace answered, getting another lightning bolt ready, "And you are about to be toast." __Ben/Spider Monkey quickly reacted and went into the trees and swung up towards her. Bad timing on Ben/Spider Monkey's part as the Omnitrix timed out, reverting him back to normal._

_And he reverted right in front of Alex/Princess Ace. Alex/Princess Ace covered her eyes and the next thing she knew, Ben was falling fast. "Time out," she said out loud. Quickly stopping the lightning bolt, she flew down and grabbed Ben by the shoulders. She flew them to safety and placed him down. Ben breathed a sigh of relief. __But the next thing he knew, she zapped him. Ben groaned as he passed out. The last thing he heard was her saying, "Time in."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: I know that it has been awhile since we have updated but we are working on a M rated story for Pokemon at the current moment. No idea when it is going to be up so stay tuned. Now, it is time to send it down to headquarters. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Thanks for saying the dedication, Tom. It really means a lot._

_Timmy: And since we had bad writer's block, Unova League Chronicles will not be updated for a while either._

_Trixie: Shoot! Oh well, more time for us to think, I suppose._

_Wanda: Make sure that you also follow Amie and Tim on Twitter, they give out updates on their stories there as well._

_Sparky: And Amie role plays as us as well!_

_Cosmo: Yay! I love role play!_

_Iris: We all do._

_Poof: Sure do! Tom, if you please...?_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: Sure thing, kid, be glad to. P__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	33. Ch 32

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Everyone, welcome back to Nibiru and chapter 33. This chapter is in late dedication to those people lost and hurt in the Boston Marathon tragedy on Monday, April 15, 2013. Our prayers are with the families of Boston. Here's to Boston Strong and this new chapter... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Can you make these come to life so we can watch?" "See that you remember jar head."_

* * *

As the heroes of Dimmsdale were waiting for the Chosen One of the fairies to arrive, Wanda was looking over a scrapbook. By this time; Alicia, Jorgen, A.J., and Lionel were present along with Phillip, Rachel, Nicky, Crash, Cristaen, Nacey, and Norm. Norm went over to Wanda and saw the title of the scrapbook. It was called, _'Cosmo's Pokémon Antics'_. Norm asked, "Why is it titled that, Wanda McNagNag?" Wanda shot Norm a look but remembered that being snarky was just apart of Norm's charm.

_'If he had any,'_ Wanda thought. She turned to him and answered, "Oh, this is a scrapbook of all the times Cosmo did something stupid to Pokémon." "You have a scrapbook for that," Phillip asked, getting interested. Wanda nodded. Rachel asked, "Can you make these come to life so we can watch?" "Sure," Wanda answered, smiling. "Awesome," everyone else said, smiling. With a wave of her wand, the pictures came to life and told the story of his antics...

* * *

-Cosmo's Pokemon Antics-

On Monday, Cosmo was holding a Pikachu in his hands. He had just found it recently somehow, Wanda still didn't know how. He threatened, "I have a Pikachu and I am not afraid to use it!" Pikachu, being uncomfortable and scared, zapped Cosmo with a Thunderbolt. Cosmo screamed out in pain as Pikachu ran off. He yelled, "AH, I used it!" On Tuesday, Cosmo was outside, near a lawn mower. He yelled to Wanda, "I'm mowing the lawn!" Cosmo turned on the lawn mower and mowed the lawn.

But as he did, he ran over an Oddish, which was in the garden much to their surprise. Cosmo started to ask, "What the...?" Oddish, mad, sprayed Cosmo with Stun Spore, paralyzing him. On Wednesday, Cosmo saw a small ice cream cone. Seeing that; Cosmo yelled, "ICE CREAM!" Cosmo floated over to it and licked it. To Cosmo's disappoint and surprise, it was a Vanillite and it froze Cosmo, out of being surprised. On Thursday, Cosmo was looking at a Jirachi, the Pokemon that can grant wishes.

Cosmo asked, "So...a Pokemon can grant just one wish...? We can grant...um...avocado?" Jirachi, annoyed by Cosmo, used Psychic on Cosmo to have him fly into the wall, HARD. On Friday, Cosmo was looking at Eevee. Cosmo asked, "So, you can evolve into 7 forms plus one new one? ...are you magic...?" Eevee, also annoyed by Cosmo, threw a Shadow Ball at Cosmo's head - knocking out the green haired fairy. On Saturday, Cosmo was floating around, doing not much of anything.

Cosmo commented, "Thank goodness there are no rhinos around..." Just then, at random, a Rhyhorn runs him down. Cosmo added, flatten, "Never mind..." On Sunday, Cosmo was hanging out with an Absol. Cosmo asked, "Why are you called the Disaster Pokemon...?" Absol answered, "Because disasters happen everywhere I go." Cosmo stated, blinking, "The same thing happens to me but I am not a disaster Pokemon... Just a disaster..." Absol questioned, "Why do you think I am your Pokemon?"

* * *

Everyone laughed at this as Cosmo looked sheepish. Just then, a porthole opened as Timmy stepped in. A.J. called, "Timmy!" "Dude, where'd you go," Chester asked. "And who is this Amie," Trixie asked, a little jealous. "And how come you didn't tell us that you had a sister," Tootie questioned. Terrance commented, "But he doesn't have a sister..." Tamara added, "Terrance is right, Timmy doesn't have a sister." Timmy smiled sheepishly as Amie stepped out. Everyone looked at her as the fairies instantly remembered her.

And that included Jorgen Von Strangle. "Kuhn," Jorgen breathed, obviously surprised to see her. "See that you remember jar head," Amie quipped, still mad at the fairy commander. After what he did after her birthday party in trying to erase her memories of everyone - the leader of Kids Network Studios wasn't too trusting in him. Jorgen had the same feeling since he knew that none of the real world people could be trusted. But that's when Jorgen remembered something...

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Road of the Chosen One'_-

_Amie was now face-to-face with Anti-Timothy. Tim went over to Ben to check on him. Timmy was about to help his sister but a black barrier came up from out of nowhere and stopped Timmy cold. Timmy asked, "What the...? Where did that come from?" Nacey saw this and used her powers to contact Timmy through his magical aura. However, since he was Timmy Turner, he wasn't getting the message, mainly because Timmy Turner didn't have a magical aura yet. The Champion grimaced._

_"I can't reach Timmy," Nacey told the team, freaking a bit. Everyone gasped at this. "We've got to tell him about the barrier somehow, mom," said Phillip. Mark asked, waving his 'arms' around, "Yeah but like how?" Trixie saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof and asked, "Guys, could you get me down there?" Wanda answered, "I'm afraid that we can't, Trixie. That barrier is too powerful for us fairies to go through." Trixie snarled at this. She hated to be so helpless in situation like this..._

_Back down on the island; Anti-Timothy stated, "So, we finally meet, Agent A." "That's me," Amie responded, "And I hear that you've gone a little power mad." "And you'll be able to supply me with power once you're taken out," said Anti-Timothy. With that, Anti-Timothy lunged at Amie. Amie quickly dodged the attack and she chanted, "Wila sam!" The spell activated and a magical blast hit Anti-Timothy right in his left arm. He pulled back from the source and he actually healed it._

_"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Amie moaned. Anti-Timothy smirked and chanted, "Alas ama!" Out of nowhere, four pillars appeared out of nowhere. Anti-Timothy slammed down the pillars, entrapping Amie from all sides. Everyone gasped at this. Amie looked all around and started to use her magic to get out. While she was doing that, Anti-Timothy went over towards Timmy. Tim saw this and pulled out his sword. __Tim waved his sword around and yelled, "Leave him alone!" _

_Timmy escaped Anti-Timothy's attacks rather easily. And that's when Tim started to use his sword to keep Anti-Timothy away from Timmy. Anti-Timothy snuck up on Timmy on his blind side. Anti-Timothy threw a black magical pulse at him. "Timmy," a voice yelled. Timmy spun around and saw that Amie jumped into the path of the magical pulse. "NO," Timmy and Tim yelled in unison. But it was too late. Amie went down in a flash as s__he held her hands right over her heart. _

_Anti-Timothy quickly fled as Timmy ran over. "Aim," Tim called out, taking the injured girl into his arms. Amie opened her eyes weakly. Timmy was in tears as was Tim. Amie was breathing rather heavily and she told her brother, "I couldn't let you play with the master of the anti-fairies." "Amie," Timmy said, sadly. Amie turned to Tim, her boyfriend, the love of her life. She stroked his hair, rather weakly. Oh how she loved him...he was her world... She whispered, breathing heavily, "I love you." _

_Tim - as heartbroken as he was - was completely in love with the dying girl. He didn't want her to die. But he knew that there was nothing that he could do... "I love you too," Tim replied as they shared a brief kiss. Amie turned to Timmy, her brother. She told him, weakly, "It's up to now." "No, Amie," Timmy said, crying. He didn't want her to die either, he just couldn't let her die... But he couldn't do anything either... "Good luck," Amie said as she breathed her last breath. Amie June Kuhn...was dead._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

The fairy commander approached the leader of Kids Network Studios. Amie stood strong as the humans of Dimmsdale puzzled at her arrival. They all exchanged whispers and conversations. Jorgen stood in front of her, towering over her. Amie still stood strong. She wasn't scared of him. She wasn't scared of the Darkness that she battled when she was ten. She wasn't scared of battling those that threatened anyone she knew. She wasn't scared at all. She knew her destiny...to be the Chosen One of her realm.

Jorgen stated, "Seems like you are back, Agent A." "Got a problem with that," Amie hissed, not in the mood for Jorgen at the moment. Jorgen made a fist as Nacey perked up at this. She replied, in a calming tone, "Jorgen, don't do anything that you will regret. I am the reason that she remembers. I trust her." "This has nothing to do with you, Nance," Jorgen said, not keeping his eyes off of Amie. He snarled, "This has to do with her...the leader of Kids Network Studios." Again, Amie stood her ground.

"Leader of Kids Network Studios," Trixie repeated. Tootie turned to Timmy and asked, "She's a leader?" Timmy nodded and answered, "And a good one at that." A.J. raised an eyebrow and questioned, "But what is Kids Network Studios?" Jorgen answered, toe-to-toe with Amie, "A web show that Turner and Kuhn designed just to get on my nerves." "It was a web show but it wasn't designed to get on your nerves," Amie pointed out, getting really annoyed with Jorgen. Timmy was getting annoyed too.

Timmy added, "It was designed to be a headquarters for the magical beings that live their plus a warning system to them whenever there was a threat. It was also a safe haven to any kid that had neglected by their parents." Terrance and Tamara were wide eyed at this. Winston asked, "How did you find out about it?" Timmy answered, "Didn't, we made it together...like brother and sister." Amie stated to Jorgen, "If you have a problem with me, jar head, then you are going to hate this."

Jorgen raised an eyebrow as Amie brought out her key to show him and the others. Everyone gasped at this. Phillip started to ask, "Hey, isn't that the...?" "The missing key," Rachel finished. "So that means that it was in the real world this whole time," Wanda questioned, surprised. Amie nodded as Iris started to say, "Hey, hold on. If she has the key like Timmy does, then that means...?" Amie answered, "I am the Chosen One of the Real World...and I'm connected to Timmy Turner's soul."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, we hope that this chapter was decent enough for you readers. Again, our prayers are with the...*static goes across the screen, going down to headquarters*_

_Amie: Tom? Come in Tom!_

_Timmy: *no answer* Yikes, this can NOT be good!_

_Trixie: What happened? Did that Mecha Devil come back?!_

_Wanda: I hope not, we only had Tom back for almost a year!_

_Sparky: We have to help him!_

_Poof: But how?_

_Iris: We have to track him and we will help him!_

_Cosmo: Does this mean that I can be Super Not Cosmo?_

_Timmy & Trixie: No!_

_Wanda: Can you get a fix on his signal, sweetie?_

_Poof: *does just that* Yeah, he is in the milky way galaxy still. But for some reason, he's going away from headquarters..._

_Sparky: That's not good._

_Amie: We have to get up there. Iris, wrap things up as Timmy and I wish for a rocket off camera!_

_Iris: Right, Am! Stay tuned for the next part of "The Disappearance of the Absolution"! P__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And - as Tom usually says - we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	34. Ch 33

_*we fade in on the Absolution, which is still there*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room*_ _So far, I've been asked a few questions. One is "Hey Tom! When does the new chapter/episode start?" I responded saying when Toonami starts. That's when they asked "When does Toonami start?" The simple answer is, right now. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"What do you want, Kuhn?" "We battle head-to-head. If I win, I get the respect I deserve. If you win, then I will leave."_

* * *

Jorgen was in shock. Kuhn was connected to Turner's soul...and was the Chosen One? That didn't sit right with Jorgen. Surely, there had to be someone else. Anyone else. He would've settled for no one from the real world at all. Real world people were not to be trusted. The legend clearly stated that a real world person betrayed the cartoon person, taking the fairies away. The real world people were never trusted again...until Amie. Just then, Jorgen had a flash.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'The Darkness's New Friend'_-

_Madelyn and Jorgen entered the Cave of Destiny. The inside of the cave was spooky, with skeletons lying on the ground, bats flying in and out, and pictographs etched over the cave walls. Madelyn whispered, "Timmy was right. This place is creepy." Jorgen stated, "Don't mind the skeletons; those were from last year's Halloween Party...I think. We also rent this place out for weddings." Madelyn added, trying to get this on a bit, "And for Jewish celebrations, yeah I know." Jorgen groaned._

_He responded, "I wish you would stop doing that." Madelyn crossed her arms in front of her chest and told him, "I'll only stop once you tell me what is going on, blowhard." Before Jorgen could say anything; Madelyn cut him off, "And you TOTALLY can skip over the prequel. I pretty know everything that happened during Wishology." "Wish what," Jorgen asked. Madelyn grimaced at this. She almost forgot that these characters wouldn't know what the real world people called some of their adventures._

_She sighed and explained, as simple as she could, "Turner's fight with the Darkness." "Oh," Jorgen said, getting a slap on the forehead from Madelyn. She gestured him to explain. Jorgen explained, "Some fragments of the Darkness that had not been turned into the Kindness is now running wild." "Yeah," Madelyn responded, "It was all over the news last night. But the Darkness was NEVER supposed to enter the real world. The Darkness somehow took a wrong turn and came into your world."_

_Madelyn asked, her curiosity peeking, "Okay, but how does this involve me? And how do you know about my world?" "Your world is a lot like ours," Jorgen answered, "So, if it were to be taken over by the Darkness, our world would suffer the same fate." "What the heck," Madelyn asked, "Like a Wobbuffet using Destiny Bond?" "Precisely," Jorgen answered, "And there are three wands in your world that are identical to ours. The only difference is that the second wand is on your moon."_

_Madelyn rubbed her temples, trying to absorb this information. She asked again, "And this is great and all but how does this involve me?" Jorgen answered, "Well, as you know only a Chosen One can obtain the wands and defeat the Darkness. And this Chosen One is you….**MADELYN WHYTE**!" Madelyn yelled, "WHAT?" Jorgen pointed at a cave drawing and said, "Yes, check it out. Brown hair, blue eyes, initials MW….and I am NOT the only one who knows about it." 'Oh no,' Madelyn thought._

_As she thought that, Jorgen lit up a vent with his wand. Madelyn asked, "The Eliminators were here? They know I'm the Chosen One? And you just said my name aloud?" "And it kind of echoed a bit too, didn't it," Jorgen asked. Madelyn started to point out, "Who the heck cares if it echoed or not? We got to…." At that moment, Eliminators busted through the cave walls. They all said, **"Eliminate the Chosen One!" **Madelyn cried out, "Man, those things are terrifying."_

_That's when the Eliminators tried to suck her and Jorgen into them. Madelyn told Jorgen, "Get us out of here!" Jorgen whistled for his fairy cycle. The two of them hopped on and drove out of there, with the Eliminators right on their tales. Madelyn was hanging onto Jorgen as tight as she could. Jorgen was turning the motorcycle every which way so they could avoid the Eliminators. As Madelyn was clutching onto Jorgen for dear life, Jorgen realized that this girl was seriously scared out of her mind._

_He didn't blame her. Jorgen was able to using his fairy magic, tap into Madelyn's memories and past. From what he saw, Madelyn had no childhood to speak of seeing that she was forced at a very young age to grow up quickly so she could help her mom. This being the case, Madelyn really didn't have much of a social life. She did have friends but she couldn't go over to their houses, mainly because the instant she was invited, the instant she would have the magic of guilt on her._

_Jorgen felt bad for her but the words that he heard next stung more. When she was 7, she saw a doctor with her parents in the room. The doctor had just returned, holding a clipboard and Madelyn became very afraid of the man in the white coat. Her father asked the doctor, "Well?" The doctor sighed sadly and answered, "I'm afraid we were right. When Madelyn has a child of her own, she will pass down the gene, providing that it is a girl." Jorgen quickly shook himself out of it._

_That's when he saw an Eliminator coming towards them. Madelyn screamed as Jorgen turned the motorcycle again to avoid the robot. Jorgen shouted, "Are you okay, Madelyn?" "I guess so," Madelyn answered, shouting a bit, "But, don't you think it might be a good idea sending us back to my world?" "And have the Eliminators follow you there," Jorgen pointed out. Madelyn winced as she stated, "But, I need to find the white wand. And how else am I going to do that unless I get back to Earth?"_

_Jorgen was the one to wince now. "Good point," Jorgen admitted. "So, take me down to Earth with a driver's license so I can get to the MARF festival," Madelyn begged. Jorgen didn't even think twice. This was a woman trying to save her family and friends, just like Turner. Jorgen pulled over in a warehouse and granted her wish of a drivers' license. Before he could grant her wish to get her back down to Earth, Eliminators showed up. Madelyn and Jorgen ducked behind some boxes._

_Madelyn hissed to Jorgen, "Listen, as the other Chosen One, I choose to NOT be the Chosen One! I've NEVER been chosen for anything! Not dodge ball or lab partner….why? I'll tell you why because I'm a bad choice!" Jorgen whispered, "The cave prophecy does NOT lie." Madelyn snorted at that. Jorgen continued, "Don't worry, though. I have a plan." "Uh, are you going to turn into me and convince them your me," Madelyn asked, knowingly. Jorgen looked sheepish and said, "Maybe."_

_At that moment, Jorgen turned into a copy of Madelyn. "You know, in retrospect, I LOVE this plan," Madelyn squealed. Jorgen shot her a look and said, "Good luck, Madelyn Whyte. You might be a pain in my butt but…" That's when he trailed off as Madelyn blinked in confusion. "That's all I got," Jorgen admitted. "Wait," Madelyn hissed. Too late as Jorgen went over to the Eliminators and did his best Madelyn impression. He said, acting as Madelyn, "Hey, I am Madelyn Whyte. Look how stupid I am."_

_The real Madelyn groaned at this and whispered, "I am NOT stupid and SO do NOT sound like that! They'll NEVER fall for that!" The Eliminators took Jorgen, thinking that HE was Madelyn. **"The Chosen One has been eliminated,"** reported the first Eliminator with the black leather jacket and sunglasses. **"Can we stay,"** asked an underling Eliminator, **"We saw these cool shops on Main Street." ****"Yeah,"** said the other underling Eliminator, **"No one said that you were the boss of us."**_

_The number one Eliminator ignored them, sucked them back into the Darkness, before he swooped in himself. Madelyn came out of her hiding place and commented, "Wow, do those guys EVER need glasses! I can't believe they fell for that old trick again." She walked out of the warehouse, wondering her next move. She looked up and as the stars in the sky vanished, the Darkness appeared. "Ah, crud," Madelyn said. She ran back into the warehouse and used Jorgen's fairy cycle to get back to Earth._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Jorgen snapped out of the flashback as he heard someone calling his name. "Jorgen," said a voice. Jorgen turned and saw that Amie was looking right at him. Apparently, Timmy was introducing her to everyone else when he was having his flashback. "What do you want, Kuhn," Jorgen asked, a little angry at Amie. "What I want is some respect and I know how to get it," Amie answered, making a fist. Jorgen perked up at this and saw her determination in her green eyes.

The betrayal didn't dampen her spirit. Well, it did for awhile - which was fine and dandy in Jorgen's book - but apparently, it was now as hot - even hotter than before. Jorgen finally asked, "How?" Amie answered, "We battle head-to-head. If I win, I get the respect I deserve. If you win, then I will leave." "Am," Timmy warned, not liking this at all. "Accepted," Jorgen said, liking those terms. "Jorgen," Nacey warned, also not liking this at all. Things were getting interesting.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, we hope that this chapter was decent enough for you readers. I'm still okay but I sure like to know what's going... *static goes across the screen, going down to headquarters*_

_Amie: No, not again!_

_Timmy: We had him and then we lost him!_

_Trixie: I sure like to know what's going on!_

_Wanda: We have to go up there and help him!_

_Sparky: I agree, we have to do something!_

_Poof: But what?_

_Iris: We have to go to the milky way galaxy!_

_Cosmo: Yay, that means we can get milk!_

_Wanda: *sighs, annoyed*_

_Timmy: And with the rocket ready, we can do just that._

_Trixie: Timmy, Wanda, Iris, and I will go._

_Sparky: And the rest of us stay here._

_Cosmo: Aw..._

_Amie: Sounds like a plan. Iris, if you please?_

_Iris: Right, Am! Stay tuned for the next part of "The Disappearance of the Absolution"! P__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box! _And - as Tom usually says - we always say here on Toonami, stay golden.


	35. Ch 34

_*we fade in on the Absolution, which is still there*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Welcome everyone to chapter 35 of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru". In this chapter...well, I can't tell you otherwise, it might ruin the surprise. Time to push the button...__ *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Yes, this is the way that they decide things. Amie knows what is at stake. I believe in my sister." "I had no idea that could be done! Creating three wind vortexes at once and then hitting your target! That's smart!"_

* * *

Jorgen nodded and commented, "That's fine, you are on." Nacey scolded, "Jorgen!" "I'm looking forward to this," Amie stated, ignoring Nacey. "Am," Timmy scolded, just as worried as Nacey. Jorgen replied, ignoring Timmy, "So am I." Amie snapped her fingers and within an instant, her Agent A clothes appeared on her body. Jorgen held his wand out at arm's length and absorbed its power. Once he knew that he had enough, he cracked his knuckles. Nacey sighed as she knew that she had no choice.

That's when Nacey went in between them almost. She commented, "This battle between Agent A and Jorgen Von Strangle. This battle will be over when either side cannot move. In addition, in ordinary to stop the match, use any flag for a technical knockout." A.J. turned to Timmy and asked, "Is this the way things are done in a magical battle?" Timmy nodded and answered, "Yes, this is the way that they decide things. Amie knows what is at stake. I believe in my sister." Nacey added, "Begin!"

_You, you got me_  
_Thinking it'll be alright._  
_You, you told me,_  
_"Come and take a look inside."_  
_You believed me,_  
_In every single lie._  
_But I, I failed you this time._

Agent A flew up and launched a kick towards Jorgen. Jorgen managed to catch her leg and threw her as hard as he could. Agent A quickly reacted and flew back - recovering from the shock. Jorgen wasn't shocked, he knew that Agent A was good. He used his fairy powers to fire a magical blast. Agent A quickly reacted and reflected it back as fast as she could. Jorgen was struck with it, right in the chest. He was forced back by this. He quickly reacted and activated his jetpack, flying above Agent A.

_And it feels like tonight._  
_I can't believe I'm broken inside._  
_Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,_  
_But try to make it up to you?_  
_And it feels like tonight,_  
_Tonight._

"Sis, look out," Timmy yelled. Agent A turned around as Jorgen started to come straight towards her. Reacting fast, she chanted, "Sarava taparus!" Instantly, there was a vortex in her hands and flew through it. "What is she doing," Chester cried out, worried. Timmy answered, "She's hiding in-between dimensions." Tootie asked, "She can do that?" "Apparently, she can," Remy answered, just as surprised. Jorgen stopped in mid-air as he looked around, trying to figure out where Agent A would come from.

_I was waiting_  
_For the day you'd come around._  
_I was chasing,_  
_And nothing was all I found._  
_From the moment you came into my life,_  
_You showed me what's right._

Agent A knew that if she popped out, Jorgen would just ambush her. Thinking fast, she opened the other porthole behind Jorgen and threw out a magic power ball. Jorgen felt the strength of the attack and was forced back again. Jorgen went through the porthole and grabbed Agent A's wrist. He threw her through the porthole. She slid across the ground. She quickly recovered and floated up. Jorgen came through the same porthole and went straight towards her again. Agent A rolled her eyes. How typical.

_And it feels like tonight._  
_I can't believe I'm broken inside._  
_Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,_  
_But try to make it up to you?_  
_And it feels like tonight._

She threw up a shield and blocked his attack. But his strength was overwhelming and she was thrown back a bit. Jorgen smirked at this, somehow turning into his evil self from the movie wish that Timmy did. Timmy yelled, "Nance, call the match! Jorgen is starting to lose it!" "I can't, there's nothing I can do til the match is over," Nacey stated, her eyes glued on the match. Trixie asked, "Can't you do anything?" Timmy shook his head and answered, "Once the referee says begin, no one can interfere."

_I never felt like this before._  
_Just when I leave, I'm back for more._  
_Nothing else here seems to matter._  
_In these ever-changing days,_  
_You're the one thing that remains._  
_I could stay like this forever._

Agent A looked at Jorgen, knowing that he was becoming evil. She knew it was because he hated that she was a real world person. Now it was important that she took down Jorgen. She chanted, "Terra spin!" A wind vortex appeared from many sides as they all hit Jorgen at once. Phillip stated, "I had no idea that could be done! Creating three wind vortexes at once and then hitting your target! That's smart!" "That's my sister," Timmy said, proudly, "Go get him!" "You know I will," Agent A replied.

_And it feels like tonight._  
_I can't believe I'm broken inside._  
_Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,_  
_But try to make it up to you?_  
_And it feels like tonight._  
_Tonight._  
_Tonight._  
_'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,_  
_But try to make it up to you._  
_And it feels like tonight._  
_Tonight._

Agent A chanted, "Freezus dialis!" In an instant, the wind vortex that had turned into an icy vortex, freezing Jorgen. Nacey saw that Jorgen couldn't move. She called, "Jorgen Von Strangle is unable to battle! Agent A is the victor!" Agent A snapped her fingers and turned back into Amie. Jorgen broke out of his ice and looked at her, the Chosen One of the Real World. Everyone was talking to her, congratulating her on the victory against Jorgen. The fairy commander went over to them.

Everyone turned to him as Amie was the center point. The two exchanged glances. Jorgen asked, "So...what do we do, Kuhn?" Amie answered, "We get everyone together, exchange information, and get ready to take on Nibiru plus the villains...together." She looked at the fairy commander and added, "And its Amie, Von Strangle." "Jorgen," he corrected. She smiled a bit but she could tell that Jorgen still didn't trust her. And quite frankly, she didn't trust him either, especially for what he did to Timmy.

* * *

-_'Feels Like Tonight'_ by Daughtry-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: For some reason, things have been acting very strangely. And now we know why. The reason is because of Obli... *static goes across the screen, going down to headquarters*_

_Amie: Obli...?_

_Timmy: Not much of a clue..._

_Trixie: Better than no clue at all._

_Iris: At least we're headed up to where his spaceship is!_

_Wanda: That's a good point!_

_Cosmo: I just glad that I don't have gravy in my pants..._

_Poof: Does it bother anyone that he's my dad...?_

_Sparky: Constantly... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! And like Tom always says - stay golden!_


	36. Ch 35

_*we fade in on the Absolution, which is still there*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Welcome everyone to chapter 36 of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru". In this chapter...well, I can't tell you otherwise, it might ruin the surprise. Time to push the button...__ *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Why thank you, Daisy, what a such sweet thing to say." "Whatever is going on, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."_

* * *

-Flashback: _'My Younger Brother'_-

_Luigi was about 15 and Mario was 17 when they came back to Mushroom Kingdom with their parents, Mario Sr. and Lucinda Manfredi after living in Italy for about 3 years. Mario Sr. was the spitting image of Mario but older and heavier. Lucinda was a beautiful Italian woman with long brown hair, stunning blue eyes, wearing a green dress and brown dress shoes. Her face features were much like Luigi's. Anyways, the two boys were nervous about returning home. __They knew things wouldn't be the same. _

_However, Toadsworth welcomed the Manfredi's back with open arms. Princess Peach did the same, blushing at a teenage Mario. Mario also blushed at the teenage Peach, waving to her. Peach then cast her gaze upon Luigi. He was cute but not as cute as Mario. Toadsworth declared that the kingdom would celebrate their return. The kingdom agreed to this as Mario Sr. and Lucinda smiled. Italy was a nice but it just wasn't home. __The evening of the party turned into a terrible thunderstorm with pouring rain. _

_Luigi, even though he was 15, hid in the closet of a guest room in the castle fearful of storms and especially thunderstorms. Toadsworth told Mario Sr. and Lucinda (since Mario didn't want to leave Luigi alone), that the boys could stay over for the night til the storm blew over. Mario Sr. and Lucinda agreed to this, giving their boys a goodbye hug and kiss. However, it was the last one that they ever got. __The road that Mario Sr. and Lucinda drove on was too wet. Mario Sr. lost control of the car..._

_The news hit the kingdom faster than a wildfire in a forest. Everyone was shocked that in an instant, Mario and Luigi were orphans. The red hated teen was shocked blamed his green hated teen brother but eventually healed over time. The green hated teen...was a different story. He believe that the red hated teen was right when Mario blamed him for what happened. Mario apologized for it and Luigi forgave him. Ever since, the two stuck together...standing side-by-side...protecting each other forever._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Mario Manfredi looked back at those events with an edivent frown on his face. He couldn't believe that he once blamed Luigi for something that he couldn't help. It was bothering the oldest Manfredi brother. Luigi was still with Professor E Gadd, getting the Poltergust 5000 adjusted onto him. Polterpup watched as did Daisy, since they were the only two allowed in the room. "Oh professor, it fits Luigi just perfectly," Daisy gushed. Polterpup wagged his tail and barked in agreement. Daisy giggled at that.

"Why thank you, Daisy, what a such sweet thing to say," the professor said, blushing modestly. Luigi looked himself over as he asked, "Professor, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna stay here or come with us?" Professor E Gadd looked unsure as he wasn't the best in battle. But it was apparent that Luigi wanted him to join. Professor E Gadd answered, "Why not, sonny. I can track the ghosts better if I'm with you guys than not." Daisy smiled at that as she saw that Luigi also smiled. He admired the professor.

With Peach and Mario, the red hated plumber stared at the door of the lab. "Anxious," Peach asked. "Worried," Mario corrected. "What for," Peach asked, confused. She added, "You said it yourself that when it came to hunting ghosts, Luigi was the best." Mario replied, "That's true Peach and we're brothers. And we've been together through thick and thin." "Then what's the problem," Peach questioned. He sighed and answered, "I am just worried that he's gonna hide his hero side from me...again."

* * *

Back in Sonic's world, he was really confused to what all was going on. Unlike everyone else, he had no clue that Nibiru was happening nor that the fact that all of the villains were coming together to try to wipe everyone off of the face of the Earth. "Sonic," a voice asked. Sonic turned and saw Amy standing there. "Amy," he stated. "Are you okay," she asked, a bit worried about him. Sonic shrugged and answered, "Not really, I feel like something big is happening and we have no clue what it is."

"But what is it and how come no one has even tried to tell us what is going on," Amy questioned, confused. Sonic shrugged unsure as he took Amy's hands into his. She blushed as he told her, "Whatever is going on, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise." Amy replied, her voice almost leaving her, "Thank you, Sonic." "No, thank you, Amy," Sonic responded. With that, Sonic kissed Amy, making her blush even more. She eventually returned the kiss, still much in shock.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Goodbye, John and Pete'_-

_After John and Pete said goodbye to their grandfather at his funeral, they went over to Abigail Dinkley's office. Abigail Dinkley was Velma's aunt who was a lawyer, who handled wills and such. Anyways, her door opened and in came her secretary. A secretary said to her, "Miss Dinkley, a Mr. John and Pete Pichu are here to see you." "Send them in," ordered Abigail. The secretary nodded and headed out to the waiting room. Abigail was the lawyer for Steve Raichu, John and Pete's grandfather._

_She had set up the will so when he passed away, John and Pete would inherit it. That's when John and Pete entered the office. Abigail said, "Well, John and Pete, good to see you, given the circumstance." Pete responded, sadly, "Yeah, that's the way our luck has been going especially lately." John told Abigail, "We're here to sign the papers for the deed." Abigail nodded and said, "I figured you would." She opened her desk door and got the papers out. She looked at them both, the famous Pichu brothers._

_She explains to them, "This deed signifies that you two are the owners of the land and you can do whatever you want with it." She pauses and asks, "So, what are you going to do?" John started to answer, "Well….." Pete interjected, "We haven't talked it over yet but we'll see what happens." Abigail nodded, understanding. She said to them, "All right here you go." At that moment, she passed over the paper and they both sign it. John looked at Pete, smiling. Pete also looked John, smiling._

_They said to the other, "We got what we want." That's when they slid over the paper back over to Abigail and left the offices, still haunted by the last adventure they had here with their grandfather. John and Pete started to go towards their old playhouse after taking to Abigail when Trap stopped them. Trap told them, "I'm sorry but I can't let go to the playhouse." Pete told Trap, "But, we just want to say hello to our friends." John added, "Yeah and tell them that we're staying." Pete nearly froze at this._

_He spun around to his older brother and he was BEYOND surprised. He asked, "Say what?" Trap asked, just as surprised, "You are?" John nodded and answered, "Yeah." Trap says to them, noticing Pete's surprised look, "I'll leave you two alone." Trap expanded his wings after saying that, took off, and left. Pete asked, curious, "What about the island?" John answered, with a question of his own, "What about it?" Pete told his brother, shaking his head in disbelief, "I thought we agreed to go back."_

_John corrected, "Correction. You agreed to go back. Not me." Pete asked, getting mad, "What does Chicago have that the island doesn't?" John answered, also getting mad, "Freedom. You know as well as I do that we were never supposed to end up there. It was all a mistake." Pete was mad now and yelled, "Jonathon Patrick Pichu, how DARE you say that! Kicking the Evil Twins butt, naming and the rebirth of the Light was all a mistake? John, you can see the powers we have on the island. We're invincible."_

_John responded, "No we're not. That's how I feel here not there. Don't you get it?" Pete shot back, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Oh, I get it. Funny thing is that this isn't the worse thing to ever happen to me." He paused and started to ask, "How dare you turn your back against me and against…?" John warned his younger brother, "Don't say it." Pete was unfazed by his older brother's threat. He was just as powerful as his brother and could battle him to a stalemate and NOT even flinch._

_He finished, "Crash. How dare you turn your back against the one person who is like a father to you and to us both?" John shot back, "Yeah, well. Who died and made him our father?" That's when Pete slapped John across the face, angry. John rubbed his left cheek and said, upset, "You hit me." Pete responded, coldly, "And for good reason. You know, maybe we should go our separate ways. It would be good for both of us. You stay here and I'll go to N. Sanity Isle - it's where we belong."_

_That's when Pete started to run off. John called after him, "I thought running off was my thing." Pete shot back, "It is. I'm just running away from the monster you've become." That's when Pete ran off and John called after him, "PETE!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

To this day, those words still haunted John. He never meant to hurt Pete. He never meant to turn his back on everyone he vowed to help - to protect. In a way, he felt like Mario, betraying his old flesh and blood to let himself heal. In fact, that's exactly what happened. It wasn't the same scenario but it was almost close. Pete, by this time, snapped his fingers in front of John's face. John looked at Pete and asked, "Y-yeah?" "Are you okay," Pete questioned. John shook his head and answered, "No."

"Wanna talk about it," Pete asked. Like Mario and Luigi, John and Pete were extremely close ever since their parents passed away before they hatched. John nodded and answered, "Sure, I'd like that." Pete smiled. Even though the oldest Pichu brother didn't like admitting his feelings, Pete did - much like Luigi._ 'It is amazing how much we are a like,'_ Pete thought. John was the one to snap his fingers in front of Pete's face. Pete looked at John and asked, "What?" "You are just as bad as me," John joked.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: For some reason, things have been acting very strangely. And now we know why. The reason is because of Oblivion. There is paranorm... *static goes across the screen, going down to headquarters*_

_Amie: Paranorm...?_

_Timmy: What is that supposed to mean?_

_Trixie: No idea._

_Iris: But that is other clue!_

_Wanda: That's a good point!_

_Cosmo: I just glad that I don't have chocolate milkshake in my pants..._

_Poof: Does it bother anyone that he's my dad...?_

_Sparky: Constantly... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! And like Tom always says - stay golden!_


	37. Ch 36

_*we fade in on the Absolution, which is still there*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Welcome everyone to chapter 37 of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru". Must apologize for the delay of this chapter but it was due to Am's college but at least she'll finish that by May 6th. And then her road test is May 7th. And now, it is time to push the button...__ *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Had a bad memory come back to me again when we had that argument of ours." "You learn from your mistakes."_

* * *

Pete asked John, "So what's up?" "Had a bad memory come back to me again when we had that argument of ours," John answered, frowning. Pete looked surprised as he pointed out, "But that was a few years ago!" John sighed as he stated, "I know Pete but those words still haunt me because you were totally right about everything. About Laura, Blazey, Trap...me..." Pete looked at his older brother, who was looking down at his feet. Pete was surprised because usually John very rarely showed his emotions.

Pete hugged John as he said, "I only said those things to bring you back to your senses. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way." John replied, "I know but it still haunts me. What haunts me even more is what happened after our fight..." Pete looked at John and asked, "You wanna talk about it?" "I would like that," the oldest Pichu brother answered, nodding. Pete asked, "Where do you wanna start?" John took a deep breath as told the story to his younger brother of what had happened.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'Goodbye, John and Pete'_-

_The very next morning, John woke up. John yawned as he stretched. John got out of the bed and started to head downstairs. John saw Laura and Blazey but before the oldest Pichu brother could greet them, Laura spoke. She said, "We've got John but I no longer think we need Pete." Blazey responded, "You're right. John has enough fire power to help us rule over the streets and terrorize the Pokémon easily. He doesn't suspect a thing." John, upon hearing this, quietly and quickly ran back upstairs._

_John went into the guest room and closed the door. John started to cry at this. He couldn't believe that Laura and Blazey were two of the bad guys. John collapsed into his pillow and started to cry. He couldn't believe that he had betrayed his brother to find out this... He had to get out of there somehow. He went back downstairs again, after collecting his emotions. Laura smiled and said, "Good morning John." "Morning," John stated, with a fake smile. "What are gonna do after breakfast," Laura asked._

_John answered, "I thought I go to the park for a bit." Laura merely nodded. Later on that afternoon, John went to the park. John was walking alone and he looked up. He saw twin human brothers playing together. A tear rolls down John's face. John stopped in front of a bench, sat down, and started to cry. "Pete," John cried, "What have I done?" While John was crying, a Pokémon approached him. It looked like a painter and some blue paint was dripping from its tail. It was a Smeargle. _

_Smeargle asked, "John?" John looked up and smiled at Smeargle. John wiped the tear from his eye and responded, sadly, "Hi, Smeargle." Smeargle saw that John had cried. Smeargle asked, "Dear me, what's wrong? Did you and Pete have a fight?" "I'm afraid so," John answered, "Pete wanted to go home but I told him I wanted to stay. But, I realize that I was horribly wrong. I'm going to go talk to him." Before Smeargle could say anything, John was already gone and headed to Trap's house._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"I slightly remember you telling me that," Pete stated. John replied, "I know it was a while but I still couldn't believe it, you know? If they really were our friends, they would know that we would never betray our friends - in Chicago or on the island." "Anywhere for that matter," Pete responded, with a shrug. John nodded and said, "Well, yeah. We aren't the type of Pokémon - or people - to do that. And when I heard that, I knew that what you were trying to do and say was one hundred percent right."

"You learn from your mistakes," Pete pointed out, wisely. John looked at Pete and asked, "When did you get so wise?" "I didn't really," Pete answered, with another shrug, "I just follow my heart." John stated, "And get hurt in the process." The younger Pichu brother looked at him and questioned, "What do you mean?" "When you wear your heart on your sleeve, you usually wind up hurt like Timmy does," replied the older Pichu brother. Pete sighed sadly, looking down at his feet. He didn't want to say this.

But he knew that he had to. Pete responded, "John, a lot of things hurt me. Like you are haunted by what happened between us in Chicago, I am also haunted by it. I thought I knew you better. I thought you would always be by my side. I thought that we would always stand shoulder-to-shoulder, through thick and thin. I thought our blood - our connection - was stronger than that. I never wanted to say all of that. I never wanted to have that fight. I never wanted...to almost lose my only brother..."

By this time, Pete was choking back tears. John came over to Pete and wiped away his tears, holding his brother in a hug. "I am so sorry," John said, his voice almost a whisper, "I didn't mean any of it at all." Pete whimpered as he replied, his voice almost a whisper too, "M-me e-either, b-big b-brother." The older Pichu brother held his younger brother close as he cried, not holding back any emotion or tears. John didn't want to cry but felt like it. He couldn't believe that it almost happened.

And it seemed like he was being controlled. Wait...controlled... John whispered, "Controlled...?" Pete looked up through his teary eyes and asked, "W-what?" John explained, "Well, I remember once that Wanda said that anti-fairy - aka black magic - can let us do some pretty mean things to those we truly care about." Pete asked, sniffling, "S-so you think that what happened was all black magic?" John nodded and answered, "Yeah and it was all caused by Anti-Timothy to separate us, probably."

Things finally clicked for Pete when he realized what John was trying to tell him. The younger brother asked, "S-so he was trying to get one of us to return and stand alone against him in the war. But why?" "He knew that if he separated us, he would have a better and quicker chance to get our key quicker or conquer our part of the world faster," John answered, the best he could. Pete was surprised about this but accepted what John was trying to say. Anti-Timothy wanted them apart...forever.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Things are still acting weird but Oblivion has nothing to do with what's going on here on my ship. We recently had paranormal activity going on for some strange reason and I know what is causing it. It is... __*static goes across the screen, going down to headquarters*_

_Amie: So Oblivion was never involved._

_Timmy: And some sort of paranormal activity is going on!_

_Trixie: And Tom is the only one that knows why!_

_Iris: This looks like for a job for Luigi and Professor E Gadd!_

_Wanda: Yes and we can bring them here into the rocket!_

_Cosmo: I just glad that I don't have hot dogs in my pants..._

_Poof: Does it bother anyone that he's my dad...?_

_Sparky: Constantly... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! And like Tom always says - stay golden!_


	38. Ch 37

_*we fade in on the Absolution, which is still there*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Welcome everyone to chapter 38 of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru". Been a long time since we updated but with college and driving lessons, Amie has been busy. She failed her math class and her driving test. She is still a little depressed but she did enjoy seeing Iron Man 3 and her next movie challenge is Oblivion. And now, it is time to push the button...__ *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_ "Can mom and dad tell more of their story?" __"We need the details now! We have no idea on how to battle this guy!"_

* * *

With Ben and the others, Kenny and Chandra were really getting interested with Ben and Alex telling their story on how they met. Doc Brown was with Rex and Noah. Rex asked, "So what exactly is going on with the time stream?" "It is spiraling out of control and some people are seeing into other timelines," Doc Brown answered. "Like when Marty says that he was supposed to marry someone named Jennifer Parker," Noah asked. To this, Doc Brown nodded and answered, "Yes, that is correct, Noah."

Kenny asked, "Can mom and dad tell more of their story?" "I don't see why not," Alex answered, with a smile. She had to admit, she was glad that Kenny was taking an interest into their past. Ben also smiled as he took his wife's hand into his. Alex laced their fingers as she smiled at him. Chandra smiled at her parents even though Kenny wanted to gag. Emily and Devlin came over, also interested in the story. Alex giggled as she told more of the story of how she met her husband, Ben Tennyson.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The More Things Change'_-

_When Ben finally came to, Max was hovering over him as was a blonde hair girl. She had deep green eyes, wearing a light pink blouse, dark pink pants, and pink shoes. Ben asked, groggy, "Ugh...what happened?" "I think Alex accidently knocked you out, not knowing who you were," Max answered, looking at the girl. Alex waved her hands in front of her face and stated, "I'm still sorry, Max! I didn't know that it was Ben!" Ben sat up and studied her. Ben stated, in awe of her beauty, "I didn't catch your name."_

_Alex replied, "Alexandra Silverstein. But everyone calls me Alex." Max added, "And she is your new partner." "A rookie," Ben asked, surprised. Max answered, "Yes but she is no ordinary rookie. She can transform into an electrical being." "Remember that person down at the pits," Alex questioned. Ben raised an eyebrow as Alex changed right in front of him. She added, "This is my transformation, the Princess Ace." Max stated, "Main reason she joined the Plumbers is to find her father." __Ben was in awe._

_He whispered, "You must be going through a lot right now." "I am and I would like to find out what was that thing that almost had you for lunch," Alex responded, her head clearly in the game. Ben nodded as they headed back there. Sooner or later, the duo found an entrance into the underground and found an alien town. Unknown to them, the thing that attacked Ben was right behind them. As Ben and Alex looked around, they each asked each other questions - mostly about their powers._

_Ben was blushing. Alex was also blushing. The thing eventually attacked them and Ben was surprised on how fast he and Alex were able to work together. The two of them managed to capture some alien low lives in the process of battling the thing. When the case was done, Ben asked Alex out to grab some smoothies. Alex gushed on how much she loved them, making Ben's heart skip a beat. He muttered, "Alex, this is the start of a beautiful relationship."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

As Alex was telling the story about how she met Ben, Pete looked up at his older brother, John. John wasn't paying all that much attention but Pete was in thought. He was thinking about all of the times that they had been through. Pete was wondering what facing Nibiru and the evil army would entail. It would entail a big battle, that much was for sure. Suddenly, without explanation, Pete was having a flash about another timeline...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Super Pichu Brothers'_-

_It was a typical day in Chicago for a young Pichu with messy hair on the left side of his face. He was running the streets as usual, getting what was needed. His name was Jonathon "John" Patrick. Two years ago, John and his younger brother, Peter "Pete" Jonah had a bit of fight. John was now protecting uptown and thought that Pete was dead a month ago until he was proven wrong. Pete was alive and well, living in downtown, and had recently gotten badly injured. John gathered up supplies to help._

_Eventually, the two brothers forgave the other but their relationship was still a bit shaky. Anyways, Pete was back on his feet but he was secretly investigating what had happened. John wanted to pretend that it didn't happen and move on. A cry for help broke John out of his thoughts. 'A guardian's job is never done,' John thought as he raced off to his work. When John arrived, he saw his own brother protecting a Pidgey from this strange white ball that looked like a ghost. Pidgey was a Tiny Bird Pokémon._

_But the ghost John never saw before. Pete charged up his Discharge and fired it. The ghost was effected by it but it looked like it did no damage at all. "Oh no you got to be kidding me," Pete yelled. John wondered, "What is he facing?" With that, John ran over, gaining speed and electricity. The ghost turned as he saw John running over. "Two of you," the ghost said, surprised. At that moment, John crashed into the ghost. The ghost felt that move as he got paralyzed. Pete yelled, "John, I had him!"_

_"Sure didn't look like it," John replied, in the matter-of-faculty. The ghost looked at the both of them as the Pidgey flew off, scared. The ghost asked, "So there are two of you here?!" John nodded and answered, "Yeah and you're gonna be sorry that you entered our turf, you jerk!" Pete yelled, "John, you might wanna focus on that...this ghost is talking!" The older Pichu brother rolled his eyes and said, "Details later, let's just kick his sorry butt." The younger Pichu brother yelled, "Details later?!"_

_He added, "We need the details now! We have no idea on how to battle this guy!" John started to yell, "Pete, when I want your opinion..." At this moment, the ghost fled and John more upset. "Darn it, look at what you did," John yelled, furious. "Me," Pete yelled, getting mad. John rolled his eyes as he ran off, mad. Pete yelled, just as mad. Sometimes he wished that John never found him, he was better off on his own. He hated always being in his older brother's shadow._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Pete was a bit mad about that, always being in John's shadow, like Luigi. John was obvious to that, there wasn't much Pete could do. Pete enjoyed being a Chosen One and the one that knew that he belonged on N. Sanity Isle. John wasn't, however. He was unsure that they were meant to be Chosen Ones and if they really should live on the island. John might've rarely shown his emotions during missions but outside of battle was a different story. John perked up and saw that Pete was deep in thought.

Pete wasn't the only one thinking about their older brother. In Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi Manfredi was doing the same. Mario and Luigi had been through a lot,

* * *

-Flashback: _'My Younger Brother'_-

_As Mario was walking down the path to head to Bowser's castle, he heard Polterpup's bark. He spun around and saw the ghost pup following him. "Go away, Polterpup," Mario hissed, still being his hot-headed self. Polterpup whined, his ears down. Mario looked at him and saw that he was sitting down, giving Mario his puppy dog eyes. "Oh no, not the puppy dog pout," he groaned. "Gets to you too, huh," said a voice. Mario looked up and saw Luigi coming towards him, looking ready for action...and anything._

_Mario answered, "Yeah. Even though he's a ghost, he is kind of cute..." Luigi chuckled as he stated, "Yeah but he's still a pain in the butt." Polterpup wagged his tail and stuck out his tongue, sitting at Luigi's feet. Mario and Luigi both laughed at this. Mario looked at Luigi and asked, "So, are we going or not?" Luigi nodded and answered, "We're going but let Polterpup take the lead, he's a great tracker." Polterpup barked as he sniffed and took the lead, letting the two Manfredi brothers follow behind him._

_Mario was still baffled by how Luigi was acting but he figured that things will fall into place shortly. Anyways, eventually reached Bowser's castle and went inside. Not seeing any trace of anyone had the brothers worried. "This is weird," Mario stated. Luigi replied, "Sure is..." As they entered the library (which was needed to go to the throne room), they were ambushed. Mario commented, "It's a trap!" "How did they know we were coming," Luigi asked, surprised. Mario shrugged as he took out a fire flower._

_He didn't have a chance to use it, however. One of the Koopas took it as Luigi started to suck up the Boos with Polterpup's help. Suddenly, Paraboo hit Luigi from behind hard enough that it knocked him into Mario. Polterpup was about to help but the Boos took him. Polterpup whined, scared of the Boos and worried for Luigi. Mario groaned as he woke and started to say, "Oh man, we are so out of..." That's when he saw Luigi's left arm out its socket. No blood was coming out strangely. Mario's eyes widen._

_He looked at Luigi, who was still out and saw that he was in no pain. That's when it clicked. Luigi lost his left arm while he was gone. "Synch," Mario finished, in shock. Luigi woke up and saw Mario there. Before he could ask about Polterpup, he saw that Mario was holding his arm. Luigi gripped his left socket and stated, near tears, "I can explain." Mario blurted out, "You better! I haven't seen you in two years and when I do, I find out that not only you're a ghost hunter but you lost your left arm!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Things are still acting weird... __*static goes across the screen, going down to headquarters*_

_Amie: Darn it, no clues that time..._

_Timmy: Good thing Luigi and Professor E Gadd are coming!_

_Everyone else: Agreed!_

_Sparky: Constantly... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! And like Tom always says - stay golden!_


	39. Ch 38

_*we fade in on the Absolution, which is still there*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Welcome everyone to chapter 39 of "The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru". Seven days without an update and I think its time we do. Am decided to focus on Mario and Luigi's relationship for this chapter after seeing 'Star Trek: Into Darkness' today. Things are gonna get a little creepy but rest assured, it will be worth the wait. Time to push the button... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

___"Me fratello Aiuto. Sono così spaventato e impaurito. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciare. Mi dispiace, il mio fratello..." "Just had a flash."_

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'My Younger Brother'_-

_Luigi was in the Cold Mine yet again, looking around and trying to find where all of the Boos were taking the power crystals. Polterpup was next to Luigi as they hid behind some rocks. Luigi looked out again and saw that the Boos were gone. Luigi went over to investigate with Polterpup. At that moment, the ghosts in the crystals broke free. __Of course, that scared poor Luigi. __Polterpup quickly used his ghosts powers to hold the Greenie back. Luigi quickly started to collect electricity, using his green electricity. _

_The electric ball was in Luigi's hands as he was about to throw it at the Slammer. But the Sneaker came up from behind Luigi and scared him. Luigi lost control of his electric ball and it went down, creating an explosion that shook the area. The ghosts quickly retreated after explosion, knowing there was trouble. __After the ghosts left, Polterpup went over to Luigi. __The ghost pup saw a red pool, __coming from the left side of his master. Polterpup whined, worried as he stepped into the pool of the blood. _

_Realizing the trouble, Polterpup yelped. Quickly grabbing the collar of Luigi's shirt, Polterpup dragged the unconscious Luigi back to the Bunker. __In the Bunker, Elvin was getting worried about Luigi. And he got more worried when Polterpup dragged Luigi in. Elvin jumped to his feet and__ saw Luigi's arm at an odd angle. __As things clicked, Elvin fainted. Polterpup yelped again as he ran as fast as he could to get help. Princess Daisy was having a typical day but that's when heard some barking and yelping. _

_Daisy looked out the window and saw Polterpup running from the castle guards. "Polterpup," she gasped, surprised. Daisy quickly went outside, her heart telling her something was wrong with Luigi. __Upon getting outside, the princess of Sarasaland opened her arms. __Polterpup ran straight into them and Daisy held him in her arms. One the castle guards came over to her and asked, "Princess Daisy, do you know this strange pup?" Daisy nodded and answered, "Yes so don't you dare harm him!" _

_Surprised by her outburst, the castle guard nodded and went off with the others. The princess of Sarasaland looked at Polterpup and she saw that the ghost pup looked very worried. __Daisy saw this and knew that her heart was right, something was wrong. __But Polterpup looked really scared and Daisy knew that she had to calm him down. Daisy asked softly, "Polterpup, what's wrong?" Polterpup jumped out of her arms and ran off. Daisy followed as Polterpup ran into a hospital and bit the doctor's pants leg. _

_Dr. Toadley was puzzled as Daisy came in and told him that Polterpup was Luigi's puppy. Dr. Toadley was surprised but __Daisy stated, "Yes. I'll explain later, right now, we have to follow Polterpup!" __Dr. Toadley nodded as the two of them followed Polterpup. When they got to Evershade Valley, they both happened upon Elvin and Luigi, both passed out. That's when Daisy saw the pool of blood by Luigi's left side. She gasped, tearing. __Daisy stammered, "W-what happened?!" __Dr. Toadley was in shock._

_What shocked them more was Luigi was coming around. Dr. Toadley bent down to Luigi as he groaned in pain. __He moaned, turning around in pain, "Malleo..." "Malleo," Dr. Toadley asked Daisy, confused. __"He's asking for Mario," Daisy explained, knowing that 'Malleo' was what Luigi called Mario from time-to-time. Luigi's eyes open mysteriously and he sat up, looking around the room. Daisy was about to ask him if he was alright but his sapphire eyes were empty. It sent shivers down Daisy's spine. _

_She hadn't seen Luigi like this since the Mr. L incident. __Luigi stated, in Italian, "Me fratello Aiuto. Sono così spaventato e impaurito. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciare. Mi dispiace, il mio fratello..." __With that, he rolled his eyes back and fainted. Dr. Toadley was stunned as he asked Daisy, who knew her Italian very well, "What did he say?" Daisy answered, choking back tears, "Help me brother. I am so scared and frightened. I never should have left. I am so sorry, my brother..." __Dr. Toadley was in tears._

_The doctor realized what just happened. Luigi thought he was dying. __"Not today," Dr. Toadley vowed. __The next thing Luigi knew, he was awake in a bed, in a lot of pain. __Dr. Toadley placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder and said, "Easy, Luigi. It'll hurt for awhile." "D-Dr. Toadley," Luigi asked, surprised. Dr. Toadley nodded as Daisy let her presence known to the green hated ghost hunter. "I'm here too," she stated. He asked, "H-how did you get here?" Daisy answered, "Polterpup brought us here." Luigi chuckled._

_He said, in Italian, "Il mio cucciolo fantasma." __Daisy giggled as she replied, "Yes and that ghost puppy of yours just saved your life." "Really," Luigi asked. Daisy climbed into the bed and s__he kissed his cheek, sniffling. Luigi was about to lift his left arm to dry her tears but it never came up. Luigi was confused. "Where's my left arm," he asked, "I can feel it so where is it?" Dr. Toadley looked sad as he answered, "Luigi, the reason you can feel it is because your mind thinks it is still there but...its not."_

_Luigi perked up at this and asked, "W-what?" Daisy cried as she answered, "You lost your left arm." Luigi was surprised by this as he looked down at his body and saw that Daisy and Dr. Toadley were speaking the truth. His entire left arm was gone. Luigi was in shock by this as he muttered in Italian, "Ho fallito, mio fratello. Ho fallito, Daisy. Ho fallito tutti voi." "You didn't fail us, Luigi," Daisy reassured, "Tu sei un eroe." "I don't feel like a hero," Luigi replied, shaking his head. That's when Daisy kissed Luigi._

_Luigi was surprised by this as he blushed, slowly returning the kiss. Daisy broke the kiss and responded, "You are a hero to me and to everyone that lives in Evershade Valley. They live in peace thanks to you. And I'll be here for you when Professor E Gadd gives you a fake arm." "Promise," Luigi asked, near tears. Daisy kissed his cheek and answered, "Promise." Keeping to her word, Daisy stayed with Luigi all through his ordeal. Luigi was scared but felt a lot better that Daisy was there for him._

_He held her with his right arm as they rested together. A few days later, Professor E Gadd managed to give Luigi a fake arm and it was like nothing had happened. Polterpup also stayed by Luigi and Daisy's side. Both Luigi and Daisy were really proud of the ghost pup, he proved to be a very good friend and pet to Luigi. "I love you," Luigi said, petting his head. Polterpup wagged his tail as he licked Luigi's face happily. Dr. Toadley smiled but was worried how he was going to keep this a secret from Mario._

_"And that's what happened," Luigi said, finally finished telling his story of how he lost his arm. Mario was stunned, mad, and feeling protective of Luigi all at same time. Finally, the silence was broken as Luigi took his fake arm back. Mario spat out, "And the reason I wasn't told this was because I didn't remember and you wanted to keep me safe from King Boo?!" Luigi replied, "I seem to recall an older brother of mine doing the same when it came to Bowser." Mario responded, "That was different!"_

_"How is it different," Luigi asked, though he was more challenging his older brother than anything. Mario was about to answer but then he realized that he had no answer. Luigi added, "See, Malleo? You have no answer to that." Mario stated, "That might be true but I didn't want you to lose your arm, Weege." "I might lose more if we don't follow those Boos and get Polterpup back," Luigi pointed out. Mario almost forgot about the ghost pup...and Peach but he wouldn't admit that to Luigi...no way._

_Mario replied, "Fine but once this is over with, you are coming home and staying there. And no more ghost hunting." Luigi responded, "No, Malleo. You may want to protect me and all but you don't tell me what to do. I'm no longer a little kid. I know your intentions were good...but so was mine." Mario looked at him, surprised and asked, "So you mean that losing your arm was worth it, Weege?" "In a weird way, yes," Luigi answered. "That's it, you are so coming home after this," Mario stated._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Luigi was mad at what he had just seen. Mario was being overprotective of him. Luigi could take care of himself, he had done it many times before. Polterpup tugged on his master's pants leg. The green hated ghost hunter looked down and smiled at his ghost pup. "I'm okay, Polterpup," Luigi commented, "Just had a flash." That's when Luigi had another...this time about an old friend of his that once saved his life - the only other person that he allowed calling him Weegie - Amie June Kuhn.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Things are still acting weird... *static goes across the screen, going down to headquarters*_

_Amie: Darn it, no clues that time..._

_Timmy: Good thing Luigi and Professor E Gadd are coming!_

_Everyone else: Agreed!_

_Sparky: Constantly... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! And like Tom always says - stay golden!_


	40. Ch 39

_*we fade in on the Absolution, which is still there*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Well, tonight is a very special night. One year ago, we started Toonami night eve for the first time. And now, it has evolved into an awesome night. Well, that's Amie for you. Speaking of Am, it is time to push the button and see how she met Luigi... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Y-you know my name..." "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Weegie."_

* * *

It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom, years ago. Luigi Manfredi was asleep at the mansion that Professor E Gadd built for him after he had defeated the ghosts and turned them back into paintings. That incident was about a few months ago and Mario still didn't remember what happened. Luigi was quite relieved, he really didn't feel like talking about the mansion to Mario. He barely liked talking about it to anyone since no one really knew except Elvin.

He was scared that he was going to lose his brother. He was scared that he wasn't going to save the day. He was worried...that he would never get the chance to be the hero. Anyways, Luigi finally woke up and decided to go for a little walk. It had been day 3 in Mario's adventure to rescue Peach (again). Luigi had to stay behind, much to his own dismay. He wanted to prove that he was also a hero. That's when he heard something. "Help," someone yelled.

Luigi quickly sprang into action, running towards the sound. That's when he came across a very scared 19 year old girl, with short brown hair, green eyes covered by glasses, wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a flower design on it, sky blue shorts, and white shoes. She was gripping onto a railing, dangling over the river. Luigi ran over and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and whispered, "Luigi..." Luigi was surprised that someone actually knew his name.

What surprised him more was that she was pure human. She wasn't a toad, that much he knew. So who was she? Right now, he had to focus on saving her. "Hold on, miss," he stated, in his strong Italian accent. He pulled her up and she was instantly out of danger. Luigi panted as the girl went over to him. She asked, "Are you okay, Luigi?" He answered, panting, "Y-you know my name..." She smiled as she nodded. Luigi thought she had a great smile.

She stated, "Yes, I know all about you! You're Luigi James Manfredi, the younger brother of Mario Gregory Manfredi. You are the second player and recently saved Mario's life!" Luigi's eyes went wide eye as he looked at her, his blue eyes looking into her green ones. He could tell she wasn't lying or putting him on. "H-how do you know that," the green hated plumber stammered. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Weegie," she responded, looking down.

Luigi replied, "Try me. And start with your name." She nodded and commented, "My name is Amie June Kuhn and I'm from Earth." "This IS Earth," Luigi pointed out. Amie winced and re-tried, "The real world, Luigi." Luigi perked up and repeated, "The real world? I thought that was just a legend." "It's not, I'm afraid," Amie responded. Luigi's eyes went wide as he backed away from Amie and ran off. "Luigi, wait," Amie cried out, her hand straight out.

Suddenly, a purple ball of light surrounded the already frightened Luigi. The ball brought him back to where Amie was, who was stunned. "Huh," she said, "Guess my powers are different here." Luigi breathed, "How did you do that?" Amie answered, "No idea but I want you to train me." "In exchange for what," Luigi questioned, wondering what was in it for him. "I'll help you get over the mansion incident," she stated. Luigi sighed, nodding in agreement.

The next few days, Luigi and Amie started to train together. Luigi was a bit timid to train with Amie, since she was a girl. But that quickly faded when she got out a strange device she called an I-Pod and chose their training music. She chose a song she called_ 'I'll make a man out of you'_. Luigi wondered why she chose that as he tossed her a pole and they started their combat.

_Let's get down to business_  
_To defeat the Huns_  
_Did they send me daughters_  
_When I asked for sons?_  
_You're the saddest bunch_  
_I ever met_  
_But you can bet_  
_Before we're through_  
_Mister, I'll make a man_  
_out of you_

Luigi was impressed with Amie's movements, she moved pretty well. Amie felt the same about Luigi, they were pretty evenly matched. Luigi then summoned his green thunder, which threw Amie off. Luigi face palmed as she cringed from the thunder strike. It wasn't gonna be very easy to train...

_Tranquil as a forest_  
_But on fire within_  
_Once you find your center_  
_you are sure to win_  
_You're a spineless, pale_  
_pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue_  
_Somehow I'll make a man_  
_out of you_

They worked on speed, they worked on strength, they worked on endurance. Amie, even though she was tired, wasn't giving up. Luigi was surprised by this but kept going with his training, keeping his head in the game. He knew what he had to do if she didn't start improving soon...

_I'm never gonna catch_  
_my breath_  
_Say good-bye to those_  
_who knew me_  
_Boy, was I a fool in school_  
_for cutting gym_  
_This guy's got 'em_  
_scared to death_  
_Hope he doesn't see_  
_right through me_  
_Now I really wish that I_  
_knew how to swim_

Luigi shot a bow into a wooden pole and asked Amie to retrieve it with two weights on her wrists. Every time she tried to do that, she would wind up falling off or down. She groaned, this wasn't going to be easy at all. But that's the way she wanted it. She wanted to be treated like an equal.

_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as_  
_the coursing river_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon_

They fished together, practice dodging targets and fireballs, everything that Luigi could think of to help Amie figure out what happened to her powers. So far, they hadn't reacted again, mainly because Amie couldn't get them to. She rolled her eyes, annoyed but she wasn't giving up.

_Time is racing toward us_  
_till the Huns arrive_  
_Heed my every order_  
_and you might survive_  
_You're unsuited for_  
_the rage of war_  
_So pack up, go home_  
_you're through_  
_How could I make a man_  
_out of you?_

One time during training, Amie had passed out on Luigi and he had to carry on without her. She lowered her head in same, knowing that she would probably have to leave for home soon. But there was one more thing she had to try. She grabbed the weights and climbed the pole.

_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as_  
_the coursing river_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon_

By the time Luigi got up in the morning, the arrow was dropped down to his feet as he saw Amie on top of the pole. He smiled. She did it. Ever since then, the training went a lot smoother as Amie kept improving and her powers instantly started to react again, acting like Luigi's green thunder and Mario's red fire.

_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as_  
_the Coursing river_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon_

At the end of the training session and true to his word, Luigi was planning to tell Amie all about the mansion. But she was so badly beaten and bruised, Luigi allowed her to stay longer and rest up. Luigi knew that she needed a friend right now as much as he did. He took Amie to his room and let her rest there as he took the couch. He let total exhaustion take over his body, having forgotten all about Mario and his rescue mission to save Peach.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's the end of chapter 40. Glad to have all of those glitches gone as the paranormal activity is now over with. Nice job Luigi and Elvin. Now, there's also another reason why Amie wanted to update today. But I'll let her explain... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Timmy: This is a special thing we're doing, for today only._

_Trixie: One year ago on this date, Amie met Tim for the first time - in real life._

_Iris: She remembered that when she was on the plane, her stomach were filled with butterflies._

_Cosmo: Really...?_

_Wanda: *waves her wand and zips Cosmo's lips closed* But she also said that they instantly went away with the first hug she got from him._

_Poof: And now, one year later, she still looks forward to seeing him and getting that magical hug._

_Sparky: So she wants to say something to him after the broadcast so Tom and I are going to wrap it up. __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._

* * *

_Amie: Thanks guys, I'll take it from here. Yes, I wanted to say a quick thank you to my love of my life, TimPrime1. I'm glad that you took a chance on me. I'm glad that we met for real one year ago. *near tears* You saved my life by loving me. And if I could be near you today, I wouldn't hesitate. I would hug you with the same love you gave me one year ago. It still haunts me to this day. I love and miss you so very much. Happy Toonami Night eve, sweetheart... *crying* Okay, shut off the video..._

_*fade to black*_


	41. Ch 40

_*we fade in on the Absolution, which is still there*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Chapter 41 is here as we start to finish off this story before the 13th of June. So there will be two flashbacks in this chapter plus everyone starts coming to the island... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

-Preview-

_"Sure as soon as you stop being twerps." "Perhaps Anti-Timothy is letting a certain parrot tell him about Nibiru."_

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pokémon Time and Celebi'_-

_Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Paul, Barry, Ranee, and Ash were chasing after Team Rocket's balloon yet again. Team Rocket had tricked them and took Pikachu. Just when Ash was about to call on Staraptor to go and get Pikachu back, three sonic booms forced him to stop. There in front of the group was a strange car. No one had never seen it before. Just when things couldn't get any stranger, the car took off….and started to fly. Everyone gasped in total surprise._

_Ranee stammered, "An f-flying c-car?" Dawn asked, "What in the world?" Barry got mad and started to stomp his feet. The blonde yelled, "I'm going to fine someone if no one tells me what's going on here?" Paul shot him a look and responded, "Do you think we know?" Brock said, "Either way, it looks like that car is on our side! Look, the car is chasing after Team Rocket!" Ash looked up and saw Brock was right...the flying car was on our side._

_Jessie yelled, "Flying car or not, we're still going to make sure we get Pikachu. Yanmega, let's go!" She threw a poke ball and her ogre darner Pokémon emerged. Barry reacted first and said, "Allow me! Staraptor, let's go!" Barry threw a poke ball and his predator Pokémon emerged. Ash smiled and added, "Two Staraptor is better than one! Staraptor, let's go!" Ash threw a poke ball and his Staraptor appeared. Barry and Ash commanded, "Aerial Ace!"_

_Both Staraptors' flew past the flying car, past Yanmega, and put a hole in Team Rocket's balloon. Team Rocket screamed and the balloon went down. The group ran into an open field, where Team Rocket was getting out of the wreckage. Barry and Ash's Staraptor's both landed at that moment. Ash demanded, "Okay, give me back Pikachu!" Jessie smirked and answered, "Sure as soon as you stop being twerps. Yanmega, Silver Wind!" "Yan!"_

_Silver Wind hit both Staraptor's pretty hard. Ranee snarled and said, "We better get into this, too!" Dawn and Brock nodded in agreement and Dawn commanded her small penguin Pokémon, "Piplup, Hydro Pump!" "Pip!" The penguin Pokémon replied. Hydro Pump hit Yanmega hard. James decided to get in on the action too. He threw a poke ball and a Carnivine, the bug catcher Pokémon appeared. Carnivine did a turn around and bit James on the head._

_James squealed and ordered, "Not me, them! Bullet Seed!" Bullet Seed came straight at Piplup but before it could hit, Ranee's Infernape and its Flamethrower protected Piplup. Dawn turned to Ranee and said, "Thanks, Ranee!" Ranee responded, "My pleasure, Dawn! Infernape, Fire Blast!" "Infernape!" The fire monkey responded. Infernape's Fire Blast was very effective against Carnivine. Brock called out his Croagunk and ordered, "Croagunk, Poison Jab!"_

_"Crow!" The toxic mouth Pokémon responded. Poison Jab took out Yanmega and freed Pikachu. "Pika, pi!" My yellow mouse best friend said while it was running over to me. Ash smiled and said, "Pikachu!" He hugged his Pokémon and said, "Let's wrap this up, buddy. Thunderbolt!" "Pika! Pika…chu!" the yellow mouse responded. The Thunderbolt hit Team Rocket and blasted them off. Unfortunately, the Thunderbolt hit the flying car a little too._

_The car was forced to land after we heard Team Rocket screaming, "We're blasting off again!" Everyone recalled their Pokémon as their attention turned to the flying car. The doors went up and three people came out. One was a sixty year old man, medium length silver hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue undershirt, a white lab coat, blue jeans, and brown loafers. The second one was a seventeen year old teenage boy, short length brown hair, and blue eyes._

_He was wearing a short sleeve red shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes. The last one was a seventeen year old girl, medium length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a pink sweater, blue jeans, white running shoes, and a gold medallion around her neck. Marty turned to Doc and stated, "Whoa, Doc. This is heavy." Annie responded, "I'll say." Doc explained, "Although, I've to say I thought that electrical bolt would've sent us back to 1986."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Doc smiled at those events as the Pokémon team finally arrived at the island. 'A lot has changed and a lot is about to change,' Doc thought. Marty was also thinking about when he first met Ash too. Ash saw this and asked, "Thinking about when we met?" Marty nodded and answered, "Yeah and I have to admit, a lot has happened since then." Rex stated, coming over, "And now, Nibiru is coming." Ben blew a hair out his face. He was worried about this too.

The kids were really worried and Annie saw this. "Aw, those poor kids," she said. Clara nodded in agreement and stated, "The young ones have been taking this collapsing timeline and Nibiru pretty hard." "What I don't get is why I don't get Anti-Timothy allowed both of those things to happen," Alex commented. "Perhaps Anti-Timothy is letting a certain parrot tell him about Nibiru," said a voice. Everyone spun around and saw the Scooby team just arriving.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Super Pichu Brothers'_-

_Luigi, Daisy, and Polterpup finally made it to Professor E Gadd's Gloomy Manor. Right next door was Luigi's old mansion, which was now used as a tourist attraction. The ghosts that lived in that mansion liked that idea. The fancy mansion, which was also right there, was used as a hotel. Anyways, Luigi entered the manor. Daisy and Polterpup followed as they went into the lab. Elvin was there, working hard. That's when the three of them saw a large porthole._

_But Elvin wasn't alone in the room. Mario and Peach were there. Peach was about three months along, showing a bit. Daisy squealed as she stated, "Looks like the news was right for a change! You are pregnant!" "Yeah, I am," Peach replied, beaming. "Congrats," Luigi responded, shaking Peach's hand first. He asked, "Do you know what it is going to be?" "Oh I know," Peach answered, with a giggle. Mario came over to them finally._

_He wasn't in the mood to start a fight with Luigi. Mario added, "She won't tell me, though." Daisy giggled at that as Polterpup came over to Peach. She smiled at her four legged ghost friend and said, "Hello, Polterpup." Mario looked at Luigi and finally stated, "Good to see you, Weegie." "You too, Malleo," Luigi replied, simply. Elvin stated, "Oh, Luigi! Good to have my partner here! I have done it! The Dimensional Transporter 5000!"_

_"The Dimensional Transporter 5000," Peach said, in awe. Daisy asked, "Is the invention you were telling Luigi about?" Elvin nodded and answered, "Yes and this beauty can send anything another dimension." Luigi, for some reason, picked up the Poltergust 5000 and put it on his back. He felt empty without it for so long. Luigi started to ask, "Have you tested it..." Before he could finish his question, somehow the Dimensional Transporter 5000 turned on._

_"What the heck," Luigi asked as he went through. "Luigi," Mario cried out, running after Luigi. That's when Mario went through the porthole. Before anyone else could react, the porthole was closed and smoke came out of it. Everyone coughed as Polterpup howled, worried. Daisy yelled, "LUIGI!" "MARIO," Peach yelled. Elvin yelled, "This isn't good, I have no idea what's going on at all!" The smoke finally cleared and the Manfredi brothers were gone..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, hopefully we will finish this within the appointed time. This is actually the first time that Amie actually gave herself a deadline to finish a story. So this is going to be really interesting... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again, Tom._

_Timmy: Wait, what's the deadline for anyhow?_

_Trixie: Don't know._

_Iris: Well, we'll find out soon enough._

_Cosmo: Find me! Find me!_

_Wanda: ...no comment..._

_Poof: Wrap it up Sparky and Tom?_

_Sparky: __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._


	42. Ch 41

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Chapter 42 is here as we start to finish off this story before the 13th of June. So there will be two flashbacks in this chapter plus the Pokémon rangers are coming to the island... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"The Pokémon rangers were delayed but they will be here soon." "Wait, you went into the future to decide on my name?"_

* * *

Everyone was finally present, even though there was still doubts, they started to head towards where Coco had found a porthole of sorts. With the help of all the other geniuses from the other worlds, they headed for Iceberg Lair. Cortex found it fitting, mainly that was because he was changed during the ice climb with Crash, John, and of course - Pete. Cortex looked back at these events with a smile.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Crash Twin Sanity: One and Half'_-

_Cortex stated, "I know. It's a work of genius." Crash responded, "Not what I was going to say." John and Pete responded, in unison, "Us either." Cortex taunted, "Before you rises a cathedral of total genius. Sadly, though, this Iceberg Lair could do a lot of good in the world." Crash whispered, "Now that's ironic." John and Pete responded, in unison, "Agreed." Cortex whipped out a keypad and finished, "Of course, I alone have the key…watch."_

_With that, he presses a button on his keypad and the door doesn't open. Cortex snarls, annoyed. He tells them, trying to avoid embarrassment, "Follow me. I know another way." That's when he goes into the ice caves. When Crash, John, and Pete finally caught up to Cortex; he was surrounded by penguin henchman. They are all honking at Cortex. John joked, "Somebody's honking mad." He poked his brother and said, "Get it? Honking mad?"_

_Pete repeated, "Honking mad?" Pete laughs hard and then stops. He comments, "I don't get it." Cortex changed the subject and asked, "You two don't happen to speak penguin?" John shook his head and answered, "No, just Piplup." Pete pretended to be a Piplup and squeaked, "Pip, pip!" John and Pete both laugh at their joke as Crash rolled his eyes. He tells them, "Not funny." Cortex goes back to the penguins and has figured out what they are saying._

_He stated, "Check bounced? Are you sure? Well, the past few years have been rather slow. The Wrath didn't work very well and…" That's when the penguin got mad. Cortex brought out a fish and offers, "Fish?" Silence fills the clearing. Crash whispered, "Nobody moves and no one will get hurt." John and Pete whispered, "Agreed." Finally, Cortex shoots the penguin with his plasma gun. The rest of them flew away. Cortex stated, "That could've gone better."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Snapping Cortex out of his stroll down memory lane was his wife Cynthia. She asked Nacey, "Nance, where is Emma and her crew?" "The Pokémon rangers were delayed but they will be here soon," Nacey answered, focusing on the path ahead. Zeke looked over at Nacey and asked, "Is that Queeny not here, Champion?" Nacey nodded and answered, "Yes, that's correct. And Zeke, you don't have keep calling me Champion."

Before Zeke could protest, a porthole opened and Queeny came through with Pokémon rangers. Emma Range, upon seeing Timmy Turner, hugged him. "Timmy," Emma Range gushed. Timmy returned the hug and said, "Hey, Emma." Emma McFly turned to Timmy and asked, "Huh?" Amie laughed and told the oldest McFly, "Not you, Em." The Pokémon ranger perked up at this and asked, "Wait, she has the same first name as I do?"

"Afraid so," Annie answered, coming over. Marty rubbed the back of his head and stated, "Well, what do you expect from going into the future and knowing what her name will be." Doc chuckled at this and replied, "That was so long ago." The oldest McFly looked up and asked, "Wait, you went into the future to decide on my name?" "And mine," Clayton questioned. "Not exactly," Clara answered. That's when she started to explained.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Cousins in Time: Part II'_-

_On a rainy day on October 21, 2015 at 1:45 p.m. the De Lorean arrived with three sonic booms. However, a taxi cab flies in front of them, scaring Marty and Annie. Luckily, Doc swerved just in time. Marty blurted out, shocked, "Doc, what the heck was that?!" Doc answered, simply, "Taxi cab." Annie stated, freaked, "I thought we were flying!" "Precisely," Doc replied, smiling. Marty questioned, looking around, "Alright Doc. Where are we? When are we?"_

_Doc explained, "We're descending on Hill Valley, California on October 21, 2015." Annie perked up and asked, "2015?! You mean we're in the future?" Doc nodded and answered, "Yes, Annie we are." Marty asked, "Doc, what's going on?" "Yeah what's the deal," Annie also asked. Doc answered, plain as day, "I need you two to take the places of your future children." Marty perked up and asked, "Wait a minute here, Doc. Are you telling us that we are married?"_

_When Doc nodded, Annie blushed. She always dreamed of being married to Marty ever since she started to crush on him. Annie stated, "How can we be married? We only kissed once!" Doc replied, "I know it seems impossible but it's true. Hang on. This is our exit." With that, Doc turned off the highway and landed on an old road. Doc then opened the doors of the De Lorean and ordered, "You two need to get out and change." Marty asked, "Right now?"_

_Annie added, "It's pouring rain!" Doc checked his watch and stated, "Wait three more seconds." Doing as they were told, Marty and Annie waited three seconds and saw that the rain stopped as the sun came out. Doc got out of the De Lorean and stated, "Right on the tick, amazing. Too bad the postal service isn't as efficient as the weather service…." Marty and Annie also get out of the De Lorean as Doc started to pull on his face._

_Doc stated, "Sorry for the disguise you two but I had a few changes, which added a few years to my life." Doc took off the mask and the two teens saw that he looked about the same. Doc asked, "What do you think?" Marty and Annie exchanged glances as they reassured Doc that he looked great. Marty breathed, "The future. I've got to check this out, Doc." Doc grabbed his shoulders and stated, "All in due time, Marty. We have a mission to accomplish."_

_Marty started to say, "Tell me about my future. I mean, I know I make it big but…" Annie interrupted and pointed out, "Oh, come on, Marty. Do you think Doc is really going to tell you that? Didn't you learn anything back in 1955?" Doc spoke up, "Annie is right, Marty but you'll both learn about your futures soon enough." Marty sighed sadly as Annie kissed his cheek - making Marty smile as well as blush - and Doc got out a futuristic luggage thing._

_Doc instructed, "Take off your shirt, Marty. Put on the jacket and the shoes." Doc grabbed a pair of binoculars and added, "Annie, you're with me. We've got a mission to accomplish!" With that, Doc and Annie took off for the end of the street. Once at the end of the street, Doc looked through the binoculars and saw two look-alike's...one of Marty and one of Annie. Doc mumbled, "Right on schedule." Turning to Annie, Doc gave her a headband and a white sweater._

_"Put these on," he instructed. Annie nodded and put the headband on her head. Doc commented, "Sweater is tied around the waist." Annie tied the sweater around her waist and looked at Doc, who smiled. He stated, "Perfect. You're the spitting image of your future daughter, Emma Clara McFly." Annie smiled and replied, "Emma….that's a pretty name, Doc." Doc also smiled and responded, "I agree with you, Annie. Let's go check on Marty."_

_With that, Doc and Annie went back to Marty, who just put on his shoes. Marty exclaimed, "Powered laces, awesome!" That's when he looked up and saw Doc with Annie. Marty looked at Annie and asked, "Doc, who is this?" Annie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend cluelessness and answered, "Marty, it's me, Annie!" Marty perked up and blushed. He complimented, "Wow, you're really pretty." To this, Annie blushed. She never thought that Marty thought she was pretty._

_Doc stated, "Oh, pull out your pants pockets. All kids of the future wear their pant pockets inside out." Marty and Annie did as they pulled on their pockets. Doc then took out a cap and said to Marty, "Put on this cap." Marty did as he was told and put the hat on top of his head. Doc commented, "Perfect. You're the spitting image of your future son, Clayton Brown McFly." Marty stated, "Clayton….cool name, Doc." Annie replied, "Address me as Emma for now."_

_Doc knew it was time to show them and brought out a newspaper. He told them, "Look at what happens to your son." Marty took the paper, stunned as he whispered, "Our son? Geese, he looks just like me." Marty read aloud, "'Within two hours of his arrest, Clayton Brown McFly was arrested, tried, and convicted into the state prison.'" Annie looked up from the paper horrified for her future son. She questioned, "Within two hours?"_

_Doc explained, "The justice system works swiftly now since they abolished all lawyers." Marty groaned, "Aw, this is heavy." Doc stated, "Oh, gets worse. Next week, your daughter tries to bail him out and she gets set up for twenty years!" Annie joked, "My doppelgänger." Doc ignored Annie's joke and responded, "Don't you two see? This one event has a chain reaction on your entire family causing everything for your family to become miserable."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, hopefully we will finish this within the appointed time. This is actually the first time that Amie actually gave herself a deadline to finish a story. So this is going to be really interesting... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again, Tom._

_Timmy: Wait, what's the deadline for anyhow?_

_Trixie: Don't know._

_Iris: Well, we'll find out soon enough._

_Cosmo: Find me! Find me!_

_Wanda: ...no comment..._

_Poof: Wrap it up Sparky and Tom?_

_Sparky: __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._


	43. Ch 42

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Chapter 43 is here as we start to finish off this story before the 13th of June. So there will be the start of the fight. It will be broken up into several chapters up until chapter 47. Won't tell what is coming after that, you'll just have to wait. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Destroy them all!" "Go my children."_

* * *

As the heroes approached the porthole, they saw the evil army. They quickly divided and dealt them in the way they knew how. First was the N. Sanity Isle heroes. Crash and Cortex were shoulder-to-shoulder. Aku-Aku floated over his army, protective of his army. In his army was: Agent Rich White, Anna Rebecca Smith, Belle La Jones, Charlie Stewart, Chloe Cortex, Cristaen Ponderoo/Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Darla Cortex, and Dr. Coral Bandicoot/Ponderoo.

Elite Four was there: Oscar, Queeny, Ursula, and Zeke. Fialda La Jones, Gia Galvon, Gus Galvon, the Gym Leaders: [Benny, Delia, Ethan, Ileana, Jacob, and Marissa], Johnny Ponderoo, John Pichu, Kenai Cortex, Nacey Cortex/Von Strangle, N. Gin Rocket, Nicky Bandicoot, Nina Cortex/Galvon, Pete Pichu, Phillip Von Strangle, Rachel Bandicoot, Selma Ponderoo/Bandicoot, Sinbad La Jones, Starlet Galvon, and Tiny Tiger. Uka-Uka floated over his army, ready to win.

In his army was: Bearminator, Camille La Jones, Dingodile, The Elementals, Emperor Velo XXVII, Evil Crash, The Evil Twins, Fake Crash, Geary, Koala Kong, The Komodo Brothers, Krunk, Madame Amberley, N. Brio, N. Trance, N. Trophy, Nitrous Oxide, Norm, Papu Papu, Pinstripe, Polar, Pura, Rilla Roo, Ripper Roo, Steve McFire, Tawna, the students of the Academy of Evil, Zam, and Zem. Uka-Uka yelled, "Destroy them all!" "Go my children," Aku-Aku yelled.

The two armies clashed as everyone started to battle. The bad guys didn't give a fair fight but the good guys knew that they wouldn't. Crash defeated Victor pretty quickly with John's help as they started to focus on Evil Crash. Cortex quickly defeated Maurtiz with Pete's help as they also started to focus on N. Brio. Crunch and Coral made quick work of the Elementals as they started to focus on Geary and Koala Kong. Eventually, the bad army was defeated.

* * *

Second was the Dimmsdale heroes. Timmy and Trixie were shoulder-to-shoulder. Estelle Brown floated above his army, as the angel. In their army were: A.J. Johnson, Alicia Grey, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Barry, Blonda Fairywinkle, Binky, Cassie, Cosmo Cosma, Chester McBadbat, Chip Skylark, The Crimson Chin, Dark Laser, Dr. Rip Studwell, Foop, Francis, Half of the Pixies, Imaginary Gary, Iris Studwell, Juandissimo Magnifico, King Lucas, Lionel, and Melody.

Also there were: Norm, Roger, Sparky, Tamara Turner, Terrance Turner, Tootie De Leslie, Wanda Fairywinkle/Cosma, Winston De Leslie, and Vicky De Leslie. Anti-Timothy floated above his army while Michael Turner and Elizabeth Tang were shoulder-to-shoulder. In his army were: the Anti-Fairies, Brass Knuckles, Bronze Kneecap, The Copper Cranium, Doctor Bender, Dr. Vulkan, Gilded Arches, The Golden Gut, Half of the Pixies, H2Olga, and The Iron Lung.

In Anti-Timothy's army were: Miss Doombringer, Nega Chin, Princess Mandie, Short Fuse, Spatula Woman, Super Bike, Super Toilet, The Titanium Toenail, and Tom Sawyer. "Get them," Anti-Timothy yelled. "Go and stay safe," Estelle yelled. With that, the two armies clashed as everyone started to battle. The bad guys didn't give a fair fight but the good guys knew that they wouldn't. Remy used Juandissimo's powers to take out the Golden Gut.

Veronica used Cassie's powers to take out the Nega Chin. Trixie used Iris's powers and her own Anodite powers to take out Princess Mandie. Tootie used Binky's powers to take on half of the pixies, having mostly everyone helping her. Eventually, the bad army was defeated and before anyone could get to him, Anti-Timothy made a quick escape without anyone knowing about it.

* * *

Third was the Retroville heroes. Jimmy and Cindy were shoulder-to-shoulder. With their army were: Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Nick Dean, Libby Folfax, Betty Quinlan, Judy Neutron, Hugh Neutron, Elle Richards, Jet Fusion, Bolbi Stroganovsky, the teachers, the bullies, the townsfolk, and the classmates. The evil army was being controlled by King Goobot with Professor Finbar Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Twonkies, Eustace Strych, and Baby Eddie.

"Get them," ordered King Goobot. "Let's do this," said the robotic voice of Goddard. The two armies clashed after hearing that. Jimmy started to battle King Goobot, Cindy started to battle Calamitous, Carl started to battle Baby Eddie, Sheen started to sing very badly to the Twonkies, Libby and the rest battled Eustace Strych. Jimmy was currently held up by King Goobot's psychic powers. Cindy - who had just beat Calamitous - was about to help.

However, Beautiful Gorgeous stopped her. "Going somewhere," Beautiful stated. Cindy made a fist as the two of them started to battle. Sheen went over to Carl to help him with Baby Eddie. Libby and the others went over to help them after getting rid of Eustace Strych. Cindy was still fighting hand-to-hand combat with Beautiful as Jimmy struggled to get free. After defeating Baby Eddie, the heroes of Retroville took on Beautiful.

Cindy quickly kicked King Goobot, freeing Jimmy. He smiled and said, "Thanks Cindy." Cindy blushed when Jimmy quickly kissed her, smiling up a storm. She replied, lovingly, "You're welcome Jimmy." The young genius snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and said, "Come on, now is not the time." Cindy nodded, getting her head back in the game. With that, the two of them took him down, defeating the evil army.

* * *

Lastly was the Future Bellwood heroes. Rex and Circe were shoulder-to-shoulder. With their army were: Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Dr. Holiday, Noah Nixon, Caesar Salazar, White Knight, Diane Farah, Breach, Peter Meechum, Beverly Holiday, Gabriel Rylander, Claire Bowman, Annie (Ann), Rex's Old Gang, Tuck, Skwydd, Cricket, Kenwyn Jones, The Six, One, Dos, Trey, IV, Five, and Fitzy Feakins.

Van Kleiss was standing strong on his own. With his army were: Biowulf, Skalamander, ZAG-RS, Agent Weaver, Hunter Cain, NoFace, Quarry, Gatlocke, Black Knight, Valve, Gharun Set, The Consortium, Reddick, Roswell, Sir Anthony Haden-Scott, Vostok, and Xanubian. "Get them," said Van Kleiss. "Let's do this," said Rex. With that, the two army clashed. And just as soon as they clashed, the Providence heroes quickly took the win.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, hopefully we will finish this within the appointed time. This is actually the first time that Amie actually gave herself a deadline to finish a story. So this is going to be really interesting... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again, Tom._

_Timmy: Wait, what's the deadline for anyhow?_

_Trixie: Don't know._

_Iris: Well, we'll find out soon enough._

_Cosmo: Find me! Find me!_

_Wanda: ...no comment..._

_Poof: Wrap it up Sparky and Tom?_

_Sparky: __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._


	44. Ch 43

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Chapter 44 is here as we start to finish off this story before the 13th of June. So there will be the start of the fight. It will be broken up into several chapters up until chapter 47. Won't tell what is coming after that, you'll just have to wait. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Get them." "To battle, my friends."_

* * *

The heroes of Bellwood, California were standing at the ready with the heroes of Middleridge, California. Ben and Alex were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, more than ready. With them were: Gwen Tennyson/Leven, Kevin Leven, the Plumbers, Azmuth, Paradox, Ship, Emily Leven, Devlin Leven, Kenny Tennyson, and Chandra Tennyson. Representing the evil army of these two armies were Specter and Vilgax.

With the evil army were: Camry _"Cam"_ Silverstein, the controlled monkeys, Doctor Animo, Sixsix, Rojo, Zombozo, Acid Breath, Frightwig, Thumbskull, Hex, Phil, Forever Knights, Lord Enoch, Forever King Driscoll, Forever King Patrick, Connor, Dr. Joseph Chadwick, Sir Morton, Forever King Urian, Sir Cyrus, Vulkanus, Pickaxe Aliens, Zs'Skayr, Yenaldooshi, The Mummy, Viktor, Eon, The Highbreed, DNAliens, Argit, The Incurseans, and Emperor Milleous.

Also present were: Princess Attea, Raff, Sevenseven, Albedo, The Queen, Psyphon, Ssserpent, The Vreedle Brothers, Sunder, Will Harangue, Aggregor, Carl Nesmith, Computron, Trumbipulor, Dagon, Lucubras, Flame Keepers' Circle, Conduit Edwards, Esoterica, Weapon Masters of Techadon, Sunny Tennyson, and Antonio. "Get them," Vilgax and Specter commanded, in unison. "Attack," Ben and Alex commanded, also in unison.

The two armies clashed as Ben started to battle Albedo and Alex started to battle Cam. The Plumbers battled hard as did the evil villains. Ben/Heatblast defeated Albedo/Swampfire as Alex/Princess Ace defeated Cam/Fantasy Knight. That's when the two of them worked together to battle Vilgax and Specter. Ben couldn't believe that after all of these years, him and his wife could defeat an evil army.

* * *

The heroes of Hill Valley, California were standing at the ready. Doc and Marty were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, more than ready for anything. With them were: Annie Baines/McFly, Clara Clayton/Brown, Jules Brown, Verne Brown, Clayton McFly, Emma McFly, and Emily Brown. Representing the evil army was Biff Tannen of 1985-A. With him were: Biff Tannen, Mad Dog Tannen, Griff Tannen, Andrew Hikari, James Strickland, and Edna Strickland.

"Get them," Biff Tannen-A said. "To battle, my friends," Doc said. With that, the two armies clashed. Marty went after Biff Tannen, Clara held her own against Mad Dog Tannen, the kids went up against Griff Tanne, Annie went up against Andrew, Doc went up against James, and Emily actually decided to talk to Edna. Marty was doing pretty good against Biff and when all of the sudden, Mag Dog Tannen shot at his feet. Marty jumped up, dodging the bullet.

Marty danced his way away from the rest of the bullets as Annie came over and knocked Mad Dog down to his knees. "Marty, go," Annie yelled. Marty nodded as he made his way to Biff Tannen. Edna was about to say something but Doc was done with James and he came over to help his daughter. Emily looked at her father and asked, "Daddy, she's gonna blab. What should I do?" "What you can," Doc answered, as he got distracted by Griff.

Emily did what she could and quickly made Edna some sleeping tea, rushing over to her mother. By this time, Marty went over to Biff Tannen-A. The two of them started to battle. Annie ran over as fast as she could and joined into the action. By working together, they quickly made work of Biff Tannen-A and the rest of his cohorts. "Awesome," said Emily, psyched. "Yeah," Emma and Clayton said, in unison.

* * *

The heroes of Crystal Cove, Ohio were standing at the ready. Scooby Doo and Nova were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, more than ready for anything. With them were: Freddy Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Marcy Fleach, Vanessa Cress, and Ricky Owens. Representing the evil army was Pericles. With him were: Mayor Fred Jones Senor, Brad Reeves, and Judy Reeves plus all of the monsters that Mystery Inc. unmasked.

"Get those meddling kids," Pericles ordered. "Ret's ro rhis," Scooby said, with much confidence. **[1]** The two armies clashed after hearing that. Much like the battle when the costumes actually became monsters, the monsters were in favor of winning. However, with quick teamwork and fire extinguishers; the Tar Monster was frozen from doing anything. As Marcy and Vanessa took out the monsters, Fred and Ricky worked on Brad and Judy.

Everyone else worked on the other villains, trying to get to Pericles. However, the parrot escaped before the battle even began. As Shaggy tied up Mayor Jones, a monster came up from behind him. Velma pushed him out of the way, making both teens blush. Shaggy stammered, "L-like, thanks, Velms." Velma replied, stammering, "Y-you're welcome." Freddy had also just saved Daphne, finally getting rid of all the villains.

* * *

The heroes of Alma were also standing at the ready. Keith Range and Emma Caste/Range were holding hands as they stood shoulder-to-shoulder. With them were: Pachirisu, Buizel, Rhythmi, Ana, Barlow, and the rest of the rangers from Alma and Fiore. Against them were the Team Dim Sun. The rangers quickly went to work and quickly defeated Team Dim Sun yet again.

* * *

**Scooby Translations:**

**[1]: Ret's ro rhis = Let's do this.**

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, hopefully we will finish this within the appointed time. This is actually the first time that Amie actually gave herself a deadline to finish a story. So this is going to be really interesting... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again, Tom._

_Timmy: Wait, what's the deadline for anyhow?_

_Trixie: Don't know._

_Iris: Well, we'll find out soon enough._

_Cosmo: Find me! Find me!_

_Wanda: ...no comment..._

_Poof: Wrap it up Sparky and Tom?_

_Sparky: __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._


	45. Ch 44

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Chapter 45 is here as we start to finish off this story before the 13th of June. So there will be the start of the fight. It will be broken up into several chapters up until chapter 47. Won't tell what is coming after that, you'll just have to wait. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Ability activate, Freezing Light!" "After them!"_

* * *

With the Bayview heroes, everyone stood at the ready. Dan and Drago - who was in his usual form - were standing shoulder-to-shoulder. In their army were: Phoenix, Runo, Tigerra, Shun, Ventus, Marucho, Preyas, Alice, Hydranoid, Julie, Gorem, the Brawlers, the Resistance, the Castle Knights, and the Guadlian Forces. All of the Bakugan stood at the ready after the gate cards were dropped. On the other side, representing the evil side was Hal-G.

With him were: King Zenoheld, Professor Clay Fermin, Prince Hydron, Mylene Farrow, Shadow Prove, Volt Luster, Lync Volan, Barodius/Mag Mel, Kazarina, Gill, Airzel, Stoica, Anubias, and Sellon. Since Jorgen was finished with his battle, he came over to his Bakugan Phoenix. "Ready, Phoenix," Jorgen asked. _"Ready, Jorgen," _Phoenix answered. "Attack with everything you have," said Hal-G. "Go forth brawlers," stated Dan.

The Bakugan and human army both clashed as Jorgen transformed from his normal form into Hansen. He brought out a card and yelled, "Ability activate, Freezing Light!" A blue light came out of Phoenix's body and surrounded the opposing Bakugan around him, freezing them solid. "Okay, Phoenix take them down," Hansen/Jorgen told him. Phoenix smiled as he did just that. He liked having Jorgen as his brawler, they were so much alike.

Everyone was brawling hard but none more so than Dan and Runo. Tigerra and Drago were working together perfectly, just like the engaged couple. They were brawling against Hal-G together. Hal-G was impressed that they were as strong - but they were stronger than ever. That's when he knew, that they were in trouble. The bad guys and evil Bakugan quickly lost as the Brawlers and their Bakugan took their victory.

* * *

With the Porkbelly heroes, everyone also stood at the ready. Johnny Test and Dukey stood shoulder-to-shoulder, more than ready. In their army were: Sissy, Missy, Susan Test, Mary Test, Gil Nexdor, Bling-Bling Boy, Hugh Test, Lila Test, Agent Black, Agent White, and the General. Representing their evil army was Wacko. With their evil army were: Bumper, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens, Albert, Zizrar, Dark Vegan, and Blast Ketchup.

"After them," said Wacko. "Get them," said Johnny. The two armies clashed as the two secret agents took on Dark Vegan. The General took on Blast Ketchup with Hugh and Lila. Jonny battled Bumper with Dukey. Sissy and Missy took on the Brain Freezer. Susan and Mary battled Mr. Mittens and Albert. Gil and Bling-Bling Boy battled Zizrar. After Johnny and Dukey defeated Bumper, they went after Wacko. Wacko sent out his toy robots.

Dukey took them on as Johnny went for Wacko. Johnny was losing pretty badly. The minute Sissy saw this, she went over to Johnny to help. Johnny was blown back a bit as Sissy helped him up. "Johnny, focus, you can do this," she said, as she kissed his cheek. Johnny smiled at this as he responded, "Just watch me blow him and his evil toys away!" Sissy smiled as Johnny went back to battle and defeated Wacko easily. The evil army was defeated.

* * *

With the Dragon Falls heroes, everyone stood at the ready. Spyro the Dragon and Sparx stood at the read. In their army were: all of the dragons, Dragon Protectors, Hunter the Cheetah, Moneybags, Elora, Bianca, Sgt. James Byrd, Sheila, Bentley, Blink, Ember, The Professor, Bandit, Zoe, Flame, Handel, and Greta. Representing their evil army was Ripto. In their evil army were: Gnasty Gnorc, Crush, Gulp, The Sorcerer, The Sorceress, Red, Grendor, Toasty, Dr. Shemp, and Blowhard.

There was also: Metalhead, Jacques, Colossus Yeti, Master Chef, Bombo, Ox, Buzz, Spike, Scorch, Bluto, Sleepyhead, Chinese Fire Dragons, Sasquatch Six, Ineptune, and Woolly mammoth. "Attack my pawns," Ripto yelled. "Battle time," Spyro stated. The two armies clashed as the dragons all battled intensely and strongly. Spyro went after Ripto with Sparx. Reminded of his past and how long he had battled, Spyro took down Ripto easily as the evil army went down.

* * *

With the Pokémon heroes, everyone stood at the ready. John, Pete, and Anna ran over to help after they were finished with their battle. Ash and Pikachu stood shoulder-to-shoulder - sort of. In their army were: Misty Waterflower/Ketchum, Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit, Daisy Waterflower, May Maple, Drew Hayden, Max Maple, Molly Hale, Jessie, James, Meowth, Dawn Hikari, Barry Jun, Kenny, Gary Oak, Richie, Paul Shinji, Ranee Katina/Shinji, and Aria Skies.

Also present were: Mike Pichu, Sharona Pichu, Nicole Pichu, Patti Pichu, and Diana Pichu. Representing the evil army was Giovanni. In their evil army were: Team Rocket members, Team Magma members, Maxine, Team Aqua members, Archie, Team Galactic members, and Charon. All of the Pokémon were out of their poke balls, ready to battle. "Get them," said Giovanni. "Let's do this," said Ash. The armies clashed and instantly, the Pokémon Ace Team won.

* * *

With the Mushroom Kingdom heroes, everyone stood at the ready. Mario and Luigi stood shoulder-to-shoulder. In their army were: Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Professor Elvin Gadd, Toadsworth, Polterpup, Yoshi, Birdie, Rosalina, Starlow, and Toadette. Representing the evil army was Bowser. In the evil army were: Boom Boom, Bowser Jr., Fawful, Gooper Blooper, Kamek, Kammy Koopa, King Boo, Koopa Kid, Tatanga, Waluigi, Wario, and Wart.

"GET RID OF MARIO AND GREENIE," yelled Bowser. "To battle," said Mario. Just like that, the two armies clashed and started to battle. Luigi, with Polterpup's help, battled King Boo. Mario was battling Bowser. Bowser was holding his own...until Mario brought out a power star and used it to overpower Bowser. Just like that, the villains were defeated. Mario went over to Luigi. Luigi smiled and said, "You did it." Mario shook his head and corrected, "No, we did it."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, hopefully we will finish this within the appointed time. This is actually the first time that Amie actually gave herself a deadline to finish a story. So this is going to be really interesting... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again, Tom._

_Timmy: Wait, what's the deadline for anyhow?_

_Trixie: Don't know._

_Iris: Well, we'll find out soon enough._

_Cosmo: Find me! Find me!_

_Wanda: ...no comment..._

_Poof: Wrap it up Sparky and Tom?_

_Sparky: __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._


	46. Ch 45

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the door to the bridge/screening room* Chapter 45 is here as we start to finish off this story before the 13th of June. So there will be the start of the fight. It will be broken up into several chapters up until chapter 47. Won't tell what is coming after that, you'll just have to wait. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"Go forth into battle!" "Finally, you and I get to battle with no one interfering."_

* * *

The heroes of Middleton, North Dakota stood at the ready. Kim Possible/Stoppable stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Ron Stoppable. Their twins: Nancy Lila Stoppable and Samuel Wendell Stoppable were on the sidelines with Kim and Ron's parents and Hana. In their army were: Rufus, Wade, Felix, Monique, Dr. Director, Team Impossible, Jim Possible, Tim Possible, Will Du, Yori, Team Go, Shego, and Drakken. Representing the evil army was Dementor.

In their army were: Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, the Seniors, DNAmy, Gil, The Bebes, Motor Ed, Camille Léon, Adrena Lynn, Aviarius, _"Big Daddy"_ Brotherson, Chester Yapsby, Dr. Fen, Electronique, Falsetto Jones, Frugal Lucre, Fukushima, Hank Perkins, Jack Hench, and Jackie Oakes. "Get them," Dementor yelled, in his think German accent. "Go forth into battle," said Kim. With that, the two armies clashed. Ron worked with Kim to take down Dementor.

Everyone else went after the villains. The fight was hard but well fought by both sides. Yori made quick work of Monkey Fist and went over to help her friends. Jim and Tim were rocking the battle with Wade, making gadgets with the greatest of ease. Eventually, the evil army fell, giving the good guys the needed victory. Ron punched his fist in the air yelling, "Boo-yah!" "So not the drama," Kim added, smiling at her husband, feeling sixteen again.

* * *

The heroes of Amity Park, California stood at the ready. Danny Fenton/Phantom and Sam Manson were standing shoulder-to-shoulder. In their army were: Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Clockwork, The Dairy King, Dani Phantom, Frostbite, Cujo, Pandora, and Wulf. Representing the evil army was Vlad Masters/Plasmius. In their army were: Amorpho, The Box Ghost, Bullet, Dark Danny, Desiree, Ember McLain, Femalien, & The Fright Knight.

Also present were: The Ghost Writer, Hotep-Ra, Johnny 13 & Shadow, Kitty, Lydia, Medusa, Nightmerica, Nocturn, Pariah Dark, Prince Aragon, Sidney Poindexter, Skulker, Penelope Spectra, Terminatra, Nicolai Technus, Undergrowth, Vortex, Walker, Youngblood, Freakshow, The Guys in White, The Masters' Blasters, and Valerie Gray. "Get them," Vlad yelled. "Let's move," said Danny. The two armies clashed but Danny's team quickly won.

* * *

Sonic and Amy Rose were standing shoulder-to-shoulder. In their army were: Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Vector the Crocodile, Chaos, Omochao, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, and Blaze the Cat. Representing the evil army was Dr. Eggman. In his army were: Metal Sonic, EggRobo, Nack the Weasel, Chaotix, Big the Cat, Froggy, E-100 Alpha, E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega, and Professor Gerald Robotnik.

Also present were: Maria Robotnik, Rouge the Bat, Eggman Nega, and Babylon Rogues. "ATTACK," Dr. Eggman yelled. "Let's do this," Sonic yelled. With that, the two armies clashed. Sonic and Amy went straight for Dr. Eggman. Tails took on Metal Sonic with Knuckles and Shadow took on E-100 Alpha. Sonic got into some trouble with Dr. Eggman and his henchmen. But with Amy by his side and his friends, the victory was quickly theirs.

* * *

Amie and Eima were floating in circles, wondering how to approach the battle. Eima stated, "Finally, you and I get to battle with no one interfering. Finally I get to battle you and kill you." "I like to see you try," Amie said, turning into Agent A. Eima rolled her eyes at this but became the evil counterpart to Agent A, Agent E. Eima vowed, "You are going down right here, princess." "Bring it, witch," Amie said, confident in herself. Eima charged at Amie, fast.

Amie was faster as she quickly dodged it, floating above Eima. Amie then fired some magical balls of light. Eima quickly repealed them with a dark magic shield, doing the same to Amie. Amie flew up and out of range. She knew that Eima would try to copy her. _'I have to do something and fast but what,'_ Amie thought. That's when she felt a dark magic pulse coming up towards her. She quickly dodged it as she realized that Eima wasn't going after her.

_'Wait, she can't fly and I can. If I can build up my power enough, I might be able to pull of a magical Aerial Ace,'_ Amie thought. "Might is the big word here," Amie said aloud as she got higher. On the ground, Eima was looking all around, trying to wonder where Amie was. "Darn it, I hate that I can't fly," Eima hissed. Suddenly, from behind her, Amie swooped down from the clouds. She was glowing of her magic and of clouds. She hit Eima, defeating her.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, hopefully we will finish this within the appointed time. This is actually the first time that Amie actually gave herself a deadline to finish a story. So this is going to be really interesting... *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey thanks again, Tom._

_Timmy: Wait, what's the deadline for anyhow?_

_Trixie: Don't know._

_Iris: Well, we'll find out soon enough._

_Cosmo: Find me! Find me!_

_Wanda: ...no comment..._

_Poof: Wrap it up Sparky and Tom?_

_Sparky: __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._


	47. Ch 46

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he walks into the screening room/captains chair* Well fans, chapter 47 is finally here which means that we will be wrapping things up soon. Get ready to see the last and final fight in this story... *he pushes a few touch screen buttons, fading to black*_

* * *

_-Preview-_

_"And take the Heart of the Jaguar." "Soon, it will end with us in control and with the treasure."_

* * *

-Flashback-

_One of the genie counsel approached Norm when he was in Genie World. He had the royal purple smoke around him and Norm couldn't see his face or features. The genie stated, "Nibiru is coming." "Nibiru," Norm repeated. The genie said nothing as Norm asked, "What's this all about anyhow?" He explained, "You see, the Nyu Naki are inter-dimensional beings from Planet X that visit Planet Earth every few thousand years. _

_"They arrive during Nibiru when the barriers grow weak. The Nyu Naki have a great history helping humans but they have no physical form and must inhabit animals. This is why some animals - their decents - can talk and others cannot. But not all Nyu Naki are kind and good. There are evil ones and they are causing Nibiru - doomsday." Norm was stunned. The genie added, "The only way to stop all of this is to gather all of the Chosen Ones._

_"Have them beat the villains yet again. And then leave the rest to two souls. The ones with the intertwined souls and destinies." "And they are," Norm asked, for once not using a bit of sarcasm. The genie seemed to look at him and answered, firmly, "The Chosen One of the Fairies: Timothy Tiberius Turner and the Chosen One of the Real World: Amie June Kuhn."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Norm snapped out of his ravine as Amie flew by him, giggling that she accomplished a magical Aerial Ace. "Hey Norm," she said, landing. "Amie," Norm said, grabbing her wrist, "This is no time to be playing around." "What is it," Amie asked. By this time; Dan & Drago, Ash & Pikachu, Sheen Esctavez, Emma Range, Scooby Doo, Sonic, Danny Fentom, John & Pete, Spyro & Sparx, Johnny & Dukey, and Mario & Luigi came over with Timmy.

Norm stated, "You and Turner have to go after Anti-Timothy and Pericles and stop Nibiru." "Just us," Timmy asked. Amie added, "That doesn't sound right." "That's what one of the genie counsel told me," Norm stated. Timmy shook his head and replied, "I rather take all of the Chosen Ones with us before we regret it." "Sounds good to us," John and Pete said, in unison. "And us," Mario and Luigi said, also in unison. "We're in, right buddy," said Ash.

"Pi pika chu," Pikachu said. "Drago and I are ready to go, right bud," Dan asked. _"You bet we are,"_ Drago answered. Emma Range smiled and stated, "Pachirisu and I are in too." "Chi pa chi," said Pachirisu. "I'm in all of the way," Sheen stated. "So are we," Spyro and Sparx said, in unison. "Then we're all going," Johnny said. "I'm a little scared but yes, I'm with you Johnny," Dukey stated. "I'm never afraid," Mario replied, confident.

Luigi was shaking as he responded, "I a-am always afraid but I am in." "Re roo," Scooby said, shaking alongside Luigi. **[1]** "I'm in," Sonic said. "So am I," Danny said. "Then you better get going," Wanda said. Paradox appeared, holding a spear and stated, "And take the Heart of the Jaguar. That will stop Nibiru and the war once and for all." Scooby took the spear as they all nodded and headed out. Using Timmy's link to Anti-Timothy, they headed on their way.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'The Chaos of Knowing'_-

_The team had FINALLY arrived at the gates to the alternate universe. Anti-Timothy was already there with his large and foreboding army. "You are persistent," Anti-Timothy moaned, "I HATE persistent people." He turned towards his enemies and saw the Tiny Toons and Kirby standing with them. Anti-Timothy titled his head slightly, surprised to see them here. "Well," said Anti-Timothy, "It seems that I've missed a world or two during my quest."_

_"It's over, Anti-Timothy," said Timmy, "We are going to take you and your army down once and for all for the freedom of the world." Anti-Timothy snickered at this and commented, "Well, I think my friends here beg to differ." Anti-Timothy snapped his fingers and added, "As well as an old foe of Mario and Luigi's." In a flash of black light and with the use of the rest of the anti-fairies with him, he brought the older Princess Shroob….back to life._

_"Oh crud," Mario said. "You said it," Luigi added. "How did you beat her the last time," Phineas asked, worried. "We BARELY beat her the last time," Mario answered. "We're toast," Phineas commented, freaked. "Not if we work together," Sheen pointed out. "That's right," said A.J., "Because we know how to beat these guys." "The power of love," everyone else added in. Dan threw a gate card and then threw Drago, freeing him from ball form._

_Drago roared, more than ready. Pikachu was by Drago's side in a heartbeat. Dan turned to his cousin as Ash told him, "We've might lost each other once but we're NOT losing each other again." "Yeah," said Dan. Johnny got on Dukey, who still had his mutant powers, and took off. Emma was using all of Pachirisu's strength…not to mention her own. Mario and Luigi were using their fire and ice flowers. Buster and his friends were using all of their tricks._

_Kirby was sucking in his opponents and copying their abilities and making them his own. Sheen was on Spyro, using his high voice to short circuit the robots and Spyro was using his flamethrower to destroy them. Phineas was using all of his inventions that he had used during the summer. John and Pete were using their combined electric attacks. Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Phillip were also working together by using their best skills._

_In the background, Pinkie Pie comes in out of nowhere and breaks the fourth wall. Timmy asked, annoyed, "REALLY, Pinkie Pie?" "Whoa, who saw that coming," said Johnny. Anyways; Anti-Timothy, Michael, and Queen Camille were the last ones standing since the rest of the army were sent back to their home worlds. They were the last bad guys standing. Joining their hands together, an island magic aurora appeared above their heads._

_That's when they used every once of their love for the ones that were here into one final attack, destroying them, sealing the gates and giving the freedom to the island heroes once and for all. Back in the real world; Amie had woken up in her 'Creative Expressions' class with her teacher glaring at her…Amie quickly recovered. She thought, 'It must have been a dream. I've GOT to stop snoozing while working on fanfiction without the teacher knowing.'_

_With that, she went back to her work for her class. Meanwhile, K.C. Ellison also woke up at his house. He figured what Amie figured. It had to been a dream…until he saw the finished fan fiction and upon reading the part about Trixie being part Anodite, be inspired to make an updated version of 'The Power of Love'. Amie saw it too and was VERY surprised. They actually appeared in a fan fiction!_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

When the team snapped out of it, they saw that they had found where the evil enty was. Anti-Timothy and Pericles were already there, next to it. Pericles stated, "Soon, it will end with us in control and with the treasure." "You are right, my winged friend," Anti-Timothy replied. The enty appeared to them in a gas form as the Chosen Ones stayed hidden. Johnny whispered, "Okay, does anyone have a plan?" "We didn't have a plan last time," Spyro stated.

"We can hear you, you know," Pericles said. With that, the Chosen Ones came out of hiding. "Rits rover Rericles," Scooby stated. **[2]** "You brought the other Chosen Ones with you," Anti-Timothy questioned. "Yeah, we're not heartless like you," Timmy hissed. Anti-Timothy glared at his good counterpart as Amie stated, "Either you two get away from that enty or we will make you." The enty stated, "Oh my dear Agent A, the fun hasn't even started yet."

With that, the enty possessed Anti-Timothy and Pericles, becoming a squid like monster with bird like features. "Holy shai shitaki mushrooms," Sheen stated. "Chi pa," Pachirisu said, in awe. "Pika pika," Pikachu added. "Time to do this," Dan stated. "Right on, cos," Ash replied. As the enty approached them, everyone started to fight it the best way they knew how. They worked together, making the Heart of the Jaguar respond to them.

However, some of them fell to the power of the enty. Johnny struggled to get up but Dukey eventually got him out of the way. Timmy ran over to Amie and Scooby and said, "We need to do something and fast." "Rut rhat," Scooby asked. **[3]** "We work together, that's what," Amie answered. Scooby nodded as he and Timmy gathered the Chosen Ones and stabbed the enty with their powers together, to create one big explosion...

* * *

**Scooby Translations**

**[1]: Re roo = Me too**

**[2]: Rits rover Rericles = Its over Pericles**

**[3]: Rut rhat = But what**

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Not much of a battle but hey, at least that's the end of the war. However, the end isn't here quite yet. Right, Am...? *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Right you are, Tom. We still got two chapters left and then it'll be time for the ending credits._

_Timmy: Man, this story went quick! It's like...when did we start this?_

_Trixie: February 28th, sweetie. We started it as a March story...sort of._

_Iris: And now its ending in June!_

_Cosmo: June? I thought this was July! Does this mean no fireworks...?_

_Wanda: What fireworks...?_

_Poof: Guess we'll find out... Wrap it up Sparky and Tom?_

_Sparky: __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._


	48. Ch 47

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes into the screening room/captains chair* Well fans, it is finally time to wrap up this story. Even though most chapters were rushed, I have to admit, this story was unlike any story I've ever seen. So welcome one and all...as there will be no previews in the last three chapters... *he presses a few touchscreen buttons, fading to black*_

* * *

**Final Ending, Part I**

On N. Sanity Isle, most of the island heroes returned home. Cortex was glad to be home with his family, even though his best friend was still Dimmsdale. But at least he wasn't too far away now. When Cynthia came into the room, Cortex kissed her. She smiled, glad that she was home, returning the kiss. Gus and Nina also returned home with Starlet. Gus kissed Nina happily, in a way of saying that he was also glad to be home. Nina returned it, also happy.

N. Gin was moving in with Coco and finally got up the nerve to kiss her again. Coco returned it, much to N. Gin's delight. Tiny moved in with Darla and managed to kiss her cheek. Blushing madly, Darla kissed Tiny, proving that she was indeed a true Cortex. Crunch was happy to be home with his girlfriend and proposed to her, to which Selma agreed happily and kissed Crunch. Rich finally asked Belle out on a date, to which she happily agreed to.

Charlie finally got over his ego and asked Fialda. Fialda agreed, happily. Kenai finally kissed Chandra's cheek and Starlet kissed Kenny's cheek. Johnny kissed Coral happily, John kissed Patti happily, Pete kissed Diana happily, and Mike kissed Nicole happily. The Pichu brothers never had been happier, even though John had to admit, he also missed Crash, just like Cortex. _'Oh well, at least he's happy and safe in Dimmsdale,'_ John thought.

Pete looked at his older brother and asked, "John? Earth to John?" John perked up and looked at his younger brother. John asked, "Yeah, Pete?" "You were light years away," Pete answered. John stated, "Oh, I guess I was." "You wanna talk," Pete asked, worried. John softly smiled and answered, "I'm just missing Crash is all." "Well, that is understandable," Pete replied, "I'd miss Cortex too if he didn't come home." "Exactly," John responded.

Pete hugged his brother, something that John happily returned. "At least we can see him whenever we want," Pete reminded John. John looked at Pete and asked, "Can we go and see him next weekend?" Pete smiled as he answered, "Sure, he would like that." "And then we can see Timmy too," John added, getting more excited and less depressed. To this, Pete slightly chuckled as he replied, "Whatever we want, big bro. Whatever we want."

* * *

In Dimmsdale, Terrance and Tamara were glad to be home with their son, their fairies, and their fairy dog. Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a kiss. Poof looked confused as Sparky laughed at the sight. Timmy went over to Trixie's mansion, greeted by her parents. Iris was with Cupid and kissed him. Timmy did the same, kissing Trixie. Chester went over to Tootie's house, greeted by Vicky and her folks. Chester finally kissed Tootie, smiling.

Alicia was having a picnic with A.J. and kissed his cheek. A.J. blushed as Remy walked with Veronica in the park. He was holding her hand and kissed her cheek. She smiled, glad that things were back to normal. Crash was finally home with Cristaen and happily kissed his wife. Nicky finally got the nerve to kiss Chloe before she went home with her family. Phillip kissed Rachel, smiling up a storm. Estelle returned to heaven and kissed her husband.

Chip was holding Anna's hand after a concert in Birghtburg. Anna giggled as she joked, "Sure feels strange to be dating a pop star." Chip started to say, "Anna..." "Kidding," Anna said, smiling. Chip laughed and responded, "Should've seen that coming." Anna was the one to laugh now as she looked at Chip's schedule. She asked, "Do you know why you have a long break in the schedule?" Chip chuckled as he took Anna's hand. "You'll see," he stated.

She looked at her pop star boyfriend, confused. Chip took her to dinner and dancing, not even bothering to keep his identity a secret. He was truly in love with Anna. Finally, the two were at Lake Dimmsdale. Anna stated, "This has been the best night of my life." "It's about to get better," Chip replied. Anna looked at him as he took out a red velvet box, dropping down to one knee. Anna gasped as Chip opened the box. In the box was a diamond ring.

Chip asked, "Anna Rebecca Smith, will you marry me when we become eighteen?" "Yes, Chip David Skylark," Anna gushed, hugging and kissing Chip. Up in Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo kissed Anti-Wanda. Jorgen did the same with Nacey. Juandissimo kissed Blonda, smiling as Todd kissed Ellen. Things were finally getting back to normal as normal could be for the fairies, the Chosen One, and the magical beings. Norm actually made himself at home in Fairy World.

* * *

In Retroville, Hugh was glad to be home with Judy and his only son, Jimmy. Cindy came over to the house as Jimmy allowed her to be in the lab...and kissed her. Cindy had never been more happy. Goddard barked, making his presence known. Jimmy and Cindy broke out of their kiss, smiling. "So good to be home," Jimmy said, smiling. "Sure is, Jimmy," Cindy replied, smiling, "Sure is." Carl took Elle to the Candy Bar, where Sam was still working.

Elle took his hand as Carl blushed more. "I really like you, Carl," Elle stated. "I really like you too, Elle," Carl replied. Both of them blushed, as Elle kissed Carl's lips, which were covered with chocolate sauce. Carl turned red in the face with a blush. Sheen was hanging with Libby at her house. They were listening to music and playing video games. Sheen kissed Libby happily. Libby smiled at him, glad that things that were back to normal.

* * *

In both Bellwood's (the current time and the future time), Rex kissed Circe happily. Kevin kissed Gwen happily as Ben also kissed Alex happily. In 1990 (Hill Valley), Doc kissed Clara. Marty also kissed Annie. In Crystal Cove, Freddy finally married Daphne. Velma got back together with Shaggy. Scooby finally kissed Nova. In Bayview, Dan finally married Runo. Shun kissed Alice as Ace kissed Mira. Ren finally married Fabia, securing the kingdoms.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Not much of a battle but hey, at least that's the end of the war. However, the end isn't here quite yet. Right, Am...? *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Right you are, Tom. We still got two chapters left and then it'll be time for the ending credits._

_Timmy: Man, this story went quick! It's like...when did we start this?_

_Trixie: February 28th, sweetie. We started it as a March story...sort of._

_Iris: And now its ending in June!_

_Cosmo: June? I thought this was July! Does this mean no fireworks...?_

_Wanda: What fireworks...?_

_Poof: Guess we'll find out... Wrap it up Sparky and Tom?_

_Sparky: __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._


	49. Ch 48

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes into the screening room/captains chair* Well fans, it is finally time to wrap up this story. Even though most chapters were rushed, I have to admit, this story was unlike any story I've ever seen. So welcome one and all...as there will be no previews anymore. Things are almost over and we hoped that you enjoyed every minute of it... *he presses a few touchscreen buttons, fading to black*_

* * *

**Final Ending, Part II**

In Porkbelly, Ohio; Hugh was glad to be home with Lila. So glad that he kissed his wife. The General and Agents Black and White went back to their typical days of doing not much of anything. Dukey was back to dating Missy again, happily licking her face. Missy smiled at him. Sissy went over to Johnny's house to play video games. "You know something Johnny," Sissy asked. "What," Johnny asked. Sissy kissed him, surprising the thirteen year old.

Johnny returned it, bringing her closer. Upstairs, Eugene - er - Bling-Bling Boy was working with Susan. "I have to admit, you did good, Susan," BBB stated. Susan blushed and replied, "We did good." She asked, blushing more, "And remember once that you weren't considering marriage unless I was?" "Yes," BBB answered, wondering where this was going. Susan kissed Eugene and then broke it. "I'm considering it," she told him. Hearing this, BBB fainted.

With Gil and Mary, they went to the park, holding hands. Gil smiled at Mary but she looked down. "What's wrong," Gil asked. Mary answered, "Never thought I would be dating you. I didn't think I was worthy of you." The blonde hair boy stopped walking and hugged her. Mary returned it. Gil stated, "You will always be worthy of me." "Thank you," Mary replied, near tears. She was so lucky to have him and she hoped one day...he would be her husband.

* * *

With the Pokémon heroes, Ash and Misty had their family after Misty announced she was pregnant. They had two children, one of each. And Ash always kept in constant contact with his cousin: Dan Kusco. Drew and May were finally dating as were Kenny and Dawn. James finally proposed to Jessie as Paul finally married Ranee. Tracey settled down with Daisy as Holly started to date Brock. Max started to travel with Molly as Barry met Bianca in Unova.

Ash looked at his wife and asked, "So how was that adventure, Mist?" Misty smiled and answered, "I have to admit, it was different. There were different dimensions, different couples, different friends, different...everything." Ash chuckled as he stated, "Yeah, it was a different everything. At first, I didn't know what was going on until I ran into Dan again. And now, we all have our freedom." "And let's hope it stays," Misty replied.

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario proposed to Peach as Luigi proposed to Daisy. In Middleton, North Dakota; Ron was glad to be home with Kim and their twins. Shego found out she was pregnant with Dr. Drakken's child. Junior proposed to Bonnie as Monique gave Wade a chance. As for Josh, he settled down with Terra. In Amity Park, California; Danny proposed to Sam as Tucker did the same with Valorie. In Sonic's realm, Sonic settled down with Amy.

In Alma, Emma was glad to be home with her husband Keith and their daughter. Emma had her after the first war and they named her Hope. Keith wrapped his arms around Emma. Emma giggled as she asked, "Glad that we had her?" "Yes," Keith answered, "We certainly love Hope." "And Faith," Emma added, smiling. Keith perked up as he hugged her tightly, happy. In the Dragon Falls, Spyro was glad to be home with his friends. Nothing was like it.

* * *

Mike Scott was glad that things were finally back to normal in the real world. Amie returned before they even missed her. Nicole Dean felt like she was breathing again, she was really worried about her best friend. Emmanuel was also worried, glad that Amie was home. Kellen heard about what was going on and asked Nicole, "So what exactly happened, Nicole?" "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Kellen," Nicole answered, smiling.

Amie - with the help of her father and Vox - was able to move from Buffalo to where Tim was living. Tim was holding Amie close in a hammock, Vox and Behemoth (Tim's guardian Autobot and car) watching closely. "I am so glad that you're here," Tim said, hugging her happily. "Same here," Amie replied, smiling. He looked at her and asked, "So what exactly happened? How'd you win?" "By simply putting our minds to it," Amie answered.

Tim chuckled as he stated, "Alright, I get you won't tell me." "Nope," Amie replied. "Aw come on, please," Tim pleaded, pouting a bit. "No," Amie responded, giggling. "Please Aim," Tim pleaded more, pouting more. Amie seriously blushed as she noticed that his lips were coming closer. "Tim," she whispered. Before she knew it, Tim was kissing her, holding her close. Vox was happy for them as was Behemoth. Things were back to normal...somewhat.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: Not much of a battle but hey, at least that's the end of the war. However, the end isn't here quite yet. Right, Am...? *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Right you are, Tom. This is the last chapter and next up it'll be time for the ending credits._

_Timmy: Man, this story ended really fast! It's like...when did we start this?_

_Trixie: February 28th, sweetie. We started it as a March story...sort of._

_Iris: And now its ending in June!_

_Cosmo: June? I thought this was July! Does this mean no fireworks...?_

_Wanda: What fireworks...?_

_*fireworks appear in the background*_

_Poof: Those fireworks!_

_Sparky: Cool! Cosmo actually did something right! __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out on Kids Network Studios and fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: And as we say on Toonami...always stay golden._

_*the fireworks continue explode in the background as we fade to black*_


	50. Epliogue

_*we fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, the story might've gone through its ups and downs but the story is finally over. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen...the ending credits... *he pushes a few touch screen buttons as we fade to black*_

* * *

**Universe used:**

**Cousins in Time, made by AK1028**

_Woah, woah, woah_  
_ Woah, woah, woah_  
_ Woah, woah, woah_  
_ Woah_

**Pairings used:**

**Crash/Cristaen**

**Cortex/Cynthia**

**Gus/Nina**

**N. Gin/Coco**

**Tiny/Darla**

**Crunch/Selma**

**Pinstripe/Tawna**

**Nicky/Chloe**

**Phillip/Rachel**

**Rich/Belle**

**Charlie/Fialda**

**Kenai/Chandra**

**Kenny/Starlet**

**Johnny/Coral**

**John/Patti**

**Pete/Diana**

**Mike/Nicole**

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_

**Timmy/Trixie**

**Chester/Tootie**

**A.J./Alicia**

**Chip/Anna**

**Remy/Veronica**

**Cosmo/Wanda**

**Anti-Cosmo/Anti-Wanda**

**Jorgen/Nacey**

**Pappy/Estelle**

**Cupid/Iris**

**Juandissimo/Blonda**

**Todd/Ellen**

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_ This is it, the apocalypse_  
_ Whoa_

**Jimmy/Cindy**

**Sheen/Libby**

**Carl/Elle**

**Nick/Betty**

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

**Rex/Circe**

**Kevin/Gwen**

**Ben/Alex**

**Max/Verdona**

**Darkstar/Charmcaster**

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_ It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_ We're painted red to fit right in_  
_ Whoa_

**Doc/Clara**

**Marty/Annie**

**Freddy/Daphne**

**Shaggy/Velma**

**Scooby/Nova**

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_ This is it, the apocalypse_  
_ Whoa_

**Dan/Runo**

**Shun/Alice**

**Ace/Mira**

**Ren/Fabia**

**Johnny/Sissy**

**Dukey/Missy**

**Eugene _"Bling-Bling Boy"_/Susan**

**Gil/Mary**

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_ Enough to make my systems blow_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

**_Pokéshipping_: Ash/Misty**

**_Contestshipping_: Drew/May**

**_Penguinshipping_: Kenny/Dawn**

**_Rocketshipping_: James/Jessie**

**_Locketshipping'_: Paul/Ranee**

**_Handymanshipping_: Tracey/Daisy**

** _'TagTeamshipping'_: Brock/Holly**

**_'Aspiringshipping'_: Max/Molly**

**_Hypershipping_: Barry/Bianca**

**Luigi/Daisy**

**Mario/Peach**

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

**Ron/Kim**

**Drakken/Shego**

**Junior/Bonnie**

**Wade/Monique**

**Josh/Terra**

**Danny/Sam**

**Tucker/Valorie**

**Sonic/Amy**

**Keith Range/Emma Caste**

**_TimPrime1028_: Timothy/Amie**

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_ Enough to make my systems blow_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

**The movies/games/cartoon/anime used: **

**Crash Bandicoot Franchise**

**Fairly Odd Parents Cartoon**

**Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Cartoon**

**Generator Rex Cartoon**

**Ben 10 Cartoon**

**Ape Escape Game**

_You got the touch_  
_You got the power_

**Back to the Future Movie**

**Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated Cartoon**

**Bakugan**** Anime**

**Johnny Test Cartoon**

**Spyro the Dragon Game**

**Pokémon**** Anime**

_After all is said and done_  
_You've never walked, you've never run,_  
_You're a winner_

**Mario Games**

**Kim Possible Cartoon**

**Danny Phantom Cartoon**

**Sonic Game**

**Real World**

**Pokémon Ranger Game**

_You got the moves, you know the streets_  
_Break the rules, take the heat_  
_You're nobody's fool_

**Original characters used:**

**Agent Rich White**

**Anna Rebecca Smith**

**Belle La Jones**

**Camille La Jones**

**Charlie Stewart**

**Chloe Cortex**

**Cristaen Ponderoo/Bandicoot**

**Darla Cortex**

**Dr. Coral Bandicoot/Ponderoo**

**Elite Four: [Oscar, Queeny, Ursula, Zeke]**

**Fialda La Jones**

**Gia Galvon**

**Gus Galvon**

**Gym Leaders: [Benny, Delia, Ethan, Ileana, Jacob, and Marissa]**

**Johnny Ponderoo**

**Kenai Cortex**

**Nacey Cortex/Von Strangle**

**Nicky Bandicoot**

**Phillip Von Strangle**

**Rachel Bandicoot**

**Selma Ponderoo/Bandicoot**

**Sinbad La Jones**

**Starlet Galvon**

_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough_  
_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

**Alicia Grey**

**Estelle Brown**

**Madelyn Whyte**

**Nega Trixie**

**Iris Studwell**

**Anti-Iris**

**Cassie**

**Roger**

**Lionel**

**Melody**

**King Lucas**

**Barry**

**Elle Richards**

_You got the touch_  
_You got the power_

**Emily Leven**

**Devlin Leven**

**Kenny Tennyson [not from _'Ken 10'_.]**

**Alexandra _"Alex" _Silverstein/Tennyson**

**Camry _"Cam"_ Silverstein**

**Chandra Tennyson**

_When all hell's breakin' loose_  
_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

**Annie Baines/McFly**

**Emma McFly**

**Clayton McFly**

**Emily Brown**

**Phoenix**

_You got the heart_  
_You got the motion_

**Ranee Katina****/Shinji**

**Aria Skies**

**Mike Pichu**

**Sharona Pichu**

**Nicole Pichu**

**Patti Pichu**

**Diana Pichu**

_You know that when things get too tough_  
_You got the touch_

**Nancy Lila Stoppable**

**Samuel Wendell Stoppable**

**Vox**

_You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter_

**Songs used:**

**Goo Dolls: _'Better Days'_**

**Chapter used: Chapter 11**

**Kelly Clarkson: _'Because of You'_**

**Chapter used: Chapter 23**

**Simple Plan: _'Me Against the World'_**

**Chapter used: Chapter 27**

**Daughtry: _'Feels Like Tonight'_**

**Chapter used: Chapter 35**

**Mulan: _'I'll Make a Man Out of You'_**

**Chapter used: Chapter 40**

**Imagine Dragons: _'Radioactive'_**

**Chapter used: Chapter 50**

**Stan Bush: _'The Touch'_**

**Chapter used: Chapter 50**

_It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standin' your ground_

**Special Appearances:**

**TimPrime1 (Timothy Smyth)**

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_  
_Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

**violet2008 (Nicole Dean)**

_You got the touch_  
_You got the power_

**emmanu888 (Emmanuel)**

_When all heck's breakin' loose_  
_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

** Conrail_MPFFan (Mike Scott)**

_You got the heart  
You got the motion_

**KC Ellison (Kellen Ellison)**

_You know that when things get too tough_  
_You got the touch_

_You're fightin' fire with fire_  
_You know you got the touch_

_You're at your best when when the road gets rough_  
_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch_  
_You got the power_

_You got the touch_  
_You got the power_

* * *

_*we fade back to the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, that's it for 'The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru'. Might've not have been as ridiculously long like its prequel but it did its job. Thank you all for supporting Kids Network Studios and Toonami. Don't worry, we will all return for the next Fairly Odd Parents story. All will be there: Amie, Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, and Iris. I'll be there too, since we are going all out and celebrating the announcement that will be made in the next FOP story. For the final time in this story, please read and review. And always think outside of the box. As we sat on Toonami... *he presses a few touch screen buttons* stay golden._

_*fade out*_


End file.
